


Dancing With The Devil

by 1clevergurl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 97,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1clevergurl/pseuds/1clevergurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina Mills and Emma Swan are thrust into the dark underworld of The Comhluadar, one of the most notorious crime families in Boston, neither of them is fully prepared for the game they have to play.  Despite their best efforts, they soon learn the ultimate price that each of them must pay for dancing with the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Did It Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #1 - All TV shows, movies, books, and/or other copyrighted material referenced in this work, including the characters, settings, and events therein, are the properties of their respective owners, not me. This work is an interpretation of that material and is not intended to be used for profit. All references are made in a fictional context and for entertainment only, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or taken as factual.
> 
> A/N #2 – One or two lines of italics normally represent thoughts in someone’s head. Multiple lines or paragraphs of italics; especially when contained between separator lines, usually denotes a flashback to an event. Separator lines represent a separation of scenes or character vantage point or a flashback/reference to a past event.
> 
> A/N #3 – This is a Swan Queen AU with trigger warnings for rape. I will call out chapters where that content is addressed more specifically (but NOT graphically).
> 
> A/N #4 – This is a story about the mob and will contain violence. Read at your own risk!
> 
> A/N #5 – I dedicate this story to Pixip. Thank you for the idea as well as the continued inspiration and encouragement. Also, thank you for the brilliant manips!! You are truly one of a kind!

Emma Swan laid down her pen on the desk and sighed heavily.

Reaching up, she removed the thick, black framed glasses that she had been wearing and slowly massaged her green eyes with the heels of her hands.  Her fingers drew slowly down her cheeks, and she brought her palms together in front of her mouth as if praying, resting her chin on her thumbs.  Looking across the desk, over the back of the worn, brown leather couch, and past the two, equally worn, leather armchairs that flanked the great, stone fireplace, she tried to refocus her eyes on the flames that were dancing there slowly.

She had taken some time off around the holidays, not to get away from work (she had, in fact, been working quite steadily through procrastinated, administrative paperwork for the last several days), but to get away from the prying eyes and increased number of inquiries that always seemed to come this time of year.

Her story was infamous, even six hours away in this sleepy, little town of Storybrooke, Maine.  

Personal ties to the area meant news about her life travelled faster and farther than normal and lingered a little longer than necessary.   It would have come out eventually.  Her whole life had been scrutinized and put on display when she applied for the job as Sheriff.  There was no avoiding it.  Never mind the fact that the way everything happened was so surreal and so unimaginable.  It was the stuff of legend and lore and it just seemed to stir an insatiable curiosity.

It didn't really matter anymore.   What was done, was done.  And, no matter what words had been spoken....or truths revealed... Emma still felt in her heart that it had all been her fault.

The corners of her mouth turned down as she considered her current circumstance.  For anyone else, two weeks off work would be a blessing, but Emma frowned at the thought of the time that she would have on her hands.  It was too much time to think.  It was too much time to remember.  It was too much time to wonder about what could have been.

She looked forward to the increased tempo that the New Year would bring.  Back to school would bleed into Spring Break which would give way to summer tourists which would bring everyone, once again, back to school.  It would require full focus and help keep the thoughts and memories at bay.  It wouldn’t make things better, but it would make them bearable.  For now, though, she just had to make it through the holidays.

Her childhood friend, Ruby, had asked to stay with her, even though Ruby had a permanent room at Granny's Bed & Breakfast in town.  If it had been anyone else that asked, Emma would have declined, but Ruby, and Granny, had always been there for her.  Emma knew that they just wanted to keep an eye on her....make sure she was OK.

They had been her steadfast, safe havens as she had grown up; bounced around multiple, abusive and neglectful homes in the area when she wasn’t a ward of the State of Maine in some group facility.   They had been with her each time she came back to Storybrooke; always around this same holiday.  They had helped her through too many hard and dark days that gathered into weeks and then months and, now, years following each of her returns. 

Emma had to admit, there was something comforting about Ruby’s intermittent presence that would provide a welcome relief to the total silence that she would face otherwise, catching up on paperwork from dawn till dusk and assuaging her guilt and loneliness in the remaining hours with copious amounts of alcohol.

Slowly, Emma raised herself from the chair behind the desk.  She was dressed in a pair of well-worn jeans and a faded, heather grey t-shirt.  On the front, a shield sporting an upturned sword enveloped by a pair of wings was barely visible in tattered black and partly obscured by the shawled, grey cardigan that was fastened by a single button.  It was a stark contrast to the short, red, mini-skirt; navel-tied button-down; 5-inch red heels and candy-apple lipstick that Ruby had sported on her way out to the Rabbit Hole that evening.  She had asked Emma if she wanted to come, but Emma politely declined, making the excuse of too much paperwork.  The simple truth was that she wanted to be alone with Regina tonight; or, at least, she wanted to be alone with the _memory_ of Regina.

Without much thought, Emma wandered over to the front, bay window to look out onto the abbreviated front yard of the small cabin and the darkened woods beyond.  A light snow was falling in the twilight and added to the day’s already accumulated snow.  The bottom of each of the window panes held a dusting of flakes that sparkled slightly thanks to the fire in the room and the lights that twinkled on the branches of a small tree that Ruby had insisted on placing in one corner.

Reaching up with both hands, Emma gathered her wavy, blonde hair at her neck and then pulled it over her right shoulder where it fell softly down her lapel.  She leaned her left shoulder against the wall of the alcove as she continued to look through the glass; watching the darkness deepen and the snow begin to fall more heavily.   Grasping the collar of her sweater, she pulled it more snuggly around her and closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath, slowly, as if searching for a scent that had, long ago, been lost from the wool but not from her memory.  She crossed her arms in front of her and used her right hand to softly rub her left shoulder under the shawl of the sweater.  She could feel the prominent scar through the thin fabric of the t-shirt.  It would always remain.  The pain would come and go, but tonight it was particularly acute.

_Fucking Comhluadar_ , Emma thought as she turned towards the fire.

Emma collapsed clumsily into the old, leather chair.  The last few years had started catching up to her, try as she might to forget and avoid them.  She felt old, though she was only 30.  It was as if she had lived a thousand lifetimes already.

Half-heartedly, she waved her hand over the top of the bottle of scotch that sat on the table by the chair, finally snatching it up by the neck.  Tipping the bottle, she released its contents into the vessel next to it.  When the tumbler was almost full, she stopped the pour, placing the bottle back on the table before lifting the glass to her lips.  She gripped the crystal tightly, before slowly lifting her eyes to the mantle and looking at the only picture there.

A younger, happier Emma smiled back at her from the frame, but she wasn’t interested in that image.  No, her attention was fully focused on the other woman that was in the picture.  She was focused on Regina. 

Regina Mills was only a couple of years older than Emma, and she was stunning.  Her hair was a deep, rich brown that parted on the left.  The sides and back were short and blended into a thick crown while the top was slightly longer, and she sported long, side-swept bangs that could only barely be tucked behind her right ear.    Several stray locks fell forward over her right eye and it had a casual, fun wave that left it looking beautifully tousled.  Her light olive skin had no imperfections save the slight scar above the right side of her mouth, and aside from the toffee-colored gloss that she would put on her soft, full lips, she wore no makeup.  She didn’t need it anyways.  She was perfect and Emma made sure that she told Regina some variation of that fact every day, not that Regina ever believed it.

“No one is perfect…and certainly not me”, she would say sternly, and then add in a lower, more playful whisper, “but I will take it under advisement”.  That phrase was always accompanied by a mischievous grin and a wink.

_God, those eyes… those beautiful eyes…_ thought Emma.  Normally, they were a deep, rich brown, surrounded by thick lashes, but they had the knack for changing color according to Regina’s mood.  When they made love, her eyes would lighten to the color of rich honey.   Regina always said that the doubts and concerns that darkened their color were driven away in those moments of passion.  She assured Emma that when she saw that lightened color; it meant that she was truly happy.

Regina’s beauty was striking, but it was just a physical manifestation of everything that she was.

Highly intelligent, Regina had been the top of her class.  She had an insatiable curiosity, attention to detail and an intuitive mind.  She was rarely without some sort of procedure or law book in her hand.   It was no surprise to Emma where she had been placed after basic.  Regina was honest to a fault and was keenly aware of the delicate balance between justice, revenge and compassion.  She always believed that everyone, no matter what they had done, had some good in them.

_Would you feel the same way now?_ wondered Emma silently as she lifted the glass of Scotch again to her lips.

As she scrutinized the picture, the details of the day played out in Emma’s mind.  She and Regina had come to the popular hangout to celebrate their graduation and their new assignments.  Still in their formal dress, they toasted their luck and fortune.

The pub had been bustling with rookies and veterans; all there to celebrate the incredible day.   As she and Regina sat in a small booth enjoying their shots and the warmth of the roaring fire, another rookie happened by and offered to take their picture.  Regina playfully threw her legs across Emma’s lap and wrapped her arms around Emma’s shoulders.  The move wouldn’t be considered out of the ordinary.  To those around them, they were nothing more than close friends celebrating the dawn of a brand new adventure.  But for the two people in the photo, it was more.  So.  Much.  More.  Barely moving their lips and barely above a breath, they whispered the words that were as true then as they were now....as true as they would be for all eternity.  Regina’s and Emma's resulting smiles had been huge and radiant and captured for always in the click of a camera's shutter.

Looking at the picture for only a moment more, Emma closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander to later that same evening.

In front of a roaring fire, they had made love with an indescribable urgency and insistence.  Every feeling, every touch, every sound was burned into Emma’s memory: the warm glow of Regina’s bare skin as she lay on the bed in front of the fire, the hunger in her kisses, the faint scent of lavender and apples on her neck and collar bone, the softness of Regina’s skin as Emma traced her tongue, lips and mouth slowly over every inch that had been exposed to her.

Regina’s athletically toned body had been damp with perspiration as she arched her back and pressed herself hard against Emma’s waiting mouth.  In her ears, Emma could still hear Regina’s soft gasps as she breathlessly called Emma’s name and begged her for release.

_How in the hell had it all gone so wrong? How the hell did I let it happen?_   thought Emma as she allowed herself to sink back further into the chair and into her memory......

 


	2. 16 Weeks

"ATTEN-TION!!", came the booming male voice of the Assistant Unit Commander from the far back corner of the two lines.

Immediately, Emma's body snapped rigid.  Shoulders back and chest out, she dropped her arms close to her sides, bending her elbows to bring her clenched fists to her hips.  Her heels touched, but her toes pointed out, booted feet forming a 'V'.  Her knees remained slightly bent to reduce fatigue and her face was forward, eyes unwavering, as she stared straight ahead across the green of the exercise field. 

They were just on the cusp of September, so she wore the standard-issue, warm weather uniform: navy sweat shorts and tucked, white, crew-neck t-shirt which bore the block letters and numbers of her unit on the front and the last name 'S-W-A-N' on the back in the same print.  Each of them had relinquished their personal items on entry to the grounds.  They were now a number and a name; nothing more.  Her blonde hair was pulled back tightly into a bun to keep it out of her field of vision and thick-lensed, black framed glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose.  She preferred to assess the strenuousness and nature of their activities before committing to her contacts.

Flicking her eyes about slightly, Emma took in some of the other people around her who had all moved into their own version of attention, each with varying degrees of success.  She would never say her pose was perfect, but it had never failed her either.

"Unit Commander ON DECK!" was barked before the sound of two pairs of heavy-booted feet could be heard walking slowly down the back of the lines.  They carried out their inspection from behind before turning the far corner and coming back up between, working a serpentine pattern.  Glancing left, Emma could see two men approaching, but they were still too far away to be able to make them out clearly.  They seemed to be taking their time; stopping in front of each cadet to take in their appearance. 

In most cases, they would huff a chuckle before shaking their head in dismay and moving on.  Occasionally, however, they would linger, silent, in front of someone, the AUC making several notes on his clipboard before turning and walking away.

Eventually, they reached Emma and she got her first, clear view of the Unit Commander that she would be dealing with over the course of the coming weeks.

Steel-blue eyes were surrounded by thick, dark lashes, all of which were shrouded by dense, prominent brows, furrowed in both concentration and annoyance.  Jaw, chin and upper lip were covered in about three days of stubble which joined longer sideburns that blended into a dense thicket of black hair that was parted on the left, trimmed to about 3 inches all around and kept slightly longer on top.  The dark, thick, straight hair of his chest could be seen in the 'v' of his grey polo shirt which had been tucked into navy utility pants, cinched around a slight waist with a woven, navy belt that was clasped with a plain, flat, silver buckle.  The legs of the pants were tied just above 9-inch, black, heavy-soled, combat-type boots causing them to balloon slightly over the tops.  They added about two inches to his almost, six-foot height.  Full lips pulled slowly back into a disingenuous smile revealing perfectly straight teeth that had been stained lightly by tobacco.

"Swan, eh?" he asked as he turned towards her.  Despite the brevity of the inquiry, Emma could still detect the hints of a strong, Irish accent.

Not waiting for a response, he turned his head to glance at his AUC and huffed a chuckle,

"More like an ugly duckling...."

His AUC responded with a soft chuckle of his own, partially to appease his commanding officer and partially to maintain his own sense of superiority and authority over his immediate subordinates.

Almost imperceptibly, Emma took in the AUC.  Even with his boots on, he stood about three- to four-inches shorter than the Unit Commander.  He was decently built (like the UC), and his hair was of a similar length, but lighter brown.  The sides and top were combed forward and slightly unkempt, short bangs swept up and held in place by too much product.  A patchy goatee was struggling to grow around thin lips that had drawn back into a sneer over white teeth.  Light-brown eyes were heavy-lidded, and told the tale of someone that had participated in more than their fair share of hard partying, as recently as the previous evening.  He, too, was dressed in a grey polo, navy cargos and black boots and he carried a clipboard that Emma assumed contained the names of the members of the unit as well as the day's agenda. 

_Break them down, then build them back up_ , thought Emma, although she couldn't help but feel like these two cared more about the former than the latter.

She chanced a glance at the clipboard while the men were preoccupied, and her eyes narrowed and glared when she saw a few of the notations that had been made by the names of some of the women: 'huge rack', 'smokin' ass', 'fuckable' and 'doggie style'.

Writing was noticeably absent by the names of the women that they had laughed at previously and the AUC was making no move to write anything by Emma's name either.

_These fuckers are looking for their next victim or their next booty call_.... _or a combination of both_ , thought Emma as she went back to staring straight ahead.  The two men continued having a laugh at her expense, but she had already tuned it out, bored.  It wasn't the first time; it wouldn't be the last and it certainly wasn't original.

Eventually, they moved on, repeating their actions over and over.  They only deviated from their routine when they reached a woman who was positioned one row forward and two people right of Emma; the name on the back of her crisp, white shirt: 'M-I-L-L-S'.  Because of her position in line, Emma could only see the woman's back, but that view told Emma that she was about 5'4" and less than 110 lbs.  Her dark, brown hair was short but very feminine and it was layered in a way that gave a full, thickness at the crown of her head.  She, too, wore the standard-issue uniform and Emma could see the exposed, olive skin of her nicely-toned arms, muscular thighs and athletic calves. 

Based on the extent of their lingering, Emma couldn't help but think that the front of this Mills woman must have some pretty admirable qualities, because the UC and AUC were taking a VERY, keen interest in her. 

The AUC turned the clipboard towards the UC and pointed to a name, before turning it back and readying himself to write.

"Mills. Regina L. Mills," said the UC thoughtfully.  Bringing one hand to his face, he rested his chin on his thumb and tapped on his cheek with his index finger as his other arm crossed over his stomach to support his elbow.  He paced slowly back and forth in front of the the woman,  scanning up and down several times.  Slipping through a gap on the front row, he stepped back and looked down, clearly and blatantly taking in her rear and legs.  Emma watched as he pursed his lips and blew out an excited breath before smirking, waggling his brows and throwing a glance at his AUC who started writing furiously on his clip board.

Taking one last look, the UC stepped back through the line and continued on his way, AUC on his heels.

After a few more minutes, the UC returned.  Standing in front of the group, he placed his arms behind his back, one hand gripping the wrist of the other.  He looked one last time, left and right, up and down the line, before turing his head and nodding at the AUC who barked out two words,

"AT. EASE."

In the slight pandemonium that ensued (as people now attempted to find 'at ease'), Emma raised her knee slightly and rotated her leg out to the side, banging her boot down on the sidewalk.  Immediately, her arms moved behind her back, elbows out, and she hooked her thumbs laying her open hands one inside the other.  Her shoulders relaxed, but only slightly and her eyes remained fixed forward.

When all was silent again, a whiney, Irish-accented, male voice bellowed out.

"My name is Killian Jones and I am your Unit Commander.  Standing next to me is Assistant Unit Commander, Neal Cassidy.  You will address each of us as 'Sir'.  Is that understood?"

"YES, SIR!" was responded back in unison, except for Emma, who offered a simple, 'Yes'.  For her, 'Sir' implied respect, and, as far as Emma was concerned, she had none of that for either one of these men.

With that, any pretense of formality was dropped and Jones offered a glimpse of his true nature.

"This unit has got to be the single most pathetic group of fucking losers that I have ever laid eyes on.  Personally, I am surprised that they even let the majority of you on the grounds.   None of you deserve to be here and you should feel lucky that I am not on the evaluation and selection committee or most of you wouldn't have even made it this far ......"

_Yep, we are most definitely lucky for that_ , thought Emma.  _Because you_ _wouldn't_ _even bother reading the applications; you'd just look at the fucking pictures..._.

“But I intend to fix this problem," continued Jones in a tone that made it sound like he was doing the world a favor. "Today is the first day of what will soon become the worst 16 weeks of your life.  By the time we are done with this program, over 60% of you will have voluntarily removed yourself or failed out of this program.  The remaining 40% of you will go on to join the ranks of some of the finest officers that this city has to offer; officers whose boots you don't even deserve to lick right now...." pausing, he added with a chuckle, "including my own....."

_God, these guys really need some new material_ , thought Emma as she rolled her eyes to herself and recalled the last time that she had heard these same exact words.  No matter what, these things always seem to start out the same. 

"And while we are on the subject...." he continued, "the boots you have on are your new best friends.  You will wear them during any and all exercises, without fail.  The remaining uniform will be selected according to weather and the day's activities.  Each of you has been randomly assigned to quarters with another loser among your ranks; two to a room.  Names of bunk mates are posted on the doors of the building behind you.  You will be given the remainder of the day to unpack, get settled and familiarize yourselves with the grounds. We will reassemble at oh-seven-hundred tomorrow."

Taking a very deep breath, Jones pulled his lips back into a snarl before stating his last words.

"If the Commandant were here, he would tell you 'Welcome to the Winter Class of The Boston Police Academy!'...." Jones paused dramatically and looked slowly up and down the two lines of 50, female cadets before finishing his sentence, "But I am here, and I say....'Welcome to Hell!!'  DISMISSED!!"

* * *

The female cadets scattered quickly; many of them jogging or running to get out of Jones' presence and into the safety of the dorm behind them.  Emma was one of the few stragglers.  Jones was a complete dick, but she had seen much worse.  Making her way through the front doors, she climbed the stairs slowly to the second floor and stepped out into the hall to search for her room. 

She had almost reached the far end of the corridor when she saw her name in bold letters on the door.  Not bothering to look at the other name, she stepped over the threshold and immediately recognized her roommate from behind.

Just as Emma had suspected, Regina Mills was as beautiful from the front as she was from behind.  In fact, she was drop dead gorgeous. 

Gulping visibly, Emma's mouth fell open slightly as she took in every detail of her new roommate.

Her eyes were a deep brown and one was partially covered by the longer bangs that she pressed occasionally, and unsuccessfully, behind her ear.  Their color complimented her hair beautifully and they were surrounded by dark, thick lashes and a light line of mascara.  Dark eyebrows were perfectly coiffed, filled-in and arched and a light, dusting of makeup covered her forehead, cheeks and chin.  The foundation was unnecessary as far as Emma was concerned.  Regina's skin was basically flawless, save the scar on her right, upper lip and Emma could only wonder about the story behind that beautiful injury.  Maybe she would come to know it someday....

The vein in Regina's forehead protruded slightly, and Emma suspected she might be slightly stressed after the 'inspection' outside.  Her shirt was nicely filled by shapely, ample breasts and Emma could see the faint outline of her nipples beneath the fabric.

Stepping forward, Regina extended her hand.

"I'm Cadet Regina Mills, your roommate. 

Taking her hand hesitantly, Emma shook it gently.

"Cadet Emma Swan."

"Top or bottom?" asked Regina.

Emma furrowed her brow and looked at her roommate quizzically, unsure of what she might be referring to.

"Top. Or. Bottom?" asked Regina again; this time pointing with her hand to the bunk beds that were pressed against the left hand wall. 

"Oh, ummmmm," said Emma quietly, "whichever."

"Bottom it is," said Regina simply as she walked over and flung a few of her personal items onto the top bunk.

Emma stood speechless, still staring at her roommate.  In all her life, so could never recollect a time when she would have been referred to as a 'bottom', yet here she was.....and it was kind of a turn on.  She had to briefly wonder what it would feel like to be topped by this gorgeous woman standing in front of her. 

"I am heading for the mess hall," stated Regina as she brushed past Emma.  As she stepped outside the door, she finished, "are you coming?"

Emma could only nod slowly in response as she pivoted on her heel and took a deep breath.

_Jesus Christ, this really IS going to be a long 16 weeks_ , thought Emma as she turned and followed her roommate out the door.


	3. Cruel Intentions

Emma sat in the back, corner booth of a small, Irish bar that was tucked away on the far edge of the Academy grounds.  It was a popular hangout for the cadets and instructors alike, though she couldn't seem to figure out why.  The spirits were decent, but the food was shit and the same, tired pickup lines were being offered (to anyone willing to listen) by every young, male cadet that walked in the door.

_God, I am too old for this shit_ , thought the 28-year old as she tossed her half-eaten, grease-laden burger back in the basket and leaned back in her seat.  She took a deep chug of her pint of Guinness before rubbing her eyes tiredly with the heels of her hands.  It was only Friday of the first week of Basic, but Emma already had a shitload of academics that she needed to catch up on.  Time spent in classes, extra PT assigned by Cassidy as punishment for the slightest misunderstandings, midnight calisthenics sessions ordered by Jones, early morning runs, late night meetings and extra workouts at the gym offered little time for anything else, including sleep. 

The sleep she could afford to lose.  She'd managed with much less only a few, short years ago; sometimes going for days on nothing more than catnaps and caffeine pills.  What she couldn't afford to do was fail out.  She had to graduate.  She wanted that feeling of accomplishment.  She needed a sense of purpose again. 

Emma read only a few more lines before tossing her highlighter frustratedly between the pages of her open textbook.  The crowd and the buzz of conversation had been building steadily, making it harder and harder to concentrate.  She could return to the dorm, but focus wouldn't come any easier there.  The constant blaring of the TV in the rec and study area, especially on a Friday night, would force Emma to retreat to her room, and, from there, it would just get worse.  Sure, it would be quiet, but the simple sight of Cadet Mills at her desk, tapping away on her laptop keyboard, was enough to draw Emma's attention for minutes at a time.  Minutes quickly added up to hours which would only add up to a larger pile of work than what sat in front of her now. 

Emma doubted that she would find one person in this world that could fault her for being distracted by this woman.  To call her roommate 'stunning' was an understatement, but it was more than just her physical appearance that caused Emma to pause.   It was other things; the things that most people took for granted or never seemed to notice.  It was the soft smile that played at Mills' mouth while she typed on her computer, the chewing of a bottom lip in concentration as she read, the adjustment of her reading glasses when they slipped too low on her nose, the soft giggle that would escape when she found something funny on YouTube, the bobbing of her head in time to the music that she would listen to after a particularly tough day of PT, the beautiful tears that would fall from her eyes when she watched some movie on her laptop late on a Saturday night.  It was all the little things; the things that Cadet Mills probably didn't even know that she did, that Emma found intriguing and, oh, so sexy.   

Still, even beauty could come with a price, usually in the form of unwanted attention from an unwelcome suitor.  And that suitor, currently, came in the form of one, Killian Jones.  Emma wasn't even sure that her roommate was aware of his interest.  In fact, she seemed oblivious to it.  And that was concerning.  Obsessive behavior and unknown intentions made for a very dangerous combination, and, in the end, the price paid by the object of that desire was usually extreme.

For now, it was enough that Emma knew and she would keep a close eye on the situation.  She had seen this happen before; a career ruined and a life destroyed by transgressions perpetrated while blind eyes looked on.  She continued to muse on what might be Jones' end game when she was pulled from her thoughts by a VERY familiar voice, and it took only a few moments before she no longer had to wonder about his intentions.

The high backs of the booths were meant to confine conversations to the individual tables or keep the surrounding discussions out, but they were only marginally effective against the raised voice that was speaking VERY emphatically about a woman who Emma figured out quickly was none other than her roommate.  Looking slightly left, Emma could see Jones talking to a larger group of COs at a nearby table, his back to her.

"I don't know about you gentlemen, but this Winter Class has been VERY kind to me," he said boisterously as he raised a glass in cheers.

"We have several, real stunners in our midst, but this one....this Mills...." he said almost reverently, "is something special."

Immediately, he withdrew his phone from his pocket and flipped through the photos, passing the device around the table when he found what he was looking for.  Several of the men nodded, impressed, licking their lips lecherously and forwarding the image to their own phones before passing it down the line.  Emma continued watching with a furrowed brow.  It was the typical, impenetrable, 'got your ass covered', 'look the other way', good-old-boys network in all its glory.

"That's all great and good, Killian, but what are you gonna DO about it?" laughed one of the other COs who was already half-drunk, "put up or shut up," he laughed and the table laughed along with him.

"$500 if you nail this bitch," offered another man at the table, " and none of this bullshit, innuendo crap....we want proof this time."

"Yeah!" said a third. "$1000 if you get VIDEO proof."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," said Jones with a chuckle as he bounced his hands calling for quiet, "I'll tell you what.  I'll take your bet....and let's sweeten the pot a bit, shall we?  $2000 says I get the proof you are asking for in a very public place of your choosing."

"Weight room of the gym," said one of the COs, knowing it was an almost impossible task.

"Done," countered Jones as his lip curled into a snarl.  God, he did love a challenge.

Closing her book quickly, Emma gathered her belongings and threw a few dollars on the table.  She needed to get the hell out of there.  At a minimum, she needed to find Mills and make her aware of the situation.  They would figure out, together, what to do from there.  This was not happening, not again, not on her watch.

In her haste to retreat, Emma turned without looking not realizing Jones had stepped back into her path and she bumped into him hard.  Their eyes met, but he made no indication that he knew who Emma was, allowing her to continue on her way and exit the bar.   

She was at the edge of the parking lot when he caught up with her, his voice calm but accusing.

"You're in quite a hurry there, Swan.  Where are you off to so fast?"

"I think you know exactly where I am going," countered Emma, annoyed that she even had to be engaged in a conversation with this sleazeball.

"Swan, Swan, Swan," he sighed as he huffed a chuckle and shook his head, "I am not sure what you think you heard or saw...."

"Save it," said Emma, cutting him off, "I know exactly what I heard, and saw, in there, fucker."

"Watch your mouth, Swan," he growled as his face fell and he glared at her, "you are walking a very fragile line here...."

"We're off duty and off campus.  You have no authority here Jones and you know it."

"Perhaps," sighed Jones and paced back and forth in front of Emma, looking up into the sky and breathing in the night air as if enjoying this little game too much, "but at oh-seven-hundred on Monday morning, your ass....in fact, your very career....is, once again, in my hands, so I suggest you choose your words very wisely and think long and hard about what you are about to do..."

"I know exactly what I am about to do..."

"Really?  You're a nothing and a nobody.  A jealous bitch in a bar on a Friday night looking to cause problems.  A cadet that heard a conversation and took it completely out of context.  Who do you think they'll believe? You? Or ten, highly-decorated officers?  Because, I am quite sure, none of those gentlemen heard anything remotely close to what you think you did...."

Jones paused for a moment before continuing.

"Besides, what's it to you?  Why risk your career for a stranger?" asked Jones skeptically,  "She's nothing more than a roommate."

A flash of hurt showed in Emma's eyes.  The words 'nothing more than a roommate' already stung, and it didn't go unnoticed by Jones.  Clasping his hands behind his back, Jones walked around Emma calmly.   A devious smile played on his lips as he watched her reactions carefully.  He had hit a nerve, and he intended to exploit this new-found revelation to the fullest.  As he moved, Emma continued to stand tensely, hands clenched at her sides, eyes forward, a scowl on her face.

"Ahhhhhh," he breathed out smugly as he lifted his chin in thought, "now I see.  Smitten already, are we?"

Emma kept her eyes forward, looking past Jones, trying to control her reactions.  She knew that her eyes would show her true feelings, and she wanted to avoid giving him any more advantage than he already had. 

"Not that I blame you in the least," he continued smoothly as he looked Emma up and down, "although, I do have to admit, Mills just...doesn't...seem...your...'type'." 

Jones tapped his lips with his index finger in time with his final words. Getting no reaction, he took a deep breath, sighing in mock sympathy and shaking his head as he jutted out his bottom lip teasingly.

"Must be hard, eh Swan?.....Being a white knight for a queen you'll never have....."

Emma refocused her eyes, glaring directly at Jones.  She just needed the right invitation to knock this arrogant bastard's dick in the dirt, but she didn't dare be the instigator.  That would get her a one-way ticket out of the Academy.  He knew it, and she knew it.  She would have to wait for her chance.....and it would come.  It always did with men like Jones.

Leveling his gaze directly at Emma, Jones spoke again.  This time, his words were marked and there was a threatening scowl on his lips.

"Now...here's how things are going to go...." snarled Jones as moved his face close to Emma's, "From this point forward, YOU are going to do everything I tell you, without challenge.  If I tell you to fucking jump, the next words out of your mouth better be 'how high?'.  If I tell you to run, you better ask 'how far?'.  You WILL NOT make a fool of me in front of the other cadets, and, if you give me even the SLIGHTEST reason, you'll be out of this Academy so fucking fast....it will make your god damned head spin."

Jones rolled his head to each side, cracking his neck as he collected his next thoughts, trying to calm himself.

"Kind of makes you wonder though, doesn't it?" added Jones with a smug chuckle. "What would happen if there was no one here to protect her anymore?"

Not waiting for a response, Jones answered his own question in a threatening whisper as he drew his face very close to Emma's.

"She would be one, sorry, little bitch.  That's what would happen.  Do. you. understand?"

Emma hesitated for a moment, trying to control her rage, not wanting to give Jones the satisfaction of an immediate response.

"Yes," said Emma through gritted teeth.

"Yes.....what?" responded Jones spitefully.

Emma flicked her eyes once so that Jones would see the hatred behind her words before clenching out,

"Yes....Sir...."

"You will find, Swan, that I am a very. patient. man," offered Jones cooly.  "You won't be able to protect her for forever.  You'll fuck up....let your guard down....make a mistake....and when you do, I'll get my chance.  I'll find out what a fine piece of ass she is sooner or later." 

Jones pursed his lips in a kiss, punctuating it with a cocky wink.  Turning on his heels, he made his way back towards the door of the bar, stopping after only a few steps.

"No one's gonna help you now, Swan.  My father is one of the most decorated officers in the Boston PD.  My word against the word of some dyke, street urchin?  You wouldn't stand a chance....."


	4. Getting Down To Basics

Emma grunted hard as the front of her body slammed into the ground.  It was about the fourth time in the last 10 minutes that she had gotten a boot placed between her shoulder blades, pushing her forcefully downwards during one of her push-ups.  This last one was, most definitely, going to leave a mark....back and front...

Remaining silent, Emma resituated her hands and pressed her body up again.  The ground in front of her was covered in shadow and it was no surprise, when she looked up, to find Jones glaring down at her.  He stood watching silently, arms folded over his chest, a sadistic smirk cutting across his face.  Emma refocused her gaze at the ground, concentrating on the task at hand, trying to control her temper and trying to avoid further escalation of an already tense situation, but Jones was not to be ignored.  Crouching in front of Emma, he plucked a blade of grass from the ground, twirling it between his fingers casually as he looked out over the remaining practice field, speaking low and barely moving his lips so that the closest cadets in the exercise circle wouldn't hear the words intended only for her ears.

"I warned you on Friday that, come Monday, your ass would be mine again...."

Emma continued with her push-ups, not giving him the satisfaction of acknowledgement. 

"This is just a taste of what's to come, Swan.  Believe me....I'm just getting warmed up...."

Jones stood again slowly.  When he reached his full height and Emma reached the apex of her next press, he swept his foot strongly under her body, knocking one hand away and causing her to fall hard onto her shoulder.  Unprepared and unable to catch herself, the side of Emma's face bounced off the ground as well, opening a gash on her chin which caused her to wince in pain and stop her efforts momentarily.

"DID I SAY YOU WERE DONE?!?" screamed Jones from above.

Emma pressed her palm to her chin and panted in pain and anger as she struggled to her hands and knees.  She could feel the warmth of the blood trickling down her throat and collecting in the collar of her white shirt.  Wiping her arm under her chin once, she removed some of the blood before resuming her position, continuing to perform push-ups at a slightly slower pace.

Jones continued to move around the circle of cadets slowly, standing in front of each for a few moments before moving to the next.  Favorites would be praised, while his cast-offs would get the full brunt of his rage, none more than Emma, though. 

He had strategically placed Mills in the circle so that Emma had a clear view, ninety degrees to her left.  As he approached Mills' location, he called for an exercise change.

"SIT-UPS!"

Immediately, cadets turned onto their back, planting their feet on the ground, raising their knees and placing their interlocked fingers behind their heads.  They raised and lowered in time to the count offered by Cassidy from the center of the circle.

"ONE....TWO.....THREE...."

Emma watched Jones out of the corner of her eye each time she raised.  As he drew closer to Regina's location, he looked back several times just to be sure that Emma was continuing her scrutiny .  Immediately, Emma's eyes flicked to her roommate. 

Regina raised her body from the ground in time with the count.  Her form was perfect.  Fingers locked, elbows straight out to the sides, chest extended slightly, back and shoulders straight, chin up, eyes forward.  She was paying no attention to what was going on around her.  Instead, she concentrated on completing the exercise as efficiently and correctly as possible.

"EYES FORWARD!!" bellowed Jones, correcting the cadets' form while setting himself up for what was about to happen next.  He wanted only one pair of prying eyes on him, and he already knew he had their attention.  As Regina lowered her upper body to the ground between reps, Jones stepped over her, one leg to each side of her torso.  He had been watching her movements for a while, so he was able to position himself close enough and in a wide enough stance that, each time Regina raised, her mouth was level with and extremely close to the front of his zipper. 

"Nice form, Mills," he encouraged as he looked over his right shoulder at the other cadets, trying to keep the guise of propriety and instruction.  As he turned his head left, he looked directly at Emma, curling his lip into a smirk and throwing her a wink as she watched what he was trying to imitate.  He remained in front of Cadet Mills for several more reps before moving on, satisfied that he had gotten his point across.  He repeated the pose with a few other cadets, some of his 'favorites', so as not to draw attention, but even Emma noticed that he stood nowhere near as close to the other women as he had to her roommate.  He was baiting Emma, and his blatant actions were getting harder and harder to stomach.

"ON YOUR FEET, LOSERS," barked Jones as the entire unit stood, chests heaving from the strenuousness of their previous exercises.

"You have exactly ONE HOUR before you need to be in your next, academic class.  You WILL NOT be late and you WILL complete a five-mile run around this practice field prior to leaving.  Each of you will return here on completion of this run to be individually dismissed by me.  IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!?!" barked Jones as he turned in a circle to make sure all of the cadets heard him clearly.

"YES, SIR!" was the reply offered in unison.

"Well, don't just stand there looking at me!  Move It! Move it! MOVE IT!!"

As Jones hollered his final commands, cadets sprinted for the sides of the green, trying to get away from him and trying to start the exercise quickly so that they could finish in the allotted time. 

* * *

With approximately 10 minutes remaining before procedures class, a few of the cadets approached in a larger group, Emma and Regina among them.  Stepping forward in turn, each received an individual dismissal, including Regina.  As Emma stepped up directly behind her roommate, Jones glared,

"What are you doing here, Swan?" he spat vehemently.

Regina slowed her pace to listen to the exchange with a furrowed brow.  She couldn't imagine what her roommate had done to always draw Jones' ire. Cadet Swan barely said ten words, even on her most talkative days.

"Exercise complete," responded Emma formally.

"Funny," drawled Jones, "I don't seem to remember seeing you running..."

Keeping his eyes fixed on Emma, he called to the side.

"CASSIDY!"

"YES, SIR!" was the immediate response.

"Did you see Cadet Swan complete five miles?"

"NO, SIR!!"

"Well," he offered with a smirk, "there you have it....seems we have a difference of opinion."

Emma glared at Jones, but held her tongue.

"FIVE MILES!" he snarled, adding, "and two additional miles for lying about the completion of the exercise."

Breathing in deeply, Jones spoke, barely above a whisper,

"I WILL break you...."

As Emma passed Jones to begin her next seven miles, he offered loudly over his shoulder,

"Looks like someone's going to be late for class....."

* * *

Emma took the steps of the academic building two at a time; backpack full of procedural manuals slung over one shoulder.  Her footsteps rang out loudly in the empty hallway as she pounded her feet on the linoleum tiles.  She was completely out of breath, but she didn't stop.   If she was lucky, she might catch the last five minutes of class....at least she could say she made it and she wouldn't have a mark on her attendance record.  It was going to be tight.  She had done everything she could to get there, but the previous five mile run had worn her down slightly and her pace on the second run had been affected.  What should have taken 45 minutes, had taken an hour.

Turning the corner, Emma skidded to a halt just inside the classroom door.  It was empty, except for a few remaining students who had stayed behind to discuss the day's lesson.  They looked up at Emma with sympathetic eyes.  Her face, neck, arms and hands were still covered in the blood, dust, sweat and dirt from their PT session.   Everyone knew that Jones had abused his power and fucked her over, but no one was willing to stick their neck out, not with that prick.  Emma couldn't say she blamed them.  No one in their right mind would willingly subject themselves to this amount of bullshit.

Emma sighed heavily as she dropped her bag from her shoulder, dangling it from one hand as she pinched the bridge of her nose with the other.  She would be spending the rest of the night trying to wade through someone else's class notes and the textbook reading.  What took an hour for others would take her two, sometimes three.

Taking a deep, preparatory breath, Emma hoisted the bag back onto her shoulder.  There was no use crying over it now.  What was done, was done.  Now, she just needed to get back to the dorm to start on damage control.  Wiping the back of her hand under her chin, she looked down.  The blood had started flowing again from the wound that had been stressed by her continued running and her thumping heart, and she could feel the blood, once again, sliding slowly down her neck. 

Turning on her heel, Emma headed towards the dorm, too tired to take up anything more than a leisurely pace.

* * *

Emma opened the door to find a dark, quiet and empty room.  The one thing that would have redeemed this miserable day: finding her roommate sitting at the desk, typing away, a smile on her lips....simply wasn't to be.  Dropping her bag on the floor, Emma flipped on her desk lamp.  As she turned, something on her mattress caught her eye.  Walking over to the edge of her bunk, Emma looked down to find two butterfly strips and a small tube of antibacterial ointment laid side by side on top of her blanket.  There was no note and no instruction, but the message was loud and clear.

Grabbing her shower caddy and some fresh clothes, Emma collected her first aid supplies from the bed before making her way to the washrooms for a long, hot, well-earned shower.

* * *

Emma lay sound asleep atop her covers when Regina returned to the room a few hours later.  A heavy textbook lay open across her chest, held in place by her left arm, and her right hand still pressed a pen against the page of the notebook that lay by her side.  Emma's head lulled slightly towards the wall and Regina smiled softly as she saw the two, butterfly bandages securing the deep, long cut beneath her chin.  Even with the bandages, Regina could see the slight seeping of blood from a still-fresh wound.

Walking to the edge of the bunk, Regina grasped the sides of the ladder.  As she raised her foot to the first rung, she stopped, unable to pull her eyes from her sleeping roommate.  She looked so vulnerable, almost child-like.  Regina had always considered herself a good judge of character, and it would take a hell of a lot of convincing for her to believe that Emma was, in any way, deserving of what was being done to her.  Stepping back to the desk, Regina searched in one of her errand bags for a small box, extracting a large, fabric bandage before padding quietly back over to the edge of Emma's mattress.

Sitting softly on the bed beside her roommate, Regina took hold of the book, slipping it from Emma's grasp.  Closing it, she laid it on the nearby surface of the desk before removing the pen from between Emma's fingers and the notebook from beneath her hand. 

Peeling back the paper, Regina exposed the adhesive of the bandage, positioning it carefully before pressing it gently onto Emma's face to seal off her wound.  Regina was so intent on her first aid work, that she didn't even realize that Emma had opened her eyes.  Looking up, she saw green eyes watching her with deep curiosity.

"It was still bleeding," whispered Regina softly, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh," formed on Emma's lips, but not a sound passed between them as she continued to watch Regina intently.

"I didn't see you at mess.  Did you eat?" asked Regina with a furrowed and concerned brow.

Emma simply shook her head.

Standing back up, Regina walked back to the bags, finally extracting a plastic wrapped sandwich which she handed over to Emma.

"I hope you like peanut butter and jelly.  It was the best I could do," said Regina with a gentle smile as she handed over the sandwich. 

Reaching out, Emma took the sandwich from her roommate, brushing her fingers against Regina's in the process. The touch of calloused and worn hands was so gentle, and Regina briefly wondered what Emma might have done prior to being at the Academy.   Unsure of what else to say, Regina turned towards the end of the bunk.

"Sleep well," she offered before grasping the sides of the rail again.

"Cadet Mills?" were the soft words spoken beside her.  Turning slightly, Regina stopped and waited for Emma to finish.

"Thank you....for everything."

Regina nodded before climbing into her bunk, smiling softly as she heard the soft crunch of plastic below.


	5. Evening Rendevous

Emma winced as she pressed down on the levered handle of the door.  It was 12:30 AM, and she had just spent the better part of the last half-hour slinking through the shadowy parts of campus, trying to make her way back to the dorm.

'Lights out' was 10PM.  It wasn't literal.  The lights didn't REALLY need to be out, nor did one NEED to be asleep, but cadets, most definitely, had to be in their rooms; being caught outside could have serious repercussions, including dismissal from the Academy. 

Given their extremely rigorous classroom and PT schedules, most cadets found out quickly that 'lights out' usually translated into exactly that, with sleep coming fast on the heels of the flipped switch.  Luckily, her roommate was one of those people, which allowed Emma to sneak out on the nights that she needed to.  Coming back normally proved a bit trickier, though.  

On the evenings when Emma stayed in, it wasn't unusual for her to wake at 1 or 2 AM to the glow of a laptop screen and the soft tapping of a keyboard.  Emma had no idea what Mills could be doing at that time of night, but she wasn't going to ask either.  She really wasn't one to pry.  Mills' business was her own.  That being said, Emma didn't even have to ask to know that her roommate was pretty straight-laced.  She didn't think Cadet Mills would turn her in, but she also didn't think she was going to get off scot-free, if caught.  In fact, Mills seemed a bit like the 'lecturing kind' and Emma really didn't need any of that this evening. 

She was worn out and just wanted to get in bed. 

Keeping her fingers crossed that Mills was still asleep; Emma tried very hard not to make a sound as she entered the room.  Opening the door only wide enough to slip through, she closed it quickly and softly behind her. 

One of the desk lamps cast a soft glow around the space and Emma could see the blanketed figure of her roommate in the top bunk, still sound asleep, back facing the door. 

Mentally fist-pumping, Emma padded quietly over to her own bed, shrugging off her red, leather jacket and hanging it from a peg that was attached to one of the rails.  Emma scrunched her nose a bit and made a mental note to suggest a new meeting place.  The bar left a lingering smell of tobacco and liquor in Emma's clothes that translated into several more laundry visits each week.  They needed to talk about the perfume too.  It DEFINITELY overstayed its welcome on Emma's skin and clothing, and, much to Emma's dismay; it overpowered the more subtle scent of lavender and apples that permeated their room.  It was a scent that was uniquely Cadet Mills and Emma found it SO. DAMN. APPEALING.

Sitting at the edge of the bunk, Emma removed her boots and breathed a sigh of relief at her toes' new found freedom.  She placed her boots on the floor at the foot of the bed so she would have them at the ready before removing her socks.  Standing, she opened her belt, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, hooking her thumbs in the waistband to slide them down and over her boxer briefs.  Crossing her arms over her stomach, she grasped the opposite hem of her tank in each of her hands, lifting it up and over her head.  Immediately, she winced and she placed her flat palm against her chest to stop the soft jingling of the discs that hung inside her sports bra and between her breasts.  She held her breath when she heard the rustle of sheets as Regina turned over, and she remained stock still.  Hearing nothing more, Emma released her breath slowly, making a second, mental note to find silencers next time she was at the nearby commissary.

Looking down, Emma couldn't help but shake her head.  Her body was a mess, mostly due to Jones' 'reminders' of his authority and control over Emma.  Sides, shoulders and thighs seemed to be taking the brunt of his abuse, and large areas of skin were covered in overlapping bruises.  Layers of bright and muted colors, indicative of various stages of healing, blended together into large, dark patches filled with cuts and scrapes.  Some of injuries actually had the shape of the object that had created them; boot tread being the most common pattern.  Coming in a close second were knuckles, laces and eyes (from the tops of shoes), kneecaps and steel pipes.

Some might say it was to be expected; normal wear and tear from countless hours in obstacle courses and self-defense classes, but Emma was no amateur.  This stuff was second nature for her, engrained over eleven years.  For her, this amount of injury was truly excessive and almost embarrassing. 

Normally, she would have no compunction fighting back.  Emma didn't go out of her way looking for trouble, but she wasn't a pacifist either, and she had no qualms defending herself (or someone else) if the situation called for it.  Still, she had been warned.  Jones had made it quite clear what to expect if she showed the least amount of resistance to him, and, for Cadet Mills' sake, she didn't want to push her luck, so she stayed quiet and took her beatings.  It was getting tiring though.  She had ripped apart bigger men for smaller offenses, and she wasn't sure how much longer she was simply going to let this jackass continue to play her.

Stepping over to the full-length mirror that was attached to the closet door, Emma studied herself, sighing and shaking her head in dismay at her appearance.  The only saving grace was that the weather had gotten cooler.  The sweatpants and long-sleeved t-shirts helped to hide her shame.

_Shake it off, Swan.  Twelve more weeks.  That's all.  Then you will be done with this asshole_ , thought Emma as she fell sideways, twisting at the last minute to drop absolutely silently from a full upright position directly into a push-up position where she began pressing out reps in double-time in absolutely perfect form. 

* * *

In the top bunk, Regina's brow furrowed a bit and her mouth fell open slightly as she watched her roommate.  Maybe it was the dim light of the room, but Cadet Swan's movements seemed so much more sure and lithe than what Regina was used to seeing during PT, and she could only wonder why her roommate might be holding back. 

Of course, with Jones, a performance like this would probably earn Swan even more unwanted attention than she was already getting.  He truly seemed to loathe this woman for some reason.  Even the slightest bit of success; a clean obstacle run, an incredibly fast, sidearm assembly time, a first place finish in a sprint; earned some sort of punishment or remained unrecognized and unrewarded.  Cadet Swan was actually the only cadet in the unit, so far, that had managed to land a punch against Jones in self-defense class, but instead of being praised, she was given an hour's worth of laps. 

_God help this woman if she ever fails at something,_ thought Regina.  Luckily, they had yet to witness that situation, but it wasn't for Jones' lack of trying.

Maybe that was the point....mediocrity had a tendency to go unnoticed.  Still, if that WAS Swan's plan, it sure wasn't working, and she better figure out a new course of action fast, before she ended up in the infirmary....or worse.  After pondering the situation a bit more, Regina glared pointedly at her roommate.

They really needed to have a talk about Cadet Swan's little 'evening rendezvous', although Regina was having a hard time formulating what she would say as she watched her roommate continue her VERY distracting and slightly arousing efforts.  The muscles in Emma's arms and back were popping nicely making it very hard to concentrate and Regina shook her head to pull herself back into her original train of thought.

Without fail, Monday through Thursday at exactly 10:30PM, Cadet Swan would just take off, only to return sometime after midnight and WELL after 'lights out'.  The smell of smoke and alcohol Regina could put up with, but that god-awful perfume was where she had to draw the line.  It just set her on edge.

_Who the hell wears a perfume like that?_   thought Regina testily, _more than that...who would LIKE a perfume like that....certainly not Swan.  That's not her taste.  It's not what she likes.  Any idiot can tell from the smell of her body wash and deodorant and shampoo that she wants_ _clean, spicy, woodsy, rugged, strong....sexy....she just needs the feminine version of that....lavender for the slight pine....apples for the crispness...._

Regina's eyes were so riveted on her roommate that she wasn't even listening to herself think.  If she could concentrate on her own words....if she could finish a coherent thought then she would have easily figured out the source of her frustration.  Instead, she huffed softly trying, unsuccessfully, to figure out why this was bothering her so badly.  It was most definitely pissing her off and they were going to have this discussion sooner or later.....

_Uuuuuugggggghhhhhhh_ , was the only word that came to mind as Regina stuffed her blanket under her chin and fell back asleep, her slumbering thoughts consumed by one, Emma Swan.


	6. Because Someone Needs To

Regina opened her eyes slowly and looked around groggily.  She struggled to focus because the room kept changing from pitch black to bright white as a strobe flashed steadily on the wall and an annoying, wailing blast filled her ears.  All Regina knew for certain right now was that this ruckus was interrupting what was already going to be a very abbreviated night thanks to one of Jones' impromptu,  midnight, callisthenic sessions.

_Motherfucker_ , grumbled Regina as she pushed herself up on an elbow and looked over at the digital clock that sat beside her at the head of the bed.  It was 2AM.

In the bunk below her, Emma snapped awake immediately, and jumped from the mattress, flinging open the door and stepping one foot out into the hallway as she attempted to find the source of the commotion.  It didn't take long to figure it out.  She squinted and winced as she looked up at the fire horn that was blaring directly above the entrance to their room.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!!" bellowed Cassidy as he came around the corner of the hallway farthest from Emma and Regina's room.  He was banging together pots that looked they had been used previously for this same purpose.  Jones walked slowly around the corner after him, looking completely unphased by the din.  He sauntered down the hall, thumbs hooked in the front of his waistband, fingers curled around his belt, a smug smirk smeared on his lips.

Emma leaned back inside the door to see Regina still lying half-propped on her elbow.  Her eyelids hung, her hair was mussed from sleep and her face carried a confused look.

"What the hell is going on, Swan?" grumbled Regina.

"Not sure yet," responded Emma, "but whatever it is, it's not looking good...."

Leaning back out, Emma noticed that several other doors had opened and at least one cadet from each room was trying to make sense of the situation.  Most of them looked as exhausted and confused as Regina.

Pots were banged a few more times, before both they, and the alarm, were silenced.  There was a few moments pause before a cocky, Irish brogue filled the space once again.

"I was thinking about this evening," drawled out Jones, who had, now, reached the center of the corridor and stood, turning slowly in a circle so that everyone could hear, "and I couldn't help but feel that some of you were less than enthusiastic in your endeavors tonight.  Being a fair man, however, I have decided that I am willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself.  You have exactly 60 seconds to get in formation on the pathway in front of this dorm."

Emma narrowed her eyes and glared directly at Jones as he finally made his way around to face her.  A sadistic smile drew over his teeth and a hatred filled his eyes as he stared directly back.  After, one more moment he finished at almost a scream,

"Well, don't just stand there.....MOVE IT.  MOVE IT. MOVE IT."

Emma dove back into the room.

"MILLS!  GET UP!" she shouted, trying to wake her roommate.  "We have 60 seconds!  You gotta MOVE!"

Reaching down, Emma grabbed her boots that lay waiting beside the bed and pressed her already socked feet inside, pulling the zipper.  Above her, Regina was still trying to get out from under the covers. 

Emma hesitated, watching with concern as Regina hit the floor and wandered about with a tired, furrowed brow, struggling to find her socks and boots.

Turning, Regina looked directly at Emma,

"GO!  I'm right behind you...."

"Please, hurry," Emma said pleadingly before grasping her sweatshirt in her fist, jumping from the bed, and sprinting through the hall, down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

"Come on, come on," muttered Emma to herself anxiously as she watched the front of the dorm, waiting for Regina to appear.  She and her fellow cadets lined each side of the walk, eight feet apart, facing each other.  A heavy rain had started to fall which quickly soaked clothing and drenched hair.   The temperature had dropped a few more degrees over the last two hours and each of Emma's breaths hung in the air as a puff of smoke, barely dissipating before the next exhale.  Bodies were already beginning to shake and teeth were chattering more strongly with each passing moment as women stood in various stages of dress.  Large drops collected in puddles on the sidewalk and deeper pools had started forming in the exercise green.  In some places, water and mud was already 3-4 inches deep.

With about five seconds remaining, the doors burst open and a few remaining cadets rushed out to join their counterparts who were already in formation on the sidewalk.  Thankfully, Regina was among the final group and she ran to fill one of the remaining spaces directly across the walk from Emma. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, but her reprieve was short-lived as she glanced to Regina's feet which were completely uncovered.

Emma's face fell and she gulped hard as she wondered what Jones' punishment might be for this blatant uniform violation. 

"ATTEN---TION!!" was barked from the far end of the line and Emma snapped straight, eyes forward.

Trailing her eyes up from Regina's feet, Emma saw that things were only getting worse.  Regina stood in temperature-inappropriate, short, nylon running shorts and a tight, V-neck, white t-shirt.  Like everyone else, Regina was quickly getting soaked in the downpour and the fabric was becoming more and more sheer by the minute.   Olive skin was starting to show clearly through the material that now stuck to her torso and Emma could clearly see the coin of dark skin that surrounded her nipples which were already rock hard from the cold and strained against the cloth.

She saw a look of panic and desperation in Regina's eyes, and Emma knew that she, too, was thinking about what might be in store for her.  A slight lapse in preparation was going to make for a miserable night.

Flicking her eyes right, Emma saw Jones starting to walk towards them.  He was covered in a heavy, hooded rain jacket that was keeping him warm and dry.  He took his time stepping down the line, stopping in front of each cadet to take in their appearance.   Occasionally, he would huff a disgusted chuckle and grasp at a cadet's clothing, tugging it roughly to dishevel it further.  He lingered longer in front of his 'favorites', his eyes predatory and his actions degrading as he licked his lips and reached down blatantly, and obviously, to adjust his crotch.  Emma flicked her eyes forward again when Jones was only two cadets away.

"Ah, Swan, ready for a fun night?" he said in a bored tone as he approached.  His lips sported a cruel snarl as his eyes shifted from Emma's head to her feet.  Emma remained quiet and continued to look over Jones' shoulder.  She needed to stay focused and she needed to stay in control.

"Nice underwear," he snorted as he took in Emma's tight, men's boxer briefs that were clinging to her legs and extended to just above mid-thigh.  Pausing, he added, "Too bad you can only dream of having what it takes to fill that pouch in front....can't imagine what you would use that for.....dyke....."

Turning around, he caught sight of Regina for the first time that night. 

"Oh, fuck yeah.  I am going to nail this bitch tonight....in more ways than one...." was mumbled under his breath, but it was loud enough that Emma could hear it.  She had to act now.

"It's so your girlfriend's hand has room to move when she's getting me off," Emma said quietly.

Jones, who had been stepping towards Regina, stopped dead in his tracks.  Keeping his back to Emma, he dropped his hands to his sides and clenched and released them slowly into fists.  His shoulders heaved as he took deep breaths and Emma could tell from his body language that she had struck a nerve.

"What did you say, Swan?" he said very deliberately and loudly through gritted teeth.

"The pouch," Emma spoke up so that the others around her could hear as well.  She wanted this public so it would make an impression.  "I have it there so your girlfriend's hand has room to move when she is getting me off....."

Jones head was hanging and he was laughing as he pivoted around to face Emma.  As he raised his face, Emma could see that it was beet red.  He wanted to scream, but he measured his words carefully instead.  Smiling sadistically, he looked directly at her before addressing the larger group.

"Cadet Emma Swan here has just graciously agreed to run 20 miles on behalf of the entire squad tonight so that each of you can return to your rooms to rest.  Her run will not deviate from the inside edge of the green, and she will keep her arms above her head during the duration.  Her hands will NOT fall below her ears.  Each time they do, an additional mile will be added.

Emma continued to remain stoically at attention, but her eyes flicked briefly to Regina who stood stunned; her eyes searching Emma's as if looking for some explanation for her outburst.

"The rest of you will return to your rooms immediately.  You will report back here at Oh-seven-hundred.  DISMISSED!"

Cadets scrambled as fast as possible to get back inside the doors and into the warmth of the building and their beds.  As the door closed behind her, Regina turned to look back through the window, watching Jones as he stepped up, nose to nose with her roommate.  She could only imagine the heated exchange that was happening between them now that they were alone on the walk.  

_Jesus Christ, what have you done_ , thought Regina to herself as she continued to the room, still wondering about the motivations behind Cadet Swan's actions.

* * *

"Your ass is mine tonight, Swan," spat Jones viciously, "and you WILL learn some fucking respect.  THAT, I guarantee.  I will NOT be made a fool in front of this unit.  DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

The last words were screamed so close to Emma's face that she was breathing in Jones' hot, exhaled breaths.

"Yes." responded Emma coldly.

"YES. WHAT?!?!??!?"

"Yes........Sir," said Emma again, grudgingly and disgustedly, through gritted teeth.  This man had done nothing to deserve or earn the respect that he coveted so dearly.

Stepping forward his voice lowered once again as if sharing a secret.

"I intend to break you, bitch.  Mark. My. Words.  Now get your ass moving...."  Jones took a deep breath before shouting once more, "MOVE!!"

Emma turned and stepped onto the green.  Her boots sank slightly into the mud and muck and it was only going to get worse as a slow and steady rain continued to fall.  Raising her arms, she folded them to rest her hands on atop her head, and then took her first step towards twenty miles. 

This was going to be a long night.....

* * *

The cadets re-assembled at 7AM.  Forming two rows, they looked out onto the green.  The rain had stopped, but it was cold and the field was a flooded mess.  Across the quad, Emma was continuing to run, hands resting atop her head.  Her pace was slow and she stumbled at times as she struggled to unstick mud-laden boots from the sinking ground.

"Cadet Swan, HALT!" bellowed Cassidy as she started past the group.  Stopping immediately, Emma turned to face the other cadets and found herself almost directly in front of Regina who took a few moments to study her roommate's appearance. 

Emma stood 'at ease', but her hands remained atop her wet hair and her face was void of emotion.  Her breathing was moderately heavy, and she looked tired, but not as much as Regina would have expected for a person that had just run 20 miles in the freezing rain and muck on less than 2 hours of sleep.  Blood from large scrapes on Emma's knees mingled with the mud that was running down her legs and into her boots and Regina assumed that she must have fallen at some point during her 3/4 marathon.  She could see that Emma's hands were similarly injured when she used them to break her fall and the blood had collected in the cuffs of her sweatshirt, darkening the grey material to crimson.

Cassidy continued, "Your twenty-one miles has been completed."

_Those fuckers penalized her when she fell_ , thought Regina, incredulously.

Emma moved her arms from their position and placed them behind her back as she continued to stare straight ahead.  She showed no reaction as familiar boots walked heavily and quickly to her side.

"ATTEN-TION!" was screamed close to her ear and she snapped immediately into position as commanded.

"Cadet Swan," snarled Jones, "you have 15 minutes to clean yourself up, change and report back to this formation to join your fellow cadets for today's exercises.  Do you understand?"

"Yes," acknowledged Emma calmly.

"YES. WHAT?!?!?!?!" bellowed Jones, furious that his attempt to ‘break’ Emma had not been as successful as he had hoped.

"Yes....Sir," responded Emma coldly and disgustedly.

"Fifteen minutes, Swan.  If you're late, there will be repercussions......" smirked Jones. "Now, MOVE!"

Emma jogged towards the dorm, taking the steps two at a time.  Heading straight to the room, she collected her things, treated her wounds, showered and changed quickly, not wanting to be late on her return.  She had only a few moments to spare when she returned to formation next to Regina. 

"You know," stated Jones as he squinted up into the overcast sky and paced in front of the unit, one hand clasping his other wrist behind his back, "It's a cold day and I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt from being improperly warmed up.  How about we take a little run?  Say.....5 miles?"

Emma blinked once slowly, her eyes resting closed for a moment as she prepared herself for the inevitable words that would follow.

"MOVE IT!"

Cadets turned and started jogging at a measured pace down the walkway.  Emma's initial pace was a bit slower as she attempted to re-warm and re-stretch her tired, tight muscles and she soon found herself near the back of the pack.  Not wanting to provoke Jones further, she picked up speed to, at least, remain in the middle of the throng.  Very soon, she found herself running beside Regina. 

"Good.  You found your boots," Emma said quietly through panting breaths.  Regina turned her head and was shocked to see her roommate keeping pace beside her.

"What?" responded Regina confusedly.

"There was no way you would have made it through last night without them," said Emma softly as she kept her eyes focused on the ground.  Emma had been worried about the weather, but she had been much more concerned about Regina's 'punishment', and she felt the bile rise in her throat as she thought about what Jones might have done if it was Regina that had been held back to 'learn some fucking respect'.

Regina's brows furrowed in confusion as she considered Emma's actions from the previous night and her last response.

"Did you....." started Regina  before she was cut off.

"Just promise me that you'll keep them handy from now on," finished Emma.

"I will....." said Regina incredulously as she now realized what her roommate had done for her, finishing softly, ".....thank you....."

They finished their run silently, side-by-side, still at the middle of the pack and completed the rest of the 8-hour training session without further incident. 

* * *

"I could use some company at dinner.  Interested?" asked Regina as they entered the dorm room at the end of the day.

"I'd like that," responded Emma quietly as she looked down shyly at the ground.

"Give me about 20 minutes to change and clean up?" said Regina as she grabbed some fresh sweats and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Sitting down on her bunk, Emma pulled off her sweatshirt with a grin and a sigh.  As bad as the food was in the mess hall, she couldn't help but look forward to this meal.  Glancing at the clock, she lay back on the bed.

_Just for a minute_ , thought Emma as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Ready to go?" asked Regina as she entered the room, head down, adjusting her watch.

Receiving no response, she raised her eyes, fully expecting to see an empty room; her roommate already downstairs waiting.  She sighed gently and tenderly as her gaze fell on Emma's bed. 

Emma lay on her side, eyes closed, chest rising and falling slowly as she took the deep breaths of a weary sleep.  She wore her white, Academy t-shirt tucked into her grey sweatpants and had bunched her discarded sweatshirt under her head as a pillow.   Her hip was balanced on the edge of the mattress and her legs hung off the edge, boots laid over against each other on the floor, still on her feet.  Blonde hair had been pulled from its tie and lay soft and damp over the mattress, her shoulders and her back.  She hadn't even stirred at the sound of Regina's voice.

_You're_ _exhausted_ , thought Regina as she approached the bed.  She hesitated for a moment, wondering what she should do.  She hated to wake her roommate, but the position she was in couldn't be comfortable.

Kneeling down, Regina grasped Emma's left foot gently, unzipping her boot and slipping it off.  She repeated the process with Emma's right.  Crooking her arm under Emma's legs, she lifted both and swung them up onto the bed.   The movement caused Emma to stir slightly, and she wiggled back further into the bed, which allowed Regina to settle her legs softly onto the mattress.   Emma exhaled deeply as she was embraced even tighter by the arms of a more comfortable sleep.  Walking to Emma's closet, Regina pulled a thick blanket from the top shelf and opened it, laying it over Emma's legs and up her side.  Placing her hand under Emma's head, she lifted gently, pulling the sweatshirt away and replacing it with a pillow.

Stepping back, Regina surveyed her handiwork.

"Why did you do that? You barely even know me...." whispered Regina to no one before shutting off the lights and closing the door, heading to the mess hall alone.

"Because someone needs to protect you," whispered Emma groggily into an empty room as she turned over and fell back into sound sleep.


	7. Do We Have A Deal?

“GOD DAMMIT!” screamed Emma in frustration as she flung open the double, front doors of the Academic Building.  The force of her push caused the doors to slam against the brick walls on each side before bouncing back to half way closed.

The screaming and banging had prompted the other students from class to linger in the now-exposed hallway.  They intended to provide ample time for Cadet Swan to gain a good head start, so they could stay safely out of the line of fire.

Pressing her hands together as she stepped over the threshold, Emma crushed the stack of pages together into a tight ball, before snapping one arm out to the side and releasing the wad into a nearby bush where it stayed nestled in the tops of the greenery.

Without breaking stride and not looking back, Emma stomped down the stairs and took off across the quad moving at a good clip.

Rolling her eyes, Regina pushed her way through the crowd that had formed inside the door to watch Emma’s retreat.  Once outside, she stepped over and plucked the crumpled ball of paper from the bush, untangling the mangled sheets until she could read the top of the first page.  There, in bold, red, lettering was Emma’s score: 67%.

Sighing, Regina looked up to see that Emma was already half way across the exercise field and heading straight towards the gym which seemed to be her ‘go to’ place when she needed to work things out.

_Better to work it out there than to provoke Jones....yet again_ , thought Regina sarcastically as she made her way down the steps of the Academic building and took off in the same direction, trying to catch up to her roommate.  After a brief time, she had closed the gap enough to ensure that her voice would be heard.

“Cadet Swan, WAIT!” called out Regina.

Emma’s pace didn’t slow or waver.  Regina figured either Emma hadn’t heard or was completely ignoring her.  Grudgingly giving her the benefit of the doubt, Regina picked her pace up to a light jog to shorten the distance between them even further.  Finally, catching up to Emma, Regina grabbed her by the elbow and tugged her to a stop.

“Swan, wait a minute,” demanded Regina.

Spinning to face Regina, Emma pulled her elbow sharply from Regina’s grasp and crossed her arms over her chest.  Emma couldn’t deny the rush of warmth that had spread through her body from the touch of Regina’s soft hand and it caused her to draw a breath that she quickly hid under a frustrated huff.

“What do you want, Mills?” asked Emma in an annoyed tone.

“You dropped your papers back there,” responded Regina with a frown as she held out the semi-flattened sheets.

Emma cocked her head to the side and looked at Regina critically, keeping her arms crossed and refusing to take the papers.

Lowering them to her side, Regina continued,

“You know you’re going to need at least an 80% to pass through the program,” she said matter-of-factly, “and even then, a score like that will only get you a crap assignment, pounding pavement on some back-alley beat.”

“Yes.  I am very well aware of the exit requirements for cadets,” responded Emma boredly.

“Well, clearly, you are struggling with the academic side of things.  So what do you intend to do?” asked Regina, tilting her head and staring directly at Emma as she awaited her response.

“I don’t know.  I guess I will figure it out, “ Emma replied.

“Well, you better figure it out pretty damn quick or you are going to be out of the program,” responded Regina, her volume and frustration rising slightly.

“What the fuck, Mills, are you my mother now, too?” exclaimed Emma exasperatedly as she threw her arms in the air and her chest heaved.

Even with her current level of frustration, Emma couldn’t deny the incredible attraction that she felt for the woman standing in front of her and it was getting harder with each passing moment to remain in her presence.  Regina’s boldness, assertion and willingness to engage Emma without hesitation was a turn-on.  Hell, even that vein that stood out on Regina’s forehead when she was frustrated or upset was fucking sexy.

Emma’s original intention had been to go to the gym and work out her anger at receiving the failing results of her test.  Now, she just needed to get there so that she could relieve some of her sexual frustration by pounding the hell out of a heavy bag.  Unfortunately, the one thing standing in the way of her getting to the gym was the SOURCE of that sexual frustration and it was just getting worse by the minute.

“Well, someone evidently needs to look after you,” said Regina, throwing her free hand in the air frustratedly, completely oblivious to Emma’s situation.

“You’re a fucking, loose cannon that is going to get yourself killed, assuming Jones doesn’t do it for you first.  You KNOW, maybe if you’d apply yourself and study a bit more instead of sneaking out to the bar each night, you wouldn’t be getting grades like this!”

Regina waved the creased bundle of pages at Emma for emphasis.

Emma looked at Regina with a furrowed and incredulous brow.  Her mouth gaped open several times as she tried to form a response.

“Oh please, Swan.  Do you honestly think I am that stupid?  I hear you sneak out of the room each night after lights out.  I know you think I am sleeping, but I am very well aware of your habits.....”

Huffing out a chuckle and an eye roll, Regina finished, “Oh, and, whoever it is that you are shacking up with ....their perfume is HORRIBLE!  Your clothes are saturated in it and I would appreciate it if you could at least change before coming into our bedroom.....I mean....dorm room....each night!”

Emma was taken back by the last comment and looked at Regina in confusion.  She could almost detect a note of jealousy in the delivery....

She was snapped out of her thoughts, however, by Regina’s insistence on continuing this lecture.

“Jesus Christ, Swan, you are so fucking proud and difficult and insubordinate and beaut—“ Regina’s eyes grew wide as she stopped herself mid-word.  She studied Emma’s face quickly, wondering if she had caught her slip.  Seeing no change in Emma’s countenance, Regina continued strongly , “BULLHEADED!  Why can’t you just ask for help?  Why can’t you just ask for MY help?”

“Look, Mills, I don’t need your charity.  I told you.  I will figure it out on my own,” responded Emma in frustration as she looked in Regina’s eyes.

She studied Regina’s visage carefully and wondered briefly if these feelings could be mutual; if Regina felt the same attraction to her as she did for Regina.  Quickly, Emma dismissed the thought knowing damn good and well that people say some really weird shit under duress.  God knows she had heard a ton of it.....and there was no use getting hopes up for something that wasn’t going to happen.  Regina Mills was WAY out of her league.  Never mind the fact that Regina was inordinately PISSED with her right now.

“Jesus Christ, Swan.  Not everything is done because people feel sorry for you or are trying to offer you some kind of a handout.  Did it ever occur to you that maybe this ISN’T some charitable offer?  Maybe I want something from you in return....”

Emma huffed out a chuckle and shook her head.

“What can I possibly have to offer Cadet Mills?” she sighed, “You’re absolutely PERFECT,” was added quietly and almost painfully.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow, now wondering where this train of thought was going.  She thought she detected the hint of a blush on Emma’s cheeks and a tremor in her voice as she said the last words.

“I...I mean....look at you,” continued Emma as she uncrossed one arm and gestured to Regina from head to toe.  Her voice was considerably less forceful than before, almost soft, and Regina could see a hint of desperation in her eyes.

“Number one in the class,” Emma continued, “incredibly smart.  Well-liked by everyone in the unit.  Athletic...”

Emma stopped as Regina held up her hand.

“OK,” interrupted Regina, “let me stop you right there. “

Emma maintained her silence, knowing that there was no way that Regina was finished talking.  She wasn’t disappointed.

“First thing Monday morning, you and I are going to the infirmary to get a new prescription put in those god-awful, black monstrosities that you call glasses, because you are quite obviously blind as a fucking bat.”

Emma replaced her arms across her chest and cocked her own eyebrow back at Regina.  She was working hard to suppress a smile that was threatening to appear on her lips.

“Second, yes, I can run, but I have zero upper body strength.  You haven’t seen it yet because you, for some odd reason, continue to volunteer to get your ass smeared all over the mat by Jones during self-defense.  For Christ’s sake, Emma, you saw me trying to pull the rope.  I couldn’t get two hands up.”

“No one can pull the rope, Regina.”

“You can.... and I am sure as hell going to be expected to do it in 12 weeks time or I am not going to graduate.  My arms and chest are the physical manifestation of your currently, deplorable grades.....”

Quickly, Emma’s eyes flicked from Regina’s face to her chest and she really had to work to suppress the groan that threatened to escape her lips as she took in the outline of Regina’s full breasts.  She could make out a slight hint of hardened nipples through the fabric which made it all the more difficult to maintain her composure.  Through sheer force of will, Emma looked back up again.  This time it was Regina’s turn to suppress a smile.

Having Emma’s full attention once again, Regina continued.

“I need your help, and, in return, I will help you with the coursework.”

Looking directly into Emma’s eyes, Regina asked pointedly,

“Do we have a deal?”

Knowing she wasn’t going to win this argument (and not knowing that she wanted to because it would mean more one-on-one time with Regina), Emma sighed heavily.

“Deal.”

Turning towards her original destination, Emma finished the conversation with her back turned towards Regina.

“I am on my way to the gym.  Lesson One starts right now. “

“But I don’t have any workout clothes,” countered Regina from behind.

“Then, you have 15 minutes to get dressed and get your ass back here, Cadet Mills,” finished Emma as she started off towards the gym with a HUGE smile on her face.

Behind her, Regina smile was equal to Emma’s.  When Emma was out of earshot, Regina spoke again to herself,

“Frustrating, insubordinate, fascinating, BEAUTIFUL woman,” grumbled Regina as she turned and double-timed it back to the dorm to collect her things.

 


	8. You're Late

It was almost twenty minutes before Regina returned to the gym.  The additional effort needed to avoid crossing paths with Jones as she wound her way back through the campus had delayed her greatly.  The guy gave her the creeps and she didn’t want to be in his presence any more than was absolutely necessary.  Unfortunately, he seemed to have this uncanny knack for crossing her path constantly.

Stepping into the strength training room, Regina looked around.  The space was huge and consisted of two levels.  On the ground floor, where Regina currently stood, four lines of machines designed to exercise back, arms, chest, shoulders, and legs extended away from her and deep into the room.  To the left, a set of steps led upstairs to a cardio area complete with treadmills, ellipticals, recumbants, steppers and spinners.

Regina bobbed her head about and swept her eyes across the floor searching for Emma.  There were very few people in the building which was not surprising considering it was a Friday night and cadets and instructors were provided full, off campus furlough each weekend.   Only the truly hard core, or those without family in the immediate vicinity, seemed to stay.  Regina knew what group she fell in to, but she still hadn’t figured out Emma's situation.  All she knew was that Emma never seemed to take advantage of the weekend pass.

Despite the scarcity of people, Regina was having a hard time locating her roommate, and she hoped that Emma hadn’t left because of something as stupid as a five minute delay.  But she also wouldn’t put it past her either.  Working her way further into the room, Regina continued to sweep her eyes from side to side, hoping to catch a glimpse of Emma.  She was about to give up when movement in the back of the free weight area captured her attention.

Free weights were buried at the very back of the first floor.  The area was most often occupied by the male cadets, and testosterone and ego abounded among the lift cages, inclines, benches, and other plate-weight machines.  Only a few, brave female cadets ventured into the area at the start of training and most retreated after the first few days, fed up quickly with the harassment, sexual advances, cat calls and wolf whistles.

_Of course, Swan would be back here_ , chuckled Regina to herself as she continued forward.  _Probably does it just to piss them off._

Regina’s internal laughter was silenced immediately when she saw Emma stand from one of the incline benches directly in front of the mirrors and barbell racks.

Emma's back was to Regina, but she could still see that her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed in navy blue, nylon running shorts that barely extended past the bottom curve of her rear.  A heather grey, racer back, lycra, tank top clung to her torso and a ‘V’ of material, darkened by perspiration, already extended from the collar down to the top of her lower back.  Regina exhaled a slow breath as she found that the tightness of the fabric allowed her to see the dips and ridges of Emma’s stomach muscles when she looked into the mirror.  White trainers and short socks covered Emma’s feet and Regina’s eyes continued further upwards to take in chiseled calves and strong, muscular thighs.  The striations of the muscles in her toned arms and broad shoulders was enhanced by the 50lb weights that she held at her sides in each hand.

Regina had seen Emma partially undressed on only a few, rare occasions and it usually happened after Emma's return from the bar when Regina was only afforded the dim light of the desk lamp and partially opened eyes (as she pretended to be sleeping) to take in the scene.  Emma seemed very shy, more often than not, she opted to dress in the privacy of the changing rooms, or when Regina was absent, and their standard issue long shorts, sweatpants, hoodies and t-shirts, unfortunately, covered most of the sexy, athletic body that Regina now drank in hungrily with her eyes.

Emma remained there for a moment, looking at the floor, chest still heaving from her last set, lost somewhere deep in her thoughts before walking over to the racks to replace the weights.  As she set them down she looked up through her lashes into the mirror and saw Regina standing stock still at the back of the area, mouth slightly agape.  Excited by Regina’s arrival, Emma had to work hard to suppress a smile as she motioned her over.

It took a bit of effort for Regina to get her feet moving again as she was still taken back by what she was seeing, and as she approached Emma, the view simply got....better....and worse.

A sheen of sweat glistened all over Emma's exposed skin which was flushed with color from her exertions.  Occasionally, smaller beads of perspiration would gather into a heavier drop that rolled down the skin of her very, well-defined chest, collecting in the fabric of the tank and further darkening the material.  Her thick, black framed glasses had been replaced by contacts that enabled Regina to fully appreciate some of the most brilliant, green eyes that she had ever seen.

  
Unfortunately, the scant fabric of Emma's tank and shorts also gave Regina a very real and very full view of the side-effects of the abuse that her roommate was enduring at Jones' hand.  A large portion of the front of Emma's thighs and shoulders was covered with varying shades of black, blue, yellow and green which disappeared beneath the hems of the nearby fabrics.  The skin was marked repeatedly with deep and shallow cuts, scabs and scrapes, and Regina wondered briefly if that was contributing to some of Emma's hesitancy to be seen.   

As Regina approached, Emma placed her hands on her hips, speaking when they were finally about a foot apart.

“You’re late.”

Emma’s voice was quiet but stern and, based on the tone alone, Regina fully expected Emma’s next words to spur some argument over her tardiness which would result in her blatant dismissal from their session.  Looking directly into Emma’s eyes, Regina drew a breath to begin defending herself, but stopped abruptly when she realized that her roommate had no intentions of sending her away. 

Perhaps it was because they had never really gotten to know each other.  Maybe it was because Regina had never allowed herself to consider the possibility of Emma being anything except ‘just a roommate’.  Perhaps it was because Emma seemed to keep everyone at arm’s length or because they had never been this close physically.  Maybe it was that Regina had simply never noticed before (which pained her greatly because she prided herself on her powers of observation).

Regardless of the circumstance, Regina realized in an instant that Emma’s beautiful, green eyes were like an open window to her soul, and she could see a playfulness dancing there this evening that completely betrayed her words and the rugged, yet sexy, exterior.

_Not even the toughest armor can cover or protect the eyes,_ thought Regina as she recalled the hundreds of suits that she had seen in the Tower of London when she had taken the opportunity to study International Law abroad.

“Yeah, well, I was trying to avoid your friend, Jones,” responded Regina dryly as she rolled her eyes.

Almost immediately, the playfulness in Emma’s eyes was replaced by one of fear and concern.

“And did you?” asked Emma, quickly as her eyes darted all over Regina’s face and then her body as if looking for something.  Regina was so confused by Emma’s actions that she forgot the reason behind the question.

“Did I what?”

“Avoid him...” repeated Emma now looking directly at Regina with a furrowed and concerned brow.

“Yes.”

“It’s for the best that you continue to do that,” grumbled Emma.  Regina could see the muscles in her jaw moving strongly as she clenched and ground her teeth.

Regina looked at Emma skeptically, unsure of what she meant by her last sentence.  She sensed that Emma knew something that she wasn’t telling her.   Drawing a breath, Regina opened her mouth to question further but she noticed that Emma had already cast her eyes down at the floor and was twisting her mouth nervously.  Deciding that it was best not to push the topic further, and doubting Emma would let her anyways, Regina changed her approach.

“I’ll be careful,” she said softly.

A look of relief washed across Emma’s face and she raised her eyes to look directly into Regina’s.  They had softened once more, but still held a concerned gaze.

“Thank you,” responded Emma in a whisper.

There was a moment of silence between them before Regina returned the discussion to the reason that they were both standing there in the first place.  She hoped that the lighter topic might reignite that twinkle of sexy mischief and playfulness that she had seen in Emma’s eyes only moments ago. 

Five words was pretty much all it took.

“So, where do we start?”

 


	9. Working Things Out

Dropping her gear bag on the floor, Regina walked about the area, taking in all the equipment.  Most of the benches, bars, pulleys and levers were completely foreign in terms of purpose or use.  Hell, even the dumbbells were a bit sketchy, if she was being completely honest.  Frankly, the whole damn thing was just daunting, and Regina was starting to wonder if she was ever going to make it through the physical part of this program.

On the other side of the floor, Emma stood watching.  It took only a few moments for her to realize that Regina was as much a fish out of water in a gym as Emma was in the classroom, and there was something strangely comforting in that; knowing that she wasn’t the only one that struggled with things sometimes.

Emma was so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn’t been tracking Regina’s movements very carefully, nor had she realized that her lips had curled into a goofy, but completely endearing, grin as she watched her beautiful roommate huff in frustration, going so far as to scratch her head in confusion, occasionally.

Snapping out of her reverie, Emma looked up to find Regina standing across the room, hands on hips, staring at her with an arched eyebrow and a scowl on her face.  Realizing she had been busted, Emma looked down and toed the floor, but, try as she might, she just couldn’t erase the grin from her face.

Regina strode back over to where Emma stood, stopping directly in front of her.  Crossing her arms over her chest, Regina jutted her hip out and cocked her eyebrow more strongly in a half-hearted attempt to look menacing.

“I would love to know what you seem to find so damn funny, Cadet Swan,” chided Regina teasingly as she tapped her foot.

“Nothing, Cadet Mills....Ma’am...” replied Emma softly as she continued looking at the floor, trying to hide her smile, “I mean, I guess that I am just happy that for once in my life, I am finally going to be the teacher and not the student.”

Regina had to work hard to keep the corners of her lips from turning up.

“Yes, well, those tables will be turned soon enough.  For now, however, as my teacher, I certainly hope that you aren’t just going to stand there while I try to figure this out on my own.  If that is your intention, then the two of us are going to be up for one hell of a long and unproductive night.....”

She paused for a moment before adding,

“Keep it up and you’ll be very lucky if I don’t tell you to drop and give me twenty,” finished Regina, throwing in a smirk for good measure.

Emma raised her eyes, her mouth opening into a full smile that almost took Regina’s breath, and Regina stood there staring at the beautiful, blonde woman before her, wondering how the hell she had managed to get this close, but unable to step away.  The crisp smell of body wash and the rugged scent of sweat filled her senses and Regina found the combination to be incredibly attractive and sexy.  She briefly wondered if this same scent would permeate the room if they ever made love.  Afterwards, she would collapse, exhausted, into Emma’s strong arms, tasting the salt of the perspiration on her skin as she kissed her chest lightly before falling asleep.

_Do you have any idea how beautiful you are,_ thought Regina as she looked to the ground and chewed her lower lip nervously and shyly.

“N-No, M-Ma’am.  N-N-No, C-Cadet Mills,” stuttered out Emma as she looked into Regina’s brown eyes and realized that only about 6 inches separated their faces.

Slowly, Emma’s smile faded and her eyes began to dart about the room as if looking for an exit.   Her rate of breathing began to increase and her mind was frantic as she sought a way to achieve some sort of physical separation.   The smell of lavender and apples that clung to Regina's skin was intoxicating.  Emma imagined that Regina's perfume would mix perfectly with the heady scent of her arousal and fill Emma's senses if they ever made love.  She wondered what it would feel like to have her face buried in the gentle curve of Regina’s shoulder, slick wetness slipping easily over strong thighs and fingers, as they clung to each other desperately and begged for release.

_Do you have any idea how beautiful you are,_ thought Emma as her brow furrowed in desperation.

Emma achieved the respite she was seeking when Regina finally gathered herself enough to break the silence.

“Cadet Swan, where should we start?” asked Regina breathlessly.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Emma responded sluggishly with a sigh,

“Ummmmm....Uhhhhhhh....let’s just start with the dumbbells....”

Regina continued to look at Emma for further instruction.

“Oh....ummmmm....15 lbs,” said Emma as she waved her hand lazily at the rack and shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs of her fantasies.

Taking one more deep breath to calm herself, Emma turned to watch, wanting to ensure that Regina pulled the right weights from the rack.

_Oh god_ , breathed Emma again as her heart skipped several beats.

Regina had bent over the weight rack as she reached for the 15lb weights.   She, too, was dressed in navy blue running shorts that barely extended past the curve of her rear when standing.  Now, her position had caused them to rise up quite high, revealing, very nicely, the lace-edge of a pair of silk panties and the tight, half globe of her beautiful rear.  Navy blue track shoes complimented her shorts perfectly and Emma trailed her eyes slowly up and down every inch of smooth, toned skin that was exposed between.  Regina wore her standard-issue white t-shirt which was emblazoned with ‘MILLS’ on the back of her shoulders, and Emma couldn't help but be disappointed that Regina wasn't sporting something more form fitting because she could still see the outline of her hardened nipples beneath the slightly loose fabric.  This entire outfit was doing nothing but leaving Emma wanting more.

Small, silver hoops accentuated her delicate ears and a thin chain hung from her neck, suspending a feather pendant neatly between her collar bones.  Looking up, Emma could only imagine fisting handfuls of her short, thick hair as they kissed hungrily during their foreplay.

Emma managed a half-smile, half-grimace as Regina retuned with the weights and she nodded to the right to encourage Regina to sit down on the inclined bench in front of the mirror.  Regina sat at attention, one weight on each leg, awaiting further instruction as Emma dropped to one knee behind her.  Leaning forward, Emma drew close, turning her head slightly so that she could speak softly in Regina’s ear.

“Now, the weights are probably going to feel light at first,” said Emma quietly.  She gulped a bit as Regina turned her head to give her full attention.  Their lips were mere inches apart now and Emma could feel Regina’s soft, warm breaths on her mouth and chin.

Gathering her thoughts, Emma continued,

“Because I want to spend a few days watching your form," Emma's eyes widened a bit as she realized what she had said and she moved quickly to correct herself, "I mean...of your body...I mean...with the weights....oh Jesus..."

Emma groaned the last two words softly as she felt herself shoveling deeper and deeper into her quagmire of confusing language.  She paused and sighed before releasing her next words.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, Cadet Mills.....”

“Regina,” was barely whispered as she looked into Emma’s eyes.

“Excuse me?” breathed Emma.

“You can call me, Regina,” she repeated softly.

Emma nodded blankly.

“Cadet...I mean....Regina...may I touch your arms?” asked Emma as she watched Regina’s face closely, studying every beautiful detail, craving those beautiful lips against her own above all else.

This time, it was Regina that nodded blankly as she considered how her body may react to the touch of this beautiful woman.

“When the weights are heavier, you are going to want to place them at your knee because you are going to have to bump them up into position,” reaching around the bench, Emma grasped slightly calloused hands gently around Regina’s wrists and slid their arms forward so that the weights were on Regina knees.  Both shivered slightly at the contact, so neither noticed the other’s shaking.

“Just raise one knee at a time as if you are trying to bounce the weight to your shoulder,” releasing Regina’s wrists, Emma kept her hands at the ready, just in case.

Bumping her right knee, Regina easily lifted the weight to her shoulder and she felt Emma’s warm hand once again; this time, it was gently supporting her elbow.   Repeating the process, she now held both weights at her shoulders, secured by strong hands underneath.

“Now,” whispered Emma as she slid each of her hands slowly over the soft skin of tanned forearms, “you are going to want to lift them like this...”

Covering each of Regina’s hands with her own, Emma drew Regina’s arms up into the appropriate position and held them there tightly as she spoke again,

“Then, you’ll bring them back to the starting position.”

As Regina lowered the weights, Emma as she slid her hands back down Regina’s forearms slowly, cupping her elbows securely once again.

“Ready?” asked Emma as she looked forward into the mirror to catch Regina’s reflection.

Regina nodded eagerly while chewing her lower lip nervously.

“Let’s try for 20,” grinned Emma, “and, don’t worry, I am right here to keep you safe,” she finished softly.

“I know,” replied Regina, already breathless without having done a thing.

* * *

 

“Push, push, push, push, push,” encouraged Emma as her hands surrounded Regina’s elbows loosely, “you can do this....I know you can....just two more....”

Regina groaned loudly as she pressed the, now, 25 pound weights over her head one more time, punctuating the volume when she reached the apex of the press.  Her arms wobbled hard in Emma’s hands as she returned the weights to their position at her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” assured Emma, “you can do it.... one more...”

Regina face grimaced as she struggled to press the weights above her head the last time and, in the end, she doubted that she had actually done any of the work as Emma’s hands had supported her strongly the entire way.  As she lowered the weights back to her shoulders, Emma moved to grasp the bottoms, so they would fall forward softly onto Regina’s knees.

Taking the dumbbells from her hands, Emma placed them in the rack before returning to crouch in front of Regina.  She smiled broadly as she covered Regina’s hands with her own to stop their shaking.

“You did INCREDIBLE,” breathed Emma in complete awe.

“It was 25 pounds,” replied Regina through gasping breaths while rolling her eyes.  “If I remember correctly, you were doing 60 when I arrived....”

“Well, Rome wasn’t built in a day,” encouraged Emma  as, unconsciously, her thumbs traced light circles on the backs of Regina’s hands, finally moving to hold them tightly in her own.

“Relax your arms and your hands will stop shaking,” smiled Emma as she pressed Regina’s hands firmly together into her lap and held them there with her right hand.  Without thinking, Emma reached up with her left and brushed the bangs of Regina’s hair behind her ear, feeling the dampness of the sweat within the strands.

Realizing what she had done, Emma’s face fell as she pulled her hand away quickly from Regina’s face.

“I-I-I’m so, so sorry....” whispered Emma, “I didn’t mean....”

Regina grasped Emma’s right hand firmly in both of her own as she started to pull away, refusing to let go.  Brown eyes found green that were quickly filling with panic.  Emma looked down to the floor, completely embarrassed at having lost herself in the moment, but her right hand was gripped too tightly to break their last bond.

“Cadet Swan,” said Regina softly trying to get Emma’s attention.  Receiving no response she tried again.

“Swan,” she said only slightly louder.  Still getting no reaction, she tried one more time.

“Emma,” she whispered quietly.  Still keeping tight hold of Emma’s right hand with her own, Regina reached up with her left to crook her index finger under Emma’s chin, gently turning her face so that she would look at her.  She waited until their eyes met before speaking.

“Emma,” whispered Regina softly while nodding her head for emphasis, “it’s OK,” pausing for a moment, she added with a gentle smile, “it felt nice.”

Regina continued smiling gently at Emma until she could see that her eyes had calmed, finally releasing her grasp reluctantly and allowing Emma’s hand to slip from her own.

Standing in front of Regina, Emma hesitated for another moment before looking back down at the ground shyly and speaking softly,

“You should probably stop for the evening or you will be too sore to go again tomorrow.”

Sighing heavily and dropping her shoulders dejectedly, Emma continued,

“That is....if you still want to continue working with me?”  Emma raised her eyes and looked at Regina hopefully, but prepared herself for the worst.

After only a moment, Regina responded.

“I’d like that.....a lot.  I think you are an incredible teacher, Emma,” finished Regina with a gentle smile which she held until it was finally returned in kind.

“Are you coming to shower and change?” asked Regina as she stood from the bench.  “It’s late and maybe we can walk back to the dorm together afterwards?”

“Uhhhhhh...” started Emma before she was cut off.

“Oh, I’m sorry.  Maybe you were planning on going out....again,” said Regina with a slight note of accusation and annoyance.

“Actually,” offered Emma meekly while waving her hand at one of the hallways, “I-I needed to use the heavy bag.”

“Oh,” said Regina with a hint of surprise.  She hadn’t been prepared for that response and wasn’t really ready for this evening to be over.  Thinking quickly, she offered an alternate suggestion,

“Mind if I stay and watch?”


	10. Mind If I Watch?

Regina slipped into the bleachers that lined the wall, quietly placing her gear bag down on the seat beside her. 

Normally, the immense space would be filled with male and female recruits going about their physical training, but, tonight, except for the two of them, it was completely empty.  The main lights were off and only a single spot illuminated the farthest corner from the door where a few of the heavy bags hung.  It provided the light that Emma would need to work (and for Regina to see) while casting a faint glow over the rest of the floor.

Thick, vinyl, 20' x 20', blue mats were laid out in three rows of three, creating the illusion of a large tic-tac-toe board that spanned the entire floor.  Each pad was separated from another by about 5' of light brown, hardwood floor where the cadets or instructors would stand or sit, watching the activity on the mat.  Some mats sat completely void, while others sported equipment specific to their intended use.  On the opposite side of the room, three, heavy ropes were suspended above each of three pads.  Large, polished brass bells with substantial clankers hung at the tops of each to be rung upon successful scaling of the almost 20-foot gap.  The center mats were reserved for grappling and self-defense instruction and punch mitts, chest armor, headgear and strike shields lay in neat order along the edges of the vinyl.  Closest to the bleachers, four,100lb canvas cylinders were suspended by link chain above each of the mats. Each bag was situated close to one of the corners, but far enough away to provide the pugilist with room to move around them easily. 

Emma had continued onto the mat where she laid down her own gear bag.  Opening the top, she extracted two, long lengths of woven, flat, white material which she proceeded to wrap around her palms and wrist, weaving in and out of her fingers occasionally until her hands were covered.  She flexed her fingers several times to test the movement before pounding each fist into an opposite palm.  Satisfied with her work, she turned away from the bleachers.  Crossing her arms over her stomach, each of her hands clasped the opposite hem of her tight tank and tugged upwards.

Regina drew a deep, quiet breath which she exhaled slowly through slightly pursed lips as she took in Emma, now standing in no more than navy running shorts, thin white sports bra and trainers.  The outlines of the muscles of Emma’s back were visible above and below the fabric of the bra and they contracted and relaxed strongly as Emma continued to press each of her fists, again and again, into the opposite palm.  Regina wondered briefly what it would feel like to trace her fingertips over their ridges and dips of those muscles during a passionate night of lovemaking.  The soft curve of her hips disappeared seamlessly into the waistband of her shorts which she adjusted slightly before reaching to tighten the tie in front.  She was still looking down as she turned, which was a good thing, because Regina's eyes went wide and darkened considerably with lust as she took in the resulting view.  Pressing her thighs together, Regina fidgeted slightly, trying, to stop the copious spurt of wetness that was saturating both her panties and shorts and trickling lightly down her lips.

Emma’s breasts were small and firm and the stretch of the white lycra revealed a slightly darkened area at the tip of each.  Her abs were rock solid and Regina could see the clear separation of each muscle.  They contracted and twitched as Emma breathed, slowly and deeply, preparing for her ensuing exercise.  The dip of the muscles at the top of her hips was barely visible and disappeared into the front of her shorts which were sitting low enough on her hips to reveal the smooth, flat skin of her lower abdomen which was criss-crossed with a few of the veins that ran down into the apex of her thighs.  The muscles of Emma’s arms tensed and relaxed as she continued to squeeze and release her hands.  Dropping her arms to her sides, Emma began to shake them out, jogging slightly in place and stretching her neck from side to side.  She glanced briefly to Regina who could see a fire starting to rise in beautiful, green eyes.  Stepping forward to the bag, Emma drew her fist and twisted her upper body back before thrusting forward, landing her first punch with a resounding crack.

The routine started slowly, combinations of lefts and rights were interspersed with front kicks, side kicks and round houses.  Each contact deformed the bag slightly and Emma moved in a slow circle searching out the next, fresh surface.  Soon enough, she was throwing rapid combinations of kicks and punches as she bobbed and weaved around the bag.  Beads of perspiration rose on her exposed skin and drops rolled quickly down her spine, into the valley of her breasts and between the individual muscles of her stomach.  Her nipples had hardened considerably and now strained against the fabric of her top while strands of hair that had released from her ponytail clung to her forehead, cheeks, neck and chest.  The force of her blows and the fierce coldness in her eyes told Regina that Emma's mind was on something far beyond exercise.  Still, each time green eyes flicked to where Regina sat, any hint of anger or malice was replaced, for a fraction of a second, with an incredible kindness; almost a warm protectiveness.   And as Regina continued to watch Emma pummel the bag mercilessly, she felt very sorry for whatever person had managed to draw Emma's ire.

Regina watched attentively for over 45 minutes while the sharp 'pffftt' of forceful exhales, the loud 'thwack' of feet and hands making contact with canvas and the constant, sexy grunts of exertion filled her ears before dissipating into the cavernous room.  Eventually, though, there was silence as Emma stood close to the bag, gripping tightly to the sides as her forehead rested against the canvas and her eyes closed in exhaustion.  After five minutes, she pushed away from the bag and walked back towards her gear, grasping a towel and wiping it over her face before using it to soak up the sweat of her chest and abdomen.  

Regina smiled softly as Emma approached the bleachers, chest still heaving from her previous exertions.  Standing in front, Emma looked at the floor shyly, twisting her lips and fidgeting slightly with the wraps that still covered her hands.  She rocked a bit as if unsure of what to say.  Regna's brow furrowed as she noticed the faint red of the blood from Emma's knuckles leaching through and spreading slowly over the fabric.

Regina rose from the bleachers and stepped down a few seats to stand on the floor in front of Emma.  Taking one of Emma's hands in her own, they both watched as she brushed her thumb gently over the bruised knuckles under the wraps.

"Does it hurt?" asked Regina quietly.

"Not anymore," responded Emma breathlessly.

Looking up, one side of Emma's lip curled barely into a grin, before she looked back down at the floor with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Continuing to massage Emma's knuckles gently, Regina sighed in awe.

"That....that....was amazing"

"I can teach you," replied Emma softly but eagerly as she looked to Regina's face for her reply.

Their faces were only inches apart, and green eyes searched brown desperately as faces leaned in slightly closer and lips parted.

"I'd like that a lot," whispered Regina breathlessly as her heart pounded in her chest.

Emma's hand clasped tightly around Regina's and she tugged gently to close the remaining gap, but the moment was interrupted as the main lights were flipped and a group of rowdy, male cadets entered laughing, whooping, shouting, punching and shoving each other in an attempt to be the first through the door.  Hands dropped immediately to sides and each took a healthy step back before anyone noticed their presence.

Emma threw a wave to acknowledge their arrival before looking back at Regina who was chewing her lower lip nervously.  Emma stuttered a bit as she collected her thoughts and fought to form a coherent sentence,

"I-I-I am going to be a f-f-ew minutes.  Why d-d-on't you go ahead to the l-locker rooms and we can meet up afterward to walk back to the dorm?"

"OK," confirmed Regina as she grasped her bag from the seat and headed off to the shower, leaving Emma alone to gather her things.

* * *

 

It was only a few more minutes before Emma found herself in the winding hallway that led into the women's locker and shower room.  As she came around the last turn, she looked up into the mirror and stopped in her tracks.  Leaning back against the wall to keep herself out of the reflection, she watched the only occupant in the room, who was completely oblivious to her arrival. 

Pulling at the sides of her shirt, Regina untucked it from her shorts before slipping it up and over her head.  The flawless, smooth skin of her taut abdomen was as beautifully tanned as her arms and chest and confirmed the use of a bikini during the summer.  Slipping her fingers into the sides of her shorts, Regina wiggled gently as she pressed the fabric over the curve of her hips and down muscular thighs, built and toned through miles and years of running, finally sliding the material over shapely, strong calves. 

Her lace panties were cut high on the sides, exposing half of each of the beautiful globes of her firm rear and the waistband dipped slightly in front, leaving only a little bit more to the imagination.  Emma didn't have to imagine for long, however, as Regina repeated her movements with her panties and then stood to reveal a small triangle of lighter skin and a narrow strip of neatly trimmed, coarse, dark, glistening, wet hair.  As Regina turned to place her clothing on the bench, Emma groaned and leaned her head back against the wall as she got an incredible view of the most gorgeous, tanned ass she had ever laid eyes on. 

_Thong bikini_ , moaned Emma silently to herself as her eyes fluttered closed a bit.

Turning back, Regina twisted her arms to reach behind her back and unhooked each of the clasps of her bra.  Emma was trying to control her breathing as she realized what she was about to see, and she wasn't disappointed.  As lace slid over arms, two incredibly firm and full breasts were revealed.

"Oh, fuuuucccckkk," breathed Emma quietly as she swallowed hard and continued to watch, spellbound.

A small triangle of lighter skin was further evidence of the scant coverage of her beach attire.  Within the triangle, coins of dark, rigid skin surrounded completely hardened nipples.  Her breasts swayed slightly as Regina reached up and ran her hands through her hair several times as she shook her head gently.  Reaching down, she grasped her towel and slipped on her shower shoes, swaying her hips sexily as she walked over to the bank of showers and disappeared.

It was a few minutes before Emma could pull herself together enough to walk (and not stumble) into the empty room.  Sitting down on the nearest bench, she hung her head between her knees as she tried to stop it from spinning.  Her brow furrowed in confusion before a smile formed on her lips and she raised her head.  Over the sound of the cascading water, Emma heard it: Regina was singing.  Moving herself and her gear to a bench closer to the showers, Emma stripped as she listened to the beautiful music.  She didn't recognize the words at first, but, listening more closely, she realized the reason.  It wasn't English.  Regina was singing in Spanish.  

"Jesus Christ," whispered Emma with a grin as she swiped her towel from the bench and headed towards the showers, "you, Regina Mills, are going to be the death of me."   


	11. A Long, Cold One

Emma drew back the curtain of the shower stall next to Regina's and stepped into the 3'x3' dry space.  Placing her shampoo, conditioner and soap on the teak bench, she hung her towel on one of the hooks above before drawing back the inner curtain, opening the tap and reclosing the barrier.  It took only a minute for the water to heat and for steam to start filling the space.

She sighed a bit as she stood waiting because she realized that the beautiful singing had stopped.

_Probably because she realized that she was no longer alone, dumbass_ , thought Emma.  Silently, she chastised herself for not being a bit quieter on her entrance.  At least, she might have enjoyed the dulcet sounds of Regina's voice for a few moments longer.

Kicking off her shower shoes, Emma stepped inside the inner stall and under the strong jet of hot water.  She groaned a bit as the force of the stream massaged her sore and tired muscles.  Reaching back, Emma pulled the tie from her hair, shaking her head gently to loosen the curls and allow the sweat-dampened, blonde locks to cascade over her shoulders before stepping further under the water. Pressing her palms to her forehead, she smoothed her hair back from her face before lathering in some shampoo.

Emma was halfway through rinsing her hair when she heard the water in the adjoining stall shut off.  After a few moments of quiet rustling, she heard one curtain, then the other, draw back and the light clopping of Regina's flip flops could be heard on the tile before she retreated to the carpeted area of the changing room.

Sighing, Emma placed her hands on the shower wall in front of her and leaned forward, hanging her head and allowing the hot water to smooth her long hair down her back.  Closing her eyes, she thought about the smoothness of Regina's skin that she could still feel in her palms, the scent of Regina's perfume that still filled her senses, the soft thickness of Regina's damp hair that still tickled her fingertips. 

It was almost too good to be true, until, of course, they had gotten to the mats, then everything had simply escalated to a completely new, and very incredible, level.  No one had ever shown the gentleness and concern that Regina had offered her there.  Despite the warmth of the water, she shivered at the thought of Regina's thumb brushing gently over bruised knuckles.  God, how she wished Regina could have been there to offer that same  comfort when she had lain, barely clinging to life, alone, in the hospital, only two short years ago.

Afterwards, their lips had been so close. Would they have really followed through?  God, she hoped so, but the moment had been stolen from them and she worried now that they might never have the opportunity again.  Perhaps it was best not to hope, but how could she not after feeling what she had and seeing what she did. 

Closing her eyes, Emma allowed her mind to wander to the changing area where Regina was, no doubt, already covering the flawless perfection of her body.  Placing her hand on her stomach, Emma pressed her palm down, fingertips quickly reaching a thatch of blonde curls, wet from the water, but slick from arousal that had been building since their meeting in the quad.  Pushing further, her fingers slipped into swollen, soaked folds finding an already hardened clit.   She rubbed tight circles there, feeling the bundle of nerves swell and tighten further.  She gasped quietly as she imagined Regina's fingers instead of her own, strumming and teasing gently.  She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she quickly lost track of her surroundings.

* * *

Regina had dressed and was packing her gear bag when she noticed it.  Turning her body left and right, she looked around her on the bench for her new bottle of shampoo that was now missing.

"Shit," she grumbled as she realized she had left it in the shower. Her flip flops had been packed away already and she had not yet put on her trainers.

"Ah, fuck it," mumbled Regina as she padded barefoot into the shower room.  She could still hear the water of Emma's shower going strong.

She stepped directly into the dry room of her previous stall, having left the curtain open earlier. Looking around, she spotted the shampoo shoved into the furthest corner of the teak bench.  She had barely grasped her fingers around the bottle when she heard a low moan coming from the shower beside her.

Regina smiled. She imagined that the hot water must feel incredibly good against muscles that had been worked as hard as Emma's had that evening.  At the same time, she couldn't help but think that this moan was different....and she had heard it before.

Stepping further into the space, she lowered and turned her head, so she could listen more closely. The moan was now punctuated by panting breaths and whispered words.

"Fuck, baby, yeah that's it," panted Emma

Regina bit her lip to suppress a grin as she now realized exactly what was going on next to her, and she silently chastised herself for not having thought of it herself.  After everything that had happened this evening, she could use a little self-love, if she couldn’t manage to get the real thing.

"Fucking cockblockers," grumbled Regina to herself as she remembered their interrupted moment on the mats.

Regina knew that she was intruding on a very personal moment and that she shouldn't stay, but she couldnt help herself, and she couldnt help but wonder who Emma might be thinking about.  It didn't take long for Regina to figure it out.

"Fuck, Regina, please, baby, I'm so close," groaned Emma desperately.

Regina's eyes went wide and her head snapped up as she reached forward with one hand, placing it on the tile wall to keep herself from falling.  Her heart was beating out of her chest and her breaths were quick and shallow as heat and wetness flooded the apex of her thighs, leaving the lace of her panties sopping for the second time that evening.

"Fuck, please, Regina, you are so fucking hot, pleeeeease....."

Emma last word was drawn out, pressed through gritted teeth and combined with a low moan that lasted about a half-minute. 

Regina heard a soft thud on the wall and assumed that Emma had rested her head against the tile, because her slowing breaths now seemed so much closer. 

"So beautiful. So beautiful. So beautiful," was whispered quietly by Emma over and over and over and Regina brought her hand to cover her mouth, not believing what she was hearing.  She had been called beautiful before, but not this way, not with the kind of emotion and adoration that she could hear in Emma's voice right now.  And, god knew, Regina felt the same about Emma.

Hearing the water shut off, Regina grabbed her shampoo and made a quick and quiet exit from the stall, looking back one more time before exiting the room, wondering if there would ever be the chance of experiencing it first hand....of being a participant versus merely a spectator.

_God, I could use a shower right now_ , thought Regina as she grabbed her gear bag and headed towards the front doors, _a LONG, COLD one...._


	12. Lights Out

Emma looked out the glass windows that extended across the front of the gym to find Regina standing on the front steps waiting for her.  Before opening the doors,  Emma took a moment to pause and simply watch. 

Regina's back was turned partially towards her, but Emma could still see the profile of her beautiful face.  Her chin was raised slightly and the light from the lamps that dotted the quad flickered in her dark-brown eyes.   A soft smile played on her lips, and she closed her eyes as a slight breeze lifted her short hair. 

A pair of khaki pants hugged Regina's hips, rear and thighs nicely before flaring a bit at the bottom and heeled boots added a few inches to her height.  A thin, black, wrap-around shirt closely followed the curve of her waist and hips and the neckline dipped low to reveal the light olive skin of her chest and tops of her breasts. A shawled, grey cardigan had been layered over, but hung open.  Her casual clothes were much more appropriate for the weather and the evening, but she still seemed to be struggling with the temperature.   Grasping the sides of her sweater, Regina wrapped it around herself more snugly, fastening the single button, before hugging herself tightly and rubbing her hands over her arms as if trying to warm herself. 

Not wanting to keep Regina waiting any longer, Emma pushed through the doors to join her outside and she shivered a bit as she realized that the evening had grown colder than expected.  Hearing footsteps behind her, Regina turned and Emma couldn't help but catch her breath.

Regina had applied a light layer of makeup which further accentuated her already perfect features.  Dark, thick lashes surrounded  beautiful, brown eyes, and eyebrows were now perfectly filled, coiffed and arched.  A deep burgundy gloss accentuated, full lips which were draw back in a brilliant smile.  The only word that Emma could form in her mind to describe Regina was: stunning.  
   
Unintentionally, Emma's lips formed a single word that Regina wasn't supposed to see, but did:

“Wow.”

Stopping directly in front of Regina, Emma shoved her hands deep into her back pockets, slinging out one hip as she looked down shyly at the ground, chewing her lower lip.

She was dressed in a pair of low slung, boot cut jeans that snugged tightly around thick, muscular thighs.  Her feet were covered in heavy, black, thick-soled boots and an oversize, heather grey, Boston Police Academy hoodie lay open, unzipped to the midpoint of her breasts to reveal the neckline of a crisp, white henley that had been unbuttoned a few buttons down.   A ball-chain necklace encircled her slender neck and disappeared into her shirt, pulled down by the weight of an invisible pendant while blonde hair hung in loose rings down her back, still damp from her shower.  Regina's eyes trailed slowly from Emma's head to her feet as she took in her rugged, athletic form.  Regina couldn't help but wonder at how truly beautiful, yet unassuming and humble, Emma was and she felt privileged to have glimpsed a bit more of the incredible body that now lay covered under the layers of warmer clothing. 

"Good shower?" Asked Regina casually.

"Very good," replied Emma, as she raised her brilliant, green eyes to look at Regina, adding, "I needed that."

"Fuck, now I do too," mumbled Regina under her breath as they both turned and began walking down the steps towards the dorm.

The conversation was light or non-existent as they zig-zagged their way slowly through the sidewalks of the quad and both quickly lost themselves deep in their own thoughts of the evening.  Brief glances were cast, each careful not to be caught as they enjoyed the quiet company of the person beside them.  About halfway to their destination, Emma raised her eyes to see Regina shaking as she pulled her sweater even tighter around herself.

"You're cold," said Emma softly, trying hard not to interrupt the beautiful stillness of the evening.

"A little," whispered Regina as she offered a soft smile.

"Here," said Emma quietly as she stopped briefly to unzip her sweatshirt and pull it from her body.   She held it out and open to encourage Regina to slip her arms.

Regina hesitated a moment, as she looked at the remaining, thin shirt that covered Emma's form.

"But what about you?" asked Regina quizzically.

"I'll be OK," said Emma as she jiggled the fabric gently.

Regina slipped one arm and then the other into the hoodie before Emma lifted it onto her shoulders. 

"Thank you," said Regina softly as she pulled it around her and breathed in deeply savoring the warmth that remained from Emma's body and drinking in the crisp scent of Emma's body wash and the cologne that she had sprayed lightly after she dressed.

Emma shoved her hands deep in her pockets to keep them warm as they continued on.

* * *

Emma left the main lights off as they entered the room, moving instead to turn on Regina's small desk lamp which was closest to the door.  It cast a warm glow around the space and seemed much more appropriate to the mood than the harsh glare of an overhead light.  Turning, she faced Regina unsure of what to say or do.

"I had a good time tonight," she said softly as she kept her eyes focused on the floor.

Regina dipped her eyes, trying to catch Emma's with her own so she could engage her more fully in the conversation.  Finally successful, she responded, "Me too, Emma," pausing only a moment, before adding, "I can't thank you enough....for everything."

Regina knew that Emma probably didn't understand the depth of those words, but she needed to say them, because no one in her life had ever made her feel as beautiful and desired as she had felt tonight.

Emma's lips turned up slightly and she merely nodded in response, unable to speak as she took in the gorgeous woman before her.

"We should probably go light's out," she whispered finally, once again glancing to the ground.  "It's been a long night and I am sure we are both tired."

"Yes," responded Regina a bit dejectedly.  She had hoped they could pick up from earlier, but the moment had been lost and they had lingered too long.  Now, here they stood again, nervous and unsure.  Better not to push.   Regina wanted it to happen, if it was to happen, when the time was right.  They would know that time, and it wasn't tonight.

Turning, Regina grasped her small bag of toiletries and her sleepwear and walked down the hall to the communal bath as Emma stayed behind to change for bed.  Only when she was in the bathroom did Regina remember that she was wearing Emma's sweatshirt.  She didn't want to take it off, but she also knew that she had to return it.   She took her time brushing her teeth and washing her face, before reluctantly taking off the sweatshirt and changing into her sleep shorts and a tank.

Gathering her things, Regina walked quickly back to the room, opening the door quietly, not knowing if Emma was already asleep.  The desk light was still on,  and Regina could see that Emma was already in her bed under the covers, back turned towards the door.  Soft, slow, deep breaths filled the room and Regina assumed that Emma was already fast asleep .  Not wanting to disturb her about something as trivial as the return of a sweatshirt and feeling a slight chill in the air, Regina slipped her arms, once again, into the sweatshirt and zipped it half way, clicking off the desk light before climbing into her bunk.

Once under the covers, Regina pulled the fabric of the hoodie tight around her and breathed in deeply again.  The scent of Emma's skin still lingered in the fibers and it quickly evoked thoughts of their weight training session: the touch of gentle, supportive, strong hands on her own, the warmth of whispered words on her ear and cheek, the feel of fingertips slipping through hair.  The ache between her thighs had become almost unbearable as she had watched Emma move around the heavy bag; sweat glistening on skin, muscles contracting and releasing, the grunts of exertion being released that Regina could only imagine she would also hear against her ear as she was being fucked hard by Emma.

Lifting the hem of the sweatshirt and tank,  Regina lay her palm against her stomach, slipping her fingers slowly under the waistband of her shorts and lace panties.  Sliding her fingers over the short, coarse hairs, she grazed her middle finger over her slit, pushing even more wetness over already soaked lips.  A quiet moan escaped her lips as she felt the light pressure against her clit which was already swollen and hard, waiting for the nudge of stimulation that would send her falling over that beautiful edge.

Pressing a bit harder, the digit slipped easily between warm, wet folds and quickly found the bundle of nerves which snapped to attention instantly causing her to take a gasping breath which was expelled as another soft moan.  Slipping her finger up and down, Regina quickly found a rhythm and she closed her eyes and thought about Emma's whispered words from the shower.

Below her, Emma lay listening, unsure of what to do.  She had awoken when Regina entered the room, but had remained still.  Unsure of what to say, she needed time to sort out and articulate these powerful, new, incredible, beautiful emotions.  Now, she was an unwitting, passive participant a very private moment.  Perhaps she should say something, but the panting breaths, soft gasps and melodic moans were too sexy and had rendered Emma speechless. 

"Fuck, yes, that's it baby....fuck me harder," was whispered quietly into the stillness of the room and Emma's eyes went wide.  She could hear the incredible wetness as Regina's fingers moved to tease herself and she wondered who in Regina's mind could be making her this excited.

"Please, Emma, fuck me like you mean it.  I am so fucking close," was gasped through panting breaths.

Emma's heart was beating almost uncontrollably and she could feel her own arousal saturating her boxer briefs before trickling across her thighs, wetting the sheet beneath her.  She would never have imagined that it would be her name that would cross Regina's lips, but she had also never heard it said so beautifully in all her life.  She prayed that this was only the first time

"Right there, please don't stop, Emma," were the last words whispered before a soft, extended moan was expelled, muffled slightly by gritted teeth. 

A few moments of silence followed and Emma thought that, perhaps, Regina had already fallen fast asleep.  Before she could release the breath that she had been holding, she heard Regina's last words whispered on a very tired breath.

"You are so damn amazing and incredible and beautiful, Emma.  Please, God, take this chance with me."

As the last word was expressed, Regina snugged the sweatshirt tightly around her, drifting off to sleep surrounded by the scent of her imagined lover and leaving Emma awake as she realized that her feelings were returned.


	13. It Was Self Defense

"Well, well, well," smirked Jones as he paced the mat in front of the cadets.  He held his chin up pompously, but turned his head occasionally to ensure that he had everyone's undivided attention.

"Today......." he sighed dramatically, but excitedly, while nodding his head, "today, you are in for a real treat."

Several of the cadets threw skeptical and fearful side glances at each other wondering what could be in store.  Having seen Jones' methods during their other exercises, most of them came to the conclusion, relatively quickly, that this wasn't going to be as exciting of a 'treat' for them as it was for him.

"Today, Officer Cassidy and I will be teaching you about two, non-lethal alternatives for subduing suspects: tazing and riot guns."

Jones paused his pacing and turned to face the class head on. 

"Now, given the opportunity, most of my fellow instructors would simply stand here and try to describe all of this to you in boring detail, but, I believe," he said as he wagged a finger in the air, "that a picture is worth a thousand words....." 

He smiled wickedly before huffing a chuckle.

"So, let me amend my previous statement.  Today, one of you will be DEMONSTRATING the effects of tazing and the results of being hit by a rubber bullet."

The eyes of several of the cadets widened in fear and most of the class began to fidget in an effort to make themselves look smaller or to hide behind the person in front of them.  It didn't take a genius to figure out which end of these weapons was the preferred one.  Unfortunately, some unlucky bastard wasn't going to be given their choice of side.

"Normally, I would ask for a volunteer," drawled out Jones boredly, "but given your amusing reaction to my words, I would suspect that it will be easier and faster for me to just assign someone to this task...."

His eyes raked sadistically over the throng of cadets around the mat, pausing occasionally to linger on someone and drawing a breath as if to speak, before moving his eyes to another potential victim.  It wasn't long before his gaze fell on Regina.   Licking his lips, he smiled lecherously as he saw her hug her arms tighter around her propped knees.  She looked at him defiantly, but her slight trembling betrayed her fear as she watched him draw one last breath, blue eyes boring almost straight through her,

"SWAN!  FRONT AND CENTER!"

Regina's mouth gaped and her brows raised over wide eyes as she drew a sharp breath.  Immediately, she looked to her right where she saw her roommate sitting several people down.  Emma's face showed no reaction to the calling of her name and Regina almost wondered if Emma had been expecting it.  She definitely wouldn't put it past Jones to have preselected her for this 'honor'; his current theatrics being nothing more than a tactic used to instill fear in the others.  Emma was Jones' favorite whipping boy and he intended to take full advantage, every chance he could get.

Emma raised herself immediately from the floor.  Stepping silently onto the mat a few feet from Cassidy and Jones, she turned to face the class, 'at ease', her focus somewhere across the gym.  Regina noticed that Emma's eyes were almost melancholy as she awaited the inevitable and she looked down only once, offering the bare twitch of a smile at Regina. 

"The taser," began Jones in an elevated volume, "is an excellent tool for close proximity engagement.  Capable of releasing 50,000 volts at 7 watts, it will emit a 30 second discharge that can render a suspect incapable of movement by interfering with the impulses that travel between the brain and muscular system.  It is capable of shooting up to 15 feet, but it is most effective at three to five feet."

Jones raised his right hand and waved the weapon back and forth, showing the class the device that he had just described.  For all intents and purposes, the taser resembled an oversized Glock.  Three inch, barb-tipped probes were nestled tightly into the end of a 'barrel' and attached to tightly coiled, thin wires packed within the remaining housing.  The model he held was fitted with a laser sight and he lowered his arm, pointing it directly at Emma.  He gave no warning as he pulled the trigger and a popping hiss was heard as the compressed nitrogen propelled the darts over the six-foot distance in the blink of an eye, hitting Emma in her upper stomach and ribcage on the right side.

Emma went rigid before her knees buckled and she fell to the ground on her left side.  Her entire body spasmed uncontrollably and Regina watched in horror as Emma winced and threw her head back, jaw muscles tight as she gritted her teeth.  Her hands were clenched into fists and one of them was pulled to her right side, slamming hard into the few inches of space between the probes as she fought through the pain, but she was absolutely silent.

* * *

_"SERGEANT SWAN!! We need you to stop fighting!" yelled one of the nurses.  She and several orderlies were running beside the gurney that was being rolled through the hall of the makeshift hospital; one that had been fashioned from the still standing portion of a bombed out building near the desert base._

_Emma's back arched strongly off the stretcher as she pressed her head back into the pillow, screaming in agony through gritted teeth as she closed her eyes tightly.  Her blood-covered, left hand gripped the railing of the bed tightly while her clenched right hand was drawn to her side and she pounded into her rib cage through stacks of gauze and her blood-soaked, drab tan tank._

_The overheard lights of the triage room shone brightly, even through her closed eyelids and Emma could feel several sets of hands on her arms, torso and legs, pressing her down onto the bed.  Multiple commands were being barked overhead, but it would take too much effort to sort out the words, so Emma focused her energy on trying to control the pain which had overtaken her chest, side and back.  She gasped shallowly, barely able to draw the oxygen that she needed.  She felt like she was drowning and she rocked slightly from side to side trying to alleviate the pain._

_She heard a single, crisp snip of scissors followed by the tearing of cloth as her tank was torn apart harshly at the side seam.  A few additional snips could be heard and she felt the snug fabric of her bra loosen as both materials were pulled back to exposed her side wound._

_"One, two, three....turn," was ordered and Emma cried out as she was rolled onto her left side to be checked for an exit hole.  Rolling her, once again, onto her back, a single tear fell from her eye before she sobbed defeatedly.  It was the end of a dream and the end of a career._

* * *

"As you can see," bellowed Jones, still holding the taser's trigger, "the suspect has been rendered incapacitated and is unable to fight back."

Drawing back his foot, he slammed it hard into Emma's stomach and she curled into a fetal position as the breath was knocked from her lungs.  Raising his foot again, Jones next slammed his shoe into her ribs, and a sickening thud could be heard as her body bounced under the tread of his heavy boot. 

* * *

_Emma could feel the finger of a gloved hand pressing into the wound on her side.  Even the basic equipment was in short supply at a remote location like this and an x-ray machine was a luxury not to be had here in the baking sun, heat and sand of the Afghan desert._

_The methods were crude, but this wasn't about comfort; this was about survival._  

_Biting her lip, Emma prayed silently that the exam would soon be over and she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the medic withdraw the digit._

_"Forceps," commanded the doctor through his mask as he held out his hand, palm side up.  A pair of delicate, scissors with long, curved, blunt tines was handed over immediately._

_"I am not going to lie to you, Sergeant," said the middle-aged man with a Texas twang.  "This is gonna to hurt like a mother fucker, but I have to get to this bullet and get this chest tube in."_

_Emma nodded her head and gritted her teeth as she saw the doctor bend at the waist to get a closer look.  She could feel the fingers of his left hand holding open the wound and sensed the cold steel as it slipped slowly into her chest.  It rotated slightly before the tines opened and secured themselves around the misshapen fragment._

_"OH GOD!" screamed Emma and her back arched off the bed again as the jagged metal ripped and tore already damaged tissue on its way out.  There was a pop of released suction as the bullet passed the outside skin._

_Almost immediately, a spray of blood hit the medic's front and a cacophony of alarms filled the small room._

_"GET THE CART!" were the last words that Emma heard as her world went dark._

* * *

Emma's body relaxed slightly as the taser's internal timing mechanism cut off the administration of the charge.  Her hands were shaking and her teeth chattered strongly, side-effects of the incredible amount of adrenaline that had been coursing through her body just moments ago.  She pursed her lips slightly, blowing out a long, calming breath, trying to control her involuntary spasms.  Her respite was short-lived, however.

"If you find yourself within a foot or less of the suspect," called out Jones as he reached to the front of the taser and ripped the leads from the barrel, "then the device can be used in touch-stun mode.....as I will now demonstrate....."

Walking around Emma, he shorted his turn catching her face with the lace-hooks of his boots, opening a gash on her forehead near her left brow.  She groaned slightly as she slowly raised her hand to her face.  Jamming the barrel of the taser into Emma's injured ribs, Jones pulled the trigger...

* * *

_Emma awoke to the quiet hiss of oxygen and the slow beeping of a heart monitor.  Opening her eyes, she realized that her world had changed significantly from when they had closed last._

_"Welcome back," came the kind voice of a woman she didn't recognize._

_Emma's head bobbed tiredly and heavy eyes looked down confusedly to find the checked blue of a hospital gown covered over by tightly snugged, white sheets and a blanket.  The walls were a clean shade of light tan and completely devoid of the stains she was used to seeing, created by countless years of broken pipes and leaking roofs.  Floors shone from a recent polishing and not a trace of rock, rubble or sand was visible to the naked eye. State of the art equipment surrounded Emma's bed, much of it, thankfully, silent and a small vase of fresh flowers stood with a pitcher of water and cup on her bedside table._

_Furrowing her brow, Emma looked to the location from which the sound had come and saw an attractive, young nurse scribbling monitor readings onto a clipboard.  Emma blinked several times, trying to focus her eyes.  Pressing her hands into the mattress, she tried unsuccessfully to push herself up in bed, wincing immediately at the sharp pain in her right side.  Rushing over, the nursed hooked her arms under Emma, lifting her slightly to help her reposition herself.  Emma sighed deeply as she relaxed back against the pillow once more and looked expectantly for further explanation._

_"You are one hell of a strong woman," started the nurse, "do you remember anything?"_

_"I was shot," said Emma, barely above a whisper._

_"That's correct," she continued, "The bullet that hit you collapsed a lung; that they knew for sure when the chopper brought you in from the mission. What they didn't know was that it had nicked an artery. When the medic pulled the slug, you crashed....went into cardiac arrest. They brought you back and got you stabilized for transport, but you had already lost a lot of blood. You barely made it to Landstuhl for surgery and, for the last two weeks, it has been touch and go...."_

_Emma lifted her head sluggishly from the pillow, squinting her eyes as she looked around._

_"Is that where I am...Germany?" asked Emma tiredly in a broken whisper._

_"No," said the nurse as she shook her head, "you are in Brighton Marine Medical Center in Boston, Massachusetts.  Sergeant Swan, you're home...."_

* * *

Emma eyes fluttered open as she was pulled from unconsciousness by the sound of Jones' voice screaming in her ear.

"GET UP, SWAN!"

The electrical shock was gone, but Emma's body was spent, taxed to the limit by the device that Jones now flung to the edge of the mat.  Through sheer force of will, Emma rolled onto her stomach, pressing herself up slowly and deliberately onto shaking hands and knees.  Reaching across, she yanked the barbs from her skin before drawing her body up to stand on her feet. 

Turning to face Jones, Emma blinked her left eye several times, trying to clear her vision.  Her brow had started to swell and a trickle of blood was running slowly down her temple and cheek.  Her left arm was crossed over her stomach, splayed fingers holding severely bruised ribs and her shoulders slumped, but only slightly.  Her chest rose and fell strongly as she took deep breaths trying to wake her body and mind. 

From the side of the mat, Regina watched with concern and wonder, unable to comprehend how this woman was still standing on her feet after the beating that had already been rendered.

"CASSIDY!" barked Jones as he turned on his heel and walked away from Emma towards the far end of the mat.  He held out a grasping hand until Cassidy shoved the riot gun into his palm.  Jones had barely reached his destination opposite Emma when he swung around, raising the rifle to his shoulder as he turned.  Finding his target easily, he squeezed the trigger. 

A larger, rubber projectile slammed into Emma's right shoulder, spinning her upper body.  Reflexes still muddled from the after effects of the taser, her feet twisted around each other and she fell face first to the mat.

Jones walked slowly to the center of the floor, ignoring Emma as she tried unsuccessfully to press herself from the mat for the last time.

"That concludes our demonstration for today," snarled Jones at the remaining cadets who sat stunned, moving their eyes slowly back and forth between Jones and Emma. 

"You will all return to your rooms, immediately.   You will NOT assist Cadet Swan and she will find her way back to the dorm under her own volition.  We will reassemble tomorrow at oh-seven-hundred.  Is that understood?"

Most of the cadet sat, mouths hanging open, unable to do anything more than nod their heads.

Receiving an unsatisfactory reply, Jones screamed, red-face, his voice echoing through the gym.

"IS. THAT. UNDERSTOOD!?!?!?"

"YES, SIR!!"  was finally shouted back.

"DISMISSED!!"

Cadets scattered frantically, trying to be the first out of the double doors.  Caught up in the throng, Regina was carried forward, but she grabbed the door frame and planted her feet momentarily, looking back into the gym.   

Jones and Cassidy were walking briskly to the exit on the other side of the space, satisfied with the results of their cruelty.  Emma still lay, face down, on the far side of the mat.  She tried several times to push herself up with her hands, but her arms shook and her palms were slicked with blood that she had wiped from her forehead, causing them to slide from under her.  Eventually, she lay back down, cheek against the mat, exhausted.

As the lights in the gym were extinguished by Cassidy, Regina was finally pushed out the door, and Emma drew her arms beneath her torso to rest for a while.


	14. Tending Wounds

"Thank God," breathed Regina only a moment before Emma fell into her arms.

For the past two hours, Regina had been pacing the floor of their dorm room nervously, pressing her fingers through her hair over and over, flicking her eyes to the clock constantly, and praying that she would hear the click of the door lock, so that she would know that Emma was safe.  The image of Emma lying on the mat at the end of the exercise kept playing through Regina's mind, and she couldn't help but wonder if Emma was even capable of making it back to the room on her own.  Tired of waiting, Regina had already wrapped her grey cardigan around herself, determined to go out looking for Emma in the darkness; Jones be damned.  No sooner had Regina placed her hand on the lever of the door that she felt it turn under her fingers.

Regina stepped to Emma's right side, trying to guard her injured ribs, before placing Emma's right arm around her shoulders and wrapping her own left arm around Emma's waist.

They struggled hard to cover the ten foot distance between the door and the bed as the sides of Emma's boots dragged and caught in the carpet, causing them both to stumble.  There was no way Regina was going to let Emma fall, though.

As they approached the bunk, Emma reached out with her left hand and placed it on the mattress, helping Regina lower her weight onto the bed as she groaned slightly. Gently, Regina unwrapped Emma's arm from around her shoulders and immediately turned to crouch in front of her roommate.  Her hands hesitated, releasing and clasping as they ghosted over Emma's form without touching her.  Regina wasn't even sure of what to do or where to start.  She had no idea of the extent of Emma's injuries, but she was pretty damn certain that a few butterfly bandages weren't going to work this time.

"We need to get you to the infirmary," pleaded Regina.

"NO!" hissed Emma.  The force of her word caused her to wince and she immediately drew a hand to her right side.

"Jesus Christ, Emma, I don't know what to do," said Regina frantically, "PLEASE!"

Emma raised her eyes and looked into Regina's.  She could tell that Regina was scared.  Emma took a deep breath to calm herself, so that she could guide Regina and give her instructions on how to treat her wounds.  The infirmary was out of the question.  They would want her to stay for a few days and that was not an option.  Regina couldn't be left alone with Jones.

Emma pointed her index finger at the closet and spoke in whispered sentences of only a few words, enough to get her point across without expending significant energy.

"Closet. Inside the duffle. Tin Box."

Immediately Regina moved to the location Emma indicated.  Opening the closet door, she quickly located a large, half-empty, olive drab duffle at the bottom of the closet.  Reaching inside, her hand wrapped around a fairly sizeable and somewhat heavy metal box that she extracted and brought over to the bed, laying it beside Emma.

"Open it," directed Emma, "please."

Regina released the clasp on the front and lifted the lid, allowing it to fall back onto the bed.  Looking down, she took in a first aid kit that most trauma teams would envy. Gloves, bandages, tape, gauze rolls and pads, alcohol and antiseptic swabs, cold packs, scissors and tweezers took up the left hand side of the box.  It was the right hand side that was a bit more unusual and intriguing.  Heavy trauma shears, trach tubes and collars, suture needles, vials of lidocaine, insulin, penicillin and morphine all had their place, while syringes and needles of all sizes lay in neat order. 

"This is all very interesting," said Regina in both fascination and frustration, "but it isn't going to do us a damn bit of good if your ribs are broken."

"They're not broken," said Emma softly, "just bruised."

"And how the hell do you know?" challenged Regina.

"Trust me.  I know the difference," retorted Emma.

"Fine, DOCTOR, whatever you say," huffed Regina.

Emma couldn't help but grin and she chewed her lip and twisted her mouth in an effort to mask her slight amusement.  Regina was one of those people that used a sharp tongue to mask their nervousness and concern.  Emma took no offense.  Regina was doing the best she could.  Emma was pretty sure Regina hadn't seen anything quite like this in her life.  Emma, on the other hand, had seen too damn much of it.  Regardless, 'sassy Regina' was kind of sexy and Emma couldn't help but wonder what other traits or talents she might have that Emma hadn't seen yet.  Her grin didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"What the hell is so damn funny, might I ask?" demanded Regina with a glare.

"Nothing," mumbled Emma as she cleared her throat a bit and got serious again so as not to draw any more of Regina's ire.

"So, NOW, what do we do?" Regina inquired testily as she brushed back her bangs from her forehead.

"Now, I need you to help me undress....." mumbled Emma tentatively.

* * *

It took them several minutes to get Emma stripped down to her boxer briefs and athletic bra.  Emma's limited range of motion made it difficult to get up and down, but after several tries, they fell into a sort of dance which allowed Regina to successfully remove Emma's hoodie, t-shirt, sweats, socks and boots.  Stepping back, Regina surveyed the damage.

Emma's body was worse than what she had seen at their workout session.  Bruises now covered almost every inch of her skin; thighs, upper arms, shoulders, ribs, chest, nothing had been left unscathed. About the only skin that hadn't been touched were the places that might be visible outside the standard uniform.  Many of the bruises had darkened or yellowed with age, so Regina tried to locate and focus on the most vibrantly colored ones.  Those currently resided on Emma's right rib cage around the bottom elastic of her sports bra.  It was there that Regina also saw the two, open, dime-sized, circular wounds where the Taser barbs had penetrated Emma's skin.

Emma pointed to the far side of the kit where the Betadine swabs lay nestled together.  Regina pulled two of the packages, opening one and reserving the other for the second wound.  Reaching out with her left hand, she gently pulled up the side of Emma's athletic bra so that she could treat the larger area surrounding the wound.  Her brow furrowed and her right hand hesitated as she took in the old scars on Emma's side.  A quarter-sized, circular wound with a radiating pattern of smaller scars been crisscrossed by several thin lines and dots indicating that a series of cuts had been made and sutures applied.  Regina looked confusedly at Emma for an explanation.

"Bullet," said Emma simply.

Regina continued staring at Emma, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders a bit to encourage Emma to continue.

"USMC. Twelve years. Afghanistan," were the only additional words offered.

"Ahhhhh, I see," sighed Regina, "Well, that explains a lot...."

Emma looked at Regina, a bit taken back by her response.  Now, it was Emma's turn to shrug.

"Duffle, field triage first-aid kit, incredible athleticism, intimate knowledge of weaponry, endurance.....stamina...." offered Regina.  Her cadence slowed slightly as she completed the last two words of her sentence looking directly into Emma's eyes.  Their faces were close and Regina swallowed hard, parting her lips slightly to take her breaths that had quickened as she studied beautiful, green eyes.

"Oh," said Emma softly, not taking her eyes from Regina's.

"I-I-I sh-should get my glasses so that I can see what I am doing," stuttered Regina as she offered a soft, quick smile.  Immediately she turned and walked a few paces to her desk, placing her palms on the edge to steady herself as she took a few deep breaths.  Locating her reading glasses, she put them onto her face and turned.

Emma could feel the heat of a slight blush rise in her cheeks and she looked quickly to the ground, pursing her lips and blowing out a slow stream of air trying to stop her heart from pounding.  Jesus Christ, this woman was sexy in glasses. 

Able to see better, Regina studied Emma again and she could feel her skin flush warm.  Regina had been so focused on the nature and extent of Emma's injuries that she had actually forgotten how incredible and attractive and sexy Emma's body was; the chiseled lines of her stomach, the strength and thickness of her muscular thighs and calves, the definition of her arms.  The fact that she was sitting, half naked, didn't help things at all.  Regina bit her bottom lip hard to suppress a groan. God almighty, this woman was incredible.

Shaking her head a bit to clear it, Regina stepped back over to Emma's side and tried to concentrate on tending her wounds.  As she kept her focus on applying the ointments and administering the antibiotic and numbing shots, she continued talking.

"I just don't understand why Jones insists on paying you so much attention," said Regina confusedly.

"It's not me that has his attention....." said Emma softly.

"What?" asked Regina confused as she looked up at Emma's face.

"It's you," said Emma ominously as she held Regina's eyes. 

 


	15. Igniting Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - There is a brief implication that a person in Emma's past was the victim of a sexual assault/rape. Nothing is described/stated explicitly. The story from Emma's past is meant to help the reader understand why Emma is so protective of Regina. I wanted to call this TW out, just in case. Emma will tell the story in paragraphs 6-8 if you need to skip.

Emma spent the next half-hour recounting everything she knew about Jones; everything she had seen, everything he had said, everything he had done.  By the time she was done, Regina was speechless and nauseated. 

"You...you did this for me? The running, the abuse...." she asked incredulously, "WHY? You hardly even knew me...."

Emma drew a deep breath.  She had never shared what she was about to say with anyone, but she needed Regina to understand. 

"When I was in Afghanistan, there was another woman in my unit; really nice lady.  We talked a lot, got to know each other; nothing serious, just a platonic friendship.  She was married and had a small kid at home that she had barely even gotten to know because of her tours.  She used to talk about them all the time...."

Emma huffed a half-hearted chuckle and Regina smiled gently waiting for her to go on.

"Anyways, she was good looking....very fit...and that got a lot of unwanted attention from most of the guys on the base; in particular, two other guys in my unit.  She tried to be kind about it; tried to let them down easy, but they weren't having it.  In fact, they went out of their way to do things that would make her uncomfortable; memorizing her schedule, always showing up somewhere that she was, requesting duty with her.  They were bad news, and everyone knew it.  Some of us tried to say something to the CO, but he didn't seem to give a shit.  He figured she was a Marine; she could take care of herself, so he let it be; ignored it.  So one night, the duty roster comes out.  She and these two guys are scheduled on patrol together.  I went to the CO and tried to get a swap with her....with one of them...it really didn't matter to me as long as she wasn't alone with both of them at the same time, but I had just completed shift and they weren't going to let me pull a double.  The three of them go out, and only two of them return......"

Emma was looking at the ground, her eyes were distant as if she was replaying every moment fresh in her mind.  Regina could see that she was burdened by this memory.....badly.  When Emma looked up again, her eyes were filled with tears and her lip quivered slightly, but she continued.

"Over the next few days, I could tell from the high-fives and the comments and the innuendos that something more than a patrol had happened that night.  No charges were ever brought against the guys, but her bunk was cleared the next day and she never returned to camp.  I know she, at least, made it back home.  I have no idea how she is or if she ever recovered."

Emma paused and looked into Regina's eyes sadly, heaving a sigh.

"I should have gone out that night, Regina.  I should have just ignored the order.  I should have taken her place....but I didn't.  And now her life is ruined because of me; because I sat by, and I did nothing....."

Regina crouched down in front of her roommate again, taking Emma's hands in her own.  Regina rubbed soothing circles over the backs of Emma's hands with her thumbs and dipped her head a bit trying to catch Emma's eyes.  Finally successful, Regina spoke.

"What happened that night was not your fault, Emma.  It was the fault of two men and a negligent CO.  No more, no less.  You did everything you could; used every means available to you, to try to keep her safe.  You have to believe that," pleaded Regina gently.

Emma was looking at the floor, past Regina, trying to make sense of her words.  She had spent so many years convincing herself of her own culpability that it was hard to accept Regina's reasoning.  It would take time, but at least someone finally knew the burden of guilt that she had carried for so long.

"When I look at Jones and Cassidy, all I see are those two guys from the unit," sighed Emma, "I just couldn't let it happen.....not again. Not to you...."

Emma raised her face slightly and looked directly into Regina's eyes.  Regina could see the combination of pain and fierce protectiveness in Emma's eyes.  This was about making things right, but it was about something else, too; something they both felt; something that had been building for weeks and could no longer be denied.

Their faces were so close that each could feel the warm breath of the other on their lips.  Placing her palms on Emma's knees, Regina leaned forward, continuing to watch Emma's eyes intently for any sign that this might not be what she wanted.  Instead, Emma leaned forward as well. 

The first brushes of their lips were tentative.  Unable to catch her breath, Regina's lips parted slightly and Emma took full advantage, placing soft, gentle kisses along the length of each full lip before capturing both again with her own.  She swiped her tongue once, very lightly, against Regina's bottom lip before pressing her tongue forward to find Regina's waiting.  Emma's hands rose to cup Regina's cheeks as warm muscles began to slip against each other more fervently and desperately.  Slipping her hands back further, Emma felt the soft, thick strands of Regina's hair slip easily through her fingers and she fisted handfuls gently, simply trying to convey her growing need.  The response was a deep thrusting of Regina's warm tongue within the confines of Emma's mouth and a gasping breath.

As they continued to kiss, Emma could feel the soft skin of Regina's palms slipping slowly up her thighs; her fingers tracing cuts gently as they moved, causing Emma's skin to rise into bumps.  Fingertips slipped barely beneath the ribbed hem of each of the legs of her briefs, but went no further, remaining in place to massage gently and teasingly.  Eventually, Regina slipped her right hand back down, removing it from Emma's thigh. 

Emma sighed into their kiss at the loss of contact, but her eyes fluttered closed and she gasped slightly into that same kiss when she felt the tips of Regina's fingers return, this time pressing into the open fly of the boxers. 

Sliding slowly past the inner flap of fabric, fingertips slipped into soft, damp curls, massaging gently and hinting at pleasures to come.  Breaking their kiss, Emma pressed her forehead to Regina's and rolled her head slightly, closing her eyes as she took panting breaths.  

"So beautiful," were the only words that Emma could manage, but they evoked a memory that was so poignant and so beautiful for Regina.

Emma felt the light press of a hand against her sternum, urging her to lean back.  She placed her palms flat on the mattress behind her, leaning her upper body back slightly.  She watched Regina with lust-darkened eyes as Regina reached with her left hand to lift Emma's sports bra, exposing one of her breasts.  Placing her left palm on the mattress next to Emma's hip, Regina leaned forward, capturing an already hard nipple between her lips as the fingers of her right hand slipped lower, gliding easily between slick, hot folds and quickly finding an already eager clit which snapped to attention immediately under the lightest brush of her fingertips.

"Oh God," was whispered on a shaking breath as Emma's upper body jerked at the first contact.  It had been so long, but she knew that she had needed Regina, and she was definitely worth the wait.  Regina's hand slipped from Emma's boxers for only a moment to grasp the waistband and Emma lifted slightly to allow Regina to slip the fabric over her hips, legs and feet where they were tossed to the carpet.  Her hands then moved to the bottom elastic of Emma's sports bra.  Releasing her nipple with a slight pop, Regina watched her own hands and movements, careful not to aggravate fresh wounds and bruises.  Emma lifted her arms to allow the bra to be removed completely before placing her hands behind her again on the mattress.

Returning her mouth to Emma's breasts, Regina focused on the neglected counterpart, swirling and flicking her tongue gently against a rigid nub before scraping her teeth along the sides.  Emboldened hands pressed against the inside of Emma's knees, parting her thighs wide before deft fingers found Emma's wet center again, this time rubbing her sensitive nub firmly in tight circles. 

 A slight groan escaped Emma's lips as her head lulled back and her eyes closed.

"Please, Regina, it's been so long,” she whimpered desperately.

Emma felt the nod of Regina's head against her breast as, once again, a her nipple was released with a pop.  This time, Regina bowed her head, replacing the press of her fingers with the warm softness of her tongue and she released a slight moan as she tasted Emma's beautiful nectar on her tongue for the first time.

Emma's fingers grasped at the blanket, wrapping it in her hands as her back arched and she felt an almost forgotten, but very familiar tingling starting to rise in the pit of her stomach.  She knew she wouldn't last long; too much time had passed since she had been with another and, even then, there was no comparison to the incredible woman that knelt at her feet, tending to her every need, listening to the rise and fall of her vocalizations and figuring out very quickly every sensitive spot that would bring her to that beautiful edge.

Regina's tongue swirled and flicked lightly as she took Emma's hardened clit between her lips, sucking softly, the gentle working of her jaw drawing out the sensitive bundle of nerves.  She felt Emma shudder and gasp as she swirled two fingertips around her waiting entrance only once before pressing the length of her digits inside.  She wasted no time in withdrawing them to their full length and pressing them back in over and over again and nodded again as she felt Emma's hips begin to rock in time with her fingers, drawing them in as far as possible with each stroke.

"Don't stop, please, don't stop," begged Emma as the fingers of one hand threaded, once again, into the side of Regina's hair, guiding her head and mouth gently to the perfect spot.   Regina could feel the groan more than she could hear it as Emma attempted to be quiet within the paper-thin walls of their room.  Her hips bucking and twitching hard against Regina's mouth as Regina savored every beautiful drop that her lover had to offer.  Her tongue moved steadily and gently until she could only feel the light jerking of Emma's hips.  She cleaned Emma with long, languid licks, looking up at Emma as she ran the tip of her tongue around the perimeter of her lips, collecting every drop.

Hand still in Regina's hair, Emma tugged gently, encouraging Regina to rise and lean over her on the bed.  Emma captured Regina's lips in a searing kiss, tasting her own wetness on Regina's tongue as it plunged softly between her lips over and over again.  Laying back, Emma pulled Regina gently atop her body.  Regina broke the kiss, leaning back to look into Emma's eyes with concern.  Regina didn't want to hurt Emma.  She had taken too much pain for Regina already.

"It's OK," whispered Emma as she rolled them gently so that Regina's back now lay on the mattress.

Bowing her head, Emma placed gentle kisses along Regina's jaw before working her way down her neck slowly, sucking gently on her pulse point  before scraping her teeth softly over skin cause Regina to shudder.  As she teased, Emma tugged the hem of Regina's t-shirt from her sweats, her fingertips tracing random, light patterns over the sensitive skin of Regina's lower stomach.  Wriggling down a bit, Emma moved to place soft kisses against the same skin, licking and biting gently, dipping the tip of her tongue teasingly into Regina's navel several times before scraping her teeth gently over Regina's hip which she found to be incredibly sensitive.  Her hands pressed up, slipping the soft fabric of her t-shirt up her sides.  Raising her arms, Regina allowed Emma to pull the shirt off and toss it onto the floor, reaching down to cradle Emma's head gently as her lips and mouth worked their way up towards her chest.

Popping open the front clasp of Regina's bra, Emma groaned slightly as plump, firm breasts were released and she took a moment to trace the tip of her index finger against the dark, puckered skin that surrounded each nipple before brushing the same fingertip over the sensitive tip of each.  Regina lifted her upper body to allow Emma to remove the fabric, laying back down with a moan as she felt Emma's warm mouth sucking gently at one breast while the fingers of Emma's hand pinched and twisted and pulled her other nipple.

Emma turned them, placing Regina's head against the pillow before moving to kneel between Regina's thighs.  She looked to Regina for permission (which was readily granted) before grasping the sides of her sweats and panties and working them over Regina's hips and down her legs.  The beautiful, neatly trimmed line of hair was exactly as Emma remembered it from the locker room and she breathed in deeply, savoring the heady scent of Regina's arousal.  Moving to lay on her stomach between Regina's legs, she encouraged Regina to place her thighs atop her shoulders and then pressed forward slightly, opening Regina's dripping center fully to her touch. 

The flat of Emma's tongue was drawn from Regina's entrance to the top of her slit, collecting copious amounts of Regina's wetness in its wake. Emma closed her eyes and rolled her tongue gently inside her mouth relishing the tangy sweetness of her lover.  Dipping her head again, Emma pulled Regina's clit into her mouth fully, sucking gently, but firmly as the flat of her tongue moved up and down.  Releasing occasionally, Emma flicked the tip of her tongue quickly and teasingly against the tip of Regina's bud before drawing it in again, the firmness of her sucks and licks increasing with each repetition.   

Eventually, Emma slipped two fingers into the confines of Regina's tight, hot, velvet walls, pumping strongly in time with the pattern she played over and over with her tongue and lips.  It wasn't long before Regina's hips began rocking in time as well.

"Oh fuck," breathed Regina softly as she felt her own, familiar tingling.

Emma had heard Regina curse, but there was nothing more hot than hearing those words used during these moments and Emma hummed lightly against Regina's clit signifying her hearty approval. It happened to be the final nudge that Regina required and she shuddered hard as her back arched off the bed.  Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle her cry, but Emma could still hear the beautiful sound of her own name mumbled against tightly pressed fingers.   

Emma continued her teasing until she felt Regina relax again into the mattress, her hand slipping from her face as she took deep, gasping breaths.  Emma cleaned every drop of wetness from her lover's beautiful cunt before crawling up her body and placing a deep, passionate kiss against Regina's lips.  She loved the hunger and urgency that Regina had in seeking out her own essence.

"So beautiful," was whispered once again as Emma broke their kiss and moved to lay behind Regina, holding Regina's slightly trembling body tightly and drawing a blanket around them for warmth before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Regina's fingertips played lightly against the skin of Emma's chest as her warm cheek lay gently on Emma's shoulder.  She toyed, occasionally, with the dog tags that lay in the dip between Emma's breasts thinking of everything that had been shared and said that evening.

Regina raised her head slightly, turning to place a gentle kiss against the bruised skin of Emma's shoulder before settling back and snuggling even closer into the secure warmth of her lover.  Regina felt an arm wrap tightly around her shoulders, holding her close, as a heavy sigh of contentment issued from Emma's lips.

They lay still for a long time, simply enjoying the feel of the other's bare skin on their own.  It was Emma's voice that finally broke the still silence of the room.

"I don't go out drinking," was whispered into the dark.

"What?" asked Regina confusedly as she moved to press herself up on an elbow so that she could look down on Emma's face.  The soft light of the moon streaming in the window behind them allowed her to barely make out Emma's features.  Regina brushed a few strands of blonde hair from Emma's forehead as she furrowed her brow, wondering where these words were coming from.

"I don't go out drinking at night when I leave the room," repeated Emma quietly.

"Oh?" replied Regina softly.

"I have dyslexia," offered Emma as she turned her eyes to the wall beside the bed not wanting to see Regina's disappointment, "My tutor meets me at the bar on the edge of campus.  She helps me with my coursework on those nights."

"Oh," said Regina with a slight hint of surprise.  "How long have you known?" she inquired further.

"All my life," murmured Emma with a slight shrug, "My foster families really didn't care.  Honestly, most of them really didn't give a damn if I lived or died.  Although," said Emma as she huffed a quiet, exasperated chuckle, "you're worth a lot more to them alive evidently....I was always somebody's next fix, someone else's new bottle of booze, yet another's play toy in the middle of the night...."

Regina continued studying Emma's face as the tears were filling her eyes.  Her own childhood had been so different and she could only imagine the hell that Emma had gone through in those early years.

"Once I was in the Marines," continued Emma in an almost detached tone, "as long as I could match up a box of bullets to the right gun or read the schematics to diffuse a bomb, no one really gave a damn.  Now, it's the one thing standing in the way of me graduating.....and I really want to graduate, Regina....I really do...." finished Emma gently.

Regina nodded silently as she brushed a single tear from her cheek.   

"Oh," said Emma shyly almost as an afterthought, "I think her perfume is horrible too.  I just don't know how to tell her.  She's like 105, and I don't want to hurt her feelings.  I tried one time to get her to meet somewhere other than the bar, but, she was having none of that...man, she REALLY loves those burgers...."

A burst of laughter escaped Regina's lips and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Please don't," whispered Emma as she gently grasped Regina's wrist and withdrew her hand from her face, "I really do like it when you laugh."

Regina's smile was brilliant as she looked into Emma's eyes.

"I promise you, Emma, we are going to graduate.....together."

"I really like the sound of that....," whispered Emma as she propped herself on one elbow, mimicking Regina's position.  She pressed her fingers into the side of Regina's thick, dark hair, watching her eyes flutter closed as her thumb brushed gently against Regina's cheek.  Wrapping her arm around her lover, Emma lay her back gently upon the mattress, leaning over her and capturing her lips in a passionate, deep, loving kiss, eventually breaking that kiss to trail her lips lightly over Regina's jaw where they pressed against the lobe of her ear as she whispered,

"I like the sound of.....'together'...."


	16. Just Getting Warmed Up

"CLASS!!" bellowed Jones boisterously.  "Today, Cassidy and I are going to demonstrate what can happen if you are engaged by two assailants at the same time...."

Regina eyes widened as she drew a gasping breath.  Immediately, she turned her head, seeking out Emma from among the throng of cadets that were crowded around the mat.  Considering everything that Emma had told her last night, Regina knew exactly where this was going....and she was afraid.  This wasn't going to be a fair fight, and Emma didn't stand a chance this time.  Not that Regina was complaining....Emma's efforts had been MORE than satisfactory the previous night, but Regina knew that she was hurting....badly.  Even with the new round of pain and numbing meds, there had been a clear hesitation in Emma's movements as she dressed that morning and the wounds were still seeping and fresh.  Despite Regina's protestations and pleas, Emma had, again, refused the infirmary.

She would end up there today, though....unless by some miracle.  This was a fight that Emma was, finally, going to lose.

Regina's eyes found Emma almost immediately, but her gaze was ignored as Emma remained focused forward.  Regina looked on helplessly as Emma started to stand in anticipation of the words that were soon to come.

"SWAN!" bellowed Jones with a sadistic, almost tired chuckle and a half-hearted flourish of his hand, "front and center....."

Emma had barely reached the place where Jones stood when a strong, right jab made contact with her face, snapping her head back.  He wasn't wasting any time.  He was tired of these games.  Today, he intended to finish this once and for all.  He would get rid of Swan and claim his prize.

Emma's hand came to her mouth immediately to staunch the torrent of blood that fell from her nose and mouth.

"CASSIDY!" barked Jones, "HOLD HER!"

Cassidy moved behind Emma, wrapping his forearms around her elbows and drawing her arms behind her back.  She stood defiantly, huffing and glaring directly into Jones' eyes as he approached.

Stepping forward Jones wasted no time in dealing out a series of focused blows to Emma's ribs and stomach.   He paid very close attention to her right side, ensuring each upper cut landed in approximately the same location as yesterday's injuries.  The soft pops of cracking ribs could be heard clearly throughout the gym as he continued his assault for several minutes. Loud grunts and sharp exhales of breath accompanied each solidly-landed punch as the wind was knocked from Emma's lungs over and over again.  Her eyes rolled and, eventually, she fell forward slightly against Cassidy's arms, knees buckling as she struggled to sustain the breath that she needed simply to remain conscious.

Leaning back, Jones thrust the booted ball of his right foot hard into Emma's right shoulder, landing his front kick at the epicenter of the wound from the rubber bullet.  Almost immediately, he stepped back and swept his left foot across, catching Emma's cheek hard with the inside edge of his left sole.  As Jones' boot hit her face, Cassidy let go of Emma's arms and she spun, falling forward almost directly in front of Regina.

Closing her eyes, Emma pressed her forehead against the exercise mat, taking gasping breaths as the blood flowed freely from her nose and mouth.  The pain in her ribs was excruciating and she was having a hard time focusing her eyes and her mind.  She needed to get up, but she wasn't sure that she could....not this time....not anymore.

"Cadet Swan," came the whispered plea from in front of her.  Relaxing her body, Emma attempted to take a few deep breaths, but it was so hard.  Right now, Regina's voice was the only thing that was grounding her, keeping her tethered to consciousness, keeping her from succumbing to the pain.  She wanted....no...she needed to hear that beautiful voice again.

"Swan, please," Regina begged softly as she got on her hands and knees at the side of the mat trying to catch Emma's attention.  She couldn't allow Emma to continue taking this kind of abuse for her.  This needed to stop....right now.

It took every bit of her remaining strength for Emma to raise her head and she looked at Regina with distant, exhausted and beseeching eyes.  Emma was tired; tired of being beaten and tired of being held down.

Regina held Emma's gaze, brown eyes unwavering.  Her face showed absolute determination and her next words were simple, direct and marked.  She wanted to make sure that Emma heard her loud and clear and that there would be absolutely no room for interpretation.

"Emma," Regina breathed forcefully through gritted teeth, "Kick.  His.  Ass."

Almost immediately, Emma's green eyes filled with a fire that was undeniable.  There would be no arguing, not today.  Placing her forehead back onto the mat, Emma rolled her head a bit and released a light chuckle.  Jesus, she loved this woman.  Raising her head slightly, Emma looked up at Regina through her lashes and pulled her lips back into a blood-soaked cross between a smirk and a snarl as she offered only two, quiet words in reply,

"Yes, Ma'am."

Lowering her head for a last time, Emma relaxed into the vinyl and focused her mind on the task at hand.  She needed to draw Jones in closer.  It was only a few more moments before she heard the heavy footsteps coming up on her right.

"GET UP, SWAN!!" he screamed down at her furiously.  "I AM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!!"

Taking one last, relaxing breath, Emma rolled right onto her back.  Immediately, she reached her hands back over her shoulders, placing her fingertips firmly on the mat.  Drawing her knees tight to her chest, she rocked back onto her shoulders before arching her back and pushing off strongly, springing to the balls of her feet in a crouched position.  Only a moment later, she stood at her full height which, thanks to the boots that she wore, put her exactly where she needed to be.

Jones' eyes widened in shock when he saw Emma standing nose to nose with him.

"What the...." was all that Jones managed before Emma leaned back.  Taking a step forward with her left foot, she thrust her upper body and head forward, slamming her forehead into the bridge of Jones' nose.  A sickening crunch of bone and cartilage could be heard distinctly as Emma brought her clenched fists to the front of her face in preparation.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!  YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!" hollered Jones as his hands flew to his face and he looked at Emma in a blind rage.  Blood was pouring from his nose, covering his mouth and chin.

Emma's voice was absolutely calm as she looked directly into his eyes reminding him of the words that he had spoken only weeks ago.  This time, though, the tables had turned.

"Oh...that's just a taste of what's to come, Jones.  Believe me....I'm just getting warmed up...."

Emma landed a few more quick jabs against Jones' mouth and nose, snapping his head back again and again.  Then, crouching slightly, she started shifting smoothly from foot to foot rocking her upper body in time.

 _So this is what you were imagining that night on the heavy bag_ , thought Regina as she recognized Emma's dance almost immediately.

As soon as her feet found their rhythm, Emma's hands followed suit; the movements of her legs and body lending even more power to already forceful swings.  Time after time, Emma brought her fists into Jones' sides, driving upwards with her shoulders, pivoting her upper body strongly.  Jones twisted and turned, grunting and groaning, trying to get out of the way, but each move was countered with another solidly-landed blow as Emma continued driving forward, pushing Jones how and where she wanted him to go.

Emma heard Cassidy well before he closed in, and she almost rolled her eyes at his lack of subtlety and stealth.  She ignored him, allowing him to draw closer.  At the last possible moment, Emma pushed Jones backwards onto the mat to maintain separation and to prevent the possibility of a simultaneous attack.  Bending sideways at the waist, Emma extended her leg, raising it high enough to thrust her heel hard into Cassidy's mouth.  He crumpled immediately to the ground, howling in pain, pressing his face into the mat and grasping at his fractured jaw. 

Emma turned her attentions back to Jones just in time to see him lunge forward.  He was enraged, so his actions were sloppy.  Stepping to the side, Emma crossed her hand over her body, grasping the wrist of his extended arm.  Bending his arm at the elbow, she twisted his forearm strongly to the outside and applied downward pressure on his now-backwards-turned hand with her thumbs, pointing his fingers over his own shoulder as her own fingers wrapped beneath his palm.  Jones crumpled to his knees before her.

"Submit," ordered Emma though clenched teeth.

"GO TO HELL," offered Jones through gritted teeth as he looked at Emma with hate-filled eyes.

Emma applied a slight downward pressure with her thumbs.  It was a simple, but incredibly painful hold and it only took a small adjustment to deliver maximum pain.

"Submit," she said again.

"FUCK YOU," hissed Jones, "I WILL BREAK YOU, SWAN!"

"Not if I break you first," offered Emma as she twisted his arm strongly and pushed his hand down hard with her thumbs.  The sickening pop and crunch of bone and cartilage was heard for the second time in no more than ten minutes as the bones of Jones' forearm and wrist snapped.

Releasing her hold, Jones fell forward immediately, writhing in pain and hollering in agony.

"YOU'RE DONE, SWAN!!  FINISHED!! YOU'LL BE OUT OF THIS PROGRAM BY THE END OF THE FUCKING DAY, YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" was screamed as Emma turned to face the remaining members of her unit.  Wide eyes were trained directly on her as her fellow cadets sat in stunned silence, mouths hanging open, at the edge of the mat.

Unsure of what to say, Emma simply offered,

"Uhhhhh....yeah...and, ummmmm.....THAT is what can happen if you are engaged by two assailants at the same time...."

Regina couldn't help but smile and chuckle as Emma stepped from the mat, strode defiantly to the side door of the gym and stepped out into the sun.

God, she loved that woman.....


	17. Hold That Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you hanging, but I am off to DragonCon in a few days to meet the Queens of Darkness and won't be able to post another chapter until late next week.....

“I WANT THAT FUCKING BITCH OUT OF THE PROGRAM....TODAY! “

Following the incident in the gym, Jones had bypassed the infirmary directly electing, instead, to go straight to the Commandant to lodge his formal request for Emma Swan’s dismissal from the cadet program.

This was a slam dunk and, finally, he would be rid of the bitch that had been cock blocking him with Cadet Mills for far too long. With Swan out of the way, he would be free to do as he pleased, whenever he pleased.

Despite the admin’s objections, Jones barged straight through the door and into the office where he currently stood, in front of the Commandant’s desk, chest heaving, red-faced and fuming. As he spoke, blood-laden spit was spraying from his lips and the veins were popping from his neck.

The Commandant sat back in his chair, bouncing slightly and rhythmically, tapping his fingertips together in front of his face as he considered Jones and his request; a frown forming on his lips.

“You can’t seriously be considering letting her STAY?!?!” continued Jones pointing his finger harshly out the window at the campus where Emma Swan still remained; an unwelcome and unwanted thorn in his side.

Jones' other arm hung useless and at a very odd angle. His fingers had already swollen to the point that knuckles were unrecognizable and the damage was slowly making its way up to his elbow. It didn’t take an expert or an x-ray to know that it was broken; the only thing those tests would confirm was the number of places.

Jones continued breathing heavily, eyes darting back and forth as he awaited the Commandant’s verdict.

“Well, I am sure as hell not going to kick her out because of your hurt pride and wounded ego,” responded the Commandant coolly, “especially not after everything that I have seen, and heard, that you put her through....”

Jones looked wide-eyed at the Commandant and swallowed hard. His eyes showed a flash of panic and he drew a breath to try to defend the actions that he already knew were inexcusable. Before he could begin, the Commandant raised his hand to silence him.

“You honestly think this information wouldn’t make its way back to me eventually? Tazing. Unmerited and excessive physical punishment. Incidents in self-defense class that could be better described as assault and battery.....”

“Frankly,” continued the Commandant with a chuckle, “I am surprised she waited this long before she kicked your ass. And you’re damn lucky that a broken arm was all you got....”

Jones sneered, rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit at the insinuation that a woman had any chance at doing more damage to him.

The Commandant looked pointedly and seriously at Jones, articulating his next words clearly and carefully,

“Do you have any idea who the hell you were dealing with?”

Jones stared blankly and defiantly at the Commandant.

“Son, you just got your ass GENTLY handed to you by a decorated, United States Marine....which you would FUCKING KNOW if you ever bothered to do your job and read the cadet files.”

The Commandant sternly flipped open the file folder in front of him and looked down. A picture of Emma Swan was paper-clipped to the stack. There was no hint of a smile and her eyes were boring a hole in the camera that had taken the picture. Her hair blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her eyes were hidden, almost completely, under a standard issue, USMC, desert digital cammo hat whose brim had been pulled low over her brow.

“Staff Sergeant Emma Swan,” started the Commandant boldly, as he read directly from the file, “28 years old. Twelve years with the United States Marine Corp. Capable of running 3 miles in 18-minutes. Completes 20 pull-ups and 100 sit-ups in two minutes. Led more than 150 Marines and several vehicles in defensive maneuvers during the invasion of Afghanistan. Injured in combat. Awarded several medals for valor and a Purple Heart......”

“Probably shot running away,” huffed Jones as he rolled his eyes.

“She was SHOT,” continued the Commandant forcefully, “rescuing a member of her unit after he royally fucked up their mission.”

Pausing, he looked directly at Jones.

“She took a bullet saving his life....” adding with a growl, “so show some FUCKING RESPECT....”

The last words were spat vehemently and forcefully. Looking back down, the Commandant continued,

“Discharged with highest honors from the USMC and with the highest recommendations of her commanding officers......”

Looking back up at Jones, the Commandant articulated the next words carefully,

“When I tell you that you are fucking lucky.....you better fucking believe it. That woman could have killed you. And, right now, I wouldn’t blame her if she had.....”

Pulling another file from the stack, the Commandant opened it as well. A picture of Regina Mills was paper-clipped to this set of paperwork. Again, there was no hint of a smile, just a fire in the eyes that hinted at extreme curiosity and tenaciousness.

Looking down at the file, the Commandant continued,

“Regina Mills. Magna Cum Laude. International Law, International Finance, Juris Doctorate in Corporate Law. Harvard. Top honors in her class. Sought by every law firm in Boston even BEFORE being accepted into Law School. Joined the ranks to be a part of the prevention, not the cleanup......”

Jones stared incredulously at his Commanding Officer.

“I hand you a fucking gold mine and, instead of making a fortune, you throw out the nuggets and keep the fucking rocks....FUCKING INCREDIBLE!” sighed the Commandant coldly as he slammed the files closed. Holding up his hand again, he silenced Jones before he could even begin to form his latest round of protests.

“SAVE IT, Jones, because it is clear that you couldn’t find your way out of a fucking paper bag with a map and a god damned flashlight. Now, I am running the show and THIS is what you are going to do.....”

The Commandant took a deep breath and stood from behind his desk pointing an index finger out the window into the surrounding campus,

“You are going to go, RIGHT NOW, and find Cadet Emma Swan and tell her that she is to report to this office immediately. You are, then, going to the infirmary to get that shit show taken care of,” the Commandant waved a hand at the deformity that lay at Jones' side, “and then,” the Commandant leaned forward over his desk and stared sternly at Jones with a sneer on his lips, “you are going to pack your shit and get the fuck off my campus. Do. You. Understand?”

Jones nodded his head blankly, but stayed firmly rooted to the carpet.

“NOW!!” bellowed the Commandant which got the process moving a hell of a lot faster.

* * *

“So that’s it. You are just going to leave?!?!?” asked Regina incredulously as she watched Emma slamming her few articles of clothing into the very worn, leather bag that lay on the bed.

“YOU HEARD HIM, REGINA!!” said Emma forcefully as she turned and flipped her arms up in exasperation and defeat, “I am done here...”

“I assaulted an officer. I broke his arm. And I am VERY sure,” said Emma while pointing an index finger forcefully out the window, “that he is already at the Commandant’s office making his case for my dismissal....You saw what happened.... I don’t have a leg to stand on once he gets done spinning his tale and calling his daddy....” finished Emma with a sigh.

Emma’s eyes were brimmed with tears and pleading with Regina to understand.  Regina had to realize that it wasn’t just the dismissal from the Academy that was killing her....

“The Commandant has to review the case. You will be questioned. You will have the chance to make your case, Emma....” pleaded Regina in return.

Regina’s eyes, too, were brimmed in tears as she realized the gravity of the situation. The chances of them finding Emma ‘not guilty’ were slim. But it wasn’t just the loss of a cadet for the Academy....

“What about me, Emma?” asked Regina in a bare whisper, “what the fuck am I going to do without you?”

Emma stepped forward and gathered up Regina in a tight hug. Strong arms encompassed a slight frame and Emma could smell the familiar scent of lavender and apples that she had grown to love and crave. Her lips buried in the thick of Regina’s hair and she placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

“You know it isn’t the fact that I have to leave the Academy that kills me, Regina. You must know by now that....I love you...”

Regina gasped at the words, not because she didn’t know, but because Emma had finally articulated them. Looking up into her eyes, Regina captured Emma’s lips in a desperate kiss which grew in need and hunger with each passing moment.

Finally breaking kiss, Regina pressed her forehead against Emma and rocked her head gently.

“And I love you, Emma. With everything I am.....there has to be another way....we can fight this...please don’t leave me alone.....”

“It’s not my decision anymore, Regina....and you heard Jones....”

Regina nodded her head against Emma’s, realizing that she was right and that her dismissal was imminent.

“You have my cell number. If he so much as fucking LOOKS at you funny....You. Call. Me. He won’t be this lucky the second time.....”’

Capturing Regina’s lips in a searing kiss, Emma fisted handfuls of her hair desperately as Regina did the same. Finally, breaking the kiss, Emma turned and grabbed the handles of the duffle on the bed. Tossing it over her shoulder, she stopped at the door and grabbed the doorframe, gripping it tightly with her hand. She spoke without looking back.

“I will be close by, Regina. Don’t hesitate and don’t stop.....you can do this....the Boston PD needs you......”

And, with those words, Emma stepped out of the door and worked her way quickly down the hall and out the front door, leaving a still-stunned and sobbing Regina in the middle of the dorm room.

* * *

Emma’s duffle was slung over one shoulder and her hand was stuffed deep in the pocket of her jeans as she made her was across campus in the bitter cold.

Occasionally, she would withdraw the hand to blow warm air into it, trying to get her fingers to release and move. It ached from the cold and from the beating she had served Jones only an hour ago and it had started to swell, but she didn’t have time to get it looked at. She just wanted to be away from this fucking place and from the heartache of having to leave Regina so soon after she had confessed her feelings.

She stopped only briefly to blow a few more times into her palm when she heard the footsteps approach from behind, crunching in the dusting of snow. Turning, she fully expected (and hoped) to see Regina, but she recoiled, furrowed her brow and curled her lips in a sneer when she saw Jones coming up fast.

“What do you want now?” demanded Emma, “I am leaving....just like you wanted.....”

“Commandant wants to see you in his office....now,” growled Jones.

Emma’s face fell to stoic and she scrutinized his face for some sign of deception.

“Admin building. Top floor.”

Emma stayed still and watched Jones for a moment more before pushing past him and walking back the way she had come.

“You touch her and I will fucking kill you, Jones.....”

“Yeah, well, thanks to you, I've been shit-canned....” he spat vehemently.

“About fucking time,” responded Emma calmly as she strode off defiantly towards the Admin building.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Swan," shouted Jones in a rage from behind her.

Not bothering to stop or look back, Emma held up a single, middle finger in response.

* * *

“Come in, Swan,” declared the Commandant as he heard the soft knock at his door.

Emma entered the room and stood stiffly in front of the desk, hands clenched tightly at her sides, looking at the wall behind the Commandant as she awaited further instruction.  
“At ease, Cadet. Have a seat.”

“I’d prefer to stand, Sir, if it’s OK with you.”

“As you wish, Cadet.”

The Commandant scrutinized the woman in front of him carefully for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. Drawing a breath, he began,

“Swan, I honestly don’t give a flying fuck about what happened today. As far as I am concerned, that ass hat, Jones, deserved it and he has been dealt with accordingly.”

The Commandant stared at Emma who continued to look at the wall behind him.

“Frankly, your physicality is off the fucking charts. Your classwork leaves a lot to be desired, but you have street smarts....and that is exactly what SWAT is looking for.”

Emma’s eyes glanced quickly to the Commandant’s face as her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Swan, the boys from SWAT have had their eye on you for the past 11 weeks. They want you bad, but they think you are holding back. Frankly, so do I. Now, I don’t know all the details of what has been going on. Honestly, I don’t give a shit. All I know is that SWAT Command is coming in here next week to assess your skill set and I expect you to give 110% and put on one fucking, impressive show. You got any problem with that?”

“No, SIR,” barked Emma as she snapped to attention almost unable to contain her growing excitement.

“110%, Swan...no less...” repeated the Commandant.

“Understood, SIR!” responded Emma as she stood more rigidly at attention.

“Make us proud, Swan...DISMISSED!!” bellowed the Commandant.

Emma broke formation and headed to the door. Before she passed the threshold, the Commandant stopped her with his words,

“Good luck, Swan....though I doubt you’ll need it ...”

Emma left the Admin building and sprinted across campus to the dorms. She skidded to a stop in the doorway of her old room, finding Regina still slumped on the floor crying.

“Hold that thought, Baby....” said Emma with a smirk as Regina looked up at her in confusion, “we ain’t done yet......”

 


	18. No Mistakes

Cadet Swan stood under a small cover at the edge of the final obstacle pulling a variety of accessories from the first of two tables and placing them in her utility belt.

Based on the description of the test and her previous experience, she knew that she would only need the night vision goggles, a sidearm, and a few extra clips.  The other pieces were for show; there to prove that she had the fortitude to carry the weight of the standard gear through an exercise.

Finally finished, she took a few steps left, stopping in front of the second table where a single, Beretta M9 and three magazines of 15 rounds each lay waiting for her.  Normally, there would be a larger selection of weapons to choose from and this firearm would NOT be among them, but permission had been provided for her to have access to a Marine-equivalent sidearm. She was thankful for them granting her that latitude. It meant one less wildcard (of potentially, unfamiliar equipment) thrown into the mix.

She passed her hand over the piece, almost reverently, before reaching down to wrap her palm around the grip of the 9mm. She bounced her hand slightly, testing the weight and re-acclimating herself to the feel of the steel and fiberglass.  The last time she had fired a 9mm was two years ago when a few critical, and erroneous, decisions had changed more than one life forever.  Popping out the empty magazine, she racked the slide back to check for a chambered cartridge before holding it up to look through the barrel and inspect the weapon. 

Finding the condition of the weapon more than acceptable, she released the slide and picked up a full magazine from the table, slamming it in the grip before racking the slide once more to chamber an active round. Reaching down, she slipped the 9mm into the holster that was strapped tightly to her leg at a height that provided ready access, adding two additional magazines to the thigh wrap soon after. 

Stooping, Emma grasped her Kevlar vest by the shoulder, lifting it up and slipping it over her head before tightening the Velcro straps around her chest and stomach, snugging the rig close to her body.

Finished with preparations, Emma moved into a crouch and waited quietly to be called for her test.  Resting her elbows on her knees, she studied the plans of the house, identifying the most vulnerable areas and committing everything to memory before refolding the paper and stuffing it in her vest.  Hanging her head slightly and closing her eyes, she attempted to mentally prepare herself for the task ahead.

* * *

_Staff Sergeant Emma Swan and three other soldiers were crouched in the gathering shadows and swirling dust of a partially collapsed building that was directly across from the target coordinates they had been given by Command.  Elbows balanced on her knees, Emma carefully studied the schematics that lay open in her hands, checking and rechecking their position and plan._

_After a few moments, she raised her head, wriggling her jaw to loosen her chin strap so that she could push the visor of her helmet up slightly with her thumb.  Field of vision increased, she pressed her glasses further up on her nose with her index finger and squinted at the nearby buildings; eyes fighting against the blowing grit and the gathering twilight._

_Across the small dirt road, an almost solid wall of houses and shops extended for at least 100 yards in each direction broken only occasionally by narrow alley entrances, smaller dirt roads or more expansive spaces which held the rubble of a bombed or dilapidated building.   Windows and doors covered by cloth created small, dark spaces in the otherwise monotone field of tan._

_These villages were designed to blend into the desert, and they did it well._

_The value of their intel would be confirmed upon entry to the building.  The price they paid for it (in lives and money) had been high and it had better be worth it.....the fate of a fellow soldier hung in the balance._

_Her team had held their position for the last 15 minutes, awaiting further instructions, but they were starting to get anxious.  They longer they waited, the more time the kidnappers had to prepare and the less likely their mission would be successful. They needed to act soon.  They would get one shot, and it was slipping away fast._

_Emma looked briefly to each of the members of her team.  Two of the men, Corporal Nolan and Sergeant Booth were stoic, almost calm, as they returned her gaze.  They were around Emma's age and had already been with her on several missions.  She trusted them completely; and they, her.  Briefly, one of them flicked their eyes to the other member of the team.  Taking the hint, Emma turned her focus there._

_Lance Corporal Whale was crouched in the shadows as well, but he had separated himself from the group, leaning against a partial wall nearby.  He was visibly agitated as evidenced by the fact that he was repeatedly and roughly bouncing his shoulders and back against the stone. His eyes darted around the floor in front of him and his jaw muscles were tense as snarled lips repeated 'come on, come on', again and again, over clenched teeth.   He gripped the barrel and stock of his rifle tightly, knuckles white._

_Emma could see that he was struggling to get his head in the game, but she needed him fully focused.  She hadn't really wanted him there.  In fact, this was the first time in almost 11 years that she had specifically requested a soldier be removed from one of her missions.  He was part of an unwritten and unspoken 'pass the trash' system where problem soldiers were moved from unit to unit until they found a fit, moved out of rotation naturally (due to end of tour or discharge) or managed to get themselves hurt or killed as a result of their actions. The trick was not being part of the crossfire when the last one happened._

_Whale was a true problem. Impetuous and insubordinate, especially to female officers, he had 'gone rogue' more than once, compromising at least two other missions. The only thing that kept him hanging on was his father's position of US Senator. Evidently, membership DID have its privileges._

_Tapping his knee once with the back of her hand, she caught his attention and he glared into her eyes.  She raised her chin in inquiry and he furrowed his brow and shook his head 'no' to indicate that everything was OK, quickly stilling his movements.  Her assessment of his state of control was cut short when a few, final instructions came through her earpiece.  After several seconds, she took a deep breath and then looked to each of the men, nodding her head._

_They were a go._

_Pulling down their night vision goggles, Nolan and Booth were first out, slipping through a gap in the collapsed wall and heading quickly across the dirt road, positioning themselves together on one side of the door of the target house, backs pressed against the wall.  Looking left and right down the deserted street, Nolan nodded back towards the building they had just vacated, signaling the 'all clear' for Emma and Whale to join them.  It was less than thirty-seconds later that all four stood pressed against the outer walls of the house, two on a side._

_Emma looked across the doorway to Nolan and Booth (who were now visible to her only in varying intensities of green) using hand signals to indicate that they would enter first, each taking control of a room at the front of the house.  Turning to Whale, she indicated that he would follow her to the back; the most likely location of the hostage, according to their intel.  She would have preferred Nolan or Booth as her backup, but Whale's unpredictability made him a liability and as commanding officer, he was now HER problem to babysit.  Whale was to stick tight to her 'six' and provide backup support, a position and situation that he detested and only VERY grudgingly accepted._

_On cue, Nolan and Booth slipped through the curtained doorway, sliding silently, left and right, into empty, dirt floored front rooms.  An almost imperceptible 'clear' came through Emma's earpiece from Booth's throat mic and she motioned for Whale to follow her through the door.  Stepping directly past the front rooms, they proceeded down the hallway towards the back, stopping only briefly to 'clear' the small niche that acted as both a laundry and a kitchen._

_Finding it empty, they continued on to the back of the structure where the hallway 'T'd into another short hallway with close-curtained doorways at each end.  Emma strained her ears trying to detect any signs of movement in either of the remaining rooms, but the wind had picked up outside, all but eliminating her chances of hearing anything below a normal speaking voice (and even that would require close proximity).  Neither room distinguishing itself strongly from the other, Emma signaled Whale to the left and they paused outside the first doorway, listening and looking through the cracks between the frame and curtain, trying to assess the danger._

_Seeing nothing immediate, Emma and Whale stepped quietly through the cloth, barely catching sight of the foot that was being withdrawn through a large hole in the wall between the two rooms.  Looking back, Emma saw Whale cock his head towards the door sharply, widening his eyes and pursing his lips impatiently, indicating his desire to move immediately to the other room.  Emma shook her head 'no' one time and held up her closed hand to order 'hold position'._

_Bringing her hand to her neck, she grasped the mic to her throat to call Nolan and Booth.  Relaying the details of their position and situation, Emma ordered 'standby for further instruction' until she and Whale assessed the layout and occupation of the next room.  She had no idea how many hostiles she was dealing with.  She saw one, but there could be 50 waiting in there for them._

_Turning to signal their next move to Whale, her face fell and a rush of anger shook her as she saw the now-empty room behind her.   Despite her direct order, Whale had taken it upon himself to engage._

_MOTHER FUCKER, mouthed Emma furiously to an empty room._

_Hearing the clearly identifiable sounds of a struggle in the other room, she now had no option, but to proceed.  She radioed once more to Nolan and Booth, explaining Whale's AWOL status, before stepping to the edge of the hole in the wall.  With any luck, the scuffle had been the sounds of Whale taking control of the room._

_Leaning forward slightly, Emma side-glanced into the room before leaning back against the wall and sighing.  As if things hadn't been bad enough before; now, she had a truly serious situation._

_The original objective of the recovery mission, Private Taylor, knelt on the floor on the far side of the room, facing her.  His hands were tied behind his back, and he was doubled over, forehead almost touching the ground.  Badly bruised and swollen skin was stretched over an emaciated frame and his shirt was in tatters, the cloth that remained was covered in crimson.  Spit and blood was pooled together on the floor beneath his face, but Emma had detected a slight movement during her brief assessment, so she knew that the soldier was still alive, just barely._

_He was covered by a single guard who was standing to his right side, rifle held across his front and pointed at the ground.  In his current state, Taylor was no threat to anyone._

_To Taylor's left, Whale was kneeling upright on the floor, fingers entwined behind his head, eyes closed.  His rifle had been taken from him and a second captor stood behind, shoving the muzzle of Whale's own weapon into the curve of his neck while the other hand held Whale's opposite shoulder, keeping him down._

_The wind had picked up and was howling loudly, and Emma doubted that Nolan and Booth could hear anything further than a few feet from their positions, which was unfortunate, because Emma soon heard Arabic commands spoken loudly, but not shouted, from the opposite room.  They were directed at her, and, while she only knew a few words and phrases, she pieced together the general message: surrender yourself or two men die._

_"Get ready," were the last words spoken into her mic before she opened it to broadcast constantly (to Nolan, Booth AND Central Command) and stepped around the corner, arms straight out to the sides, one hand holding her rifle away from her body by the barrel.  Her rifle was immediately taken by the first hostile, the taller of the two men, who directed her towards the center of the room with more verbal commands and a wave of his own rifle.  As Emma stepped to the location indicated, she bent her elbows to 90 degrees, keeping her hands in the air near her head._

_Finally in position, she faced all four men, two hostiles and two friendlies, barely moving her eyes as she reassessed the situation.  The taller man that took her rifle was clearly in charge.  He was both confident and deliberate in his actions.  His eyes showed no fear, just unwavering hatred. The second man in the room, behind Whale, was much more nervous.  He was sweating profusely, beads of moisture rolling down the sides of his face as his left hand now lay shaking on Whale's shoulder.  The muzzle of the gun pointed at Whale's neck bounced and waved around erratically as he spoke very rapidly and agitatedly in Arabic to the taller man._

_It took only seconds before Emma had her plan.  She knew what she had to do and these guys were about to provide her with the perfect opportunity._

_The taller man pointed to the ground, ordering her to kneel like the others.  She took a right knee first, adding her left soon after, never moving her hands from head height._

_Don't move, thought Emma as she memorized everyone's locations within the room and then bent forward as if bowing in supplication to her captors.  Her palms had almost touched the floor when she snapped upright again to a full kneeling height, hand drawing to the thigh holster that she had prepared before entering the room and that the hostiles had forgotten to empty.  It would be their last, and fatal, mistake._

_Hand tight around the grip of the 9mm, Emma drew it from the holster while pivoting her upper body to the left, raising the barrel and slamming her other hand under the magazine for stability and accuracy.  She pulled the trigger once and the taller man crumpled to the floor._

_Startled by the sudden flurry of movement and the sound of the shot, the shorter captor raised his rifle, finger pulling the trigger the entire time, unloading a spray of bullets from floor to ceiling.  Whale howled as three bullets hit him from behind; one in the calf, one in the thigh and one in the shoulder. Falling forward to the floor, Whale exposed Emma's position.  She was turning back to the front, pistol raised, to take out the second hostile when it happened: a single bullet found the upper, right, side seam of her Kevlar vest; one of the only vulnerabilities in the rig outside of the shoulders and arms._

_Falling forward, Emma caught herself with her left hand, 9mm slipping from her right as she drew her palm to her side by her breast.  She struggled to get sufficient air through her remaining, un-collapsed lung and her movements and mind were sluggish, but she was, thankfully, devoid of pain due to the amount of adrenaline currently coursing through her system.  Closing her eyes, Emma waited for the sound of a last bullet; the one that would finally take her home.  She winced when she heard it, awaiting the impact and eternal silence that would inevitably follow.  After a moment, she opened her right eye, furrowing her brow as she saw the second hostile staring at her from the floor through cold, lifeless eyes._

_If this is heaven, then it looks a fuck load like the room I was just in, thought Emma as she tried to get her bearings.  She didn't have long to ponder the afterlife, however, as every feeling, scent, sound and sight came slamming back in an instant thanks to the sound of Booth's voice screaming in her ear as he stood there, right beside her, rifle in his hands, barrel smoking from the kill shot._

_"We got about two minutes before all hell comes raining down, Sarge!  Nolan is holding our exit, but it won't last long.  Can you make it?"_

_Never one to pass up a second chance, Emma looked determinedly into Booth's eyes as her hand found the abandoned 9mm on the floor beside her.  Forcing herself slowly to her feet, she holstered the weapon again before she spoke,_

_"Get Taylor.  I am right behind you with Whale."_

_Whale was still rolling around on the floor, howling and holding the knee of his hurt leg to his chest, when Emma limped over to him.  Between gasps, she spoke,_

_"SHUT. UP. ASSHOLE!" were the first words hissed from her mouth.  She prayed they would grab his attention, so he would stop his caterwauling that was sure to draw the enemy to their position even faster.  Whale successfully quieted, she continued,_

_"So....we tried it your way.  And you see how that shit show just turned out.  Now we do it my way....Do. You. Understand?"  Her last three words were punctuated by shallow, gurgling gasps of breath._

_Whale looked up at her terrified (of her and his wounds) and nodded his head slowly.  For a second time that evening, Emma took a knee; though her movements were much slower this time.  It took significant effort to get Whale positioned correctly as he squirmed and resisted due to his own pain.  Eventually, Emma wriggled him into position, passing one arm between his thighs and rolling him up on her shoulders into a fireman's carry.  It took every ounce of her remaining strength to push from her knee to her feet and, as she did, she felt a slight pop followed by the sensation of a warm, thick, wetness spreading down her side, trickling down into the waistband of her fatigues and over her thigh._

_She could hear the squish of liquid in her boot as she took her first step.  Placing one foot in front of the other, she started slowly, eventually working up to a pace that accommodated her injuries and the remaining time.  Limping out into the hallway, she made her way to the front door, exiting behind Nolan, who was providing cover and Booth, who carried Private Taylor on his own shoulders in an equivalent position to Whale.  They could hear the shouts and cries of the other insurgents as they entered the now-empty house, finding only their fallen comrades.  Sticking to the shadows, the team of four plus one made their way to the extraction point where a UH-1Y Venom carried them out of the village and back to the safety of the nearest base .  Mission accomplished._

* * *

Cadet Swan opened her eyes.  Looking down at the simple, analog timepiece on her wrist, she smiled softly as she ran her fingertips lightly over the faded and tattered tan, canvas band.  She was less concerned about the time than she was about the date: November 27; two years to the day since she realized that her beloved military career was over, victim of a single bullet and the foolish actions of another.  God, she missed it....

"Cadet Swan!" came the call from the yard.  Standing from her crouched position, Emma took a final, deep breath, filling both lungs before stepping out from the cover, night vision goggles in hand.

Today was the first day of her new life.  Today, there would be no mistakes. 


	19. Eight Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has been following this story. Your kudos, comments, reblogs, likes and other encouragements (on Tumblr and AO3) absolutely make my day and make me smile every time!! 
> 
> I do try to respond to all comments, but things have been a bit crazy with vacation and work travel. Please be patient with me. I am trying to get back to everyone as quick as I can!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!

"Cadet Swan," barked one of the SWAT Unit Commanders that was on-site to administer the test. Emma jogged over to where he stood, taking in his appearance as she ran. 

About 5' 8" tall and 35 years old, he was dressed in black cargos and heavy-soled, 9", black boots.  His fitted, black, button-down shirt was tucked crisply into his waistband, unbuttoned twice at the collar which was no longer able to span the circumference of his thick neck. His sleeves were rolled a few inches above his elbows exposing heavily-muscled forearms and the bottoms of incredibly-defined biceps and triceps.  Despite the covering of clothes, it didn't take long to surmise that this guy's entire body was a tense coil of pure muscle. 

A zip-front, flak jacket was covered in a multitude of storage pockets that were currently empty and a large, embroidered 'S-W-A-T' patch was stuck firmly to the Velcro that covered his left chest and shoulder.  He didn't wear his name patch, nor did he tell Emma his name.  That was information to be earned and it would be her privilege to know it only AFTER her work here was successfully completed.  He was clean-shaven and darkly tanned, except for two, narrow, light patches of skin that surrounded his eyes where the sun couldn't penetrate his Oakley sunglasses. Those same sunglasses now hung by an earpiece from one of his pockets, rendered useless and unnecessary by the gathering dusk.  His hair was black and trimmed in a slightly longer version of a high and tight and his steel, grey eyes registered no emotion as he spoke.  

"We have reason to believe that there are four hostiles in this house holding a 2-year old hostage on the second floor. Your mission is to eradicate the threat, using any means necessary, and recover the child. 

Taking a deep breath he continued,

"You have 8 minutes to complete this exercise. If you are targeted by a hostile's laser for longer than 2 seconds, you will be considered 'hit' and YOU. WILL. FAIL. If you have failed to recover the hostage by the end of 8 minutes, YOU. WILL. FAIL.  You are wearing a camera on your night vision goggles and we will be tracking your movements and vocals during the duration of this exercise. Do you understand these instructions as they have been given to you, Cadet Swan?"

The officer's words had been clear, crisp, measured and specific, which left little room for interpretation.  Emma knew what she had to do.

"Yes, sir," replied Emma coldly and firmly as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Cadet Swan, take your position.  You may proceed when the 'ready clock' reads ZERO."

The SWAT officer flicked his wrist, pointing four, straight fingers to a large digital clock that was hanging on the wall of the outside of the structure. 15 seconds was displayed.

Emma moved into position, adjusting her throat mic before placing her night vision goggles on her head and taking one, last, deep, calming breath.  Today, she had pushed her mind and body to the limit, and she was exhausted, but there was one, final test remaining....and, this one, she didn't intend to fail....

Looking up, she watched....and simply waited. 

5....4....3....2....1.

Pulling the goggles over her eyes and drawing her 9mm, Emma moved silently and quickly through the open front door as the clock reset to 8 minutes and started its countdown again.....

* * *

In a nearby rec room, cadets and officers alike had gathered to watch the live feed that would be broadcast from Emma's cam and throat mic, the latter of which had been broadcasting from the moment she had been called over by the CO.

Regina was perched, tense, on the edge of the sofa, directly in front of the 55" LED TV, and she kept her eyes fixed on the monitor, hoping to actually  _see_ a bit of the activity that everyone had only heard up till now.  Leaning forward, she placed her elbows on her knees, hands twisting strongly, one inside the other, as her left heel bounced nervously.  She knew that her lover was more than capable, physically, of passing this test.  Everyone knew that.  In fact, they had all been witness to that earlier as, time and time again, she had broken records and exceeded every expectation.  

Still, brief glimpses of Emma's heart, offered as whispers in a dark room as they had embraced, exhausted, after making love, told Regina that this test would be Emma's greatest challenge yet.  It was a worst nightmare; a demon from her past, come to remind her of a failure that was not her own.  Still, she carried it as her burden and it had destroyed her dreams of a very different future.  

That being said, Regina also knew that this was a chance at redemption; a chance to wipe away the shadows of the past and to make things right.  She wanted this for Emma.  She knew what this meant to her....to them.  All she could do now was pray and hope. 

Looking around, Regina saw that her nervous actions were being mimicked by many of the others in the room...for a different, but still, very valid, reason.  Watching with rapt attention and standing directly behind the couch were the Academy Commandant, SWAT Commandant, a few, SWAT Unit Commanders and several other Top Brass of the BPD.  Cadet Swan was the only Academy cadet, male or female, that had ever been invited to test for the SWAT program before graduation.  All other officers had received their invitation to test AFTER several years of field experience. 

For her fellow cadets and the Academy, Emma's success meant pride and honor and bragging rights.  For SWAT, Emma's success meant another 'super soldier' among their ranks.  Her failure would mean A LOT of explaining....and no one wanted to be in the crosshairs for that inquiry.

A cheer rose in the room as the TV started its broadcast, signifying that Emma had put on her night vision goggles and had started the exercise.  There was no sound, save that of a slight rush of air as Emma breathed in deeply through her nose and released the breath silently through her open lips.

_That's it, Baby, just breathe.  You got this_ , thought Regina as she and the others held their own breaths in solidarity.  She turned her attention slightly when she heard the low rumble of voices behind her.

"They always start fucking up when they get to the upstairs landing....and the last room is always a shit show," grumbled the SWAT Commandant with a chuckle, "Doesn't matter. $100 says she fails before she reaches the bottom of the stairs. Mark my words...."

The Commandant of the Academy opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by one of the SWAT Unit Commanders.

"Don't take it. It's a suckers bet. SWAT Com's right. She'll be done before she clears the first floor."

_Does anyone actually read these fucking applications or do they all just look at the god damned pictures?_ thought the Academy Commandant as he rolled his eyes at the testosterone-driven hubris being displayed by the men beside him.  They didn't care if she won.  In fact, they probably preferred that she fail.  If she succeeded, she would be an anomaly and a token among them; someone to be used in the worst ways and then thrown away.  They would see and count her as a liability....and they would be WRONG...

The Academy Commandant remembered the look of determination and fire in Emma's eyes as she stood in his office after breaking Jones' arm. He knew she wanted this.  He knew she needed this.  He also knew something else that they didn't. 

Looking down, he smiled softly as he watched Cadet Mills sitting nervously on the couch in front of him.  He had seen them together, simply walking through the quad and talking.  He had heard the events that led up to all of Swan's altercations with Jones.  These two were more than just roommates.  Even he, an old man, knew the look of young love; the consuming concern, the smiles, the selfless support.  He had seen it all exchanged between them.  Swan had a family to take care of now, and she wouldn't let this woman down.

"Actually, I think I'll take that bet anyways. It's not every day that I get to participate in a bit of sport, even if it is...what did you say....a sucker's bet?" huffed the Academy Commandant with a soft chuckle.

Turning their attention back to the monitor, the Academy Commandant continued to smile as the SWAT Com crossed his arms over his chest and smirked smugly. 

* * *

Cadet Swan turned left immediately as she stepped through the front door.  The living room furniture would offer significant cover and was the most likely place for a hostile to position themselves as a sentry for the others in the house.  The dining room would be a second, good choice, so, even as she moved, Emma kept a wary eye on the dining room door.  The frame's location in the center of the wall meant that the surfaces extending to either side could offer a convenient staging area for anyone waiting for an ambush.

She heard the servo motors only a millisecond before she actually saw the test 'dummy' spring from behind the living room couch.  It had been dressed to resemble a person, and, while the view was slightly grainy from the night vision goggles, Emma could still see that the flesh was incredibly life-like in its appearance.  A circle on the chest, barely visible above the zipper of the hoodie, was separated into four quadrants of alternating colors, denoting the specific location where a 'kill shot' would be rendered.  A similar, but much smaller, circle was imprinted on the forehead between the eyes.  One of these two places MUST be hit for 'success' to register.

The arms of the dummy were extended out in front, hand clenched around an inoperable handgun.  The real danger was the laser that extended from the trigger finger and now shown on Emma's vest.  Diving right, she took a knee and popped off a shot catching the dummy dead center in the chest circle.  It fell backwards onto its rigging.  One down.

Immediately, she turned 180 degrees to face the dining room door where the next target had already surfaced.  Thanks to her location and the position of its arrival, the laser came up pointing at the ground beside her, but the SWAT Commander outside was quickly rectifying the situation as he used the manual controls to turn the dummy remotely.  The laser had barely crossed her vest when Emma took the shot.  Two down.

Standing, Emma took only one step before she crossed her right arm over her chest and pointed the muzzle of the 9mm down the hall towards the back kitchen.  Eyes still trained to the top of the stairs, she pulled the trigger without even looking.  Three down. 

She stayed low as she approached the edge of the stairs, eyes scanning the upper landing for any signs of movement.  Upstairs, she could already hear the wailing of a small child, encouraged by the sharp sounds ringing out from below and cued to create an audio distraction.  Taking the stairs quickly and quietly, she stopped a few steps down, not wanting to expose her position immediately.  She popped up only briefly to survey the upstairs hallway, but it was enough.  A dummy had appeared at the top of the stairs, 'stepping' from the first door on the right and pointing its laser at her exact position.  A shot rang out.  Four down.

According to intel, Emma had removed the threat, four hostiles, but she was hesitant.  Something didn't feel right.  The door at the top of the stairs wasn't the nursery and the captors would never leave their 'prized possession' unattended.  Hostages were money and you, literally, guarded them with your life.  She continued, cautiously, up the remaining stairs crouching low as she stepped onto the landing.  Immediately, she raised her 9mm, taking a shot as a hostile appeared in the back, right doorway.  Five down, and Emma was really starting to wonder how many more were waiting.  This was slowly turning into a fucking circus.

She hesitated for only a moment before stepping across the hallway.  Pressing her back against the wall, she side-stepped to the back, left bedroom; the true location of the nursery.  The wailing continued, louder than before, so she would no longer be able to rely on the triggering sound of the servo motors.  Now....it was truly show time.

Snugging herself close to the outside frame, Emma side-glanced into the room.  The door was right-handed, opening inward, and hung, half-open on the frame so that she could see the full, front surface from her position.  Just beyond the handle and latch, she could see a mirror hanging on the wall.  It showed a hostile standing immediately left of the crib.  There were no other signs of captors in the room.  Pivoting around the corner, Emma raised her weapon immediately and cracked off a shot, hitting the target beside the crib dead-on.  She took only one step forward before planting her feet.  Raising her arm in front first, she immediately pivoted it 90 degrees to the right.  Still staring at the crib, she squeezed the trigger. 

The crack of the bullet and the sounds of the splintering of wood filled the room for only a moment, before the crying baby took over once more.  Looking right, Emma peered through the smoking hole in the door to see a small, yellow and black target perforated, dead center over two, lifeless eyes.  She checked one more time before stepping to the crib and uttering the only words she had spoken since being outside.

"Shhhhhh.  It's OK.  I got you."

Picking the 'baby' up from the crib, Emma placed it gently on her right shoulder, reaching in one more time to grab a blanket that she wrapped snugly around the form.  Right arm supporting its bottom, she turned 180 degrees and stepped quickly out of the door, now gripping her 9mm in her non-dominant, left hand.  

Emma saw the still-open front door as she hit the bottom of the stairs.  Taking only a few steps, she raised her left arm, wrapping it around her torso and the body of the baby, pointing it, once again, down the hallway behind her that led to the kitchen.  Her eyes were forward and she was heading towards the door when the crack sounded.  One last shot.  One last hostile.

Stepping through the front door, Emma moved immediately to the small table that had been setup to the right.  She handed the baby and blanket to the SWAT Unit Commander that had addressed her earlier before popping the magazine from the grip of her pistol and laying it on the table.  Pulling the two full magazines from her thigh holster, she laid them on the surface beside.  Racking the slide, a single, live round was ejected from the chamber which Emma caught mid-air, pointing it straight up as she placed the base on the table.  Slide open, Emma finally laid the still-smoking 9mm on the table before pulling off her goggles and mic, placing them on the surface as well.

She looked to the SWAT Unit Commander for further instruction.

"Scarlet," was the word spoken.

"Nice to meet you Commander Scarlet," said Emma as she turned from the table and took a step.  Looking over her shoulder, she noted the time left on the clock: 4:26.  Unbeknownst to her, but clearly heard by everyone else watching, Scarlet finished his thought when Emma was finally out of range,

"Jesus Christ," he sighed with a tone of reverent awe and amazement.

* * *

Regina stood as Emma turned from the nursery.  She may as well have been invisible as all eyes were fixed on the TV; jaws dropped fully open or gaping to find the words to describe this show of tactical perfection.  Coming around the side of the couch, she looked briefly into the Academy Commandant's eyes.  He smiled gently at her and winked an eye.  Nodding her head in recognition, she stepped behind the line of Commanders and made her way to the door. 

Grasping the frame, she turned one more time, this time studying the SWAT Commandant as he handed over a $100 bill to the Academy Commandant and uttered his closing words to the Unit Commanders beside,

"As soon as Swan graduates, I WANT HER ON THIS TEAM!  MAKE SURE IT HAPPENS!"

Lips pulled back into a brilliant smile, Regina strode quickly and confidently out of the rec room, through the front doors and across the quad.


	20. A Personal Congratulations

Emma was bone tired and she hung her head, hands against the tile wall, eyes closed.  The thrum of the hot water on her back was luring her into almost a trance-like state as she reviewed the events of the day. 

She had passed every test, far exceeding even the most stringent, male standards set for each one: 50 push-ups in one minute, 60 sit-ups in one minute, 20 pull-ups in two minutes, a 2-mile run in 15 minutes in full gear, a 300m run in less than 50 seconds, rope climb in less than 1 minute and a 20-story climb in four minutes carrying a 50lb pack. The SWAT Commanders tried to trip her up with their faulty intel during the last exercise, but she stayed calm and kept her head in the game.  She trusted her gut instinct.  It had served her well in the past and it had made all the difference in the world today.  Eight hostiles were dispatched and a hostage was safe.

Still, she couldn't help but be nervous.  Even with these results, there was still a chance that she wouldn't make it.  There had to be consensus among the SWAT Commanders that she would be a good fit for their unit and that she could continue to (out)perform well into the future.  The long-standing tradition of 'balls-only' membership was a hard one to break, and only a few women had ever succeeded.

Emma was so lost in her thoughts, that she actually felt her lover before she heard her; Regina's left hand cupping lightly over her mouth to muffle any surprised noise; the splayed fingers of her right hand sliding low on Emma's stomach, little finger nudging barely into blonde, damp curls.

"I suggest you stay nice and quiet, Cadet Swan.  You're MY hostage now and I don't intend to have any interruptions for a little while," came the sultry whisper of a familiar voice against the shell of Emma's ear.  Regina watched Emma's eyes go wide, but could feel her smile against her palm as Emma nodded her head, indicating that she understood the instructions completely.

"Good girl," whispered Regina as a playful smirk found its way onto her lips as well.  There was actually very little chance of them being interrupted.  Knowing the strenuousness of the tests and the need for quiet preparations, the Academy Commandant had ordered the ranking officer's locker room be cleared and reopened only to Emma for the duration of the day.

Turning her head to look over her right shoulder, Emma furrowed her brow.

"Did they send you to tell me the news?"

"Oh no, Sweetheart," replied Regina with a sexy smirk, "I am simply here to offer you my personal congratulations...."

Emma could feel Regina's already-hard nipples against her back, skin sliding easily as the remnants of Emma's shampoo slipped between their bodies.

Regina kept her lips at Emma's ear as her hand dipped lower, fingers sliding barely between already soaked folds.  Emma hummed in appreciation at the feel of her lover's fingers and at the surprised gasp from behind as Regina realized how much she was already wanted and needed.

Satisfied that Emma didn't intend to make a sound, Regina released her left hand, sliding it slowly over the skin of Emma's chest.  She cupped the weight of Emma's breast in her palm as thumb and index finger pinched and pulled urgently on a nipple that was rapidly hardening under her ministrations. 

Relaxing, Emma leaned her head back onto Regina's shoulder, turning to kiss and lick Regina's neck in a valiant attempt to stifle her moans.  She could feel Regina's hips grinding against her ass and Emma began to move in time, trying to provide as much indirect stimulation as possible.

Emboldened, Regina slid her hand down further, pressing the length of two fingers slowly over Emma's clit, fingertips seeking a ready and waiting entrance.  Finding her destination, Regina slid both fingers inside slowly, smiling as Emma bit softly into the soft skin of her neck trying to muffle the volume of her groan.  Regina moved slowly at first, relishing the warmth and tightness of her lover's velvet walls, but soon increased the speed and strength of her stokes, all semblance of control quickly being lost as they melded together body, heart and soul.

Feeling Regina's movements becoming slightly erratic from the pure excitement of the moment, Emma reached back to ground her lover, sliding two fingers between her lips, gently massaging her clit with soft swipes of her fingertips, encouraging Regina to continue her steady rocking and giving her the friction that she needed so that they could fall over that edge together. 

Pulling the length of her digits from inside Emma, Regina pressed her fingertips hard against a hardened clit that had been denied attention for far too long already.  Working the pads of her fingers in tight circles, Regina drew Emma to the edge of an orgasm and watched as her back arched forward and she bit her lip, stifling the cry of 'REGINA!' that had already formed at her lips.  Barely in control, Emma moved her fingers slightly, running them back and forth strongly to either side of Regina's clit, squeezing slightly until she felt the first tremors of Regina's own orgasm take hold. 

Bodies shuddered and clung tightly as Emma felt a warm, wetness slide, first down her own thigh and then over her ass.  Taking only a moment to catch her breath, Emma turned to face Regina, resting her forehead against that of her lover before wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and pulling her in for a deep kiss, tongues moving slowly and purposefully against each other; each trying to covey a love that was fully committed.

They continued kissing for a while, recovering a bit as the hot spray and steam surrounded them, lathering soap with bare hands, giggling a bit and shushing each other in an effort to avoid being caught, finding it harder and harder to control themselves.

Bringing her finger to her grinning lips to encourage Regina to stay quiet, Emma led her girlfriend by the hand to the teak bench on the side of the stall, encouraging her to sit before kneeling in front on the tile.  Grasping Regina's hips, Emma slid her forward, resting her ass at the edge of the wood before using her palms to press Regina's thighs open completely.

Emma felt her eyes flutter closed momentarily as she took in Regina's soaking wet cunt, the bare hint of a clit nestled between plump, smooth lips.  Breathing in deeply, Emma could detect the heady essence of Regina's arousal, a scent that she knew she would never tire of.  Licking her lips, Emma looked up to stare into Regina's captivating, brown eyes before bowing her head and placing open mouthed kisses against Regina's clit, sucking barely at the end of each, prompting it forward, flicking the tip of her tongue against it only once in between, feeling it twitch strongly under her constant teasing.

Emma moaned softly at the taste of Regina's cream and at the feel of a newly-hardening bud desperate for her skilled tongue; her own excitement spiking as she watched Regina trying to remain quiet.  Stopping for a moment, Emma raised herself on fists placed to each side of Regina's hips, whispering in her ear,

"Keep those legs spread nice and wide.  I think you may need some help keeping quiet."

Emma urged one of Regina's feet onto the teak bench before crouching between her legs again.  Looking at Regina's wet center with lustful eyes, Emma groaned audibly before bowing her head again to continue her ravenous exploration.  She no longer cared about the audible smacks as she sucked Regina's clit strongly, pulling away with a pop before bathing it softly with her tongue in slow, quick circles and light, teasing flicks. 

Reaching up, Emma placed her finger at Regina's panting lips, urging her to pull the digit into her mouth and feeling the tugs and bites vary as Emma continued to move her lips and tongue; the urging of Regina's own mouth guiding her to the most sensitive spots.

Reaching with her other hand, Emma slid one finger into Regina's tight, waiting entrance, burying it deeply in a single stroke, driving it in and out strongly before adding a second, knowing Regina wanted and needed more, feeling the incredible tightening of walls and the erratic movement of hips as control was being stripped away.

Removing her fingers, Emma reached down to rub the wetness on her own clit, mixing it with her already copious juices, feeling her clit jump to attention and throb under the strumming of warm fingers.  Burying her face fully between Regina's legs, Emma lapped greedily and hungrily as she felt the rumbling in Regina's chest and stomach telling her that she was about to find release.  Feeling her own incredible tingling start to rise, Emma waved her fingers faster, trying to match pace with her tongue so that they would come together. 

As her orgasm hit, Emma moaned heavily against Regina's clit, providing the last, gentle nudge that was needed for Regina to finally let go, and Emma knew the instant it happened as she felt the incredible shudder and warm gush of liquid that poured onto her tongue, coating her lips and chin thickly.  Closing her eyes, Emma savored every drop as her tongue swirled endlessly to bring Regina down from their incredible euphoria, her own hand doing the same for herself.

Emma stopped teasing only when she felt the intermittent twitching of hips.  Placing her hands beside Regina on the bench, she raised herself slightly and leaned forward for an incredible, deep kiss; taking the time to pass Regina's beautiful essence between them.  Breaking their kiss, Emma returned, finally, to her knees in front of Regina, wrapping her arms around her waist and laying her head on her stomach, totally spent but completely satisfied. 

It was only a few minutes before Emma heard Regina's voice above the cascading water of the shower.

"Who would have thought that, after everything you went through today, it would be me that finally brought you to your knees?" was offered with a smug and tired chuckle.

Immediately standing from the tile, Emma offered her hand to help Regina from the bench.  As Regina stood, Emma pulled her into her arms, kissing her passionately and deeply, fucking Regina's mouth with her tongue, before breaking their kiss and arching her eyebrow playfully.

"Who said I was finished?"

Emma pressed against Regina's shoulders, backing her up against the nearby tile wall and smirking as Regina gasped at the feel of the cold surface against her skin.  Attacking Regina's neck with lips and teeth, Emma slid her hands slowly up Regina's stomach, cupping her breasts and marveling at how hard her nipples already were beneath her palms.  Pinching them gently at first, Emma quickly applied more pressure, rolling hard nipples between thumb and forefinger as Regina's chest pushed forward seeking more; breathless whispers of 'fuck' and 'don't stop' spurring Emma on.  Switching her head to the other side, Emma continued her loving assault, this time on Regina's pulse point, sucking strongly to mark the skin beneath her lips. 

Sliding a palm down Regina's waist and hip, Emma lifted one of Regina's thighs, encouraging it up and over her own hip, satisfied only when she felt a heated and fully exposed center pressing against the skin of her lower stomach.  Emma could feel the wetness quickly spreading over her abdomen as Regina's hips began to rock, once again, seeking stimulation. 

"Insatiable," whispered Emma into Regina's ear before dipping her head and capturing a gorgeous, pert nipple between her teeth, sucking gently before flicking her tongue back and forth; her efforts rewarded by breathless gasps and quiet moans.  Scraping her teeth slowly over the sensitive bud, Emma released it with a pop, eager to offer the other breast the same treatment; her hands kneading and grasping Regina's ass over and over, encouraging her to rock harder and faster.

Having her fill of Regina's glorious breasts and feeling the gentle urge of Regina's palms upon the top of her shoulders,  Emma slid herself down to kneel again, hooking Regina's leg over her shoulder before staring reverently at her lover's, perfect cunt, glistening and open, begging to be worshipped and devoured. 

Pursing her lips, Emma blew a cool breath, watching Regina's clit snap to attention, twitching and hardening instantly.  Sliding her fingers into Emma's wet hair, Regina gripped firmly,

"Don't. Tease." issued as a stern warning from above as her hand guided Emma's head to the exact location that she wanted it. 

Emma looked up with a smirk as she sucked Regina's sensitive nub firmly between her lips, humming to create even more vibrations.  Sliding two fingers easily inside, Emma relished the feeling of tight walls, gripping her fingers, inviting them deeper.  Emma continued her relentless and loving assault on Regina's clit, using broad strokes to drag upwards against attentive nerves, enjoying every buck and twitch of her hips as she built Regina up, higher and higher.  Regina sighed in frustration as Emma pulled her fingers free, her vocalizations quickly replaced by a strong gasp as Emma spread her wetness, unexpectedly, against a puckered hole.  Not delving further, Emma continued massaging gently, moving down to delve her tongue inside Regina's entrance, rolling her tongue as she slid it deeply, in and out, feeling Regina's hips fucking her face hard as she pulled closer and closer to that edge.

Sensing Regina's imminent orgasm, Emma slid the tip of one finger into Regina's tighter opening as a flood of wetness, once again, slid down her tongue, covering her chin and dripping down onto her chest.  Emma continued pumping her tongue in and out, allowing Regina to ride out the remnants of her orgasm against her mouth; one of Emma's hands gripping tight to Regina's ass, pulling her as close as possible, needing to taste every single drop on offer, drawing out every wave of pleasure possible until Regina's hips finally stilled.

Rising again from her knees, Emma's hands grasped the back of Regina's neck, pulling her in for a deep, languid kiss, transferring the juices on her tongue between them, wanting to show Regina how amazing she tasted.

Breaking their kiss, Regina trailed her lips slowly to Emma's ear, releasing a satisfied sigh as her lips reached the lobe, finally whispering,

"You're in."


	21. Graduations

"This is it, Regina!  All you have to do is RING. THAT. BELL. and you are home free!" stated Emma enthusiastically as she pointed in the general direction of the 20 foot, climbing ropes. 

Almost immediately, Emma regretted her actions as she turned her head to look in the direction of her finger.  Her face fell slightly as she watched a cadet that was struggling HARD just to get her feet off the mat. 

"Oh, fuck," groaned Emma quietly.  Wincing slightly, she turned back towards Regina to do some damage control.  Hopefully, Regina had focused on the rope and the bell and ignored the other situation. 

It didn't really matter.  Her Impassioned and energetic words seemed to be falling on deaf ears as Regina continued staring at the floor, pacing agitatedly.  Emma watched intently as Regina pressed her fingers repeatedly through her thick, short hair and chewed her lower lip nervously, eventually wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach.  It was a rare show of vulnerability that Regina allowed only Emma to see and it made Regina all that much more beautiful to her. 

One by one, the cadets had been called out of the ready room for their final test.  Emma had no idea when 'Zimmerman' had started coming before 'Mills' in the alphabetic scheme of things, but, such had been the order and, now, only Regina and Emma remained.  Emma was actually only there for moral support.  Her SWAT performance, along with the first-hand accounts of Jones and Cassidy's sound ass-whippings, had already clearly showcased Emma's capabilities and skills.

Even with the gravity of the situation, Emma was surprised that she hadn't received ANY response from her lover.  'Frustrated and nervous Regina' normally translated directly into 'fiery and sassy Regina' and she rarely passed up the opportunity to lay down a little snark for Emma when the situation called for it.  Emma was 'rewarded' soon enough.

"And....remind me again, Emma Swan," said Regina pointedly as she stopped pacing and looked directly at Emma, "how many times have I SUCCESSFULLY ever RUNG. THAT. BELL?"

Regina thrust a finger at the bell for emphasis (and in complete imitation of Emma), as her other hand rested on her hip.  She squinted slightly as she glared directly at Emma with pursed lips, keeping her finger pointed and tapping her foot while she awaited a response.  Emma breathed in deeply searching for her next words.  Why the hell was it such a turn on when Regina got fired up like this?

_FOCUS, SWAN!,_ thought Emma as her mind swam with images of much more fun things she wished they were doing right now.  _Fucking rope....who the hell is ever gonna use this skill anyways?  Isn't that what stairs are for?_

Emma shook her head slightly, realizing that Regina was still waiting for an answer.

"Neeeeeeever...." drawled out Emma, before adding helpfully, "but that's gonna change today! I can FEEL IT!"

"Humph," responded Regina with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on, Regina," pleaded Emma seriously, ”we've practiced this time and time again.  You're so close.  Last time, you were only two feet away from success.  One more kick and you would have had it."

Emma paused and sighed.  She needed Regina to believe.

"We didn't come this far to fail, Regina......'together'.....remember? This is the last thing standing in our way....."

Regina's eyes were hesitant and doubtful, but she took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"CADET MILLS!" came the call of the CO from the doorway and both Regina's and Emma's heads snapped towards the source of the sound.

Turning back, Emma grasped Regina's hands quickly in both of her own and stared directly into Regina's eyes.  She could already see the fire starting to spark there.

"You can do this, Regina!" assured Emma quietly but firmly, "RING. THE. BELL!"

Pulling her hands from Emma's grasp, Regina offered a smug smirk and a sultry stare before turning and walking confidently out of the room.

"I ought to ring your fucking bell, Emma Swan...." was offered casually and teasingly as she passed through the door.

Emma's eyes widened as she considered how hot that might actually be to try out, but she collected herself quickly, following Regina as she walked out onto the gym floor.

"YESSSSSS!" whispered Emma excitedly as she pumped her fists in front of her, "THERE'S my girl!"

* * *

"SLAINTE!!!" came the hearty cry from the thick throng of patrons as they lifted their glasses in honor of the Academy graduates. 

Almost everyone in attendance had made their way to O'Callahan's after the formal ceremony, and new officers quickly found themselves indoctrinated by the veterans into time-honored traditions for blowing off steam.  Balls were racked, darts were thrown, rings were tossed, and liquor was poured as claps of hearty congratulations were pounded into the backs of the newest members of the 'fraternity'.

Today was a good day, but, as most would soon learn, the spirits poured here celebrated success much less frequently than they offered solace.

Emma stood handsomely in her dress blues among other, similarly dressed, members of her new unit.  Hands were shaken and smiles traded as they laughed and talked, getting to know each other on a more than just a cursory level.  This was Emma's work family now, and they needed to understand and relate to each other personally.  Stories of family and experiences, good and bad, painted them each as real and vulnerable people, not just last names and ID numbers on a roster sheet.  They had family that relied on them; friends that needed them; dreams yet to be realized. 

They needed Emma to know what was at stake for them, and they wanted to know what was at stake for her as well, because this was about all of them now.  They needed to trust each other, because watching each other's backs was a necessity, not an option.  Lapses in judgment, breaks in concentration and failure to look out for your fellow team members meant someone might not see their loved ones again, and SWAT Command had made it quite clear to all of them.....that was unacceptable.....EVERY man, and woman, was to come home....EVERY time.

Emma had been placed in the most elite unit of SWAT.  It was led, personally, by Commander Scarlet who had also witnessed, firsthand, her Academy testing.  That evening, his request had been immediate and decisive.  Emma Swan was Alpha Team.  Period. 

Alpha was the 'go-to' team when ANY escalating situation needed to be shut down, quickly and quietly.  There was a common consensus among the ranks: Alpha Team did their job and they did it well.

She was small, comparatively, but her size could prove very useful, offering her team a distinct advantage by allowing them to get into or out of spaces that would otherwise be impossible.  And, from what Emma was hearing, they found themselves in those situations more often than expected.  She was up for it.  She needed this.  She wanted this.  With a gorgeous woman by her side and an incredible new assignment, Emma could feel the life seeping into her veins again and she smiled brilliantly at the possibilities of an incredible, new future.

Bobbing her head around, Emma finally caught sight of Regina on the other side of the bar and she flashed her a grin and some playfully waggled eyebrows.  It was answered, in kind, with a brilliant smile and a wink, before Regina turned her attention back to those around her.  She was surrounded by her own, new 'family', although, Regina's attire seemed very out of place among them.  She was in her dress blues, while most of the other detectives and handlers were dressed more casually in suits and ties.  The detectives tended to consider themselves among the 'elite'.  As such, they distinguished themselves in any way possible, including their dress, thumbing their nose at the more formal attire that was 'good enough for everyone else'.

There was no denying that a healthy amount of tension existed between Detectives and other members of the force. 

The Detectives considered themselves to be the 'brains' of the operation.  They were the 'thinkers', not the 'doers'.  'Doing' was left to SWAT and the beat cops that were relegated to the mean work on the streets.    

Those officers, on the other hand, considered the Detectives pompous, always unwilling to get their hands dirty.  They would argue that their 'thinking' and 'strategies' were, more often than not, very flawed due to that lack of experience and exposure.  The rare Detective that WAS willing to dig in, usually did so undercover, and therein lay the reason for the handlers.  Responsible for the undercover Detective's tracking and direction, a handler's action or inaction, words or silence, decision or indecision could mean a good detective's life....or death.

Normally, Emma would have paid very little attention to the Detectives, preferring, instead, to just go about her business on SWAT.  She DESPISED 'office politics' and tried very hard to stay the hell out of them, but that was the problem: things weren't 'normal'.  Someone she loved was on that team and she needed to make sure that everyone that surrounded Regina was as diligent and concerned for Regina's safety as Emma would be.  She needed to make sure they had Regina's back.  Sloppiness and a cavalier attitude were not options when it came to her lover's safety.  First chance she got, she would DEFINITELY be making some inquiries..... 

* * *

Regina and Emma talked for what seemed like hours, downing shots, drinking beer or indulging in wine with those around them; simply enjoying the moment.  They still had a lot to learn, but the worst was behind them....for now.  It wasn't long before both noticed that the separation was becoming uncomfortable.  They hadn't been this far apart, for this long, in 16 weeks.  Their days had been spent almost shoulder to shoulder in PT or classrooms, while evenings, nights and weekends were spent working or studying....at least initially.  After a while they just turned into opportunities for passionate marathons of love making and, sometimes, just pure, unadulterated fucking. 

The only thing that Emma was absolutely not allowed to do was miss her tutoring appointment.  Regina couldn't help but chuckle every time she thought about the number of evenings she would be pushing Emma out the door as she hopped on one foot, trying to get her boots and pants on.  Without fail, Emma would lean back in, pouting, searching for just one, last, beautiful kiss.  It was always given and Emma always had the same, goofy grin when Regina slammed the door playfully in her face to send her on her way.  Regina's self-control had some serious issues when it came to Emma Swan, and if Emma lingered too long on those days, Regina knew that one, 105-year old lady was going to be waiting awhile...

* * *

"Buy you a drink?" came the familiar, quiet voice as Regina relaxed in the small, u-shaped booth near the fireplace.

It was around midnight and the crowd had begun to thin, but only slightly.  Officers had moved on to other conversations with friends not seen in months or, sometimes, years.  Finding their respective breaks, Emma and Regina sought each other out quickly.

"Anytime, Officer," responded Regina with a smirk and a sexy smile.  Emma settled herself into the booth beside Regina.  She maintained an appropriate separation for the casual observer, but reached out under the cover of the table, taking Regina's hand in her own and rubbing gentle, soothing circles with her thumb. 

Emma ordered tequila shots in homage to some of their wilder nights at the dorm and they were brought over quickly.  Touching their shot glasses softly, they watched each other intently as tongues licked the backs of hands to hold the salt that was collected again to cut the bitter.  They tipped their heads back quickly, grinning at each other as they took bites of lime to override the burn of the liquid that slipped smoothly down their throats.  The only thing missing was the kiss they usually shared.  That would come later; once they were alone.

"Can I take your picture?" asked a young officer that found himself near the table.  He played his phone between his fingers to emphasize his point.  

"Sure," stated Regina enthusiastically.  She knew Emma hated having her picture taken, but this was a special day.  It was their day.  And Regina wanted something to remember it with. 

Scooting her hip close to Emma's, Regina twisted, throwing her legs playfully across Emma’s lap and wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders and neck.  If questioned later, they could always just blame the alcohol, but why would they even ask?  As far as anyone knew, they were nothing more than 'roommates'.  Close friends; one Detective, one SWAT, celebrating their graduation from the Boston Police Academy, destined now to go their separate ways.  Only they knew the truth, and their truth, while beautiful, needed to remain quiet....some people would just never understand. 

As the young officer adjusted his phone, Emma leaned forward slightly.  Barely moving her lips and barely above a breath, she whispered only loud enough for her lover to hear, 

“Until death and beyond, I will always love you...”

"Always," was offered back and they both smiled brilliantly as the flash strobed.

He texted the photo to Regina before he left, swallowed quickly by the crowd.

"Perhaps we should be on our way too?" inquired Regina.  Her eyes were already darkening with the promise of an incredible night to come.

"Absolutely," was returned quickly as they left the bar separately, but headed for the same car and final destination.


	22. .....And Celebrations

A grunt was forced from Regina's lips as her back slammed against the outside of the door.  It was only a moment before Emma's mouth covered Regina's again, tongue delving deeply and exploring frantically, muffling any subsequent noises. 

The ride from the bar had been excruciating.  Simple hand holding had turned into the firm caresses of Emma's hand on the inside of her upper thigh which had escalated into the teasing rubbing of fingers against Regina's heated core.

How the hell she had managed to drive them back to her apartment without getting into an accident was beyond Regina.  Even getting from the adjoining parking garage to the apartment had proven challenging as they found themselves unable to keep their hands off each other in the stairwells and hallways.  What was normally a five minute walk had turned into a thirty minute adventure, and one thing was damn sure, whoever was on duty that night in the lobby had gotten one hell of a show while they were in the elevator.

Finally at the apartment door, one of Emma's hands roamed freely over Regina's dress blues as they kissed, squeezing her breast and cupping her ass, as the other hand dug for keys that were shoved deep in her pocket.  The feel of Regina's hardening nipple in her palm and the squirming of Regina's body beneath her were making it very difficult for Emma to focus and, more than once, she abandoned her task to grab two handfuls of Regina's breasts, kneading and squeezing firmly through the thick fabric of her uniform.  Frustrated by her lack of progress with the keys and the continued interference of their clothing, Emma pressed her body against Regina's, holding her still and tight against the door. 

"Be good," whispered Emma in a panting breath as her lips smirked against Regina's ear.  Reaching into her pocket one last time, Emma's fingers finally wrapped around their coveted prize.

"I am pretty sure that's the last thing you want me to be tonight, Officer," moaned Regina in reply as she leaned her head back against the door. 

Closing her eyes, Regina took a few deep breaths trying to maintain some semblance of control.  Emma needed to get this door open soon because she had no idea how much longer she was going to be able to last.  It wasn't long before her exposed neck and throat became the new object of Emma's affections. Placing rough, open-mouthed kisses and bites over the soft skin, Emma fumbled to put the key in the latch.  They both exhaled sighs of relief when they finally heard the sound of metal buried in metal and, with a click of the bolt, they tumbled through the open door, a tangle of tongues, lips, arms and legs.

Barely getting the door closed and locked behind them, Emma and Regina abandoned bags, keys, and coats to the floor around them.  Slipping her fingers into Regina's hair, Emma grasped tight handfuls before drawing their faces together roughly, lips meeting in a searing, fierce, deep, passionate kiss.  Regina found her back slammed, once again, against the door.  This time, a smirk graced her lips and a look of pure lust darkened her eyes as she realized that the only person that intended to be in control that night was Emma.

Strong hands grasped Regina's wrists, raising her arms over her head and jamming them against the surface of the door.  Holding them there tightly with one hand, Emma tugged Regina's tie to loosen it, pulling until the ends came undone.  Even with one hand, she made short work of the buttons of Regina's dress coat before turning her attention to her dark blue dress shirt.  Buttons hung open to the waistband of Regina's pants in a matter of moments and Emma looked hungrily into Regina's eyes before laying her fingers against Regina's cheek, placing her thumb under her jaw and pressing her head back.  Regina could feel the bumps rise on her skin and her chest heaved as greedy lips found every inch of skin on her exposed neck and chest.  Working her way back up Regina's neck, Emma placed her lips tightly against Regina's ear, tracing the shell with her tongue before growling,

"I would very much like to see you on your hands and knees at the end of the bed, Officer."

Regina gulped and moaned softly at the next words,

"Oh, and you may want to hold onto the foot board....just in case...."

Emma watched Regina swing her hips sexily as she disappeared into the bedroom.  As exhausted as they were from their tests, graduation and the ensuing celebrations, they knew damn well that they had no intention of sleeping that night.  They were just getting started. 

Emma undressed in the foyer, entering the bedroom a few minutes later to find Regina's clothes discarded in a path that led from the door to the bed.  Looking to the end of the mattress, Emma saw Regina waiting, completely naked, on hands and knees; eyes throwing a very needy look over her shoulder. 

Sitting on her heels behind, Emma massaged and smacked the globes of Regina's firm ass before pulling her hips back, encouraging Regina to sit on her thighs.  Left arm wrapping around, Emma placed a warm hand on Regina's right breast, massaging strongly while her right hand moved to Regina's cheek, turning her head slightly so that she could whisper in her ear.

"So fucking beautiful," were the first words breathed.

Emma pinched and pulled Regina's nipple into a rigid peak, twisting roughly, earning a gasp and very satisfied moan.  Slipping her hand down, Emma found Regina's dripping wet pussy and began to lazily massage each and every inch of slick, hot skin.  Pressing the tips of her fingers firmly against Regina's entrance, she whispered again,

"Now that we're home....perhaps you can be a bit more vocal for me?"

Not waiting for an answer, Emma plunged two fingers inside Regina's tight walls, pumping them in and out fast and furiously, feeling Regina's hips starting to buck against her strongly, almost uncontrollably.

Brushing the thumb of her other hands over Regina's soft lips, Emma hummed into her ear, "I think my baby likes this...."

Feeling Regina nod against her lips, Emma whispered, almost pleadingly,

"Let me make you feel beautiful tonight..."

She pumped her fingers hard and steady, until she felt the slight clenching of Regina's walls. 

"Not quite yet, Beautiful."

Emma withdrew her fingers, urging Regina to her knees, unsupported. 

"Don't move," Emma instructed as she slipped away.  She could heard the frustrated groan of her lover as their contact was broken.

Laying on her back, Emma wriggled herself under Regina from behind, looking up so that she could see Regina's beautiful face as she straddled Emma's waiting mouth.  Wrapping her arms around Regina's thighs, Emma flicked her tongue, catching Regina's hard clit with the tip, brushing it only very lightly until she saw Regina reach out to grasp the foot board to steady herself. 

Grinding her hips slowly, Regina lowered herself slightly trying to draw more stimulation from Emma's tongue.  Grasping Regina's thighs strongly, Emma pulled herself up, pressing her mouth more fully against soft, smooth lips, swirling, licking and lapping hungrily, trying to devour everything Regina had to offer.  Moving slightly, Emma pressed her warm muscle deep into Regina's hot entrance, tongue fucking her strongly until she felt Regina's hips bucking urgently, the volume of her encouragements increasing steadily.

"Please, Emma, please...I'm so close," moaned loudly into the stillness of the room as Regina started begging for release.

Humming a bit, Emma returned to pull Regina's clit, once again, between her lips, this time, sucking it strongly as she ran the broad part of her tongue against it.  Feeling the hood move slightly to expose the most sensitive tip of the nerves, Emma took full advantage of the opportunity to please her lover.  Swirling her tongue hard and fast, she held tight to Regina's thighs as the movements of her hips become more erratic.   

She prayed that Regina would call her name like she couldn't during their quiet and clandestine meetings at the Academy.  She wasn't disappointed.

Slamming her palm down on the foot board, Regina cried out as Emma sent her tumbling over that incredible edge,

"FUCK YES, EMMA!"

Emma watched reverently as the thick, tangy wetness spread slowly over her lips and chin.  She had never seen anything so beautiful in all of her life as that of her gorgeous lover's full and uninhibited release.

Refusing to withdraw the pressure of her lips and tongue,  Emma continued her relentless teasing until she could sense that Regina had given her everything she had to offer, and she grasped Regina's hips gently to give her support as she fell forward slightly, totally spent.  Emma held her there, helping Regina to relax gradually as her tongue moved in gentle, light swirls, carefully acknowledging Regina's increased sensitivity.

Cleaning up the copious wetness from Regina's entrance and lips, Emma savored every last drop that she had been given before moving back to kneel behind Regina.  Reaching around, Emma helped release her grasp.  Uncurling her fingers from the footboard, Emma caught Regina easily as she collapsed back against her chest, once again, resting snugly on her thighs, ass tucked tight against Emma's hips.  Wrapping strong arms around her lover, Emma rested her forehead against the back of Regina's shoulder, wondering how she had gotten so lucky.

They stayed like that for a time, before moving to lay down, Emma reaching to pull the warm covers over them both, then wrapping her arms tightly around Regina from behind.

"Rest, Beautiful.  You are so incredible," whispered quietly before they dozed; preparing themselves for the rest of the night to come....


	23. Passing Inspection

"TA DA!!" announced Emma as she raised the door of the small garage, sweeping her hands towards the inside as if to present a valuable treasure.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," managed Regina in a confused and slightly horrified groan as she took in what was to be their transportation.

Regina's eyes almost winced at the brightness of the yellow Bug that seemed incredibly out of character for Emma considering her previous transport had been her beloved, Triumph motorcycle.  The inclement weather and early snows of Boston had forced Emma, as early as November, to ensconce it safely into the back of the garage until Spring.  Not that Regina was looking forward to a brisk, frostbitten ride on THAT deathtrap either, but, looking at the alternative, she now wondered if it was the better option.

Walking around the exterior, Regina noted that the body and interior were actually in very good shape with no visible signs of damage or rust, but the sheer age of the vehicle alone made her wonder how far they might actually get up the road before they were forced to walk the remaining way.

Standing to the side of the garage, Emma crossed her arms and smirked as Regina continued to study the car with a look of pure surprise and amazement.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" piped up Emma enthusiastically.

"It's.....uhhhhh.....definitely something," replied Regina cautiously.  "Are you sure it's safe?" she asked quizzically as she looked to Emma perplexed.

"Best. Car. Ever." responded Emma emphatically, "if you want something that is going to get us to and around Storybrooke, Maine in winter, THIS," said Emma, pointing her index finger at the Bug for emphasis, "is the car."

"Are you sure we can't just take the Benz?" sighed Regina defeatedly as her brow furrowed and her upper lip raised in a half-smile, half-grimace.

* * *

Emma chuckled to herself as she looked over to the passenger seat.  Despite Regina's initial, white-knuckle grip on the door handle and the looks of concern as they hit even the smallest bumps in the road, the deep, put-put of the engine, the light vibrations of the chassis and the smooth ride of the car on some of the smaller, less traveled Maine highways had slowly, and finally, lured her into a deep sleep and her head lulled forward slightly as she released an occasional soft snore.

Reaching up, Emma pressed her fingers into the thick, but short, side of Regina's hair, causing her to stir slightly and look up with heavy eyes and a sleepy grin before she snuggled further into the bucket seat to continue her fitful, and much needed, rest.

Emma sighed nervously as she looked back to the road.  She was a grown woman, but Granny's blessing and approval meant a lot to her.  Not that there was a fault to be found with Regina, but Granny could be a tough nut to crack and an interesting person to meet for the first time, and Emma wondered if Regina was ready for what might be in store.  Perhaps she should have warned her first.

It was around 6PM when they rolled to a stop in front of Granny's Diner, situated on the main street of Storybrooke, and Emma rested her forehead on the steering wheel, saying a short prayer.  Perhaps this homecoming wouldn't be as bad as she thought.  It had been a few months since she had been home, maybe Granny had mellowed.  Surely it wouldn't be that bad....

* * *

They were standing in the middle of the surprisingly-crowded-for-a-Christmas-Eve diner, when the booming, irritated voice sounded clearly from the back kitchen.

"EMMA SWAN!!  I AM GONNA SNATCH A KNOT ON YOUR HEAD!!"

Emma's eyes filled with fear almost instantly, and she gulped visibly and audibly as she attempted to hide herself behind Regina.

The swinging door of the kitchen thrust open into the dining room and a heavy-bottomed, grey-haired, bespectacled woman came barreling out of the back.  Her ruffle-collared, floral shirt; heavy, brown, collared, cardigan sweater; long skirt and tied, short heeled shoes belied her tenaciousness as her body bent forward and her left shoulder lowered like a linebacker looking for a tackle.  She carried a clean, wooden spoon in her right hand which was inching higher in the air with each step closer.  Regina couldn't help but be impressed by the woman's speed as she considered her relative age.

Regina may as well have been invisible, though, as Granny already had the target of her ire in her sights.

"FOUR MONTHS!!" hollered Granny as she jabbed the cupped end of the wooden spoon hard into Emma's chest.  Emma was stumbling all over her own feet, working her way in circles around Regina as she attempted, unsuccessfully, to keep her girlfriend between them.

"FOUR MONTHS!! NOT A CALL!  NOT A LETTER!!"

Granny stayed hot on her heels, jabbing the spoon into Emma's chest a few more times.  Finally, she just started going after any available, exposed surface, even bouncing it off Emma's noggin a few times.

"WHAT?!?!?! THEY DON'T HAVE PHONES IN THAT STATE???"

"Owwwww....dammit....ouch...shit.....stop...." stuttered Emma as she continued to dance around, falling all over herself and bumping into the nearby, seated patrons.  The entire crowd had stopped to stare blankly and fearfully at the melee that had broken out in the center of the diner.  Most seemed to be less concerned about Emma's safety than their own as each wondered who Granny might turn on next.

"DON'T YOU CURSE IN THIS DINER, EMMA SWAN!!" hollered Granny again as she provided a few more whacks, "YOU KNOW THE RULES!"

"Holy smokes, Granny, please...I'm sorry," said Emma finally as she planted her feet and held her hands up in defeat.

A 'humph' was offered as Granny stopped moving and looked Emma up and down, satisfied that she had learned her lesson and satisfied that she was safely intact after her months away.  Turning on her heel, Granny looked directly at Regina, pointing her spoon menacingly,

"YOU....COME WITH ME!" she commanded as she took off back towards the kitchen; Regina double-timing it behind her with a slightly-more-than-nervous look in her eye.

"Oh fuck," sighed Emma as she watched them retreat into the kitchen; door swinging closed behind.

* * *

The patrons went back to their quiet murmuring about the holidays and the recent events as Emma half-walked, half-limped over to the bar and slipped onto one of the stools.  Despite the frigid weather, Ruby still sported her trademark, red short-shorts, navel-tied oxford with buttoned sleeves, and five-inch heels. A napkin-sized apron covered the front of her shorts and her hair was streaked with highlights of red.  Perfectly-manicured, ruby-red nails adorned her fingertips, and Emma shook her head as she wondered how Ruby managed to pull off a, sometimes, twelve-hour shift in this outfit.  She had done it for years, though.  In fact, there wasn't a time that Emma could remember that Ruby and Granny weren't in this diner.  It was their life, and, despite their differences, they stuck with it and stayed together.

"Damn, Ruby, you could have helped, you know!!"  said Emma annoyed as she rubbed one of the slowly rising knots on her scalp.

"You think I was going to get in the middle of that?" stated Ruby as she huffed a quiet chuckle, sliding a cup of cocoa with whip and cinnamon and a bear claw in front of Emma.  Emma's face immediately lit up at the sight of her favorite treat and she took a HUGE bite of the pastry, closing her eyes and groaning before washing it down with a huge gulp of chocolaty, creamy, cinnamony goodness.

"You are such a child, Emma Swan," teased Ruby.

"Yeah?  Well, I can tell you one thing, Granny hits harder now than she did when we were younger!  How old is she now?" asked Emma incredulously.

"100. 150," shrugged Ruby nonchalantly.  "You know how it is....evil never dies," said Ruby with a chuckle as she popped a brow and rolled her eyes.  "Although, even I have to say, you deserved that one, Emma.  You should have called.  We were worried about you...."

Ruby's normally playful and teasing gaze was serious and filled with concern.  For almost a year, she and Granny had walked a tenuous edge with Emma, keeping her at the bed and breakfast after she transferred to a small base just outside of Portland, helping her to recover from the physical and emotional scars that had accompanied her injuries.  They had gotten through it together, but it had been a hard road and it was a journey that none of them wanted to repeat.

"I'm sorry," sighed Emma as she realized that she should have been more attentive to her friends.

"That being said," drawled Ruby as the playfulness returned to her eyes and a smirk graced her lips, "I can see where you might have been otherwise occupied...."

Emma twisted the cocoa cup in her hand and look down shyly at the countertop, twisting her mouth into a grin, unsure of what to say.  She got a slight reprieve when Ruby was called over by a customer.

Returning a few minutes later, Ruby placed her elbows on the counter in front of Emma, laying her chin into one, upturned palm, she leaned her face close to Emma's.

"Spill it," she said quietly, "and I want details.....every damn one of them," she finished with a smirk and a cocked brow.

Taking a deep breath, Emma started at the first day of Basic.

It was almost three hours later when Emma was wrapping up her tale and most of the patrons had trickled out slowly, leaving only a few people scattered about the booths and tables as they finished up their meals.

"RUBY!" came the only slightly mellowed call from the back. Walking over to the service window, she popped her head through, returning to her place in front of Emma just a moment later.

"She wants to see you," sing-songed Ruby as she brushed her index finger under Emma's chin and turned to walk away with a slight swing of hips.  "Good luck with that," called Ruby over her shoulder with a smirk as Emma slid from the stool and slinked slowly over to the entrance to the kitchen.

Taking a few deep breaths, Emma placed her palm on the door and pushed. Silently and easily, it swung inside.  Granny's Diner was like a well-oiled machine in every sense of the words.

Looking up, Emma could see Granny and Regina sitting on stools at the far corner of a long prep table that stood in the middle of the kitchen. They each nursed cups of coffee and Regina laughed easily as Granny patted the top of her hand in a motherly fashion, chuckling along with her.

_What the...._ thought Emma, furrowing her brow as she took in the sight before her.  She didn't get to finish her thought, however, as she realized that she had been caught staring by Granny who had since stopped laughing and now glared at Emma with a cocked brow.  Regina looked between Emma and Granny a few times before glancing down at the floor, trying to suppress a smile. The fear in Emma's eyes was comical and unmerited as Regina considered everything that Granny had told her over the course of the evening.  Sad and touching stories from Emma's childhood in foster homes around the area; tales of mischievous adventures with her granddaughter, Ruby; recounting of Emma's running away to the Marines and subsequent return had all been shared with Regina.  They had laughed and they had cried and she had learned more of Emma's secrets, quirks, habits, dreams and fears than she would have ever learned in a lifetime together.  She was still trying to wrap her mind around everything that had been said, but one thing Regina knew for absolute certainty at this point:  Granny was strict, but she loved Emma like her own child. 

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" huffed out Granny annoyed.

"Sorry," said Emma in an almost child-like voice.

"Humph," offered Granny in response, before continuing sternly, "where are you two planning on staying tonight?"

Emma looked at Granny expectantly, "Ummmmmmmmmm....."

"Nope," said Granny matter-of-factly while shaking her head, "ain't gonna be here.  We are full up this holiday season.  Not a room in the house...."

Walking slowly past Emma with a waddling gait, she offered boredly,

"Don't just stand there.  This beautiful woman isn't gonna be able to wait all night for you to figure this out...."

Both Regina and Emma blushed at the subtle innuendo behind the comment.

As Granny pushed open the door to the kitchen, she called back over her shoulder.

"And I expect you back here tomorrow at oh-six-hundred.  It's Christmas Day, so we're open a little later....but we are still open. Least you can do is help, since you couldn't seem to find a quarter to call an old lady...."

* * *

Emma looked out the front windshield of the parked Bug and tapped her foot nervously trying to figure out where they could stay that might be near Storybrooke.  This place was in the middle of nowhere; the closest major city being Portland.  If they had to return there, then they would never get back by 6AM, and they may as well sleep in the car; definitely not the Christmas trip that Emma had planned and, most likely, a move that would earn her a year's worth of nights on Regina's couch.

Regina studied Emma from the seat beside.  She grinned slightly as she realized how frazzled Emma still was from the events of the evening.  Finally, deciding to let her off the hook, Regina held up a set of keys and jingled them softly.  Emma looked at her for an explanation, completely puzzled.

_God, you are beautiful_ , _even when you are confused_ , thought Regina with a small chuckle.  She couldn't help but fall more deeply in love after everything she had learned this evening.  The courage and strength, compassion and care, protectiveness and loyalty that Emma had maintained in the face of everything that had ever happened to her in her lifetime was nothing short of amazing. 

"Granny said, and I quote," started Regina with a smirk, “‘you’ll be sitting in that parked car all night if I don't give you the keys to the cabin'.  She said you knew the way, so let's get going,"  adding sexily, " cause I'm not going to be able to wait all night while you figure this out...."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Emma with an excited grin as she cranked the ignition and drove off.


	24. Do You Know?

“What do you need?” whispered Emma gently as she watched Regina kneel between her legs, hesitating slightly.  Emma saw Regina’s eyes flick briefly to the nightstand where the purple cock lay nestled among the nylon straps and buckles.

They had been making love for hours already in the small cabin in the woods.  Thankfully, Emma had calmed considerably since leaving the diner, allowing her to more fully focus on starting a fire, in more ways than one, upon reaching the cabin.  They had already had a few 'warm ups' on the rug in front of the hearth before retiring to the bedroom.

Raising her body from the bed, Emma rested on one elbow as her other hand reached to press the hair behind Regina’s ear, trailing two fingers down her cheek and placing them under her chin so that Regina would look into her eyes,

“Are you absolutely sure?” Emma whispered again, wanting to make certain this was something Regina wanted too and not just an action being done out of some sense of obligation to fulfill Emma’s fantasy.  This wasn’t about what Emma or Regina wanted individually; it was about a carnal desire that had built strongly in both of them and now needed to be soothed by some mutual, cathartic release.

“God, yes,” breathed Regina as she leaned forward to capture Emma’s lips in a searing kiss, pressing her weight against Emma to urge her to lay back against the bed once more.  Regina allowed her weight to settle onto Emma as they kissed deeply, one of Emma’s hands moving to the small of Regina’s back to massage gently while the other threaded into the back of Regina’s dark brown hair which sparkled when captured just right by the flames dancing in the bedroom fireplace.  Emma’s head lifted from the pillow as she urged Regina’s face closer, pressing her mouth against perfectly-shaped, full, beautiful lips; trying to deepen the kiss so that her incredible excitement, need and passion could be conveyed.

Tongues moved deeply and purposefully, exploring every familiar, warm inch of the other’s mouth once again, as Regina’s hand slid across the covers, fingers grasping the light strapping before sliding the weight of the cock over the covers towards them.

Regina broke the kiss first, sliding her lips across Emma’s jaw placing firm kisses and nips occasionally against taut skin before sucking strongly at her pulse point.  Regina’s lips felt the groan resonate in Emma’s throat before the sound was even formed at her lips and sensed the slight upwards heave of the body beneath her, seeking relief that wasn’t to be offered yet.

Grinning against Emma’s collar bone, Regina continued her journey downwards, light kisses placed over the tender and sensitive skin of Emma’s breasts, consciously avoiding Emma’s nipples as soft lips and tongue worked to remove even a small fraction of the control that Emma would seek adamantly to regain later.  Regina could feel Emma’s fingers clasping a bit more tightly in her hair as she traced the tip of her tongue around the rigid pink skin surrounding Emma’s nipple; the firm, but tender, nudge of a hand finally guiding Regina’s mouth to the desired destination.

Regina could hear the sharp gasp as her soft lips wrapped tightly around Emma’s already-rigid bud and the muscles of her jaw worked up a relentless pressure, further hardening the peak and drawing it higher, tightening the surrounding skin into an almost painful tautness.  The fingers of Regina’s free hand moved quickly to the opposite breast, easily finding the sensitive nub that had been neglected.  Pinching hard, Regina felt Emma press her breast firmly into her palm, encouraging the rough play to continue.  Regina rolled Emma’s nipple strongly between her thumb and forefinger before releasing to rub the length of her thumb against the underside several times.

Moving her lips to Emma’s sternum, Regina could feel the incredible pounding of Emma’s heart beneath her lips, the beats matching the intensity and rhythm of her own and she placed open mouthed kisses down the center of Emma’s stomach, swirling her tongue several times around her Emma’s navel before moving further to flick the tip of her tongue against the sensitive skin of her lower tummy.  Muscles twitched and jumped strongly under Regina’s ministrations and she stopped her descent only when she felt the brush of the patch of soft, blonde curls against her chin.

Grasping again at the strap on that lay between the sheets, Regina felt fingers slip smoothly from her soft hair as she sat upon her knees between Emma’s legs.

Emma watched Regina’s face as shaking hands struggled with the lattice of straps; the nervousness of anticipation threatening to take hold of her at any moment and render her hands incapable.  She continued with her slightly fumbling movements until Emma’s own slightly trembling hands reached to still Regina’s and guide them deftly through the motions; raising her body as needed from the bed to make their work easier.

Taking a deep breath, Regina lifted brown eyes to capture green, placing a hand to the outside of Emma’s hip and leaning forward over her body, as two fingers of her free hand brushed quickly through soft curls and then into hot, wet folds.  Regina’s fingers slipped tentatively at first, barely brushing the tip of Emma’s clit, but found their courage and boldness quickly as Regina watched Emma’s eyes flutter closed and her lips part to take panting breaths.  Pressing more firmly, Regina could feel the sensitive bundle of nerves swell and thicken under her fingers; Emma’s hips moving in time and pressing down to gain more friction as the hood of her clit was moved slightly and a brief rush of stimulation was offered with each upward stroke.  Two fingers were joined by a third and then, again by a fourth, until Regina’s entire hand was slipping easily through Emma’s wetness, her thick cream covering Regina’s palm and fingers.

Regina could hear Emma groan immediately at the loss of contact as she removed the stimulation of her hand from the apex of Emma’s thighs, wrapping her dripping palm around the girth of the phallus and slipping it up and down to cover the silicone with wetness until it sparkled and glistened under the flickering light cast from the fireplace at the base of the bed.  After a few strokes, Regina placed her hand on the bed, watching Emma’s eyes as she lowered her lips to the end of the cock and flicked her tongue a few times against the tip, moaning slightly at the now-familiar taste of her lover before parting her lips and wrapping them around the tip.

Emma’s eyes were mesmerized by the sight of Regina sucking the tip of the cock and she groaned wantonly as she watched Regina slip the length into her mouth slowly before sliding it out back to the tip and taking it in again.

“Holy fuck,” whispered Emma as a gush of wetness trickled from between her legs onto the sheets, “do you have any idea how amazing you are?”

Emma watched as Regina smiled shyly around the thickness of the cock before resuming her ministrations.  Slipping the fingers of each hand into Regina’s hair, Emma guided Regina’s head gently up and down, urging her to continue her visual teasing, rocking her hips unconsciously.

After a few more strokes, Regina released the head of the cock with a pop and Emma raised her body from the bed, pulling Regina forward into a passionate kiss, tasting her own wetness and the faint tang of the silicone on her tongue.  Breaking their kiss, she trailed her lips to Regina’s ear, whispering,

“Get on your hands and knees, so that I can fuck you, baby.”

Emma felt Regina’s cheek brush against her own as she nodded.

“Oh, and Regina, I want to hear you.  No holding back.  I want to know what you like.  I want to know what feels good.  OK?”

Again, Emma could feel Regina nod before she moved to position herself on her hands and knees facing across the bed.

Slipping her legs from beneath the sheets, Emma stood at the edge of the bed, grasping Regina’s hips to help guide her back a bit,

“Put your knees at the edge of the mattress, baby,” whispered Emma as she held Regina firmly and guided her into position.  Sliding one hand forward between Regina’s shoulder blades, Emma pressed down gently, encouraging Regina to settle onto her elbows, arms gathered under her, chest pressed closer to the mattress.  She then reached both hands between Regina’s knees pressing them far apart so that her glistening core was now fully open to Emma’s gaze and touch.

Emma stepped back slightly, taking in the incredible view before her and trying to control her breathing.

“Baby, your ass is fucking amazing,” groaned Emma in complete adoration as she grasped handfuls of Regina’s backside, kneading strongly as she admired the firm globes.  Hands slipped lower, still massaging until her thumbs brushed lightly against smooth, slick lips already coated heavily in Regina’s essence.

“And so fucking wet and ready….”

With one finger, she slowly traced Regina’s tight, waiting entrance watching the muscles tense and relax strongly at the slight stimulation.  Bringing the tips of her index and middle fingers to her mouth, Emma wet them with her tongue before placing them against Regina’s clit, pressing firmly and quickly in tight circles, until a mumbled ‘please don’t tease’ was issued from beautiful lips.

Emma wrapped her hand around the thickness of the cock, just behind the head, guiding it to Regina’s slick folds, tracing it up and down her slit slowly to wet the tip with the copious amount of wetness that had already accumulated.  Positioning the tip against Regina’s entrance, Emma whispered, once more,

“Is this what you want, baby?”

Her response greeted immediately by a reply of,

“Fuck, yes.”

Emma slid the tip of the cock slowly into Regina, keeping her grip firmly in place and stopping when her clenched fingers were firmly nestled against Regina’s soaked, swollen pussy, rocking her hips only softly to allow Regina time to adjust to the thickness but also to tease.  Her reward was a drawn out moan and an added pressure against her fingers as Regina settled herself back slightly trying to take in more of the length.  Still holding tight to the shaft of the cock, Emma withdrew to the tip and pushed in again, going no further than a couple of inches.

Frustrated by the lack of fullness, Regina gripped the sheets and pressed back her hips once again,

“More, Emma,” pressed through slightly clenched teeth.

Grinning a bit, Emma rocked her hips more strongly, working up a slow, teasing rhythm with the tip of the phallus, waiting several strokes before slipping her hand back a few more inches and pressing in the additional length, earning a hearty gasp and pleased hum from her lover below.

Leaning her body over Regina, Emma teased in a low voice next nearer to Regina’s ear,

“Is this what you had in mind?”

Before placing her lips against the skin under Regina’s shoulder blade, scraping teeth and swirling her tongue, gaining the immediate reaction of the skin of Regina’s back rising into bumps,

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” grinned Emma before standing again behind Regina.  She took a moment to admire again the curve of Regina’s back and ass, tracing an index finger down her spine in a lazy pattern and admiring the exertion that was manifesting itself as a sheen of salty dampness against her perfect skin.  Replacing her hand at Regina’s hip, Emma rocked her own hips a bit more strongly, gripping Regina’s tightly to control their movements and to keep herself grounded, biting her lower lip as she heard the faint smacks of wetness where her hand connected and then released from Regina’s lips in time with her movements.

“Is this enough, baby?” inquired Emma while still rocking, already knowing response that was waiting on the tip of Regina’s tongue.

Looking back over her shoulder, Regina caught Emma’s eyes out of the corner of her own and Emma could see the incredible lust dancing there before hearing her state firmly,

“I want Every. Fucking. Inch.  Please tell me this isn’t all you got or I am going to be very, very disappointed…..” stated Regina defiantly before facing forward again with a satisfied smirk, knowing full well that Emma was more than willing to rise to this challenge.

“Every. Fucking. Inch..… Every. Fucking. Inch..…Every. Fucking. Inch. Huh?” repeated Emma thoughtfully, each word punctuated by a swirl of the tip of the cock around Regina’s waiting, ready entrance followed by a press of the shorted length inside and a quick withdrawal; the continued, repeated movements lulling Regina into a trance.

In no more than an instant, Emma’s hand released and resituated against Regina’s other hip, pulling Regina back hard as her hips thrust forward, slamming their bodies together and burying the cock in Regina’s cunt up to the base.

Regina cried out in pleasant surprise, relishing the immediate, stretching fullness and new-found intensity of her lover,

“Fuck yes, baby, that’s it,” huffed out in a pleasurable, moaned, throaty chuckle.

Allowing only a moment for Regina to adjust to the new length and girth, Emma began to thrust strongly, pulling out to the tip before slamming forward again; the cock slipping easily, even within the confines of Regina’s tight walls.

“You like that, baby? You want more? What do you want?  Tell me,” asked Emma in a low timbre on now panting breaths as her pace quickened to an even more urgent tempo.

“I want all of you, Emma….”

Emma stopped momentarily, placing her hands on the globes of Regina’s ass using them to urge Regina further forward onto the bed, so that she could kneel behind.  Wrapping her hands around Regina’s thighs, Emma spread Regina’s legs even further, settling her closer to the mattress, looking down to see the shaft of purple buried deep within dripping, glistening, swollen folds.

“God, I love your tight, wet cunt….” was whispered in a tone of adoration and worship as Regina felt strong hands pulled down her sides, hips squeezed firmly as Emma began to move again; long, deep strokes made even more resolute by the now focused and determined rocking of Emma’s entire body against her.  Sensing the rhythm, Regina pulled and pressed opposite, burying the cock as deeply as possible before moving away, taking in as much of the length as possible with each stroke, her movements only stilled when the light weight of her lover hovered over her back, hands to each side behind her own, Emma’s damp forehead now resting between her shoulders sliding slightly against her own wet skin in time with the rocking of their bodies.

“I need you, Regina. Jesus God I need you and want you so damn much….you have no idea,” was stuttered and panted against Regina’s back, hot breath causing the damp skin to cool momentarily, an involuntary shudder taking over their bodies; both almost surprised at the raw passion supporting Emma’s words.

Emma placed a light kiss on Regina’s spine as she felt Regina nod softly, recognizing both the words and their intent.  Immediately, Regina felt Emma surge forward, spurred on by the pure emotion that she knew Regina sensed behind the words she couldn’t say.

Balling her fists into the comforter, Emma bucked her hips hard against Regina’s ass again and again, driving the cock deeply, wanting to convey every blessed, heart-wrenching, beautiful emotion she was feeling through the complete rawness, vulgarity and carnality of their positions.  Emma’s breaths were coming in short pants and gasps as she grunted strongly with each powerful thrust, thighs and hips burning but unrelenting in their efforts, spurred on by the constant string of low, verbal encouragements,

“Yes, baby…harder…fuck me like you mean it”

Which were interspersed among the near-constant, droning moan that punctuated in volume each time their bodies met.

Shifting her weight, Emma reached up with one hand, firmly kneading the plump softness of Regina’s breast in her palm before finding her erect nipple, pinching and pulling it roughly between her fingers, twisting slightly and eliciting deep, wanton moan.

“That’s it baby….let me hear how much you love it when I fuck you like this,” husked Emma in response, forehead still resting against Regina’s back as her hand slipped lower, immediately slipping through curls, pressing two fingers between soaked folds to rub vigorously against Regina’s hard and swollen clit.

“Now, come for me like a good girl, Regina ….”

Regina felt an immediate tingling and rush of heat through every inch of her pussy on hearing Emma’s words and her clit snapped to attention as her muscles clenched hard around the shaft of the dildo.

Emma could feel the resistance of her tightening velvet walls and pressed more firmly with each stroke to compensate, strumming the ridges of three fingers over Regina’s clit a few more times before watching Regina’s lower back dip, her chest pressing off the bed as she screamed,

“OH FUCK, EMMA, I’M COMING! DON’T STOP!  PLEASE, GOD, DON’T STOP!  DON’T YOU FUCKING STOP!”

Emma rocked only a few more times, a bit more gently, before stilling her hips but not her fingers.  In one swift motion, Emma wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist, lifting her from the bed so that Regina now sat in her lap, cock buried deep inside of her, ass pressed against Emma’s hips, knees parted around Emma’s, bodies molded perfectly against each other.

Regina’s head fell back against Emma’s shoulder; the flat of Emma’s palm splayed against her sternum to hold and support her as Regina’s hips twitched and bucked erratically under the continued motion of Emma’s skilled fingers, milking her pleasure until her thighs could only provide quivers in response, body totally spent in Emma’s arms.

Gently, Emma lifted Regina from the length of the cock, laying her head against soft pillows before removing the strap on and lying between Regina’s legs, tongue lapping gently to soothe the slight soreness of their frantic lovemaking and to gather every drop of Regina’s essence on her tongue before sliding up her body, hands slipping under Regina’s shoulders and holding tightly as they kissed deeply and passionately, passing Regina’s sweet and tangy nectar between them. 

Breaking their kiss, Emma rolled onto her back to lie beside Regina in the bed, shoulders propped against the pillows so she could watch the flickering embers of the fire at the foot of the bed.  Turning her head to the side, Emma looked into the heavy-lidded, exhausted eyes of her lover.  Patting her chest gently, Emma encouraged Regina to draw her body up tightly against her own, strong arms drawing covers over them before wrapping around Regina’s shoulders and waist to hold her tightly, hesitant to even allow the space of a breath between them.

Placing a gentle kiss in the soft crown of Regina’s hair, Emma whispered softly and pleadingly,

“Oh God, Regina, do you know how I love you?”

Barely drowning out the soft breaths of her sleeping lover.


	25. You're Family Now

"Damn, girl, you look like shit," offered Ruby as Emma dragged herself slowly past the counter at 5:55AM.

Her half-asleep brain unable to formulate a witty retort, Emma opted, instead, for 'the finger' and a simple side-eye before wrapping her hand around the steaming mug of cocoa that Ruby had already placed onto the counter. Regina followed behind, slightly more chipper, but still equally tired. Ruby huffed a chuckle and smirked as she handed over a hot cup of black coffee into a waiting hand.

"Looks like somebody got lucky at the cabin..." offered Ruby with a smirk.

"That wasn't luck, Ruby....that was pure skill...." responded Regina exhaustedly without breaking stride.

"I like her so. damn. much." chuckled Ruby to herself as she continued preparing the seating area for the few loyal customers that would still show up on this Christmas morning.

Pushing through the kitchen door, they found Granny already waiting, impatiently, in the back.

"Good God," sighed Granny, "what the hell happened to you two?" Her eyes flicked back and forth between Emma and Regina looking for an explanation, but the immediate, deep blushes told her everything she needed to know.

"You know what?  Never mind. I DON'T want to know," she offered with a dismissing wave of her hand.  Seemingly in a hurry, she got right to the point.  Turning to Regina, she addressed her first.

"Now Regina, honey, I got some other things to tend to this morning, so you're in charge," stated Granny matter-of-factly as she handed Regina her apron.

"What?!?!" cried Emma incredulously. In all her life, she had never seen Granny hand over her apron to ANYONE, let alone someone she had met the night before. 

Ignoring Emma's outburst, Granny continued.

"Now we got a limited menu today, omelets, pancakes, toast, you know, the small stuff, so you should be fine. Most everything's already mixed up for you in the containers by the flat top. The only thing that still needs to be done is to dice some of the vegetables for the omelets.  Think you can handle that?" 

Regina smiled and nodded.

"No problem, Granny."

"Good girl," offered Granny with a smile and a tweak of Regina's chin.

"And you...." snapped Granny as she leveled her gaze at Emma, scowling and pointing a finger only inches from her nose.  "You are to do anything she asks, without question. She's in charge. Got it?"

Emma rolled her eyes and agreed grudgingly.

"And DO NOT burn my diner down, Emma Swan!!"

"Seriously?  Are we going to have this conversation again?  I was eight. Who the hell puts an eight year old in charge of a deep fryer?!?"  asked Emma incredulously.

"LANGUAGE, EMMA SWAN!"

Granny glared hard for good measure before continuing.

"If I remember correctly, everything was going just fine until you and Ruby got the bright idea of dumping two dozen raw eggs into the hot grease and then running like hell!  You would have thought they were fighting the Civil War in here!"

"You would know.  You were there...." mumbled Emma under her breath.

It took everything Regina had to stop from bursting out laughing at the exchange that was taking place in front of her.

"I heard that, Emma Swan!!" scolded Granny.  "You aren't too old to be taken over my knee, you know.  I'll take you down a notch....mark my words!"

Granny continued to engage in a stare down with Emma until; finally, Emma looked away pouting.

"YOU!" said Granny as she pointed her index finger directly at Regina, "Watch her!!"

As she finished, she flung the same finger back in Emma's direction making sure that Regina knew her target.   Regina's eyes widened considerably and she nodded quickly to indicate that she understood that she was to be both a cook AND a babysitter.

"And you...." growled Granny as she looked at Emma with a cocked brow, "don't you get any 'bright ideas'...."

"I was EIGHT!" repeated Emma exasperatedly as she threw her hands in the air.

With that, Granny turned on her heel and left.

Emma sighed, frustratedly mouthing 'I was eight' one more time to Regina before slumping her shoulders, walking over, and plopping down dejectedly on one of the stools.

Coming up behind her girlfriend, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and chest, leaning in closely to whisper in her ear.

"Sounds like you had quite an interesting childhood here," laughed Regina.

"We had our moments," offered Emma with her own laugh.

"It was fun," she finished with a soft smile and a quieter, more nostalgic voice.

Offering a gentle smile of her own, Regina proposed a plan.

"How about you help me cut the vegetables for the omelets?"

"Regiiinnnnnaaaaa," whined Emma as she dropped her head dramatically on her arm that lay atop the table.  Prep had been her least favorite duty while on KP in the Marines, and god knows she had done enough of it because of her smart mouth and behavior during the early years.

"Emma Swan," purred Regina sexily as she walked away, drawing two fingers slowly over the tops of Emma's shoulders, "you aren't too old to be taken over my knee, you know....."

Emma's surprised eyes were met with a playful waggle of eyebrows from Regina.

"Promise???" said Emma excitedly.

"Only if you do what you're told.  I'm in charge, remember?" drawled Regina in a sultry tone.

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Emma quickly.

As Emma followed Regina to the other side of the counter, she offered one more observation.

"You know.  That knee thing sounds a hell of a lot more appealing coming from you than it would have coming from my 250 pound drill instructor named Helga...."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," offered Regina dryly with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

* * *

 

"Dammit," said Emma for about the fourth time in 15 minutes as she drew her already-bandaged thumb to her mouth.  Once again, she threw the small mound of onions in the garbage and moved to the sink to wash the knife, the cutting board and her thumb.

"Let me see," said Regina as she joined Emma at the sink.  Carefully taking off the bandage, Regina saw the crisscrossing of several cuts on the skin of Emma's thumb.  Placing a series of light kisses over her fingers and palm, Regina gently re-wrapped Emma's thumb in a larger bandage.

"What am I going to do with you?" Regina sighed before, grasping Emma's hand and pulling her from the sink.

"Show me," said Regina as she gestured to the prep station.

"What?" asked Emma confusedly.

"Show me what you are doing," asked Regina a second time.

"Uhhhhhhh, OK," said Emma, somewhat flustered because she now had an audience.  She had made no more than two cuts before Regina gave the next command.

"STOP!"

Emma looked at Regina with wide eyes, wondering what she had done wrong.

"I am surprised you made it out of the Marines with both hands," stated Regina with a shake of her head as she took her place behind Emma.

Wrapping her arms around, she placed her right hand over Emma's on the handle of the knife and placed her left hand over Emma's as she held the onion.

"You're not going to war, Attila, you're cutting an onion," said Regina softly in Emma's ear as her hands deftly showed Emma the motions.  Curling her fingers over Emma's and drawing them back, Regina prevented them from being cut and they completed the task without any more accidents.

"Show me more," whispered Emma as she turned her head over her shoulder.

Regina smirked, but indulged her as she grabbed the next item from the basket.  She could feel Emma relax back into her as they worked and Regina smiled as she considered that this was the first time she had protected Emma.  She had protected Emma from herself and a small kitchen utensil, but she had protected her....and it was a start. 

Their work complete, Regina patted the stool again to encourage Emma to sit down, retreating to the front and bringing back a new, full mug of cocoa and a bear claw to reward her efforts.

"Unnnnhhhhh," groaned Emma around a wad of dough, "you are da bess, wawy!"

Regina filled a few orders, but, thankfully, things were slow.  In between customers, Emma watched as Regina baked a traditional, family recipe, Potica, as a 'thank you' to Granny and Ruby for inviting them for Christmas.  Rolling out a huge blanket of dough, she filled it with a paste of nuts, dates, sugar, butter, honey and cinnamon before rolling it lengthwise and cutting it into loaves.  As she worked, she would brush her hair from her face, leaving smudges of white flour on her olive skin.  Emma simply stared in awe as she worked.  She could never recall seeing anyone as beautiful as the woman that stood before her today, and there was something about the simple domesticity of it all that made Emma fall in love with her even more deeply than she already was.

The loaves were still warm when Regina cut a piece from the end.  Walking over to Emma, Regina found herself quickly pulled onto Emma's lap and Regina held out the piece offering Emma the first bite.  Emma watched Regina's eyes as she sank her teeth into the warm, sweet goodness.

"Baby, I think you may have just beaten bear claws," murmured Emma in a low, secretive voice.

Wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders, Regina laughed before placing her lips against Emma's, offering her a deep, languid, passionate kiss.  At the order window, Ruby nudged Granny.

"She beat the bear claw," said Ruby in reverent awe.

"Yep!" said Granny softly, "she's a keeper..."

Granny offered Ruby a short-lived grin before pulling her face back into a stern frown and toddling off.  Chuckling to herself, Ruby turned from the window as well,

"You did good, Emma Swan.  You did good...."

* * *

"What a day!" exclaimed Granny as she sank into her favorite chair in the family parlor. Beside Granny, in her own, beloved chair, Ruby was removing her stilettos and wiggling her toes to draw the circulation back into them, eventually flopping back and draping her arms dramatically over the sides as she slouched into the seat with a sigh.

On the old couch, Emma sat against one of the arms, Regina nestled against her side, dressed in her jeans, V-neck t-shirt and grey, cardigan sweater; all of which carried varying quantities of flour in the fibers.   For both of them, it had been an exhausting, but incredible, day and they hoped that there would be many more of them in their future.

A small tree with only a few presents twinkled lightly in the corner and Regina couldn't deny the warm and comforting feeling of family and home as she snuggled deeper into Emma's embrace. 

"This is some of the best bread I have ever tasted," declared Granny as she rocked forward in her chair, snatching a fourth piece from the plate before settling back again.  "I'm gonna want this recipe before you leave, Regina."

Granny chuckled to herself as she took a sip from her coffee cup, which everyone strongly suspected contained more than just coffee given her jovial mood and comparative talkativeness.  No one cared, though.  It was Christmas and they truly had a reason to celebrate this year: new love, new family, new beginnings. 

They sat in silence for awhile watching the snow falling lightly against the window; Granny with her concoction, Regina with her coffee and a splash of Kahlua, Ruby with her I-ain't-even-trying-to-disguise-it Jack and Coke and Emma with her cocoa....extra whip....extra cinnamon.  Eventually, Granny spoke.

"Well, I know people usually open presents on Christmas Eve or Christmas morning, but, when you run a bed and breakfast and a diner, you do it when you can, and Christmas night is the best we can do."

Lifting herself from her chair, Granny made her way slowly over to the tree and pulled a few items from under the branches.  Walking back to the center of the room, she handed out three wrapped presents; one to Ruby, one to Emma and one to Regina.  Regina hesitated, timidly reaching out her hand, unsure why something was being offered, having expected nothing.

"But..." she said softly with a furrowed brow.

"No 'but's...." said Granny as she returned to her seat to watch.

The box was long, but narrow, and Regina's fingers delicately unwrapped the simple, snowflake paper that surrounded it.  She couldn't help but compare the shape and size to a box that normally held a bracelet, though she couldn't imagine such an expensive gift being given to a stranger.  Balancing it on her knees, she flipped the lid open and gasped.

A one-and-a-half inch, round, burnished silver locket lay nestled in the box, attached to a 20-inch chain.  A raised pattern of ivy leaves and Tudor flowers adorned the cover and Regina pulled a single fingertip lightly over the top.  Opening the cover, Regina drew her fingers to her lips to cover her grin.  A younger Emma looked out at her from the left hand side of the locket.  Despite the small size of the picture, Emma's eyes still showed their brilliant green clearly and her hair was pulled into a long, blonde ponytail.  A few gaps were present in a goofy smile and Regina could only wonder what she had been doing, although she noticed a bit of the Diner's kitchen in the background.  Emma was having fun with her true family. 

"I was eight," whispered Emma as she pointed briefly to the left side of the locket with a grin.

Shifting her eyes to the right, Regina saw a picture of a much more mature Emma, dressed in her tan, Marine fatigues. She wore her hair in a tight bun beneath a standard issue cap, sunglasses perched on her nose as a protection from the sun of the desert behind.  She seemed to be staring at something in the distance and her face wore no smile.  The picture had been captured by another; probably unknown to Emma. Emma remained silent about that photo and Regina didn't press.

Reclosing the locket, Regina turned it over in her palm. Immediately, she saw that the pattern had almost worn away, evidence of many years of being worn against skin and she couldn't help but wonder how recently Granny had removed this treasured piece, just to be able to present it to Regina.

Clasping her palm tightly around it, she looked at Granny as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, barely above a whisper.

"Oh yes, child," said Granny as she rocked back and forth in her chair, a soft smile on her lips, "you're family now...."

* * *

Granny hugged Regina tightly as Emma packed the remaining bags into the front of the bug.

"Now, I expect you back here as soon as possible, Regina," stated Granny sternly as she held Regina at arm’s length.  She pulled Regina into another, tight hug as soon as she said the words.

Releasing her again, Granny leveled her gaze at Emma.

"And don't you be a stranger, Emma Swan!  I KNOW they have phones in that state!  Picking one up every so often would be very much appreciated!"

Emma grinned at the false ferocity that Granny was trying to provide in an effort to mask her sadness at their leaving.  Stepping closer, Emma leaned in quickly and planted a peck on Granny's cheek.

"FRESH!" Granny declared loudly as Emma chuckled. 

Despite her initial protestations, Granny drew Emma into a warm embrace.

"Keep her safe, Emma," whispered Granny solemnly in Emma's ear, "and you take care of you, too."

Emma nodded softly against Granny's cheek before releasing her grasp.  Walking to the driver's side door, Emma laid a hand on the handle.

"Time to go...."


	26. I'm In

"Mills," stated the Detective coldly as he passed by the front of Regina's desk which was situated among several others in the bullpen area.  She barely lifted her head in acknowledgement, electing instead to raise her eyes and look over the tops of her glasses.  It took a few moments to refocus on the speaker since she had been staring at paperwork for most of the morning.

Come to think of it, she had been staring at paperwork for most of the last three and a half months; ever since they had returned from the holiday break.  As the newest rookie in the Detective's unit, she had pretty much expected that she would get the 'shit jobs', but she had assumed that those might include, at least, observing  or assisting some of the other Detectives on a few of the smaller cases; the 'slam dunks' as they were commonly called.  She wanted so badly to get her hands dirty, to get the field experience and exposure that she always imagined this position would provide.  She just wanted to start making a difference.

Instead, she was greeted each morning with a stack of files containing reams of handwritten notes, testimonies and confessions; all in varying degrees of disarray and neatness and all requiring transposition to their appropriate form before being filed downstairs in evidence or archives.  At this point, she felt like nothing more than half stenographer, half translator and zero Detective.

"Captain wants to see you in his office....now," finished the Detective as he tore into a jelly doughnut that he had been cradling in a fat hand, the raspberry goo leaking onto his shirt; a fact to which he seemed absolutely oblivious as he meandered to his own desk several seats over.

_Ugggghhh_ , thought Regina as she looked around at the deplorable physical state of her colleagues who were seated randomly about the room, wandering to or from the break room as their stomachs called for it.  Aside from a few 'anomalies', it was pretty clear that most of these guys' daily routines didn't include a lot of exertion.  It was the complete opposite of what she had seen from Emma's team where the calories of a jelly doughnut were normally offset twenty-fold by hours of team gym time, SWAT drills, weapons handling, group running, and self-defense.  Despite the effort of Regina's fellow Detectives to convince people otherwise, SWAT seemed to be less centered around ego than camaraderie.  They were close.  They stuck together.  They cared about each other.  They were a family.

In fact, at least one night of each week, Regina found herself preparing dinner alone while Emma participated in 'friendly' flag football games between SWAT units.  Given the amount of dirt, bruising, and cuts that Emma normally sported on her return home, Regina highly suspected that grabbing the flag also included pushing the person to the ground and falling atop them, fists flying.  Despite that fact, Regina found herself starting to look very forward to game night each week.    Emma's increased strength (from all of her SWAT training), extended endurance and extra adrenaline made for a lover with incredible stamina and physicality in the bedroom....and the living room....the kitchen...the balcony.....

Shaking her head to grudgingly remove the incredible picture of them on the balcony from her mind, Regina shut the file in front of her, grabbing her notepad and taking a deep breath in preparation for her meeting with the Captain.  She wasn't afraid of him.  She had dealt with him many times over the past few months as they had discussed her exemplary paperwork (which was simply rewarded with MORE paperwork) and the potential for her to shadow a few of the other Detectives.  Her latter request always seemed to be met with a furrowed brow, blank stare and complete lack of commitment to making it happen.

She sighed as she rose from her chair, wondering if she should even waste her time with another request to 'get her hands dirty'.  She was concerned that, at least in his eyes, she was starting to cross that line between expressing ambition and being obtusely repetitive.  She just hoped that he would get there sooner versus later, because she was about to go bat shit insane with nothing more than 10-hour shifts of paperwork to anticipate.  Even the other Detectives were starting to throw her sympathetic glances, which was, at least, an improvement from their typical, blatant staring and leering.  

Working her way over to the Captain's office, Regina could see him sitting behind his desk, reviewing a thick file that lay on the surface in front of him.  He seemed oblivious to her approach, so Regina raised her hand to rap lightly on the door frame.  Before she could even draw back her arm, he spoke.

"Come in, Mills, take a seat," he stated gruffly as he motioned his hand towards one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Closing the file, he slid it across the desk so that the contents were perched in front of Regina and tipped his chin slightly to encourage her to open the file for herself before settling back in his chair to observe her reaction.  Reaching forward, Regina flipped open the cover to peruse the contents.  She was quite certain that she would be given further instructions regarding what she would be required to do with this information, so she kept her review cursory, only taking in a few of the notes.  As she worked her way through the pages, she couldn't imagine what additional organization would need to be done with this file.  Page upon page of clandestinely-captured, telescopically-enhanced photos of expensively-dressed, well-built men were interspersed with reams of copious, detailed notes, meticulously filled out forms, arrest and search warrants and mug shots.  Reaching the middle of the file, the contents took a drastic turn, overtaken by photos of grisly crime scenes that could made even the most seasoned Detective gulp to keep their lunch down.  Reaching the back cover, Regina closed the file and looked up at her Captain with a furrowed brow and confused eyes.

"I assume you have heard of the Comhluadar?"

"Of course," answered Regina skeptically.  The Comhluadar were well known among the entire legal community of Boston and their penchant and reputation for cruelty was unsurpassed.  Several of her previous colleagues had suffered at their hands when they had offered to defend some of their lower henchmen....and lost.  Smashed car windows, leaked photos of them in compromising situations, threats written on the walls of trashed offices in the middle of the night were among their more common calling cards.....and these were the people that had gotten off VERY easily comparatively.

The 'Irish mob' had made it their mission to return Boston to the Irish-born via any means necessary: extortion, bribery and illegal trade of banned and controlled goods being among the favorite past times used to keep cash flowing into their pockets to support their end game.  In this city, money was power and they collected that wealth by any means necessary.  When the more subtle and elegant approaches proved ineffective, they were most definitely NOT opposed to using more 'rudimentary' methods of persuasion: broken bones, torture, even murder were perfectly acceptable alternatives as long as the cash was eventually obtained.  The later half of the file had showcased some of their more creative handiwork.

"We have a serious problem in this city.  Violence has been escalating at an alarming rate as the Comhluadar have ramped up their activities in a few of the neighborhoods south of the river.  We have been tracking these guys carefully for the past year, as you can see..." he stated as he pointed to the file in front of Regina, "....problem is, none of these thugs is the man that we need to get to...."

Regina continued listening intently, still waiting for where she fit into this puzzle.

"The 'Godfather' of this 'family' is a man named 'Da'," the Captain continued, "no one has ever gotten a look at him, so even we can't be certain of who he is, but we understand that he will deal personally with clients that peak his interest.  And when I say 'peak', I mean via millions of dollars...or other assets," the last words were offered in more of a mumble, but Regina heard them loud and clear, and she was starting to see exactly where this conversation was taking them.  She was a mix of thrilled and terrified as she listened to his next words.

"Normally, I would be asking one of our more senior detectives to accept this assignment, but we think this goes deep AND international.  We need someone that understands international finance, can help us follow the paper trail and can analyze how far this is going.  And.....I hate to say it....but we need to engage on both fronts.  We have the money to back this mission, but we also need someone that will tempt him out of hiding....."

Regina nodded her head slowly.  She could read between the lines.

"Mills, I won't lie to you, this mission is dangerous.  Brass thinks you have the cajones and the smarts to get it done.  Frankly, so do I, but there is only so much protection we will be able to offer once you are on the inside.  I am offering you an out, right now.  If you have ANY doubts what so ever, I need you to speak up now.  Once this starts, it doesn't stop until it's finished....one way or another...."

The Captain looked directly into Regina's eyes as he waited for an answer.  He was searching for any hint of hesitation or uncertainty.  If he found it, it would all be over before it started.

Looking directly into his eyes, Regina made herself clear, in no uncertain terms.

"I'm in."

"Good," said the Captain with almost a sigh of relief, "now....what do you know about cars?"

* * *

"Hold up, hold up," laughed Emma as she passed the football back across the squad room using a perfect spiral pass.  The unit was taking an opportunity to get in some practice for their next game during one of their limited and rare downtimes.  She could feel her phone vibrating in the front pocket of her snug utility pants and she fished momentarily before extracting it to read the top of the screen.  It was a text from Regina.

_Got my first assignment!_

_Nice work, Baby!  Congratulations!_ Responded Emma immediately as she smiled broadly.  She could imagine Regina's excitement as she was writing these words.  Regina had been kind of down lately, relegated to paperwork while she watched Emma being thrown into a variety of missions, large and small, dangerous and trivial.  She was doing her best to be supportive, but Emma detected a hint of jealousy.  She didn't mean to be.  It was just that Regina wanted so badly to be a part of the action.  Now, she was going to get the chance.

_Need your help...._

_Name it......_

_I need to learn more about exotic and muscle cars...._

Immediately, Emma felt a rush of excitement.  There was nothing more incredible than fast cars and beautiful women, and she was going to be able to experience both, together, tonight.

_Definitely can help with that.  Meet me at the chemical refinery by the river at 6PM sharp_.

Emma smirked as she thought about the fun that she was going to have teaching Regina about one of her passions.

_Until_ _then..._

Emma immediately flipped to her phone book, scrolling quickly to the letter 'N'.  Finding the name she was looking for, she pressed the button.  The call connected after the second ring.

"Nolan!"

"Sarge!" came the exuberant voice on the other end of the line.  She always liked this guy.  It was a shame that he had lost an arm in a roadside attack.  That was the event that had sent him home permanently too, and only a few short months after she had returned.  He was a good soldier and a good friend.  She was glad they hadn't lost him altogether.  It had been close.

"I need a favor, man!" replied Emma in almost as excited of a voice as he was using.

"Anything for you, Sarge...."

"You still got the beast?"

"Hell, yeah!  In fact, now, I got something even better!" exclaimed Nolan.

"Mind if I borrow her for the evening?" asked Emma cautiously. She knew this was Nolan's pride and joy and the last thing she wanted to do was replace his transmission if they ended up playing "grind 'em till you find 'em".

"Absolutely....swing by and get her when you're ready!"


	27. You Got This

Regina tapped her foot nervously and glanced at the clock for the 20th time in as many minutes.  It was 4PM and she wasn't meeting Emma for another two hours, but she was excited to share her news and she knew that this evening's fun would be right up her girlfriend's alley.  She loved cars and motorcycles.  If it went fast and hard, Emma couldn't resist it, and, for Regina, her lover’s passion for speed and danger was kind of a turn on.

Regina was startled out of her thoughts by the smack of another, thick file stack onto the edge of her desk.  Looking up, Regina watched as the Detective that placed them there huffed a chuckle and shook his head before moving on.

_Fuck this_ , thought Regina as she rose from her chair.  It was a Friday night, she had a girlfriend to meet and, now, she had some research to do.  She finally had her assignment, and she had just enough time to get home to get changed so that she could make this a night that both of them would remember.

* * *

Regina drove slowly through the large, empty lot of the chemical refinery.  The plant had only recently been built and they were still considered 'under construction' and 'under inspection'.  Once fully operational, vehicles would be there 24x7 to monitor activities and maintain the premises.  For now, it was quiet, abandoned by construction workers and inspectors a few hours ago as they moved on to indulge in their evening libations, celebrating another, successful work week behind them.

The structure was a massive labyrinth of metal piping, exhaust towers, pumps, tanks, scaffolding and stilted buildings; all lit by up- and down-lights which reflected off the highly polished metal.  Pockets of smoke gathered here and there from some of the cooling towers that had been started up in preparation for their inspection.

Approximately halfway through the massive factory lot, Regina came upon a wide 'alley' that bisected the property and traveled deep into the bowels of the refinery, allowing machinery, delivery trucks and semis to access the loading docks used to transfer finished and unfinished product and supplies.   Overhead, at regular intervals, metal walkways crossed to give workers full access to both sides of the facility without ever having to put their feet on the ground.  The hanging lights cast a soft glow onto the strips of smooth pavement under each walkway, light fading to almost black in between.  Looking left, Regina saw Emma and an unfamiliar car tucked into a small, shadowy niche at the start of the alley way. 

Pulling her older-model Benz to the far side of the alley, Regina drew breath as she took in Emma's appearance.  She was dressed in her typical, low-slung, boot cut jeans; white tank tucked into the waistband and a black leather belt cinched around her waist, held by a large, plain, silver buckle.  The belt matched her black, square-toed, cowboy boots which were adorned with silver toe and heel guards, and she wore a matching leather and metal wrist cuff on one of the incredibly toned arms that were folded across her chest.  She leaned back casually, boots crossed over each other, rear resting against the edge of the front hood of a brand new, burgundy Camaro.   Her hair fell down over her shoulders and back and blew slightly in the breeze.  A black, straw cowboy hat with a thick leather band, severely upturned sides and a strongly bent bill sat low on her forehead, partially obscuring her eyes and casting a slight shadow on her face down to her lower lip.

Regina smirked as she looked down at herself.  Evidently, they both had the same idea tonight...dress for success, and she was thankful that it had warmed a bit early this spring, so she could pull off this outfit without the side effects of pneumonia.  She had kept this ensemble from her younger, 'clubbing' days; not that she had ever expected to use it again.  Responsibilities of adult life had eventually tamed and mellowed most of her wilder tendencies, but it was nice to have the reminder that she could 'let go', and, tonight, she expected to do just that.  Luckily, she spent a lot of time keeping herself in shape, so everything fit as perfectly now as it did then.  She could only hope that Emma liked it too. 

Taking a deep breath, she opened the car door and a brilliant smile crossed her lips as she locked eyes with Emma.  She almost laughed as she watched Emma's confidence dissolve into shock at the sight of her dress; 'holy shit' mouthed in awe and reverence of look that, evidently, suited Regina quite well. 

There was actually very little to this outfit.  The waistband of a pair of black, leather pants hugged Regina just below the tops of her hips, dipping low in front and behind, revealing the dimples on her back just above the slightly exposed start of the curve of her rear.   Toned thighs were snugged tightly by leather; legs flaring just slightly at the bottom to reveal 5" suede and leather heels. A chail mail, halter top covered only her breasts (thanks to a very thin lining of material that had been placed strategically within each cup), secured by a small string that wrapped around her mid-back; the top of each triangular cup narrowing into a 3" wide strip of small links that connected behind her neck, leaving the remainder of her flat, tanned stomach and back fully exposed.

As Regina approached, Emma furrowed her brow in confusion and her mouth opened and closed several times as she searched for something to say, eventually just giving up and staring in amazement.  Regina definitely had Emma's attention now.

Before Regina could open her mouth to speak, however, Emma's nervous energy took over.

"Ok.  Well.  We should probably start by teaching you how to drive a manual transmission...."

Regina cocked her eyebrow as she realized that Emma had already planned their evening.....and this was not how Regina had expected things to go.

"But....I...." was all Regina managed before she was cut off by Emma.

"Actually, it's the best place to start since you'll get a sense of the engines that some of these brutes have."

"But..." started Regina again.

"Don't worry, baby, I will take it slow and I promise to be patient with you.  Not everyone gets it the first time.  We'll work on it until you do."

Emma was already half way to the passenger side door before Regina collected herself enough to speak again, but she stopped.  Emma was incredibly excited about this and Regina didn't want to quell her enthusiasm or disappoint her, electing, finally, to just let it go and allow this to play out in a slightly different way than either might have anticipated.

Regina slipped into the leather bucket seat and Emma closed the door softly behind her, before running around to the driver's side and placing herself behind the wheel.

"Now, like I said, we are going to take it slow.  I will explain everything I am doing and then we will switch places and you can try it too. OK?"

Regina simply nodded in agreement, trying to suppress her smile as she watched her beautiful lover's eyes dancing with excitement. 

"By the way, I think I forgot to tell you....you look stunning tonight," offered Emma with a brilliant smile of her own as she pressed the ignition button and the v8 roared to life under them.

For the next half hour, Emma instructed Regina on the intricacies of driving a manual transmission, taking them slowly up and down the alley and into the parking lot over and over, even going so far as to stall and grind the transmission a few times to help Regina recognize the feel and sound. Regina half-listened as she kept her eyes focused on Emma's beautiful profile, amazed at the care Emma was taking to make sure she had all the information she needed.  Taking one final turn, Emma stopped the car at the entrance to the broad alley way, popping it into neutral and pulling the brake.  Turning in her seat, she looked at Regina with a grin.

"Want to give it a try?"  Emma asked, eyes full of nervous anticipation.

Regina cringed slightly with nervousness before biting her lower lip and nodding her head. 

Opening their doors, they extracted themselves from their respective seats and walked around the car to change sides.  As they passed, Regina looked back to find Emma releasing a slow breath as she admired Regina's tight ass.  Smirking to herself, Regina slipped into the driver's side and adjusted everything to her height while Emma buckled herself in.

"Ok.  Just remember, Regina, take it slow.  You got this."

Releasing the hand break, Regina pressed the clutch, throttle and brake tentatively, exactly as instructed by Emma, grinding gears, wincing and mouthing 'sorry' a few times in the process.  Reaching the end of the alley, she turned them, bringing the car more smoothly the other way, and returning them to their original starting point.

"Great job, baby!" offered Emma after their first pass, "Want to go again?"

Regina turned her body in the seat, looking directly at Emma before nodding her head; this time, more confidently.

"Let me try it on my own this time?"

"Sure," said Emma quietly, "I am sure you are going to do great, sweetheart!"


	28. Drifting and Flicking

Facing forward, Regina smirked as she looked out the front window, glancing sideways to confirm Emma's seat belt was fastened securely before starting out slowly in first gear and shifting into second.

"Nice work, baby!" stated Emma proudly.

"Uh huh," was all Regina offered as her right foot opened the throttle to full and their bodies pressed back hard into the bucket seats.

They quickly accelerated as Regina shifted gears smoothly at exactly the right time, arriving at fifth gear only slightly before the end of the alley came into sight.  Emma's eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen open as she split her attention between the windshield and Regina's face that was relaxed, her eyes fully concentrating on their position and speed. 

"Hang on," stated Regina as she sharply released the throttle and applied the brakes lightly, steering out and then back into the turn before applying full throttle to 'Scandinavian flick' them around the curve.  Tires catching again on the pavement, they took off down the straightaway, gaining speed until they reached sixth gear.

"HOLY FUCK!!" hollered Emma with a smile and a laugh as she grasped the over door handle and held on for the ride of a lifetime. 

Regina smiled and laughed along with her, flicking her eyes briefly to catch Emma's, she winked and waggled her brows as they exploded through the steam that had gathered at the entrance of the alley.  Tearing into the empty parking lot, Regina proceeded to drift, wheel spin, burnout, power slide, and turn doughnuts until she was fully satisfied that she had proven to Emma that her 'lessons' had been fully effective, finally, pulling a handbrake turn to position the car across the entrance to the alley where it had all started less than an hour ago.

Jumping out of the car, Emma raced around to the driver's side, still laughing and jumping in the air occasionally as she fist pumped with excitement.  Extracting herself from behind the wheel, Regina smiled as she approached her exuberant girlfriend who was still wearing a brilliant smile.

"That was AMAZING!!!" said Emma excitedly.  Being with Regina every day was fantastic.  Their sex life was incredible, but this was just beyond comprehension.

"Where the HELL did you learn to drive like that?" asked Emma as she huffed an incredulous chuckle.

"A couple of the guys that worked with my father were gearheads.  I showed and interest, so they took me under their wing when I was young and taught me how to drive.  Their cars were nothing like this though....."

"But you said you needed to learn...." trailed off Emma in confusion.

"No, Dear, I told you that I needed to learn MORE about cars.  I didn't say that I needed to be taught how to drive," offered Regina

"Well, maybe you should be more specific next time," stated Emma, still in shock over what she had just been a part.    Jesus, this woman was like trying to hold a firecracker in your hand sometimes, and, if you didn't flinch, the results could be INCREDIBLE.

"Well, then, let me be a little bit more specific for you, Sergeant Swan," said Regina in a sultry tone as she placed her fingertips in the center of Emma's chest, swinging her hips sexily as she backed Emma up slowly towards the front of the car.

Emma cocked an eyebrow and her lips wore an aroused and defiant smirk as she divided her attention between the hand on her body and Regina's eyes.  When Regina referred to her by her Marine Corp rank, she wanted something a bit more aggressive than a candlelit dinner and some flowers.  After that ride....Emma was all in....no matter what Regina had in mind, but.....she had a few surprises of her own.....

"First," stated Regina firmly as Emma stopped abruptly, feeling the front grill of the car against the backs of her legs.

"You are going to have a seat on the hood of this car," purred Regina as she put a bit of pressure behind her hand, causing Emma to sit down hard on the front edge of the car.  Emma continued to watch Regina, leaning back casually on her elbows.

"Then," stated Regina firmly as her hands went immediately to Emma's black, leather belt and deftly worked to release the intricate pin and post mechanism of her belt buckle, "you're going to drop your jeans and briefs, soldier."

Regina locked eyes with Emma as her hands moved to pop the button of Emma's jeans, sliding the fly down slowly, but firmly, afterwards.  Emma continued to smirk at Regina as she pulled back the sides of the jeans and yanked the hem of the white tank out of the waistband, pressing it up Emma's torso to expose her rock-hard abs.

Emma raised her brows at Regina, but didn't move, flicking her eyes down at her waist before cocking her brow and looking back at Regina.

Looking down, Regina groaned a bit and bit her lower lip when she realized that, aside from the jeans, there was nothing else additional for Emma to drop.  Beautiful, thick, blonde curls were very visible within the 'v' of the fabric and they already glistened with Emma's arousal that was also clinging to and soaking through the thick material.

Emma continued to watch Regina's eyes as she slowly brought the heels of her cowboy boots to rest on the top of the front bumper, pressing her hips upwards and shimmying them a bit to encourage Regina to take the jeans off herself.  Recognizing her cue immediately, Regina grasped the waistband of the jeans at Emma's hips, tugging roughly to slide them down her thighs and calves, allowing them to pool onto the tops of Emma's boots.  Emma's knees fell open immediately to give Regina full access to the prize that she was so eagerly seeking tonight and Regina wasted no time in claiming it.

Pressing her palms against the upper, insides of Emma's thighs to spread her lover open wider, Regina leaned forward, opening her mouth to capture an already erect clit between her lips.  Her eyes fluttered closed briefly, and she groaned at the first taste of the tangy, sweet and salty wetness that she craved so badly this evening.   Emma's back arched at the first brush of her lips which encouraged Regina not to hold back.  Opening her mouth wider, Regina's jaw tugged strongly at Emma's cunt as her tongue danced in broad strokes and light, teasing flicks against Emma's sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Uggghhhh, God," was groaned from above as Regina felt Emma's fingers press into her hair, guiding Regina to exactly where she needed it most.

"That's it, baby.  Right there.  Fuck, don't stop," encouraged Emma as she ground her pussy hard against Regina's lips and tongue; the right heel of her boot pounding into the top of the bumper at regular intervals as she fought against the release which was becoming more and more imminent.  The incredible exposure and chance of being caught was all the more exciting for both of them and Emma didn't want this encounter to end.

She could hear the faint squeak of the shocks and struts as her body rocked and bounced more forcefully with each passing moment, and she could feel the familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach as the frantic pace of Regina's tongue kept lifting her higher.  Gritting her teeth in an attempt to stay marginally quiet, Emma exploded with the first wave of her orgasm, quickly finding her preparations completely ineffective.

"FUCK REGINA!!" was screamed into the night air as Emma's back arched strongly off the hood of the car.  Her head tipped back and her chin lifted towards the night sky as she drew panting breaths; her eyes rolling back and her fingers fisting hard into Regina's thick, hair while her other fingers scrabbled, unsuccessfully, to grasp anything on the metal surrounding her body just to keep herself tethered and grounded.  Her searching fingers soon found what they needed when fingers interlaced with her own, holding Emma's hand securely and surely as she rode out the remainder of her orgasm, finally settling, exhausted, onto the hood.

"Oh fuck, you are incredible," breathed Emma as she felt Regina's fingers lifting the front of her tank to place light kisses on the muscles of her stomach.

Laying a palm to the side of Emma's head, Regina leaned over her lover, drawing two fingers through Emma's abundant wetness before taking the length of those same, two fingers into her mouth where her tongue swirled slowly to collect the incredible taste that Regina missed already.  Drawing the digits from her lips, finally, Regina drew her face close so that Emma could drink in the scent of her own arousal which mixed with the mint of Regina's breath.

"My, my.....so loud," whispered Regina teasingly, "If you're not careful, a cop might come....."

"Oh, " stated Emma as green eyes captured brown, "I most DEFINITELY want a cop to come tonight...."

Capturing Regina's lips in a searing kiss, Emma tasted her own wetness as she pressed herself up, sliding off the hood, planting her booted feet on the ground in front of Regina.  Emma turned them so Regina was now between her and the car, grasping Regina's hips almost immediately after to turn her body once more so that Regina now faced the hood.  Sliding her hands down Regina's taut, flat stomach, Emma made quick work of the clasp and zipper of Regina's leather pants.  Pressing her fingers into the sides, Emma crouched as she pushed the fabric firmly over Regina's hips, thighs and calves, encouraging her to step out of her heels and the pants when the leather touched the ground.

"On second thought," growled Emma as she pulled the shoes back over, "why don't you leave these on?"

As Regina stepped back into the heels, Emma was at just the right level to fully appreciate the firmness that they added to Regina's already smokin' hot ass which was uncovered save for the scant fabric of a black, lace, Brazilian thong.    Leaning forward, she placed open mouthed kisses and bites on the muscled globes of Regina's rear.  Regina's head was already spinning and she leaned forward slightly to place her palms on the hood of the car, bracing herself as she felt her knees weaken at Emma's sure touches.

"That's exactly what I had in mind, baby," whispered Emma as she stood again behind Regina, "in fact, why don't you kneel on the edge of the hood for me?"

Emma helped to lift Regina so that she could kneel just at the front edge of the hood.  She encouraged Regina to press her knees out to the sides slightly, resting Regina's palms on the metal surface in front of her to keep her at the perfect height.  Turning, Emma sat on the bumper and leaned her head back, tilting her chin up so that her mouth was perfectly positioned just below Regina's heated core.

Reaching up with one hand, Emma slipped her fingers into the material of the thong, pulling the thin line of saturated fabric to the side and exposing Regina to her mouth.  As Emma's head raised to take her first taste, her other hand pressed lower, pushing through her own lips as her tongue began to lap greedily at Regina's smooth, glistening pussy.   Her flattened palm against Regina's back kept them both steady as Emma devoured her lover; the fingers against her own clit keeping time with that of her tongue.  Tonight they would do this just like everything else....together.  Emma could hear the soft rattling of metal from Regina's halter top as her hips began to grind, slightly at first and then more forcefully, against Emma's mouth.

"That's it, baby," encouraged Emma as she strummed at her own clit, "take exactly what you need.  Let me hear it....."

Regina released a moan into the cool night air at the feeling of Emma's warm panting breaths against her wetness, volume increasing as Emma's lips and tongue found her once again, nibbling, sucking, swirling and flicking incessantly.

"Fuck, baby, I am so close," panted Regina as her hips bucked and pressed against Emma's face and she could hear the slight, sucking sounds of her wetness as Emma's nose, mouth and chin pressed over and over into her, desperate to devour her.

Emma's fingers played quickly and deftly against her own sensitive bundle as she heard Regina's words; their moans quickly mingling together in the night air and raising in volume as they approached that beautiful edge.

"FUCK YES!" cried Regina as her palm slammed into the hood, the timing matching the pulsing of her walls and the twitching of her clit.

Below her, Emma groaned loudly as her own orgasm took hold and she sucked strongly with renewed enthusiasm as her fingers waved frantically over her own clit, eventually finding that the thumps of Regina's hand matched her own clenching and releasing.  The fingers of Emma's other hand kneaded firmly into Regina's ass over and over, encouraging Regina to give everything she had and Regina didn't disappoint as Emma felt a second gush of wetness pouring down her tongue and chin.

Reaching up, Emma grasped Regina's sides to hold her, feeling her movements weakening from the exhaustion of two incredible orgasms.  Swirling her tongue a few more times to clean up the beautiful mess that they had made, Emma moved, once again, to stand behind Regina, lifting her down gently from the car so that they stood, Regina's back to Emma's front as Emma placed light kisses against Regina's neck and shoulder. 

Eventually, they moved to clothe themselves in case someone uninvited arrived and Emma returned to lean against the front of the car, drawing Regina against her so that she could embrace Regina from behind.  Placing gentle kisses against Regina's neck and shoulder once again, Emma spoke softly.

"So, you didn't tell me about the assignment yet...."

"I am going undercover..." offered Regina with a slight tremor in her voice.

Emma could feel Regina's body tensing under her touch and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"With who, Regina?" asked Emma skeptically with a slightly increased volume.

Receiving no immediate reply and sensing Regina's hesitation to answer, Emma tried again.

"Regina?"

Regina drew a deep breath as she wondered how Emma would react to what she was about to say, but she couldn't lie.

"The Comhlaudar," said Regina, barely above a whisper.

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.  It was the last thing she had ever expected Regina to say and, immediately, a wave of nausea and fear gripped her.  Heaving a great sigh, Emma rested her forehead against the back of Regina's shoulder, and she began rocking her head back and forth as if trying to deny the words that she was hearing.

"Please, no, Regina," she said softly as she wrapped her arms more tightly and protectively around Regina's chest and stomach.

Regina nodded her head in response.

"It's already done, Emma."

Emma chewed her lip and drew breath.  She wanted to say more, but she knew her words would make no difference now.  Their decision was made. 

Surely, Regina knew what she was getting into.  Surely, they would keep her safe....


	29. Triumphant

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!" came the immediate and forceful response to Emma's repeated request.

Emma heaved a sigh and brought her hand to her forehead, rubbing firmly with her fingertips as she considered her next move.  This guy was really, fucking thick and really, fucking arrogant, and Emma was having a truly, hard time figuring out how Regina managed to put up with his bullshit on a daily basis. 

They had been going round and round about this topic for the last 15 minutes, and Emma's words seemed to be doing little more than attracting a small crowd and falling on deaf ears. She really needed this guy to listen and understand, and neither seemed to be getting accomplished right now.

"Look....Locksley..." breathed Emma in frustration as she held her hands in front of her, trying to diffuse the situation and emphasize her point, "all I am saying is that it might be good to have someone physically closer to her on some of these meets.  THAT'S ALL." 

Emma had obviously struck a really, raw nerve with Regina's handler when she suggested a tail.

"I am TRYING to give you some help here!" pleaded Emma as she pointed to her chest emphatically, “I am NOT trying to take your position.  YOU will be calling all the shots and I will carry out EVERY ONE of your orders.  NO. QUESTIONS. ASKED!"

"You fucking SWAT are all the same," spat Locksley. 

Emma could tell that he was no longer listening to a word she was saying.  All he cared about was delivering biting responses, degrading an officer that he saw as 'less than' and putting on a show for the members of his unit.

"You come in here, acting like you own the fucking place....thinking no one else knows how to do their fucking jobs....like were all a bunch of incompetent assholes."

Locksley's hands were held out to his sides, and he turned slowly and grandiosely to make sure that those around him felt like they were being included in his words. 

"I NEVER said that!" countered Emma as she threw up her hands in frustration. "This isn't about YOU, Locksley!  It's about Regina and I am just offering to be another set of eyes on her six!!!"

"What? You think my eyes being on her isn't good enough?" 

Pausing, Locksley looked directly at Emma before a smug, sarcastic smirk pulled over his teeth.

"....or maybe that's the problem...." he stated slowly, "It's my eyes on her ass....and not yours?"

Emma's face clouded in anger and she glared at Locksley who continued to smirk, awaiting a response to his question.  This guy had crossed a serious line.

"Look, ASSHOLE..." started Emma as she took a step forward.

Locksley held up a hand casually, stopping Emma in her tracks, before continuing sternly.  Unfortunately, Emma needed something from him, so he was well aware that he had the upper hand.

"You think I don't know who you are?  Emma Swan...SWATs golden child...retired Staff Sergeant of the United States Marine Corps.  Hell," said Locksley loudly with a huffed chuckle, "the entire, fucking place knows who you are."

Taking a step forward himself, Locksley got directly into Emma's face to make sure his next words were heard and clear.

"But if you think, for one minute, that gives you the right to come in here and tell me how to do MY job....then you are SADLY.  FUCKING.  MISTAKEN."

Locksley emphasized his last, three words by poking his index and middle finger hard into Emma's shoulder.  Normally, no one dared touch SWAT; or Emma for that matter, so this was a rare treat to behold for the Detectives and Handlers around him, and it gave Locksley a severely inflated position of authority, and reverence, among his peers.

Emma took a breath and tried to focus.  She needed to remember why she was here.  Under any other circumstance, this guy would be lying unconscious on the floor nursing several, broken bones, but she was doing this for Regina, and, if her humiliation and degradation could get Regina even the slightest bit more protection, then she would pay that price gladly.

"You know how the Comhluadar are, Locksley," said Emma in an almost pleading tone as she tried to make her appeal again, "they won't let a mistake go unpunished...."

"I don't FUCK UP, Swan," countered Locksley coldly.

"Sooner or later," sighed Emma with a shake of her head, "everyone FUCKS UP, Locksley....it's only a matter of time..."

"Yeah, well, not me," countered Locksley with a huffed chuckle.

Emma looked up at Locksley through her lashes with a vengeance in her eyes.  She wanted her next words to ring clear and true.

"I truly hope not....for Regina's sake....and yours...."

Locksley cocked his head, smirk fading from his face only to be replaced by an angry grimace.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Locksley, that's a promise," said Emma calmly but firmly as she pointed her index finger directly at him, “Anything happens to her and I am going after them first.  Then....." Emma paused and looked directly at Locksley; her eyes boring straight through him, "I'm coming after you."

For all of his show of bravado, Locksley couldn't help but gulp slightly.  He knew what Emma Swan could do and he sure as hell didn't want to end up the same way as Jones did at the Academy.  That story was still be recounted, even after so many months.  Turning on her heel, Emma barged through the small crowd of Detectives and Handlers that had gathered to watch the exchange.  This conversation was finished as far as she was concerned, and she was going to have to find another way.

As she pushed through the doors of the Detectives' unit, Emma heard Locksley's voice calling from behind in a last show of authority.

"That's right, Swan, this is MY show.  GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

It was about 8PM when Regina finally arrived at Emma's apartment, and she could NOT have been happier to leave work.  For hours, she had been forced to listen to Locksley recounting the details of his confrontation with Emma; each telling becoming more outlandish and more exaggerated than the last.  By the time Regina left, Emma was at County General being read her last rights.....

Regardless of HOW the events had truly played out, the unfortunate part was that they had played out AT ALL.  They needed to talk about this.  Emma's behavior today had been unacceptable.  Emma should have talked to her and explained her concerns so that they could have figured something out together.  Instead, Emma went behind her back and engaged Locksley directly.  Now, not only did Regina have to deal with the Comhluadar, she had to deal with a butt-hurt Handler as well.

She didn't even bother going to Emma's apartment.  There was only one place that Emma went when she needed to blow off steam: the garage.  Regina heard the dull thud of fists and feet against canvas well before she reached the open side door, and she leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest, taking a few moments to watch her lover.

Emma was wearing her very short, black compression shorts, a black sports bra and black, high top boxing shoes.  Her skin was covered in a heavy sheen of sweat and much of the scant fabric was saturated, so Regina suspected that Emma had been at this for some time now.  Regina chewed her bottom lip between her teeth gently and her eyes darkened slightly as her breathing quickened.  It was so fucking easy to get distracted by Emma's body, but Regina shook her head to clear it.  They needed to have this conversation.  Emma had overstepped her bounds and, now, she needed to be called on it.  Drawing a breath to speak, she was immediately interrupted.

"Your handler is an asshat," grunted Emma without even looking at Regina.  She swung her upper body hard and pounded her hand into the heavy bag again.

"That's eloquent," responded Regina dryly with an annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes.  Pushing off the door frame, Regina took a few steps inside, closing and locking the door behind her.  Her suede, 5", black heels clicked several times on the concrete before coming to a stop and she stood, feet apart, hip cocked out to the side, arms crossed again over her chest, waiting for more.

"Fine, he's a pompous dick....and you would be better served getting your undercover directions from a spy kit at the bottom of a cereal box.  Is that better?" retorted Emma as she unleashed another flurry of blows at the canvas. 

"Yes, well, he may very well be incompetent, but that does NOT give you the right to go running in there like you did today, putting him on the defensive and implying that he can't do his job!"

"HE CAN'T!!" huffed Emma as she stopped bobbing around the bag, throwing her hands in the air in frustration before putting them on her hips and facing Regina directly, "but NOT ONCE did I imply that he couldn't do his job....no matter how many times I may have thought it!!" 

Emma lost her train of thought momentarily as she caught sight of Regina in her work clothes.  Sheer stockings added an incredible shine to already silky and smooth legs, and her black, pencil skirt accentuated the curve of her hips, clinging tight to her thighs and rear. A grey, silk, fitted shirt was unbuttoned to the top of her black, lace bra; the entire outfit covered slightly by a grey, hip-length trench coat that hung open, waist belt dangling down the sides.  Regina had allowed her arms to drop and her hands were now stuffed in the pockets of her jacket.  Her stance was still strong, indicating to Emma that she was serious and intended to finish saying what she had come to say.  Emma shook her head to clear it.  She too had a point to make and Regina needed to hear that as well.

"He has NO IDEA how dangerous these people are, Regina.  I am not even sure YOU have any idea how dangerous these people are," pleaded Emma, "People DIE at their hands...in some of the worst ways...."

"I am very well aware of that, Emma," said Regina sternly in response, "That still doesn't give you the right to do what you did....you should have talked to me first ....WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" said Regina exasperatedly.

"I was thinking you could use some help on the ground...another set of eyes," responded Emma flatly.  She was trying to keep emotions out of this.  She had no idea how to even convey the feelings that had driven her to Locksley's doorstep in the first place. 

Regina continued looking at Emma, but Emma's eyes no longer looked back.  They were focused, instead, on the ground and Regina could see that she was hiding something.  There was something that Emma wasn't telling her, but it needed to come out sooner or later.  It wasn't going to work this way.

"No, Emma, you were thinking that, once again, I am incapable of taking care of myself.  I am not a five year old learning to cross the street!!"

Regina held her hands out in front of her, palms up, bouncing them slightly as if pleading for Emma to understand.

"I am a grown woman and a police officer!  I am aware of the risks that I am taking and YOU CAN'T ALWAYS PROTECT ME, EMMA!"

"MAYBE THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT PROTECTING YOU ANYMORE, REGINA!!" exploded Emma in frustration, "MAYBE I AM PROTECTING ME TOO!!  MAYBE I AM AFRAID OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME IF YOU AREN'T HERE!!"

Regina stood stock still and her eyes widened as her lips parted slightly in shock and confusion.

"I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN TRY TO LIVE MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU!!"

Emma threw up her hands, exhaling a deep sigh and turning her back to Regina.  She entwined her fingers, placing her hands atop her head as she looked into the unfinished rafters of the ceiling.  Even she couldn't believe how afraid she was of losing the person to whom she had given her entire heart.  When Emma spoke again, it was barely above a whisper.

"I would give my life to make sure you were safe, Regina, you should know that by now."

"Emma, please....look at me," breathed Regina.  She knew Emma's heart.  She knew how Emma felt, but Regina never expected those feelings to be formed into the words that were now being pressed from her lover's lips.  It was beautiful and raw and it wrapped her in a warmth that she had never truly felt until this point.

Emma turned to face Regina and the tears were brimming in her eyes.  She continued to look up into the rafters with her hands on her hips, gesturing with one had occasionally as if to start talking, only to hesitate and replace it on her hip.  Regina made no move to speak.  She wanted Emma to finish.  Emma still had something to say, and she would do that when she was ready.  Eventually, Emma removed one of her hands from their position, moving to pinch the bridge of her nose as she lowered her head and cried, tears falling upon the floor to stain the concrete.  Her shoulders quivered and her chest heaved as Emma fought to collect herself.

"I have loved you since the day that you put those two butterfly bandages on my mattress...." she breathed through gritted teeth.

She huffed a quiet chuckle and shook her head slightly as she remembered Regina's soft hands placing the bandage on her chin and handing her a sandwich.  It was like it had happened only yesterday, and she could still feel the warmth and softness of Regina's skin and see the kindness in her eyes.  No one had ever looked at her like that in her entire life.

"...but this isn't something that can be fixed with a few Band-Aids and gauze, Regina.  If something happens, you...will...die..."

Emma finally looked up and locked beseeching, tearful, green eyes with brown.

"....and if that happens, I will die with you."

Emma heard the gentle clicks of heels, as Regina approached slowly.  There was nothing more that Emma could say.  Now, she just prayed that Regina would understand.   She was tired of fighting; fighting to just be able to protect, fighting with Regina, fighting her own feelings.

Emma watched as Regina reached out her hands to take each of her own and she kept her eyes downcast, allowing herself to get lost in the feel of Regina's thumbs tracing gentle circles upon her skin.  Her hands were calloused and worn, but Regina had never complained about the feel of them on her skin.

Eventually, Regina released her right hand, drawing the pads of her fingers under Emma's chin and lifting her face gently so that Emma would look into her eyes.

"I don't intend to leave you, Emma....ever," whispered Regina as her warm breaths brushed Emma's chin gently with every word.  She had barely finished her sentence before their mouths sought each other hungrily.  Kisses touching and breaking time and again as each sought to convey every emotion that they had been feeling since the day that they met.  Emma's hands drew up, fisting into Regina's hair, desperate to pull her closer, unable to bear the separation of even a breath, the saltiness of her tears mingling with the sweetness and passion of their kisses as tongues plunged deeply into each other's mouths.

Turning them, Emma pushed Regina firmly against the cement column in the center of the room, pressing her body against Regina's front as she felt Regina's hands grasping and slipping against her sweaty skin.  She pulled the overcoat roughly over Regina's shoulders and down her arms before grasping the sides of her silk blouse to rip it open, scattering buttons on the floor.  Bowing her head, Emma sought to map every inch of Regina's neck and chest with her lips, feeling the bumps of her skin rise and multiply with every passing second.  There was no doubt that Regina wanted and needed this every bit as much as she did.

Pressing her hands under the hem of Regina's skirt, Emma lifted it over her hips before trailing her fingers softly along the outside of Regina's knees, dragging them up her thighs.  She toyed gently with the laces of Regina's garter, leaving them in place when her fingers trailed further, finding Regina's hot, wet center uncovered already, exposed and open to her touch.  Their kiss broke as Regina touched her forehead to Emma's shoulder, moaning and gasping panting breaths as Emma's fingers played skillfully between soft, slick folds.

Reaching down, Emma wrapped strong hands behind Regina's thighs, lifting her up as she felt Regina's thighs wrap around her waist tightly, arms clinging to her shoulders.  She kneaded the taut globes of Regina's ass as she turned, yet again, and walked them over to the back of the garage.  

Emma was kissing Regina deeply, tongue plunging in and out of her mouth, as her hand reached to grasp the canvas sheet, pulling it quickly to expose what lay beneath, and she took only a moment to step her leg over the seat of the Triumph Thunderbird Storm before settling herself on to the seat, lowering Regina's beautiful rear to sit on the edge of the metal in front of her.

Emma placed splayed fingers between Regina' breasts, pushing forward, laying Regina's back against the tank of the Storm and moaning loudly when she felt Regina gasp into their kiss and arch her back; the feel of the cool metal heightening Regina's pleasure momentarily as it cooled an already flush and fevered body.  Breaking their kiss, Emma trailed her lips against Regina's jaw, dragging her teeth slightly while placing open mouthed kisses in their wake.  Working her way slowly down the smooth column of Regina's neck, Emma found her pulse point easily; the strong beat of an incredible heart pulsing hard under her lips as her hand moved to the front of Regina's bra.  Twisting slightly, Emma easily popped the clasp open before pulling the right cup back and kneading Regina's full, plump breast firmly in her palm.  She could feel the already ridged and puckered skin of Regina's hardened nipple against her hand and she bowed her head to take it between soft lips, nibbling and sucking softly as both hands now reached for Regina's wrists, pulling her arms over her head and encouraging her to wrap her hands around the grips of the cycle before gently moving Regina's feet to place the front soles of her high heels on the foot pegs.

Sitting upright in the seat, Emma grasped Regina's hips, squeezing firmly as she took a moment to look down on her beautiful lover.  She wanted to see and memorize every beautiful reaction to her touches tonight, because life had taught her some hard lessons, and one of those was that there might not be another day. 

Reaching out, Emma placed the pads of her fingers on Regina's chin, her eyes closing in ecstasy for only a moment as Regina's head tipped back against the tank to expose herself fully to Emma's touch.  As Emma's fingertips began their slow, agonizing descent, she could feel the low rumble of a groan at Regina's throat as tendons and muscled moved to swallow hard; the sound resonating just at the top of her chest which heaved which every panted breath.  Her hand and eyes sensed the slight arch of Regina's back as Emma touched the sensitive place between Regina's breasts, just at the top of her stomach, continuing her fingers down and watching the toned muscles of Regina's stomach contract and relax as they tried to keep her body still awaiting the incredible pleasures to come.

As her fingertips reached the small thatch of coarse hair at the top of Regina's thighs, Emma planted her feet on the ground and lifted herself slightly from the seat, leaning her body over Regina fully, grasping her left hand onto Regina's right that still clung to the handlebars as her lips pressed against Regina's right ear.

"Until death and beyond, I will always love you," was whispered as two fingers plunged into Regina's entrance, strong deep strokes fighting the resistance of soft velvet walls.   Emma could feel the strong arch of Regina's back as she easily accepted her fingers and she readily added a third after only a few strokes.  Her lips and mouth remained by Regina's ear whispering every word that she had already said and every other one that she had wanted to say since they had first met as Emma felt the threading of fingers into her thick, blonde locks, holding her there, imploring her not to stop. 

Emma damp forehead finally lay in the soft crook of Regina's shoulder and her panting breaths turned slowly into grunts of exertion as she tried valiantly to please her lover.  She could feel Regina's walls tighten against her fingers as her hips bucked with a rhythmicity that was slowly losing control and falling apart.  Neither wanted the beautiful rapture to stop, but neither was able to control it anymore.

"Come for me, my beautiful angel," was whispered only a moment before Emma flicked her thumb several times over Regina's sensitive clit and Regina gasped one, incredible last breath, arching her back as her right fingers entwined with Emma's against the grip of the handle bars and her left hand gripped into strands of blonde locks; her walls pulsing strongly against Emma's fingers. 

Emma continued the incessant pump of her arm until she could no longer feel any resistance to her movements and she noticed that Regina's hips had stilled.  Withdrawing her fingers, she pressed the weight of her body against Regina, embracing her as if trying to wrap her in a blanket, protecting her from everything in the world. 

She took a moment only to collect her thoughts and steady her breath, the words already ready upon her lips,

"I need you to come back to me, Regina," whispered before Emma laid her forehead in Regina's shoulder and cried.


	30. The Person Inside

The two guards took final, long drags on their cigarettes as they watched the sleek, black, Mercedes SLS AMG roll smoothly to a stop in front of the warehouse door.  Dropping the butts to the ground, they pursed their lips slightly, breathing out thin lines of thick smoke as they crushed the remaining tobacco, cotton and paper under their boots.  A few sparks flared, bouncing lazily along the damp, wooden planks of the docks before extinguishing completely. 

They threw each other sideways glances; one huffing a smug chuckle as they wondered who their latest, overindulged, self-serving, asshole client could be.   At least, this one was considerate enough to be on time.  The 9PM meet was the last thing standing between them and the continuation of their poker game from the previous night, and they didn't want the chore of cleaning up the repercussions of someone's tardiness.  Of course, if they weren't cleaning it up now, they would be cleaning it up later. That's what the clients never seemed to understand, ultimately, this game always came with a price; sometimes monetary, sometimes not.  Regardless, the score would be settled sooner or later for someone.

The heavily tinted windows of the car masked the occupant inside and the guards drew their hands instinctively to their holsters as they waited for signs of movement.  After about a minute, the gull-wing door of the driver's side raised slowly revealing a black, leather interior offset with swatches of candy-apple red.  The soft glow of the console lights could be seen, but they only served to silhouette the occupant further.  The guards began to fidget slightly as the driver remained safely ensconced in the car for a few more moments.

Their brows furrowed in confusion as a 5", black and silver, Louis Vuitton was placed firmly onto the ground.  Tracing up with their eyes, they could see crisp, black, flare-bottomed trousers that stretched snugly over a well-toned thigh.  A second leg exited the car smoothly only a moment before the driver came into view. 

Regina stepped out from the shadow of the door and into the soft glow of one of the pier lights. The tight, black fabric of her slacks continued up, nicely hugging and highlighting her hips and the firm, rounded globes of her ass.  A long-sleeved, white, button-down shirt was partially covered by a black, pin-striped, form-fitting vest that was closed, but dipped low in front.  The buttons of her oxford were open almost to the top of the vest front, revealing the olive skin of her chest and the start of her cleavage; the last button straining heavily against the fullness of her breasts.  The entire ensemble was overlaid by a tailored, black jacket with a narrow piping of white on the lapels.   She wore no jewelry, save the small silver and pearl hoops that dangled from her ears and her hand held a $3000, black, leather briefcase.  She had most definitely saved the department money when she had dug the bag, clothes and shoes from the back of her closet, even going so far as to pull her car out of storage; all artifacts from a now unwanted, previous life.  God, she had loathed that life; the one selected for her by her mother, but she had been expected to keep up appearances, and no one could say that she hadn't done that well.

Regina took a few deep breaths, reviewing again the relatively simple instructions that had been given to her by her handler: avoid wearing anything unique or identifying, only provide details when prompted, be confident.  Now, standing on the brink of her first meeting with the Comhluadar, Regina mind kept coming back to one thought and one thought only: Locksley truly WAS a complete dick and she could have gotten better instructions from a spy kit pulled out of the bottom of a cereal box. 

Regina saw the guards drop their hands immediately when they sensed no threat.  Even the smallest guard was twice Regina's size in weight and, at least, 6" taller.  If they decided to get aggressive, she wouldn't stand a chance against them.  Regina silently wished that she had the safety net of Emma's protection standing by in the alley beside her.  Emma was right, and Regina shouldn't have been so quick to reprimand and dismiss the idea of a shadow.  It didn't matter now.  She had made the decision; Emma had backed off as asked and, now, Regina was on her own. 

Taking a calming breath, Regina focused herself.  Despite the fact that she would be having these conversations with some of the most notorious criminals in the City of Boston, the fact remained that this was still, at its core, nothing more than a business discussion and negotiation. 

_God knows I have been involved in more than my fair share of those over the past several years,_ thought Regina coldly. 

Her brief tenure as a corporate lawyer had pitted her against some of the most ruthless business people in the city (as well as their armies and arsenals of lawyers).  Expensive suits and charming smiles lulled the public into an illusion of propriety and honesty, but it all masked the cunning, intimidating and, sometimes, criminal behaviors that went on behind closed doors.  Looking back, many of those who had sat across the table from her should have been prosecuted, but there was never enough evidence.  Meticulously forged documents, off-shore accounts, shell companies, doctored copies of books; they all hid elaborate deceptions that would never be known by anyone other than a person who was truly on the inside. 

Now, Regina was that person; the person on the inside, and she needed to be on her game.  She needed to become a member of the same criminal underworld that she despised.  She needed to be assertive, tenacious, confident and convincing in her actions.  She needed to be the 'bitch' that she had so often been called around the water-cooler at her law office (and likely in other offices as well).....perhaps she had been a bitch, but there was no denying that she had gotten the job done.

At least these guys didn't hide behind lawyers and reams of paper swimming in legal-ese.  Their terms and conditions were delivered verbally.  They were clear, concise, and bound by a handshake.  The price of a broken contract was also clear, but unspoken.  It only took a brief look at the day's news to see their latest handiwork in some part of the city; their penchant and reputation for cruelty was unmatched. 

_Game on,_ thought Regina as the two men approached her.  Regina was almost dwarfed by the first man to arrive.  He was approximately 6'2" tall and around 240 pounds of pure muscle.  Tight, leather pants gripped his legs and were bound to his waist by a black, leather belt with a large, silver buckle.  A tight, v-neck, white t-shirt clung to his torso, and the sleeves had been cut at the armpit to accommodate his sizeable biceps. His hair was cut into what Emma would describe as a 'high and tight' and dark eyes were shrouded by a slightly protruding forehead and a thick brow.  A 5 o'clock shadow covered his angled and chiseled jaw and he showed no emotion as he approached Regina.  She barely saw the second guard as he walked directly past her, more interested in the car than herself.  She tracked him, watching carefully out of the corner of her eye.  As he bent over, he reached his hand into the interior, reverently, fully intent on touching the soft leather.  When he did, Regina turned slightly towards him and spoke.

"Do NOT touch my car while I am inside," she ordered firmly.

The second guard straightened and looked at Regina in shock and confusion as the first guard released a chuckle at the forcefulness and decisiveness of her words.  They were most definitely NOT used to taking orders from anyone but their boss and hearing them come from a 5'4", 105 pound woman was, most definitely, a different and intriguing experience.  As such, the first guard was willing to let it slide.

Satisfied that she had been heard and heeded, Regina turned back to the first guard and addressed him directly.

"I am here to see your boss," she said as she looked directly into his emotionless eyes.

"He's waiting for you.  Come with me," said the guard in a gruff tone as he turned towards the door, jerking his head in the same direction to indicate that Regina should follow.  The second guard remained outside to watch for any other unwelcome 'guests'.

The taps and clicks of Regina's heels were garnering a lot of unwanted attention as several of the other Comhluadar guards stopped what they were doing inside the warehouse to watch them pass.  Regina made a mental note to select a less conspicuous pair of shoes for the next meet.

Electric lift trucks moved silently through the aisles, unloading tightly-wrapped, canvas-covered pallets from the highest reaches of tall shelving systems and driving them out of the larger warehouse doors where they were loaded into cargo containers that were being placed on one of the larger ships docked at the wharf.

She and her escort walked the full length of the warehouse, heading towards the far back corner of the space and Regina kept her head and eyes focused forward the whole time.  Her patience was being tested by her insatiable curiosity which was tempting her strongly to look around so she would know exactly what was on the pallets, but the less interest she showed, the less suspicious they would be.  It needed to look like she had seen this same thing being done at least a thousand times before.

The guard knocked softly on the heavy, wooden door and Regina could barely hear the muffled 'Enter' in response.  The guard opened the door, extending his arm out and stepping back to allow Regina to pass.  It was she that had been invited in, not him.

On the other side of the desk, an elegant, leather chair was turned; back facing the door.  Regina stopped at the front of the desk, placing her bag on the edge and resting her hands over each other on top.  She panicked for a brief moment as she heard the click of a closing door behind her, but took deep, quiet breaths maintaining her focus on the high-backed chair that was currently concealing its occupant.

"Please sit," came a smooth, Irish-accented voice as the chair slowly turned.

 


	31. Needs and Desires

The occupant of the chair was definitely NOT who Regina had expected, and she sighed to herself as she realized that her first, undercover meeting might be a bust. The man in front of her was nothing more than a well-dressed henchman sent to assess if Regina was even worthy of the Comhluadar's time.  She could just imagine the laughter and jokes that would be offered at her expense when she returned to the unit tomorrow to give her report.

A younger man of about 35 years sat back casually in the wingback chair with his legs crossed.  He wore a tailored, white suit with a freshly pressed, grey dress shirt.  It was an odd color choice considering the filth that surrounded him, and it was like he wore it in pure defiance of it all; a refusal to acknowledge those things of which he was a part.  The collar was unbuttoned along with the next button down, revealing only a bare amount of light brown hair on his chest.  A colorful, but tastefully-matched handkerchief had been placed carefully in the breast pocket of the jacket, meant specifically to break up the monotony of the colorlessness.  He was well built as evidenced by the definition of the muscles near his collar bone and the tautness of the fabric around his arms.

His face was chiseled with well-defined cheekbones and a strong jaw.  Closed, full lips were pulled back in a half-smile and a moustache covered his upper lip, connecting into a full, perfectly groomed beard.  His hair was thick and light brown as well, approximately 3" on the sides and longer on top and it lay beautifully tussled in gentle waves and curls.  Slightly darker, thick brows, crisscrossed with a multitude of scars (likely earned as he worked his way through the ranks to his current, and still subordinate, position), shadowed brilliant blue, captivating eyes that belied his true nature.

He was a toxic combination of incredibly handsome and extremely dangerous, and Regina could only wonder how many women he had lured to his bed with his good looks, power and money.  He held a glass of amber liquid in his right hand and his left arm was bent, elbow resting on the arm of the chair as he brought his index finger to his lips in thought; his other fingers cupped gently.  Regina could see the gold, signet ring on his little finger, intricately patterned with a Celtic cross and inset with a sizeable diamond in the middle. He studied Regina carefully, looking for signs of deception and weakness, but Regina kept her gaze unwavering and resolute. 

After a few additional moments of quiet contemplation, he lowered his finger from his mouth.

"Please," he offered with a minimal flourish of his hand towards the chair in front of the desk.

Regina moved to sit, placing her briefcase on the ground beside her.  She settled deep in the chair to give the illusion of relaxation and crossed her legs. He waited until he had her full attention before speaking again.  His words were soft and smooth, but very clear. 

"My name is Graham....but most simply call me 'Da'."

Regina's brow furrowed slightly and her lips parted barely as she tried to wrap her mind around the words that had just been spoken.  This had to be some sort of a joke; a trick designed specifically to throw her off her game and make her reveal her hand. 

No one had ever actually seen Da.  He was a ghost....an illusion...hidden away, constantly shrouded by an army of those willing to do his bidding.  Despite her initial disappointment, even Regina had to admit that she never expected to lay eyes on the man himself.  If this truly was him, if this really wasn't the henchman she had assumed him to be, then they had been so very wrong about the man for whom they had been searching, and it was no surprise that they hadn't managed to find him.  Even the profilers at the unit had surmised him to be at least 50 years or older.  No one got into a position of this kind of power easily or quickly...at least no one that wasn't willing to go to extreme lengths.

"I've surprised you I see," he stated with amusement as Regina continued to look at him in somewhat-stunned silence.  Snapping herself quickly back into focus, she responded cooly,

"I guess I wasn't expecting you to deal with this personally."

"Yes, well, a transaction of this size demands personal attention, and, I must admit that your beauty has, very quickly, preceded you.  I had to come see for myself, and believe me when I say that I am not disappointed.  It's not often that I have the pleasure of a stunning woman like you sitting across the desk from me...."

"I see," breathed Regina as she reached over and fished in the side pocket of her briefcase.  Whatever preconceived notions she had of what would be said or who she would meet or how this would go had been completely blown out of the water.  She was truly improvising now, and any misstep had the potential to end this meeting...and her life.  She needed to regain her confidence and find her voice again quickly.  Luckily, she'd had experience with these situations as well.  Normally, however, the stunned party was sitting across from her.

"Here is a list of the items that my investors are interested in," stated Regina as she cleared her throat slightly.  She handed over a thin sheaf of pages which Da took, continuing to watch her for a few more moments before looking down to read.

"A Lamborghini Veneno?" asked Da with an impressed nod of his head.  "That's a $3.9 million dollar car.....6.5 litre V12 with a top speed of over 220 miles per hour.  Only three of them were ever made."

"You know your cars," said Regina as she looked Da up and down with a smirk and a cocked brow.

"Yes.  I have an eye...and a passion....for very, beautiful things, “countered Da as his eyes raked slowly over Regina's seated form.

"Yes, well," said Regina coldly, trying not to instigate this line of conversation any further than it needed to be taken, "Two of the Venenos were purchased by Americans, and one of those buyers was from our very own City of Boston....."

Da continued watching Regina intently as he sipped his Redbreast, 21-Year, Irish whiskey from an intricate, crystal glass that was extremely out of place for a warehouse office.  Of course, everything in this room from the mahogany door to the lush carpeting to the paneled walls including Da, himself, was in complete opposition to the dinginess of the space that existed only ten feet behind Regina's chair.

"McLaren 650S Spider...Bugatti Veyron....Ferrari Enzo.....Koenigsegg Agera R....Your clients have very expensive taste and a penchant for items that are not easy to come by," offered Da as he tossed the remaining list to the table in front of him.

"My clients have certain....needs and desires.....and they have the cash to back it up," countered Regina coldly, "if you aren't interested in our business, then I am quite certain that I can find someone else that is...."

Regina grasped the arms of her chair and began to rise.  She hoped that Da was going to take the bait or this assignment was going to be over before it started.

"Oh, I am more than capable of fulfilling your..." Da hesitated as he watched Regina's eyes intently, "....needs and desires....Mrs......." Da trailed off as he looked at Regina inquisitively, realizing that he hadn't yet asked her name....nor had she offered it.  He was now, however, most curious to know.

"Ms.," stated Regina defiantly as she settled herself back in her chair, re-crossing her legs and looking directly into his eyes, "DeCygnet.  Regina DeCygnet."

"DeCygnet...." Da trailed off thoughtfully before huffing skeptically, "and what would a French woman want with the lowly Irish?"

"I need the best, and I am French in name alone....I assure you.  My bastard, abusive, French father left my Irish mother when I was two.  I retain the name for the sizeable inheritance alone.  Nothing more, nothing less," offered Regina boredly. 

The use of a non-Irish surname was risky due to the Comhluadar's resistance to work with anyone outside the community, but the alternative (an Irish surname) would have been even more dangerous, as the Comhluadar's connections into the Irish community of Boston and, even, into greater Ireland, would have traced the lineage much too quickly.

"Hmmmmm," hummed Da as he raised himself from his chair.  Slowly, he walked over to Regina's chair, passing by the side before turning across the back.  Regina relaxed back slightly and  kept her eyes trained forward so as not to seem uncomfortable or threatened, but she couldn't help her heart pounding from the lack of physical separation and her inability to track his movements.  As Da turned, he ran his fingers up Regina's arm from her forearm, coming up close behind the back of her chair before leaning down to whisper, lips pressed against her ear, hand squeezing her bicep gently but firmly.

"And tell me, Ms. Regina DeCygnet, what are YOUR needs and desires?"

Regina took a deep breath.  She needed to choose her words very wisely.  They were well beyond the topic of cars now, and Da was probing at the possibility of something more; something that Regina was absolutely NOT willing to offer. Not tonight...not ever.  God, what the hell had she been thinking?  What the hell had she gotten herself in to?

"The same as my investors...speed, power and elegance...." stated Regina with only enough mystery to enable her to continue her ruse. 

"Hmmmmmm...very interesting...." he hummed, lips still close to her ear.

It was all she could do to keep from shuddering under Da's touch and she gulped, slightly nauseated, praying that he wouldn't notice her physical reactions.  The Versace suit and the Prada shoes did nothing but provide a beautiful disguise for a truly, dangerous animal.  Now, the lack of distance between them made her feel vulnerable and exposed, and she could only hope that they could conclude this meeting quickly.   She was struggling to breathe as she tried to remain in control, and she feared that he would see her rising panic.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief and collected herself again as Da continued around the desk and resettled himself in the leather chair. 

"Six million for the Veneno and 50% over retail for every other car delivered on this list.  Are your clients in agreement to the terms?"

"Absolutely," responded Regina smoothly.

"Excellent.  Now, if you will allow me to show you to your car, I have a few other matters that I need to attend to this evening," responded Da, effectively concluding their business for the evening. 

* * *

He walked Regina back to the front of the warehouse and out the door that she recognized from only 15 minutes prior.  The same two guards were standing sentinel and she continued to her vehicle as Da lingered beside the men, watching.

The door of the Mercedes was open, just as Regina left it.  She wanted to give them an unobscured view of the contents to ensure they couldn't accuse her of hiding something later.  Leaning inside, she placed her briefcase on the passenger seat before looking left onto the driver's side floor mat.  The fibers had been crushed in two places by the heavy tread of boots and Regina smirked as she got an idea.

Extracting herself from the car, she stood tall and took a deep breath before turning around and marching back to where the three men stood.  Without warning, she cocked her fist and slammed it into the side of the second guard's jaw, causing him to yelp in surprise as his hand flew to his face.

"I told you not to touch the car while I was inside," stated Regina firmly as she glared into his eyes.

"Why you...." started the guard as he took a step forward to grab at her.  He was stopped in his tracks by Da's upheld hand.

"I believe the lady was clear in her request," offered Da as he continued to watch Regina, both intrigued and impressed.

Regina tipped her head to Da before turning and walking back to the car.  She had only stepped one foot onto the mat when she heard a voice call from behind her.

"I am curious," said Da thoughtfully,"what IS a gorgeous woman such as yourself doing in a business like this?"

Stepping back, Regina straightened again, this time, she kept her back to the men.  Turning her head slightly, she looked over her shoulder as she responded.

"Sometimes, you just can't help it.....sometimes, you just have to dance with the devil," were the only words offered before Regina slipped smoothly into the seat, pulled down the door and drove off into the night.

* * *

 

"Regina?" called Emma tentatively as she closed the door of the apartment.  She could hear the sound of the water in the master shower and heaved a sigh of relief that Regina was home safely from her first meet.

Making her way through the darkened bedroom, Emma could see the light of the bath through the partially opened door.  She listened carefully, but could hear nothing more than the tapping of water against the tiles.  In was unusual to her that she didn't hear Regina moving around.  Usually, there was humming or the shuffling of items on the counter.  At a minimum, she should hear the breaks of the water as Regina soaped her body or washed her hair.   

Concerned, Emma slowed her pace and proceeded much more cautiously and quietly through the remainder of the room.  Her original feeling of relief was giving way quickly to a rising wave of panic and concern.  Approaching the door, Emma laid her palm against the wood and pushed gently.  As the door swung open, she could see Regina's clothes strewn, haphazardly over the floor.  Looking up, she had a clear view into the spacious, glassless shower.

Regina sat on the tile floor as the scalding, hot water ran over her naked body.  Her arms hugged her bent legs tightly to her chest and her head hung, forehead resting on her knees.  She rocked herself slightly as her body shook strongly and rhythmically.  Despite the water washing away the tears as quickly as they were falling, Emma could easily tell that Regina was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Regina?" said Emma softly.  Her voice could barely be heard above the sound of the falling water.

Receiving no response, Emma entered the shower, fully clothed, crouching in front of Regina; her thoughts focused only on providing comfort to her lover.

"Regina?" she repeated quietly as she reached out a hand slowly.

Without warning, Regina lunged forward into Emma's arms, almost knocking her over, grasping frantically at her wet clothes before clinging to her desperately, eyes wide with fear and panic.  Regina's arms hugged Emma tightly as her fingertips dug into her back, her teeth cutting into the fabric and skin at the front of Emma's shoulder as she tried to quiet and soothe herself.

"Shhhhhh....shhhhhh," was all that Emma could offer as she used her palm to smooth Regina's wet hair back.  Hands slid against wet skin as Emma attempted to strengthen the embrace and give Regina the sense of safety that she was seeking.  

"Sweetheart," said Emma haltingly with a slightly trembling voice, "I need you to talk to me..."

At this point, Emma had NO idea what had happened tonight, but, whatever it was, it had scared Regina...badly.

"Oh god, Emma, what have I gotten myself into?" Regina asked, almost hysterically, as her chest heaved. 

Emma sighed helplessly.  She tried to warn Regina.  Then, she tried to help.  She tried to do things by the book, but, once again, she had failed.  This was not going to happen again, though.  Not on her watch. 

Still unsure of what to do, Emma offered the only words of comfort that she was capable of at this point,

"Don't worry, baby.  I'll figure something out.  I'll protect you.  I'll keep you safe.  I promise....we'll do this...together...."


	32. Hanging With The Boys

"So which one of you pussies wants your ass handed to you next?" laughed Emma as she held out her arms questioningly, billiard cue in hand. She turned a slow circle scanning the faces of the guys in her unit looking for a volunteer.

They had come to O'Callaghan's bar after shift to blow off some steam, but, what had started out as a friendly wager and dare, had quickly escalated into a high stakes, old-fashioned, ass whipping.

Several of the men chuckled and shook their heads before taking deep swigs of their beers.  Others simply looked at the ground nervously, hoping not to get called out.   Emma had already cleaned the floor with most of them and she had $1000 more in her pocket to show for it.

"Awww, come on boys.  I was just getting warmed up!" teased Emma as she bounced the rubber end of the pool cue on the ground in front of her with both hands.

Still getting no takers, she prodded further,

"So the rest of you are just going to stand there and let your fellow officers get their 'pool balls' handed to them by a WOMAN?" Emma asked incredulously. 

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you what...." said Emma exasperatedly as she fished in the pocket of her jeans.  Pulling out a wad of cash, she very visibly counted out five, crisp $100 bills, slamming them down on the edge of the pool table before stuffing the remain cash back in her pocket.

"For this game only, if one of you wins, you get $500.  If I win, I keep my money and all you owe me is a shot...."

A few of the guys looked around and raised their eyebrows.  It was tempting, but, after everything they had seen that night, it was pretty much a certainty that the only cash that would be changing hands at the end of the game would be the bills handed to the bartender for the purchase of the shot.

"Five-hundred dollars, huh?" came a sexy, but very familiar voice from behind the line of men that surrounded the table.  Immediately recognizing the sound, Emma bowed her head,shaking it slowly as she looked at the floor and grinned.  A few of the men parted so that Regina could step through the ranks.  Stopping directly in front of them, her petite frame was dwarfed by the height, girth and muscle that stood behind. 

Regina, too, had just gotten off shift and she was in her typical 'uniform': black pants that flared slightly on the bottom, but snugged tight to her hips, ass and thighs, fitted silk burgundy shirt and high, black heels.  No longer bound by the modesty of the office, she had unbuttoned a couple of extra buttons on her shirt, revealing the tops of her breasts, ample cleavage and the scalloping of a very expensive, black, lace bra.  She was the complete antithesis of the woman that stood in front of her in tight, boot cut jeans, black army boots and a white tank, but there was no denying the raw, sexual tension that had now flooded the room.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Regina put one foot out to the side and cocked her hip, raising an eyebrow defiantly as she looked directly at Emma. 

"I'll take that bet."

Walking towards Regina, Emma stopped when they were shoulder to shoulder, turning her head to look at Regina's profile.

"I prefer Kraken and Diet," smirked Emma.

"Rack 'em," was the immediate retort as Regina reached out a hand and snatched the cue from Emma's hand.

* * *

"Right, corner pocket," declared Regina as she called the final shot according to the rules of the game.  Seven, striped balls still sat on the table; the solids safely, expeditiously and efficiently put away by Regina in five, successive shots.  Everyone held their breath as Regina leaned far over the table to line up her shot. 

Flicking her eyes up briefly, Emma guessed it was about a 90-10 spilt of eyes on Regina's ass versus eyes on the table, and it had pretty much been that way since they started.  Even Emma was having a hard time keeping her head in the game.  No matter where she moved around the table, the view was spectacular.  So good, in fact, that she couldn't care less that she was getting her own ass handed to her on a silver platter.

Drawing back her right arm, Regina pushed the stick smoothly and softly through propped fingers.  It spun in a gentle curve, barely tapping the side of the black, eight ball, nudging it towards the corner pocket that she had indicated.  It hesitated for only a moment on the slight uplift of felt surrounding the hole, before falling into the pocket with a thud. 

Regina arched her back and stood upright slowly before turning around and perching half her rear and one thigh on the edge of the table, her other foot planted on the floor.  Pressing the thicker end of the stick into the floor with both hands, she looked up through her eyelashes with a smirk.

"I believe that $500 is now.....mine."

* * *

Emma watched Regina from the far, right side of the bar.  It was the spot to which she had been relegated as each of the men of her unit vied for a position next to Regina, sometimes going as far as to nudge and bump each other out of the way.

Regina leaned casually to the side, left forearm cradled in the rail that lined the front of the bar top, sipping her wine, oblivious to her new found celebrity status.   She laughed and bantered easily with all of the men in Emma's unit, taking their joking and jabs head on, turning the tables just as easily.  She smiled and recounted, time and again, how her father had started teaching her to play billiards at the tender age of eight.  By twelve, she had already lost him; her mother shortly after she completed law school.....but they didn't need to know that. 

Occasionally, one of the men would offer to buy Regina a drink, but she would politely refuse each time, holding up her wine glass and sloshing the contents slightly to show that she still had some remaining before flicking her eyes to Emma and offering a stunning smile.  The look was always returned with a slight blush and a shy grin of twisted lips.  It wasn't long before most of the officers in the bar noticed the continued exchange, and they knew one thing: Emma Swan was WHIPPED.

"Hey Swan," said one of the men, finally, as he nudged her with his elbow, "why don't you try buying her a drink?"

He glanced over Emma, who was completely transfixed on Regina, catching the attention of a few of the officers on her other side, rolling his eyes before huffing a quiet, knowing chuckle.

"Yeah.  Yeah.  Maybe I will," replied Emma in a daze.  Her fellow officers went completely quiet as Emma walked over and stepped in front of Regina, a few of them stepping back to give her room. 

Striking a similar pose, Emma captured Regina's eyes.  They may as well have been the only two people in the room.

"Can I buy you a shot, Detective Mills?" asked Emma quietly.

Regina studied Emma for a moment, a slight smile playing on her lips, before voicing her reply.

"I thought you'd never ask, Officer Swan."

Emma raised two fingers in a 'V' to the bartender, never taking her eyes from Regina's.  Glasses were slid over quickly, and each picked up the house specialty, ironically enough, called The Blow Job; a truly Irish combination of Baileys Irish Cream and Whipped Cream.  Clinking their shot glasses together, both tipped their heads back quickly, downing the contents in one swallow.  As Regina lowered her head, Emma smiled softly as she noticed the smear of whip that still held to Regina's lip.

Trying to be subtle, Emma pointed to her own lip, hoping that Regina would get the hint.  Instead, her actions were met with a furrowed brow of confusion.  Emma tried once more, unsuccessfully, before the heavily, Irish-accented voice of one of the SWAT officers broke the silence,

"Oh for the love of Ireland.  Kiss it off already!" 

Emma huffed a chuckle and smiled, biting her lip as her eyes found Regina's to request her permission.  Regina's slight lean forward and the parting of lips was the only invitation she needed. Cupping Regina's cheeks in her hands, Emma drew their faces close before placing a deep, passionate kiss on her lips.  The whip was easily dispatched and, around them, the only sound heard was the sound of cheering. 

* * *

"Swan!" called a hushed, deep voice as Emma exited the bar.  Pivoting, she saw the muscular frame of Commander Scarlet step from the shadows, and she stopped, waiting for him to approach.  He waited until he was about a foot away, before addressing her again in a low voice,

"Look, I was talking a bit with Detective Mills in there."

Emma nodded as she recalled seeing Regina and Commander Scarlet engaged in a lengthy, and somewhat serious, discussion away from the bar

"I don't know what, if anything, you or Mills have heard about Locksley, but take it from me, he's bad news.  I wouldn't trust that dumbass to watch a broom in a fucking closet.  He's got a 300-pound chip on his shoulder from being relegated to 'handler'.  That makes him pissed, and that anger makes him careless.  Make no mistake, the Comhluadar are dangerous; with them, there is no room for error."

Scarlet's eyes darted back and forth between Emma's, making sure he had her full attention before continuing.

"What you do in your spare time is your own business.  In fact, the less I know about it the better.  That being said, I feel compelled to give you some friendly advice."

Emma held her breath and frowned a bit as she waited for the inevitable speech that always followed; the one that usually included strong encouragements to 'keep her relationship quiet', 'not flaunt her lifestyle' and 'keep it in the bedroom'.  His next words, however, took her completely by surprise.

"You might consider using some of that free time 'sightseeing' down at the wharf. I am fairly certain you can find someone much more qualified than me to suggest the best dates and times."

Emma nodded her head quietly, still not quite believing what she had heard.  Without another word, Scarlet pivoted away.  Emma did the same, continuing on her original path towards the motorcycle.  She had taken no more than a few steps forward, when she heard Scarlet call to her one last time.  This time, though, his tone was different, almost brotherly,

"Hey Swan...."

Emma stopped, turning her head to look over her shoulder and acknowledge that she was listening.

"You got a good woman there.  I like her.  Hope my husband can meet her someday too.  Keep her safe."

The last words were spoken more as a command and Emma nodded once, indicating her commitment to do just that.

_Fuck Locksley_ , thought Emma as she swung one leg over the seat of her Triumph and pressed her helmet onto her head.  

She had just gotten all the permission she required to do what needed to be done.


	33. Keeping Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted Rape 
> 
> I offset the related paragraphs by stars. If you are concerned about the content for any reason, please skip the paragraphs between the sets of '***'.

Da approached silently from behind as Regina leaned over the drafting table in his office, studying the various ledgers that noted the delivery of orders and the exchanges of money, planned and completed.  The paper trail already led deeper and higher than BPD had ever thought possible, implicating city politicians, corporate executives, and thugs alike.  Thanks to the tracked serials on the bills used for payment, they now knew about 90% of everyone involved in this business.  All they needed was the remaining 10%.

Only a few more deliveries would be needed before they could make a clean bust and ensure that those responsible for terrorizing a city would be put away indefinitely.  Once that happened, Regina would be done with this assignment forever, and she and Emma could get on with their life together.  They had been forced to live apart for far too long already.  Engaging in clandestine meetings with the Comhluadar was one thing; doing the same with her girlfriend was quite another, and it was most definitely wearing thin.  She wanted every day and every night with Emma....no limits, no risks, no stipulations.

With any luck, they would be celebrating a beautiful Christmas together, but it was still too early to tell.  Being done before the holidays fully depended on the availability of product, and these last few cars were proving harder than usual to locate. 

"I trust that you are finding everything to your pleasure," Da asked quietly as he drew his body close behind Regina.  She started slightly, because she had been so lost in her thoughts that she had failed to notice what was going on around her. 

***

Regina could feel the strong hint of an erection through his pants, against one side of her ass, and she straightened immediately, turning around to face him.  She could feel the edge of the desk pressing into her rear and she reached her hands back, placing the heels of her palms onto the desk and gripping her fingers tightly around the edge.  She gulped slightly as she felt him press more tightly against her front, his arousal becoming more and more evident by the second, and she flicked her eyes over his shoulder towards the closed door.  It wasn't locked, but there was no way she would make it there.  Even if she did, she would then find herself in the confines of the warehouse, surrounded by armed guards who would ensure that she would be brought back into the office so that Da could finish what he already seemed to have started.

His hands reached out to grasp hers firmly against the desk, holding her there as his lips moved forward to press against her ear.  His voice was cold and flat when he spoke.

"I asked you one time, Ms. deCygnet, what your needs and desires were.  I have to believe that, for a woman like yourself, they differ substantially from those of your clients."

"I only want what my employers ask," offered Regina quietly on a trembling breath.

"And I want to give that to them as well," he responded smoothly, "Only, now, I think I desire something more....something that you are going to give me right now...." 

Releasing one of Regina's hands, Da reached down, placing strong fingers on the outside of her knee.  Slowly and forcefully, he trailed his fingertips up the outside of her stocking-clad thigh, pressing under the hem of her skirt and lifting it slowly with the back of his hand.  He gripped her thigh tightly and Regina gritted her teeth and winced slightly as the continued pressure turned very painful.  His lips remained pressed against her ear and Regina turned her head to the side, closing her eyes firmly and furrowing her brow as her chin trembled and her body shook.  She could feel his fingers force into the top lace of her stocking and he moved his hand under the elastic until it reached the front clasp of her garter which he tore off easily. 

Regina's head was swimming, but she needed to focus.  Whatever was about to happen, she needed to find a way to get through it, to survive it, and she needed it to be over with quickly.  Fear and fighting were not going to help her now, in fact, it was just going to encourage him further.   She swallowed thickly and forced herself to imagine a different place and time, and she saw it so clearly: Emma was there, in front of her, holding her face in her hands, forehead pressed to her own, telling her that everything was going to be OK.  

She only wished the Emma was truly there now.  She wasn't sure how she would ever face her again.

***

Regina's and Da's heads snapped up in surprise as the door to the office burst open and Da turned his head to the side, looking over his shoulder at whoever had dared to interrupt him.  His chest heaved and the muscles of his jaw worked strongly as his teeth clenched in rage.  In front of him, Regina's chest heaved as well, but she breathed a sigh of relief at whatever brief reprieve she had just been offered.  She prayed the door didn't close again, though, because Da was furious now and she didn't want to be the target of his ire.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS NOT TO BE DISTURBED!!" stated Da in a growled whisper between gritted teeth.

"There a situation that we thought you needed to be aware of.....we just caught someone outside the warehouse," stated the guard hesitantly as his eyes flicked nervously between Da, Regina and Da's hand that was still pressed under Regina's raised skirt.  He knew he had drawn the short stick when he had been sent to retrieve Da against his direct order.

Da glared at the man and then huffed an annoyed breath before turning sharply on his heel and following the guard out the door into the warehouse.  Seizing on the opportunity, Regina grasped the handles of her briefcase and followed along closely behind.  At least she would be out of the confines of the office and, with any luck, Da would be preoccupied enough with the new situation to allow her to leave unabated.

She stopped in her tracks, however, as she looked up to see two guards standing in front of them with a young woman held between.  The woman was looking down slightly at the floor and her hair partially obscured her face.

Emma was almost unrecognizable, even to Regina.  Torn and soiled, grey, oversized sweat pants hung on her hips and worn Chucks covered dirty-socked feet.  A 'V'-shaped swatch of her grungy, white tank was visible below her worn and ripped, grey hoodie which was unzipped to the top of her stomach.   Her hair had been pulled from its usual ponytail and lay scattered about her shoulders lifelessly, weighted down by grease and dirt.

Emma lifted her green eyes to watch their approach and Regina could see that they were bloodshot, the lids slightly puffy and tinged pink around the edges.  The rest of the surrounding skin was darkened and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.  She rocked from foot to foot which caused her entire upper body to sway slightly, and she mumbled to herself quietly and repeatedly as if extremely agitated.

One of the men holding her reached into her pocket, extracting a discolored spoon, crumpled and charred foil, a lighter and a small vial that held two or three rocks inside.  Stepping forward, the guard handed the items to Da who looked at his hand for a moment before snapping his fingers closed around the objects, refocusing his gaze directly at Emma. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

Emma's eyes remained focused on his closed hand where her coveted items lay.

"Come on, man, I didn't say I was hosting a party.  Get your own shit," Emma challenged him in an annoyed voice.

"I am only going to ask you one more time," stated Da firmly and slowly, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Emma continued to glare at Da with a furrowed brow, rocking back and forth harder, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Get a chair and tie her up!" said Da with disgust.

Pulling an old wooden chair over, one of the guards pushed Emma down harshly into the seat and she grunted as the wind was knocked out of her from the force of the contact.  Pulling an arm to each side, they tied each of her wrists to the back rails, just above the seat.  She fought as if she was groggy and in a daze.  Finally, stepping back, the guards cleared the area so that Emma was the only one seated in front of the small semi-circle of people that had gathered, including Da and Regina. 

"Look, guys, seriously," pleaded Emma as she sat, hands tied to the chair, her eyes shifting her eyes frantically from person to person trying to get them to understand, "gimme my shit back.  I can't afford to buy any more....."

She continued her show, getting more and more frustrated and agitated with each passing moment. 

"I was just trying to find a place to get high," she offered desperately between panting, exaggerated breaths pulled through gritted teeth, "I won't tell anybody what you're doing here.  I don't even know what the hell you're doing.  Nobody needs to know...."

Emma began rocking back and forth, sobbing her mock tears, praying that she would be convincing and that Regina would take her cue before this got completely out of hand. 

"Please," she stuttered between tear-filled breaths, "I was just looking for a place to get my fix, man, I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG!!!" she screamed at them as the spit trailed from her lower lip onto her sweats, and she tried to covey her desperation and need.  Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that one of the men carried a light-weight aluminum pipe.  He took only one step towards Emma, before Regina finally spoke and Emma breathed an internal sigh of relief at her timing.

"You know what," said Regina as she walked over to the right and snatched the pipe from the guard's hand with her left, "allow me.  This stupid bitch interrupted a very, important business meeting."

Turning her body, Regina swung her arm strongly, catching Emma solidly under the left side of her jaw with the pipe, knocking her head to the side and leaving a distinct red mark.  It was Regina's left arm, so she didn't have near the power behind it as she would have if it were her right.  

They had practiced this so many times, in case Emma was ever caught, and now it was time to see if the lessons had stuck.  As long as Regina kept her focus, she could be convincing without causing any lasting damage.

"Jesus Christ, lady, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?," pleaded Emma as her chest heaved and she tried to catch her breath.

Turning again, Regina tossed the pipe up in the air, catching it in her right hand, swinging it back down and across her body, making it look like she had made a direct blow to the ribs, but landing it squarely in the solid muscle of Emma's hip.  

"Holy fuck," breathed Emma as she tried to double over, unsuccessfully, against her restraints.

Behind her, Da watched Regina with interest, holding up his hand to stop his men from advancing, feeling himself getting thoroughly aroused again.

The clank of metal against concrete was heard as Regina cast the pipe to the floor and advanced on Emma.  Regina was barely in front of her, when she felt the first crack of a fist against her jaw and Emma's head lulled to the side sharply with the impact.  Regina wasted no time in delivering several additional blows to each side of Emma's face, bruising and bloodying her jaw and cheekbones.  Every swing was excruciating for Regina but welcomed by Emma as it entertained her captors and put it them one more moment closer to escape.

In a final show of force, Regina drew her fist back and brought it down diagonally against Emma's left jaw and she heard Emma groan as her head bounced forward tiredly, blood and saliva leaking onto her sweats from her open lips.

Satisfied at her handiwork, Regina turned to look at Da who stepped forward, crouching to get in front of Emma, whose half-closed and swollen eyes he engaged with his own.

"If I ever catch you here again or learn that you told anyone about this place, I will find you...." said Da in a low, but discernible voice, "do you understand?"

Emma nodded her head, barely, and she felt the vial, spoon and foil as it was thrown roughly against her chest.

Turning to the half-circle of guards around him, Da began barking orders,

"Two of you dump this junkie someplace far from here, then check the perimeter and make sure there is no one else."

Regina took a few steps forward before Da addressed her directly.

"Ms. deCygnet, you are free to go...."

Pausing, he stared directly into her eyes before finishing,

"....but, make no mistake, we WILL finish this conversation at some point in the future."

Barely nodding in recognition and fear, Regina pushed past him and through the crowd of guards that had gathered to plan their latest mission, walking quickly to the car and driving home, relieved but still worried, for her Savior.....


	34. Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I will be out of town on business for almost two weeks. I will try to make updates, but can't guarantee. Sorry for the short break!!

Regina’s pacing was frantic as she slipped her fingers again and again into her locks; her eyes flicking constantly towards the door in anticipation of a knock that hadn’t yet come.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that the light tapping against the window that overlooked the fire escape didn’t even register to her ears.  Several more rounds of quiet knocking went unnoticed before Regina was finally shaken from her trance.  Turning, her eyes went wide and she rushed to the window to throw open the sash, which proved to be more difficult than anticipated due to the weight of the body against the glass.

Finally, forcing the pane up the last few inches, the way was clear for Emma’s body to tumble half way through the window and onto the floor.

Grasping her under the arms, Regina tugged Emma fully into the living room and looked into the alley way to verify ‘coast clear’ before shutting and locking the window and pulling the blind so that she could provide her full attention to her lover without the threat of prying eyes.

“Jesus Christ, Emma, what the FUCK were you THINKING? What happened to you?  Where the hell did they take you?” Regina breathed out the words frantically and angrily through gritted teeth.  Her hands betrayed her true emotion, however, shaking badly from fear and concern as they traced Emma’s body over and over from head to hip, staying a few inches away clothing and skin, as if afraid to touch her broken body.

Emma paused a moment to collect her thoughts and used her barely-gathered energy to prop herself on an elbow so that she could engage more fully in the conversation.

“Hood and your CO are incompetent pricks.  THAT’S what I was thinking.  As for what happened, well, I think you were there for most of it....though I must say that I prefer Regina Mills with the riding crop in the bedroom to Regina deCygnet with the lead pipe in the warehouse.....”

Emma chuckled softly and slowly, as she pushed herself further up into a sitting position, wincing at the accompanying pain.  Sighing, she continued,

“I must have blacked out for a bit after they hauled me off.  I don’t remember much, but I know I woke up in a dumpster down by the wharf....”

“Oh god, I am so sorry, Baby....” started Regina.  Her breaths were coming in pants and she was on the verge of crying, but any additional words were silenced by a single finger pressed against her lips.

Looking seriously into Regina’s eyes, Emma continued,

“You had to do what you had to do,” was confirmed in a whisper, “anything less and we would both be dead.  Never tell me you are sorry.....”

Regina nodded realizing that what Emma said was right.  What she did had assured both their continued safety.

“I am just glad I taught you those interrogation techniques and that you remembered to use them...this could have been a lot worse.....”

After a moment’s pause, Emma finished,

“I made it home and into the shower.  I did what I could to clean up, but it just wasn’t the same.....wanna patch me up this time like you did that time at the Academy?”

Her words were accompanied by a pained wriggling of eyebrows and a wincing smirk.

“I think that would be just what the doctor ordered,” smiled Regina as she kissed Emma fully on the lips.  Breaking their kiss, Regina touched her forehead gently to Emma’s before breathing a sigh of relief that her lover was safe, at least this time.  Closing her eyes, Regina said a silent prayer that there wouldn’t be a next.

* * *

Emma had lain awake for over an hour staring at Regina’s sleeping form.  Her face and body ached from the beating, but it was merely an annoyance when compared to her growing concern for Regina’s safety.

As smart as Regina was, Emma knew that she was in over her head.  These people, this whole situation, was incredibly dangerous, and, as stupid and reckless as Emma’s decision had been to go to that warehouse, she had to be sure that Regina was safe.  For the right or for the wrong, she intended to do everything in her power to keep it that way.

Sighing, Emma reached out and trailed the backs of her fingers over the soft skin of Regina’s cheek.

Emma wished that Regina could get out of this life and this operation.  Nothing like this ever ended well.  Regina had been in far too long, and she was in too deep, but there was no easy path back.  She had to see this through.  At this point, all Emma could do was pray...and watch...and wait.

The slight tickle on her face caused Regina to stir, and she kicked the covers and duvet completely off her body as she rolled over and turned her back towards Emma.  Emma took a moment to drink in every inch of smooth, olive skin and each sensual curve.   Despite her injuries, Emma was having a very hard time controlling the desire that was now steadily building from the mere sight of her naked lover.

Slipping her hand behind Regina’s thigh, she slid it forward gently, careful not to wake her before sliding two fingers into warm, swollen folds and through the still abundant wetness that remained there from their last lovemaking.

Her strokes were feather light touches, barely perceptible to Regina but satisfying to Emma’s fingertips as they traced, explored and memorized every ridge and dip of slick, smooth skin. Bruised and cut lips found their way to the delicate skin of a shoulder where they brushed gently and randomly, tickling slightly at the brush of the soft hairs.  Emma grinned slightly as she felt the involuntary raising of the bumps on Regina’s skin and her fingers pressed a bit deeper and a bit more strongly earning a slightly spurt of wetness as Regina’s clit recognized the stimulation and twitched before starting to harden slightly. Regina stirred only slightly at the intrusion before settling back into her slumber, lulled back into her dreams by the exhaustion of their previous efforts and the massaging of a gentle hand.

Pulling back the beautiful brown hair from the side of Regina’s neck, Emma placed an open mouthed kiss on the soft skin, feeling the slow but strong pulse beating just below the skin.  Sucking softly, she drew her index finger back slowly through Regina’s slit, coating the digit in wetness before barely slipping the tip just inside Regina’s entrance.  Emma worked slowly, taking the time to memorize and indulge in every nocturnal reaction, pressing her digit in only slightly with each movement until reaching her knuckle where short presses were replaced by long, languid strokes as her finger was pulled to the tip before slipping back inside the warm confines of tight, soft walls. 

Feeling a slight stir, Emma chanced to include a second digit earning a soft gasp and a stuttered, slow exhale.  Emma felt Regina’s hips begin moving slightly as she was gradually lured from sleep by the promise of a greater pleasure.

Emma pressed her front tighter to Regina’s back, moving her lips to Regina’s ear,

“Do you like that, baby?” was whispered and Emma felt the reply in the form of a barely perceptible nod and a groggy, deep groan.

Emma propped herself on an elbow behind Regina, leaning over to continue whispering in her ear as fingers carried out their slow teasing.

“I’ve missed you and I don’t know how much longer I can be without you....”

Emma watched Regina’s profile as her body and mind began to awake to the gentle stimulation of her lover’s fingers and to her words; hips beginning to grind more forcefully against the teasing ministrations being offered, a furrowed brow trying to sort out reality from dream.

Eyes closed, Regina turned her head to look over her shoulder, lips immediately captured in a deep, passionate kiss, Emma’s tongue thrusting in and out in time with her fingers.  Regina’s arm reached up and back, fingers tangling in Emma’s hair and pulling her closer, strengthening their bond even further.

Breaking their kiss, Emma whispered in Regina’s ear one more time,

“Don’t move, baby,” before moving down behind Regina, leaving a trail of fiery kisses and dragged lips against her spine never once ceasing the slow pump of fingers, stopping only briefly to place light nips against the taut muscle of Regina’s ass.  Situating herself across the bed, perpendicular to Regina, Emma reached a strong arm over Regina’s waist and hip and wrapped an arm around Regina’s top thigh, urging it further forward and opening her wide to Emma’s touch.  Emma bit her lip and groaned, watching as her own fingers buried into soft flesh over and over again.

Regina arched her back forward and gasped as fingers were replaced by lips pressed deep between soaked folds, Emma’s tongue lapping and swirling as it sought every ounce of wetness being offered.

Emma couldn’t help but groan loudly at the taste of her lover and knew that she would never grow tired of that first poignant flavor garnered at the start of each lovemaking; the perfect combination of salt, sweet and tang slipping and spreading easily over her tongue.  Finding Regina’s clit, Emma sucked, working her jaw strongly as the tip of her tongue flicked lightly and delicately over the now hardened bundle of nerves before releasing to move to Regina’s neglected entrance.  There, Emma pressed her warm muscle deep into Regina over and over, feeling the downward press of hips against her lips, urging her continued ministrations.  Finally, Emma moved further, flicking and swirling her tongue gently against Regina’s tighter entrance, earning a gasp of surprise and then a pleasured moan rewarding Emma’s boldness.

With one long swipe of her tongue, Emma, once again, found Regina’s clit, this time, taking it between soft lips and sucking gently, but firmly, as fingers found Regina’s entrance again and pressed in and out; this time, slipping a third digit inside and stretching Regina to a delicious fullness.

“Fuck, yes’” was whispered on a breath above her as Emma’s pace and insistence increased, tongue flicking teasingly and relentlessly against Regina’s clit,

“Please, god, make me cum.  I want to come all over your hand,” was moaned loudly and Emma happily obliged, curling her fingers as a few quick licks tumbled Regina over the edge upon which she had been teetering.

Emma marveled at the amount of warm wetness spreading over her palm, fingers and tongue as she continued her teasing, eventually releasing Regina’s clit to allow herself to fully partake of the gift that had been offered her.  Unable to contain herself, Emma moaned loudly with each broad-tongued lick, her vocalizations muted only slightly by plump, engorged lips.

As Emma removed her fingers, Regina groaned at the lack of fullness only momentarily before relaxing into the soothing, repetitive lapping of Emma’s tongue, reaching behind her to stroke fingers through Emma’s hair as she rode out the remnants of sensual pleasure.

Placing a few tender kisses to Regina’s clit, Emma returned to her place behind her lover, capturing Regina’s lips again in a deep kiss, sharing Regina’s essence between them slowly and passionately.

Breaking their kiss reluctantly, Emma lay behind her lover, squeezing tightly before barely mumbling,

“I love you, Regina, please come back to me” before falling fast asleep.


	35. The Tipping of a Domino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I made it back in one piece from my travels and will now resume posting :)

"Don't let me interrupt your conversation or anything," mumbled Regina annoyedly as she finally squeezed herself between the two, oblivious Detectives and emerged on the other side of the door.  

Even though it was evening, the 'Morning Briefing Room' was packed with around forty Detectives and Handlers.  Their eyes were focused on a large TV that had been set up at the front while their bodies took up every inch of available space; sitting on desks, reclining in chairs or standing around casually with hands in pockets or arms folded across their chests. Normally, there wouldn't be this many people on shift, but everyone had been ordered to report in and be on stand-by because of a 'situation' that was brewing in one of the more popular neighborhoods.

Unable to see around the swarm of people, Regina began the laborious task of elbowing her way to the front, trying to get a better look at what seemed to have captured everyone's interest.  She rolled her eyes as, all around her, Detectives and Handlers mumbled about this being a 'job for the grunts' and a 'waste of their time' to have had to come in on their coveted days off.

Pushing through the last few people, Regina finally found herself at the front of the room and she furrowed her brow with concern immediately.  Pictures flashed on the TV screen from a multitude of vantage points and locations, captured by dozens of news cameras that were already on the scene.  The voices were excited and serious as they described the events that were unfolding around them.

They were broadcasting from Boston's Fenway-Kenmore neighborhood where celebrations of a just-clinched, Red Sox, AL Division, playoff game victory were quickly deteriorating into full blown riots.  A surge of people had taken to the streets immediately following the game and an epic quest for one-upmanship among dedicated, excited fans had begun.  Driven by a volatile mix of youth, testosterone, adrenaline, and alcohol; diehard supporters of the team flipped cars, set trash bins afire and smashed windows.   

Confrontations were already starting to be instigated as those looking for a fight bumped shoulders hard and intentionally with those that were going in the opposite direction, trying their hardest to escape to safer streets and neighborhoods.   Enraged young men turned immediately to scream profanities, trying to get their victims to engage with them.  All they needed was a single person to take the bait.  Once that happened, tempers would explode like a powder keg and the situation would be out of control. 

The crowd control of just under 50,000 people was a monumental undertaking even under normal circumstances.  It could take weeks of planning, but the police didn't have the luxury of that time now.  This situation needed to be brought under control precisely, definitively and quickly by strategically dispersing a few, select groups and targets.

Regina turned as she heard a voice from the back of the room.

"Yippee ki-yay," was called out in a very sarcastic and very bored tone as a lazy, index finger twirled in the air and then pointed at the screen, "here comes the fucking cavalry."

Turning back to the screen, Regina saw two, large, armored, black vans roll onto one of the streets where the majority of destruction was currently being unleashed.   Regina recognized the vehicles immediately as SWAT.  The angular body of the vehicle sported no glass, apart from the narrow, front windshield and two, very small, side windows.  The intent was to provide as little opportunity for a suspect or suspects to engage the team as it rolled in.   Hold bars lined the outside for those occasions when officers would step off the vehicle as it moved, allowing them to get into position faster under the cover of the heavy body plating of the rolling van.  Today, the bars and rails stood empty and the roof hatch was closed.   The team was inside, discussing the last minute details and receiving their final commands.  As the vehicles rolled to a stop, the news cameras trained expectantly on the double doors at the back. 

_"As you can see, Boston SWAT has taken their positions and we expect them to exit the vehicle momentarily,"_ came the almost whispered voice of the reporter.

"Fucking show boaters! I hope they get their asses handed to them by a couple of female Sox fans...that'll knock 'em down a few pegs!" came the irritated response from someone in the briefing room. 

The outburst was encouraged by the laughter of those that surrounded him, and the animosity grew thick and palpable as the Detectives attitudes quickly turned to jealousy of the 15 minutes of fame that was about to be provided to SWAT.  Regina could only shake her head as she recalled the conversations that she and Emma had exchanged safe in the comfort of each other's arms.  It was 15 minutes that no one in Emma's team ever wanted to have.  It was 15 minutes that they would gladly give up any day.....15 minutes was all it took to get good people killed. 

_You would all know this if you ever bothered to get off your lazy asses_ , thought Regina bitterly as she watched the TV with growing trepidation.  Emma was about to step from the back of one of the vans with a dozen others in an attempt to bring an escalating situation to a peaceful end.  Regina prayed they would be successful.

"Here we go....HERE WE GO," said someone excitedly as the doors cracked opened and the first officers stepped out into the street.

"Oh, look....it's those Alpha fuckers," was the unenthusiastic reply.

"Check it out!" shouted yet another while pointing excitedly at the screen, "Wonder Girl's with them!"

All eyes turned to the TV as Emma exited the back of the van.  She was easily recognizable by her smaller stature and the blonde hair that was pulled tight, but still exposed, at the back of her helmet.

"Fuck, what I wouldn't give to tap that twice," said a Detective near to Regina as he huffed a chuckle, "nice and hard..."

Regina gulped and a wave of nausea passed over her as a flood of banter and laughter began to fill the room.

"Whatever man....fifty bucks says she's a dyke anyways.  She ain't interested in you!"

"Wouldn't be a dyke when I was through with her...."

The exchange continued for several more minutes, until they all grew tired of trying to find, yet another, tired, witty retort about lesbians and their supposed ability to be re-educated by 'the right man'. 

Regina kept her eyes focused on the screen, trying to keep her composure, completely unaware that she was being watched from across the room by Locksley who was wearing an undisguised scowl on his face.  Swan's little stunt of making him look like a fool on the first day of Detective Mills' assignment was unforgiveable and an ass-kicking tonight would be more than welcomed.  In fact, it couldn't come fast enough.  It might even serve to take her lover down a notch or two as well.    Mills was a pompous bitch as far as he was concerned.  She was the reason that he hadn't been promoted to Detective; her, and her stellar Academy grades and her bullshit degrees.  He had no intentions of giving her any more help than absolutely necessary with the Comhluadar.  He wouldn't sink her, but he wasn't going out of his way to help her either.  She was on her own, and, if things went south, well, that would just mean that another Detective position opened up and was waiting for him to put his name on it.

The room watched as the Alpha Team fell into step and advanced as a single line crossing the road.  They were each slightly hunched over and riot guns were held ready at their shoulders.  Beside Emma, the newest member of their team, Mendell, seemed to be flustered and agitated, falling out of step, advancing too quickly only to correct and fall back, nervously resituating his rifle against his shoulder with each step forward.  The camera was trained on them and Regina watched Emma flick her eyes towards the officer several times in confusion and concern.

_Jesus Christ, this is exactly like Whale_ , thought Regina as her hand came to her mouth instinctively to cover her gasp.  The words had barely crossed Regina's mind when Alpha approached a large group of men that had been defiantly chucking beer bottles at them since they had started moving.  The mob hadn't budged, unphased by Alpha Team's approach.  In fact, they urged them forward, taunting Alpha to act...to give them a reason.  The thickest grouping of men stood directly in front of Emma and Mendell when Scarlet gave the command to hold. 

_This is the group of young men that has been causing most of the damage here this evening.  If SWAT can get them broken up they might be able to diffuse this situation quickly,_ whispered the reporter and she looked back into the camera nervously.

_Come on, SWAT fuckers!  Bring it!_ came the taunts of the young men in the background. 

Beside Emma, Mendell continued to move his head and gun agitatedly, and it didn't go unnoticed.  Finally finding their required fuse, one of the men stepped forward, throwing a full, glass bottle direct and hard at Mendell.  As he moved to avoid, his finger tightened and Regina heard the familiar hiss and pop of the nitrogen canister as the rubber bullet was expelled, hitting one of the young men hard and knocking him to the ground. 

Several gasps were heard from the reporters when, without warning, the mob surged forward at a sprint.....

Only a few rubber bullets were fired before the men surrounded Alpha and Regina could see Emma thrown to the ground along with several of her counterparts.

A loud cheer rose from the crowd in the room as they encouraged the mob with their clapping, jeering and catcalling.

"CHECK IT OUT!  WONDER GIRL'S GETTING HER ASS KICKED!"

"TEAR THOSE ALPHA FUCKERS APART!"

"WOMEN DON'T DESERVE TO BE ON SWAT!"

"LOOKS LIKE SCARLET'S GONNA CRY!"

Regina kept her eyes trained on the screen as the raucous laughter and yelling continued around her.  Five men stood around and over Emma, kicking her repeatedly about the head, chest and stomach.  Occasionally, they would stoop to throw direct punches to her helmet, finally knocking it off and opening her up to the continued pummeling of fists, knees, bottles and feet.  Emma had curled into a tight ball, trying to limit her exposure, but Regina could see that she was bruised and bleeding badly.  Around her, most other members of SWAT were getting similar treatment.  The melee continued for several more moments before Commander Scarlet broke free.  Raising his arm into the night sky, he cracked off several shots from his M&P40.

The sound was distinct; resonating between the buildings.  Immediately, the mob scattered from the streets, running down alleys, hopping over fences, and sprinting through the shops whose windows they had smashed.  They left the street deserted.  Rubber bullets were one thing; live ammo quite another, and none of these cowards was willing to trade their life for a damn team.

The news cameras remained trained on the now-deserted street where several of the officers lay prone, waiting for medical attention.  One of those officers was Emma, and Regina got a first-hand view of her lover's injuries when the camera panned in closely on her face.  Her hair had been pulled from its bun and lay tangled around her, while blood seeped from both her nose and her split lips.   Large bruises covered her jaw and cheeks and her eyes had been blackened.  The view was finally covered by two Paramedics that had knelt beside to offer assistance.

"Those cocksuckers and that dyke got SERVED!" shouted an officer in back triumphantly, eliciting a rousing round of laughter and renewed waves of high-fives.  Turning on her heel, Regina desperately pushed and elbowed her way through the crowd of men who paid her no mind as they concentrated on their celebrations.  She was fighting back tears as her mind was consumed with everything that she had seen and heard that evening.  Only Locksley watched her leaving, a smug smile gracing his lips before he turned to offer congratulations of his own.

* * *

Regina's chest heaved and the tears fell from her eyes as she stumbled through the door of the women's restroom.  Looking around quickly, she saw that she was alone and she secured the lock on the door to keep it that way.  Her head was spinning and she grabbed onto one of the sinks for support before turning and rushing into one of the open stalls, barely making it to a knee before emptying the contents of her stomach into the water of the toilet.  Her hands pressed against the walls to keep her steady, and she heaved several more times until she was expelling nothing more than small amounts of liquid.  She hung her head for a moment to recover before rising onto shaking legs and walking back out to one of the sinks.  She grasped the sides of the bowl, to keep herself steady as her mind replayed Emma's beating over and over.

Regina took a few moments to calm herself and figure out her next move, splashing water on her face to remove the remnants of her tears and sickness.  Reaching into her pocket, she extracted the burner phone that Emma had given her and entered the number that she had committed to memory.

"Pick up, pick up," was whispered tensely into the stillness of the bathroom as the line rang several times.  Regina heaved a sigh of relief when she finally heard the click.

"I'm OK....."

* * *

"Oi, Da," called the guard quietly in his thick, Irish brogue as he looked across the room to where Da stood, talking quietly to another client.  The guard knew the ramifications for interrupting Da's conversation could be severe, but this was important.

Da stopped talking but kept his back to the guard, barely turning his head to acknowledge that he was listening.  The muscles of his jaw tensed and relaxed as he waited for the guards next words....and they had better be good ones.

"Isn't this the junkie that we caught snooping around the warehouse a few months ago?"

Da turned from the client and looked directly at the guard before glancing at the TV that was paused on the news channel that had been covering the game.  Da had $5000 riding on a Red Sox loss which had been stolen from him in the final at bat.  He despised being put in situations where he was so close to capturing his prize, only to be denied.  Men had died at his hand over less than $5 and a lucky roll of the dice.

Turning, he walked closer to the screen, squinting his eyes slightly and turning his head slowly this way and that as he studied the face of the woman that was shown in the picture.

"Take it back.  Let it play," he ordered softly as the guard did as he was told.  The camera zoomed in on Emma's shoulders and face as she lay upon the ground.  There was no denying that this was the same woman, but she was, most definitely, no junkie.  This was something else entirely and the game had just taken an interesting turn.

"Leave us," ordered Da with a wave of his hand.  The client was quickly escorted from the office so that only Da and the guard remained.

Da walked slowly over to his desk, settling into the leather chair comfortably before crossing his legs.  His brow was furrowed in thought as he brought his hand to his mouth, index finger tapping against his lips as his other fingers drew again and again over his beard.  Pulling his hand from his face, finally, he addressed the guard directly, lips curled into a snarl, words delivered through gritted teeth.

"Call Killian....immediately.  I want to know what the hell is going on here...."

 


	36. Let's Catch Up

Killian sat patiently in a booth in the back corner of O'Malley's bar.  

_Fucking watered-down, American-Irish_ , he thought to himself as he looked around the space and huffed a disgusted chuckle, _still groveling for scraps, even after all these years_.

Everything in the pub pandered to Boston tourists and the almighty dollar.  A huge, mahogany bar took up the majority of one wall, the space behind lined with a hundred bottles of whiskey, wine, scotch and other posh spirits preferred by the 'professional' crowd.  In front of the bar, high stools sat against the overly-polished wood top while, further out, small tables fashioned from whiskey barrels surrounded supporting columns and hosted businessmen from the financial sector who toasted each other on their successful thievery disguised as an 'honest day’s work'.  Leather bound booths were scattered about for more comfortable dining and annoying, overused, not-even-Irish phrases ('Work is the Curse of the Drinking Class') dotted the walls.

_You don't even fucking know what real work is_ , thought Killian disgustedly as he picked up his glass and looked around at the few patrons that dotted the bar at 2PM on a Tuesday afternoon.

Killian would have preferred to have held this meeting at a true, Irish bar in South Boston.  At least there, acquaintances toasted a real, 'honest day's work':  taking back the Irish neighborhoods one street at a time and, finally, laying claim to a city that should have always been theirs.

His pansy-assed 'friend' would never have gone for that, though.  Situated in a less-than-desirable part of town, Killian's favorite bar, The Breithiúnas, served only Guiness or scotch and attracted a dangerous crowd. He needed his 'friend' comfortable and at ease.  He needed him drinking.  He needed him talkative.  He needed information.  So, instead, he found himself in Charlestown, just north of the Charles River, far from his normal stomping ground.

Lifting his scotch glass, Killian turned it round and round between his fingers, watching the amber liquid swirl, but not taking a drink.  He couldn't.  He needed to be sharp.  He had a job to do.

A light jingling of bells announced the entry of a customer and Killian lifted his eyes to scan for the new arrival.

A smirk graced his lips as he recognized the patron and he half-stood from his seat to make himself visible and wave his friend over; his smirk quickly broadening into a congenial smile of false welcome.

"Killian Jones," said the man as he approached, hand extended in greeting, "I sure as fuck was surprised to get your call after all these years...."

Linking hands, the man clapped his hand against Killian's shoulder before finishing his thought,

"Long time, no see.  What's it been? Ten years since Academy graduation?  Damn, we got a lot of catching up to do...."

"We certainly do," smirked Killian Jones as he looked into Robin Locksley's eyes and motioned the barmaid over to take his order.

* * *

"Has it really been ten years?" slurred Locksley incredulously as he leaned over his fifth whiskey, bringing his face closer to Killian's.

"Aye, my friend, I am afraid so," countered Killian with a nod of his head and a tilt of his glass as he leaned back slightly to avoid the alcohol and onion ring-laden breath of his Academy unit co-graduate.

Bringing the scotch glass to his lips, Killian pretended to take a swallow and brushed his mouth against his sleeve after.  Locksley hadn't even noticed that Killian was still on his first glass.

"Last time I heard, you had a cushy job as an Instructor at the Academy," chuckled Locksley, "better yet, I heard you were in charge of training the female cadets."

"Aye," responded Killian, "that I was."

"Bet you got your fair share of hot pussy in that job, huh?" asked Locksley excitedly, hoping for more details.

"Aye, that I did," confirmed Killian as he raised his glass to his lips again.  This time, he did take a swig as he thought about Cadet Regina Mills, his coveted, but denied, trophy.

"So what are you into today?" inquired Locksley.

"Personal security," replied Killian.

"Personal security," repeated Locksley, while shaking his head and draining his glass, "I would have figured you for something a bit more.....intense."

"Nah," chuckled Killian, "I got a family now...."

Reaching into his back pocket, Killian pulled out his wallet and extracted a folded photo of a woman and two children. He had no idea who they were, but he had found the woman extremely attractive and a dead ringer for Regina Mills, so he pilfered the picture from the photo lab table as he passed through a pharmacy one day.   Normally, he used it to get himself off.  Today, it would simply serve as a handy cover.  Handing the photo over to Locksley, he pointed at each of the people,

"This is my wife, Milah, and our children, Ryan and Ciara."

"Beautiful family," said Locksley as he handed the photo back over.

"I can't be in any of that Rambo shit anymore...." chuckled Killian, adding with a snarl,

"Plus, it's a bit hard to get a decent job when you are dishonorably discharged from the force..."

"No fucking shit?  How the hell did that happen?" asked Locksley incredulously.

Killian recounted the events leading up to his dismissal, conveniently leaving out any actions that could have implicated him in anything remotely unsavory.  Not that it mattered, Locksley was completely mesmerized and awed by his story and his previous position, plus, he was drunk off his ass.

When Killian finished his tale, Locksley spoke,

"Swan? As in, Emma Swan......SWAT's golden child?"

Killian looked at his acquaintance confused.

"You know her?"

"Fuck, everybody knows her," snarled Locksley.

Killian eyed Locksley curiously, wondering what Swan could have done to draw this much ire.

"Not surprising that she got you canned.  She's fucking cocky.....and an ass.  Has the ear of every member of brass.  They think she walks on water and she thinks that no one can do their fucking job...." spat out Locksley as he started in on his sixth drink.

"What makes you say that?" asked Killian casually.

Taking a breath, Locksley explained.

"I am the handler for one of the other recruits in her graduating class.  We send this bitch in with the Comhluadar, hoping to get some information that can help bring them down."

"Uh huh," interjected Killian.

"Swan seemed really concerned about her....wanted to know where she was at all times," huffed Locksley, "even offers to tail her, just to keep an eye on her....."

"Huh," chuckled Jones coldly, "sounds just like Swan...."

"Yeah, well, I tell her to fuck off.  I don't need some fucking bitch telling me how to do my job...."

"Tell me about it," encouraged Killian.

"What a cunt.  Personally, I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them were shacking up.  Probably only concerned with keeping her piece of ass safe...."

Locksley sighed heavily before finishing the final draught of whiskey in his tumbler, "although, I gotta admit, that is one, fucking, SMOKING HOT piece of ass...."

Waving at the bar, Locksley held up his empty glass to show that he needed another whiskey which was sent over quickly.

"And what recruit could have gotten her this worked up?" asked Killian with an amused laugh.

Locksley tipped the new glass back and drained the contents in one swallow.  Banging the tumbler down on the table, he responded,

"Some fucking bitch named Mills....Regina Mills...."

Killian's face fell instantly and he worked hard to contain his fury as he formulated his next responses carefully and delivered them calmly.

"Regina Mills, huh?"

"Yeah," said Locksley with a shrug, "you know her?"

Pausing only for a moment, Killian responded slowly and with a very, forced smile,

"Can't say I remember that one...."

* * *

"At least let me call you a cab," urged Killian as he supported Locksley under one arm and half-led, half-dragged him from the bar.

Stepping to the curb, Killian leaned out a bit and waved his arm before bringing his fingers to his lips and releasing a shrill whistle.  Within a few moments, a cab appeared at the curb.

Opening the door, Killian settled a half-conscious Locksley into the back seat and gave the driver the address to his apartment which he had memorized from his license during one of his trips to the restroom.  Tossing a one hundred dollar bill at the driver, Killian growled and pointed a finger,

"That should cover it.  Make sure he gets inside....."

Seeing the nod of the driver, Killian slammed the door and stepped back from the curb as the driver took off towards Locksley's apartment.

Looking left and right, Killian turned and made his way down the small alley at the side of the bar, pulling out his phone as he went.  Swiping at a few buttons, he held the device to his ear and heard the clear rings of a connecting call.

"Come on," he mumbled as he waited for someone to pick up, tapping his foot anxiously.

"Yeah," came a response at the other end of the line after several rings.

"Lemma talk to Da," insisted Killian.

"He isn't taking calls," replied the voice at the other end.

"He's gonna want to take this one," insisted Killian, finishing through clenched teeth, "Put. Him. On."

There were a few moments of silence before another voice spoke into the phone.

"This better be fucking good or I am gonna put you in a fucking grinder, Killian," said the menacing voice at the other end of the line.

"I've figured out your problem," stated Killian.

Pulling his phone from his ear, he swiped at the screen a few times before finding an old photo of Regina Mills that he had taken at the Academy.  She was younger in the photo, and her hair was much shorter, but there was no denying who it was. Pressing a button, he sent it to the person at the other end of the line.

"She's a cop," finished Killian, "recognize her?".

There were a few moments of silence on the other end of the line before the voice spoke again.

"Good work.  We'll take it from here....."

"Hang on," pressed Killian.  This was a once-in-a-lifetime deal; his chance to destroy Emma Swan and his opportunity to claim Regina Mills.

"Whatever is about to go down....I want in...."

He waited only a moment before the response came through,

"We'll be in touch..."

Hanging up the phone, Killian stuffed the device deep in his pocket before turning to make his way back home. 


	37. I Will Always Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!
> 
> T/W for Rape/Non-Con
> 
> As I stated in the original authors notes, I do NOT include any graphic descriptions, but if the subject matter is a concern for you or if you have any doubts whatsoever, then I suggest you skip the chapter entirely. You will be able to pick up in the next chapter.

“Emma, you shouldn’t be here.  If anyone sees you, it will blow my cover,” whispered Regina sternly.

“Come on, Regina.  It’s Christmas Eve.  At least give me this night.  I have missed you so much,” pleaded Emma as she ducked her head under the window frame and drew her right foot inside from the fire escape.

“Emmmmmaaaaaaa,” groaned Regina as she looked to the ground of the alley way trying to detect signs of someone lurking in the shadows.

“Just one night, Regina,” whispered Emma as she drew her body close to Regina’s, “and then I will be gone again. No one will ever know I was....”

Emma didn’t get to finish her sentence as her lips were captured in a searing kiss.  Tongues slid easily and greedily against each other over and over, the depth of the plunges increasing with each repetitive movement as Emma’s hands slid into Regina’s hair, capturing fistfuls in their wake.

Despite the danger, despite the fear of getting caught, despite the better judgement that told them that the clandestine meeting was putting their lives at risk, the desire to be together was simply too strong to deny.  Emma’s lips moved to Regina’s jaw and then part way down her lithe neck before the gravity of the present came tumbling back into focus.

Pressing her palm against Emma’s sternum, Regina pushed her lover back slightly.

“We need to be vigilant for a bit.  Just to make sure you weren’t followed...”

Emma closed her eyes and sighed a deep breath before nodding her head in agreement. 

* * *

 

Several hours had passed and apartment was quiet.  A low flame ebbed in the in the fireplace.  It was the only light in the room aside from the lights that dotted the branches of the Christmas tree in the corner.

Emma and Regina were seated at opposite ends of the couch, leaning with their backs against each of the arms, so they could face each other.

Regina sat with her knees propped up, a book resting on the front of her thighs. From the looks of the cover and pages, she had already read it at least a thousand times.

As Regina read, Emma drew her own knees up closer to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and leaned to the side against the back of the couch.  Laying her head against the cushion, she quietly watched Regina read.  She reveled in the simplicity and comfort of their relationship.  It was such a distinct contrast to the turmoil that was building in the criminal underworld in which they found themselves unwitting participants.  Emma wondered how much longer they would have to keep up this charade.  She just wanted life to return to normal; no more sneaking around, no more ignoring each other on the street, no more having to deny their feelings.  She wished that this perfect scene could remain forever and concentrated on every detail as if to memorize it. 

Habitually cold, Regina was dressed warmly.  The sword and wings of the SWAT Team barely visible through the front of Regina’s shawled sweater.  The tips of her woolen socks were sticking just beyond the hem of the BPD throw she had tossed recklessly over her lap.  Emma could just read “Sicut Patribus” before the rest of sentence disappeared into the fold of the blanket.

_Thank God that blanket can’t talk or we would still be doing pushups at the Academy_ , thought Emma.

She could see Regina’s heather grey, Academy sweatpants through the holes in the throw.

The strands of hair from Regina's bangs fell casually forward, and she would press them back behind her ear occasionally, only to have them fall forward again while her reading glasses sat half way down her nose, giving a look that Emma could only describe as “sexy intelligence”.  Regina’s brow was gently furrowed in concentration and she chewed her lip slightly as she read. 

After some time, and without looking up from her book, Regina broke the silence.

“You realize, of course, that you spend entirely too much of your life looking at me.”

As she finished the sentence, she raised her eyes to look over the top of her glasses.

Grinning, Emma leaned forward and crawled on her hands and knees toward the other end of the couch, never taking her eyes off Regina’s.  As Emma approached, Regina parted her knees slightly and Emma slipped her upper body through, placing her hands to each side of Regina’s hips for support.  Emma drew her face so close to Regina’s that, as she talked, their lips playfully brushed.

Still grinning, Emma stated dryly, “For your information, I was NOT looking at you.  I was admiring this horrid book and this brilliant, winter wardrobe that you have managed to cobble together.  Not to mention, I have been looking for this shirt.”

Regina reached up and ran her right hand through the side of Emma’s hair, entwining her fingers in the strands at the back of her head.  Emma could see the playful twinkle in Regina’s eye quickly being replaced by a lustful fire.

“Well, if you want the shirt back so badly, you are free to take it now, you know”, Regina said in a hoarse whisper as she pulled Emma lips onto her own.

The kiss was short-lived, however, as a loud crack resonated from outside; a bullet destroying the locks on the door and splintering wood into the room.  As Emma and Regina turned their heads quickly toward the source of the sound, Emma pressed herself up on her hands for a better view.

It all happened, literally and figuratively, in a flash.  The door burst open from a swift kick, and two men that Emma recognized as the guards from the warehouse rushed in, knocking her backwards and slamming her into the surround of the fireplace.   Emma crumpled to the ground, landing on all fours where she was beaten and kicked mercilessly for several minutes as two other men that had come in after held Regina, forcing her to watch as she screamed and cried for them to stop.

Driven by pure adrenaline and fear for Regina, Emma jumped to help her lover, but the larger guard had already caught her from behind, wrapping thick arms around Emma's upper arms and chest, almost crushing her.  Leaning forward strongly, Emma tried, unsuccessfully, to break free of his grip, screaming Regina’s name as her eyes widened in terror.  For the first time, Emma saw clearly the two, other men that held Regina between them.   Smiling sadistically and laughing, Killian Jones pursed his lips, blowing a kiss towards Emma and offering a cocky wink before dragging Regina towards the bedroom along with Da.

The pain of her beating was almost unbearable under the pressure of the thug’s “hug” and tears of anger and pain flowed from Emma’s eyes.  Sobbing, Emma called Regina’s name several times, each successive cry becoming less forceful as exhaustion and helplessness gripped her.  She struggled again against the guard's grip, but it was a losing proposition, and Emma slumped defeatedly in the man's arms as the other gang member in the room strode casually toward her.  Roughly, he took Emma's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look into his face.

_Greasy bastard_ , thought Emma as he drew his face so close to hers that she could feel the heat of his breath and smell the fetid stench of his last meal.

“Don’t worry sweetheart.  We just want to give your lover a little taste of what we do to people that betray the Comhluadar.  They won’t be long…”

Slowly, Emma raised her eyes to look at the gang member.  She fought back the tears that were flowing more steadily as hatred, pain, and helplessness gripped her.  The man sneered at her mockingly then looked at the one behind her for validation.   The one behind tightened his grip around her shoulders and laughed.  As he did, the man in front leaned in and, in an instant, she felt his hot tongue against her jaw.  Drawing his tongue past the corner of her lips, he continued up her cheek and across to her ear.  Lips pressed firmly against Emma's ear, he whispered,

“There’s a little taste of what they’re doing to your girlfriend....MUC.”

He was still holding Emma's chin when his other fist hit the side of her face.   Emma’s knees buckled at the impact and she fell forward against her captor’s encompassing arms.  Her head was swimming and she lost focus.  As his knee rose toward her face, her mind was consumed by thoughts of Regina, and Emma could still vaguely hear the sound of Regina’s screaming and sobbing as darkness overcame her.

* * *

Emma awoke to an empty and quiet apartment.  She was curled into a fetal position on her left side, and she could taste the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth as she felt the stickiness of it on her face.  Her head throbbed and the pain in her body was excruciating.  With incredible effort, she entwined her fingers behind her head and pressed her forearms on her temples.  The pressure helped and she opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus.

The apartment was a wreck.  Books, papers, furniture were thrown about randomly.  Nothing had been left untouched.  A wave of nausea passed over Emma as the events of the night came rushing back to her, and her thoughts immediately went to Regina.

Emma struggled to get to her feet.  It was a laborious task.  Her body was broken and bruised.  She wondered how long she had been unconscious as she staggered unsteadily to the bedroom.   After what seemed like an eternity, Emma reached the door and she could see that it was ajar.  Placing her palm against the dark, rough wood, she pushed.  The door swung open easily and Emma steeled herself for what she would inevitably find.  She had heard stories, awful stories about the Comhluadar gang’s ‘lessons’.  Most didn’t survive and those that did wish they hadn’t.

The dying embers of the bedroom fireplace cast light and shadow around the macabre scene.  Regina lay on the mattress in a tangle of bedding, her bruised and bloodied face turned towards the door.  Blood trickled from the side of her mouth and her eyes held a distant look.  Emma could hear a soft gurgling intermixed with her labored breathing.  Overwhelmed, Emma approached the bed.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, " was breathed over and over as, gently, Emma wrapped the sheets around Regina and slid her arms under her body.  Ignoring her own pain, Emma lifted Regina from the bed.  She was exhausted and overcome.

As Emma turned, she stumbled and half sat, half collapsed in front of the fire; Regina cradled in her arms. Gently she supported Regina’s head, brushing the strands of now matted hair from her face and trailing her fingers over Regina’s blood-stained cheek repeatedly.

“It’s gonna be OK.  The ambulance is on their way.  You’re gonna be fine,” whispered Emma through her tears as she rocked her lover and wrapped her arms tightly around her.  Emma’s chin trembled and she fought back a torrent of tears as she brushed Regina’s face again and again with her trembling fingertips, trying to draw back memories of a happier time.  Emma’s guilt was tremendous, because she knew that the last words of solace that she was offering her lover were a lie.  The ambulance would never make it on time.

As she found Regina’s eyes for the last time, Emma found redemption in a whisper, “Until death and beyond, I will always love you....”.

As Regina passed, her eyes turned a beautiful shade of honey brown.

And there, in front of the fire, Emma cradled Regina’s body tightly, rocking her gently, crying against her, fists buried in the sheets wrapped about Regina until the Paramedics came.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I wrote and posted this chapter only after very careful thought and consideration. The subject mater is difficult (in a number of ways), and I understand that I may have upset many of you. For that, I truly apologize.


	38. Honoring The Fallen

"It's time" repeated the chaplain quietly as he made his way slowly past.

Immediately, all of them snapped to attention without even being called to do so. They were eight officers, four to each side of a large, black caisson ornamented simply and tastefully in silver.  Originally designed to carry a cannon, the wagon had been refitted for a single purpose: to carry the fallen.

Now, Regina's casket sat alone, atop the platform, wrapped in Stars and Stripes, signifying her faithful service and the City of Boston's recognition thereof.

In front, six horses waited patiently, tethered to the thick, heavy hitches, ready to carry out their duty.  Three officers sat, ramrod straight, astride the left, three horses.  The right, three horses, equivalently saddled, would remain riderless.

Emma stood silent and emotionless in her Marine dress blues, a slight frown on her lips.  Regina never said as much, but Emma knew that Regina had a special affinity for the formal wear and, given the choice, she had selected it.  She could have thought of no, more appropriate reason.

* * *

_Regina sat on the bed beside the partially-filled moving box, reaching in occasionally and pulling out a few of Emma's clothes which she handed over to hang in the closet or place in drawers.  They needed to keep the appearance of singularity to avoid complications at work and to accommodate Regina's cover, so they maintained separate apartments, but the convenience of having a few of Emma's items here and Regina's there far outweighed the slight risk. Eventually the rest would be moved, probably, to Regina's. It was only a matter of time._

_Extracting the last few articles of clothing and handing them to Emma, Regina reached into the box one last time to check for anything missed.  After a few moments, her searching fingers felt some loose papers. Grasping the stack in her hand, Regina extracted them from the box and looked at them with curiosity and confusion._

_The sheets were thick and heavy in her fingers and the coloring went from a pure white top page to a slightly yellowed bottom page. Aside from a few, cryptic notations of numbers and letters in the upper right of each, there was nothing else visible on the surface. Turning the stack over, the tears brimmed in Regina's eyes and a hand flew to her mouth to suppress a gasp as she realized that this was not a stack of papers but a series of photographs that played out twelve years of a life in the United States Marine Corps._

_In the first photo, the familiar green eyes of a sixteen year old girl, who had lied about her age in a last ditch attempt to find safety and acceptance outside of a negligent, foster care system, looked up at Regina. She looked so young wearing the formal dress blues of a USMC soldier, void of insignia, medals or honors. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes were defiant and rebellious with a hint of melancholy, as if she was searching for a peace and happiness that had, to that point, eluded her grasp.  Flipping through each of the successive pages, tears quickly turned into smiles as Regina watched Emma mature and grow, each successive picture drawing her closer to the present._

_It was the last picture, though, that truly caused Regina to pause.  Pursing her lips slightly, she exhaled a breath to ground herself.  In the image, Emma was no more than two or three years younger than today, and the blue of her dress coat was now heavy with decorations that Regina had noticed being added slowly each year.  Her blonde hair was still pulled back into a bun and tucked beneath her cover and her lips still lacked the smile that Regina loved, but the eyes that had been filled with defiance and rebelliousness only a few pages ago had been replaced by ones full of steely determination and discipline.  The sadness in them had lessened, as Emma had finally found a place and purpose, but Regina could tell that she was still missing something._

_Turning the page back over, Regina studied the numbers again.  Slightly less cryptic, now that she knew the contents of the document, Regina saw that the last photo had been taken in October; one month before the mission that had ended it all._

_Despite the circumstances surrounding the photo, Regina couldn't help but be caught off guard by the rugged sexiness of seeing her lover in her Marines uniform.  In fact, it was quickly becoming an incredible turn-on.  
_

_"Well, well, well. And what do we have here?" purred Regina sexily as she licked the underside of her teeth and smirked at the photo in her hands._

_Poking her head from inside the closet, Emma looked at Regina with a furrowed brow, unsure to what she might be referring.  Looking down at Regina's hands, she groaned to herself as she realized what Regina had.  Not that she was ashamed of the photos, in fact, she was quite proud of her service, but because she had never considered the photos to be all that flattering.  In fact, she saw herself as quite 'dorky' in most of them; including the one that was displayed on top._

_Emma raised an eyebrow playfully as she lunged for the photos in Regina's hands._

_"Gimme that!"_

_Regina side stepped easily, turning her back to Emma, forcing her to reach around in an effort to claim her prize. She held the stack of 8x10s far in front of her to prevent them being taken and continued studying the top one carefully._

_"Not so fast, Soldier," offered Regina with a grin._

_Damage already done, Emma sighed in mock defeat and consigned herself, instead, to wrapping her arms around Regina, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder as they looked at the picture together.  Emma breathed in deeply, enjoying the faint scent of lavender and apples that played on Regina's neck and in the fibers of her favorite, grey, shawled sweater._

_"Now, what does that mean?" asked Regina as she pointed to the rank insignia on Emma's shoulder._

_"Staff Sergeant," said Emma quietly._

_Turning, Regina raised her eyebrow inquisitively and seductively, looking directly at Emma with a hint of playfulness.  She couldn't help but smile when she realized that the sadness in her lover's eyes was no longer present.  It seemed that they both had finally found what they had been searching for and needed so desperately._

_"Does that mean you ordered people around?"_

_Emma gulped visibly.  She had seen this look from Regina before and what followed normally was beyond amazing and exhausting._

_"Sometimes," Emma said tentatively, barely above a whisper._

_"Show me..." growled Regina as she pulled Emma into a fiery kiss and dragged her towards the bed._

* * *

The high-collared, long-sleeved, midnight blue coat was piped in bright red and fastened with large, gold buttons, each stamped with an eagle, globe and anchor.  It was cinched around her waist by a webbed, white belt held tight by a large, gold buckle.  A scabbard hung on the left, sheathing a sabre, while, on the right, a white holster wrapped securely around her 9mm sidearm.  On her shoulders, three gold chevrons and a single arc were supported on a field of red and signified her retiring rank, while her lower sleeves sported three stripes of gold on red attesting to twelve years of dedicated service.  Perfectly fitted, sky blue trousers adorned with the traditional side 'blood stripe' broke against highly shined, black, dress shoes. Two rows of medals, including her purple heart and her awards for valor, hung from ribbons and they jingled lightly on Emma's left breast while several 'ribbon only' awards adorned the right side of her coat.  It was unseasonably warm for January and the dark coat that was soaking up the warmth of the sun shining on this cloudless, windless day, rendered an overcoat unnecessary.

White, gloved hands were snugged to her hips and the black visor of her white, barracks cover was pulled low requiring her to raise her chin slightly to see.

She stood on the back right side of the caisson, directly behind Locksley and two of Regina's fellow detectives; all wearing in their Boston PD dress.  Immediately to her left, Commander Scarlet stood, equivalently dressed to Emma save the two, additional arcs under his chevrons denoting his rank as Master Sergeant and the fourth stripe on his sleeve signifying over 16 years of faithful service.  A heavier weight of medals and ribbons hung on both his left and right coat breast.  Three other SWAT officers, close friends of Emma and Regina, stood in front of Scarlet, honored, yet devastated to have been selected to fulfill this duty.

The road through the cemetery was lined with officers as far as the eye could see; all awaiting their opportunity to stand at attention and salute their fellow officer. 

Emma watched as the processional started forward; first the single police car, silent but lights flashing, then the small contingent of officer escorts marching on foot.  The honor guard, holding the colors of the country, state, city and precinct was followed closely by the chaplain and a lone man, wearing the traditional dress of an Irish bagpiper, started forward, the first step of the last man coinciding with the first note of a somber tune that would be played on bag and pipes as they made their way to their final destination on the hill. 

After a few moments, Emma heard the quiet, but commanding, voice issued from her left.

"Forward, march, half step," were the words needed to provide permission for the caisson and its escorts to move forward at a speed that would match the remaining procession. 

Behind her, Emma could hear the additional, steady clops of the hooves of the comparisoned horse; a single horse, without a rider, with boots reversed in the stirrups, escorted by an officer on foot.  It signified a warrior that would ride no more. 

Others followed, but not many.  It was a place normally reserved for family and friends, but with her parents gone, her sister unreachable and her undercover work leaving little opportunity for socialization, it was those standing in wait or escorting that were Regina's true family now.

As they made their way over the winding road, there was complete silence, save the scraping of boots and soft rustle of rustle of clothing as feet were pulled together and bodies brought to attention, flattened hands raised to foreheads in salute then dropped again after passing.

At the top of the hill, a small plot under the shade of an apple tree had been prepared; green grass carpeting covering the newly excavated dirt and supporting platform; a series of tubes and straps suspended around and over the perimeter of a freshly dug, six-foot hole standing ready to hold, and then lower, the coffin into the ground. 

The location seemed so fitting for Regina given her stories of playing in her family's orchards as a young girl, her affinity for cider and the intoxicating, but subtle, perfume which she always wore, and Emma couldn't help but imagine her smiling at the serene beauty of the place.

"Detail, halt!" was called as the caisson rolled to a stop just short of the gravesite and "About, face!" turned them all 180 degrees to prepare for the walk to the back of the platform.  After a few more commands, they had successfully moved to the rear of the carriage, standing tightly, shoulder to shoulder, two lines facing each other.  The two men closest to the platform pulled the side handles strongly, breaking the slight resistance of the rollers and straps and the coffin slid smoothly and silently down the line into the waiting hands of each of the pall bearers. 

Led by the chaplain, the coffin was carried slowly between them, down the aisle and between the rows of white folding chairs where countless officials and commanders had positioned themselves.  Row upon row turned to follow them as they passed, while, behind, a sea of lesser ranking officers moved to stand 'at ease' as Regina's sentries crossed the remaining, short distance to the grave.  

Placing the coffin on the straps, Emma and the others moved to stand at attention on each side as Commander Scarlet stepped forward to adjust the flag carefully and respectfully, assuring its centering on the smooth surface.  Work complete, he ordered them all quietly to one side, where they remained as a line of eight, at parade rest, offering their last protection.

"Please be seated," were the last words heard by Emma as the Chaplain began to speak.  Her thoughts wandered aimlessly, consumed by memories of both a happier time and a future ripped away.  How many nights had they embraced tightly in bed after making love, Regina's cheek soft and warm against her chest, her foot tracing lightly over Emma's calf, talking about their dreams of a perfect life together.  It had all seemed so surreal, yet so possible.  Now, at least for them, it would never be anything more than quiet words whispered in the dark.   They had made the same mistake that so many others had made before them; they had left things unsaid; they had put things off to another day; they had waited for a more perfect moment that would, now, never come.   Why hadn't they risked more?  Why hadn't they taken those chances?  Why had they hesitated? 

Because that was the greatest fallacy of them all.....that there would always be another day to do the things that needed to be done.....

Emma was pulled from her thoughts by a murmuring of 'Amen' among those in attendance, marking the end of the benediction. 

"If you would please rise," were the last words spoken by the Chaplain.  Immediately, those in the chairs rose to their feet and the band of eight snapped to attention, unmoving, eyes forward.  Away from them, on the far side of the casket, seven members of the Honor Guard had positioned themselves with their superior officer.  All stood at parade rest, left arm held behind their back, feet apart, butt of their rifle on the ground by their right foot, extended slightly forward.

"Atten-tion," was called quietly by the CO.  Immediately, each snapped rigid, drawing their rifle close to their leg by the barrel.   

"Port, arms!"  Rifles were now raised diagonally across bodies, one hand atop the stock while the other supported the forestock.

"Right, face!" A crisp pivot was executed 90 degrees to the right and Emma braced herself for what was to happen next.

"Ready!" Each stepped back with a right foot to brace themselves, drawing their rifle to their shoulder and pointing it into the blue sky.

"Aim!" Heads were cocked slightly as if searching for an imagined target.

"Fire!"

Emma's body jumped as the sharp crack of seven rifles sounded in unison, breaking the solemn silence.   Immediately, the men dropped back to 'port, arms' position awaiting their next command.

"Ready!" This time, the cycling of the bolt could be heard, expelling the spent shells to the ground and loading fresh rounds into the chamber.  Emma closed her eyes.

"Aim!.....Fire!"

Again, Emma's body jumped.  She had heard this sound before: in her tent at night when she lay in the desert, in her dreams, in the confines of a small, dirt-floored room only a few short years ago, yet, this time, it was different.  The dread of an indescribable finality hung in the air which would be realized only when the last crack sounded.

"Ready!....Aim!...Fire!"

And then, Emma heard it.  The eternal silence that she had been spared only a few years ago was now hers to face for a lifetime.

A flattened hand was pulled slowly to her brow as the sound of 'Taps' called dolefully from a nearby hill; the pose relinquished only at the sounding of the last note.   With that, the honor guard retreated and three others moved forward to take their place.  This time, Commander Scarlet was among them.  He stood by as two men lifted the corners of the flag from the coffin, snapping it to its full glory before folding it in half once, then twice and starting the familiar, triangular folding of the flag that would be presented to a loved one as a final memorial.  With no family present, Emma simply assumed that this flag would be added to the display case at the precinct, joining the others whose situations had been similar.

The colors of a Nation was folded slowly and deliberately, each crease sharpened by the smooth stroke of a sure hand. When they reached the last triangle, Commander Scarlet pressed three of the casings that had fallen to the ground into the folds, the final turn snugging them safely inside before the remaining end was tucked away.  A final check of corners and creases was made before the bundle was handed to Commander Scarlet.  Pivoting on his foot, Emma waited for him to take his place back in the line.  Her lips parted slightly in surprise when she found herself nose to nose with him only a few moments later.

"Officer Swan," stated Commander Scarlet loud enough for, at least, the first few rows of chairs to hear, "on behalf of the State of Massachusetts and the City of Boston, please accept this flag of Regina Lauren Mills as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service."

Commander Scarlet pressed his arms forward in presentation, flattened hands supporting the material in the center from above and below.  Emma, still stunned by his presence, made no move to accept.

"She talked to me about this once, Emma.  It was what she wanted...." he added quietly, looking into her eyes with incredible sadness and sympathy.

Emma nodded barely in recognition, but she couldn't get her clasped hands to move from her hips and she looked desperately to Commander Scarlet for help.  Sliding his top hand forward, he wrapped his fingers around the edge of the fabric to secure it in his palm.  Crouching slightly and reaching forward, he grasped Emma's left hand with his right, drawing it up to place it beneath the fabric, laying his own flattened palm under hers as support.  Flag now secured from underneath, he released the top edge, reaching again with his left hand to gently grasp Emma's right, placing it atop the fabric.  Laying his hand over, he squeezed her palm gently with his fingers.

"I am so very sorry, Emma," he sighed in a whisper as he watched her eyes close; her chin trembling as the tears, finally, rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Emma stood by the grave site alone, flag grasped against the front of her stomach, staring at the coffin resting within the slings.  Most in attendance had left the cemetery immediately after the funeral, anxious to return to their loved ones and to continue on with their lives.  Those that had chosen to remain stood at a distance in small, huddled groups, whispering quietly, giving Emma the time needed to say her final goodbyes.

Sensing someone behind her, Emma turned. 

"Emma," said Commander Scarlet quietly as he motioned behind him to a few of the detectives from Regina's unit, "Regina's COs needed me to ask you something."

Taking a breath, he continued,

"They need to find Regina's service revolver.  Perhaps you know...."

Commander Scarlet trailed off as he watched Emma shake her head, acknowledging that she knew the location.

"Whenever you can, no rush," he finished as he held out his hand and trailed it down the arm of Emma's coat, squeezing her elbow at the end.

Emma blinked her eyes slowly, nodding her head again in acknowledgement.

Emma watched as Scarlet turned and walked away, and for the first time in a long time, she felt truly alone.


	39. My Dearest Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I noted for several of you in the comments, I wanted to provide a bit of perspective on the last chapter...
> 
> I rarely write chapters for my stories in any sort of order. Chapter 38 was written during the few days when I traveled to Florida for my Father's funeral (a couple of months ago). Writing was my way of finding peace during a difficult time and much of what you read I saw play out before my eyes as my Father was laid to rest with full military honors. While devastatingly sad, it is a privilege to be able to honor someone's memory with such a beautiful ceremony. 
> 
> I hope my words conveyed the true depth of emotion that one feels during this time and I pray that I did it justice for both my Father and Regina.
> 
> Thanks, Dad, for your service to this Country and for your support. I miss you.

Emma opened the door to the apartment cautiously and hesitantly.  It wasn't that she was expecting an ambush or that she wasn't allowed to be there; it was just that it was the first time that she would be walking back into the space since Christmas Eve night.  The darkness and emptiness was almost stifling, and it all seemed so surreal after the funeral that had been held only a few, short hours ago.  No kiss would be offered, no welcome home would be called from the kitchen, no laughter would be heard as Regina jumped into her waiting arms.  It was just Emma and, for some reason, her life always seemed to come back to this same loneliness.

She turned on only enough lights to allow her to make her way to the bedroom.  Furniture, paper and other items still littered the living room floor where they had been scattered just to bring more chaos to the scene.  They weren't looking for anything.  They had no intentions of stealing, and the Comhluadar didn't give a damn who knew that they had done this.  In fact, they wanted to make sure that EVERYONE knew who did this.  This event was to serve as nothing more than a warning to the police: stay the fuck away from the Comhluadar.

If they'd had any mercy in their hearts or souls, they would finished Emma off as well.  Instead, they left her alive; left her to tell the tale and left her to live with the repercussions of her inaction.

Once in the bedroom, Emma reached to pull the chain that lit the lamp that sat next to Regina's side of the bed.  Her eyes immediately focused on the center of the mattress.  The sheets had been pulled by the crime scene technicians, hoping to get evidence for a DNA match.  Emma's eye witness account would probably be enough, but the DNA would assure that Jones and Da would be locked up, never to see the light of day again.  The last piece of the puzzle would be a raid on the warehouse where they hoped to place both under arrest, and final preparations for that breach were now being made under the watchful eye of Commander Scarlet.  Emma had made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that she would be there when their house of cards fell.  She had a score to settle.

She looked away quickly when she saw the brown stain of blood and her mind flashed back to the events of the evening.  It was the same place that Regina's cheek had laid when Emma found her that night.

Turning her back quickly, Emma sat on the edge of the bed and opened the top drawer of the nightstand.  Removing the contents, she reached to the back; her finger finding a small notch in the right corner.  Pressing her fingernail into the small gap, she raised her hand and felt the thin piece of wood lift as well.  Finally, getting the rest of her fingers under the thin board, Emma lifted the false bottom of the drawer out and tossed it on to the floor.

There, in the true bottom of the drawer was a piece of black padding.  Small supports sat in the corners and center to provide enough height to allow a few items to be stored secretly.  Regina's 9mm lay holstered on the pad along with her detective's badge.  What caught Emma's eye, however, was the envelope that also lay within the space.  Crisp and white, it was marked only with a single word on the front: 'Emma'.

This was supposed to be a grab and go of the items that Regina's CO had requested.  Instead, Emma now found herself reaching out with trembling fingers to grasp an envelope whose contents she wasn't even certain that she wanted to read.

She held the letter reverently in her fingers for a few minutes, simply staring at her name on the front, rubbing her thumbs softly over the paper, before turning the envelope over and taking a deep breath.  Working her finger under the flap, she pulled gently, working slowly, trying not to break the fibers.  A single page had been tucked inside, folded in three parts.  Emma pulled it from its sheath before laying the envelop carefully on the bed beside her hip.

She unfolded the top and then the bottom of the letter, smoothing it slightly before leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees, holding the letter in one hand as her other hand drew to her mouth.  Closing her eyes briefly, Emma took a deep breath before opening her eyes again and beginning to read.

_My Dearest Emma,_

_If you are reading this note, then I have to assume that you have come to collect my service revolver and there is only one reason that you would ever be asked to do that.  I am so, so sorry, my love......I never meant to leave you alone._

_I think that no matter how much time we would have been given, there would have always been one more thing for us to say or one more thing that remained undone.  That was always the incredible part about being with you, Emma....I felt like the world was ours for the taking and, together, we could do anything._

_For me, the greatest love story that will ever be told is this one, because it was ours.  My life truly started the day that we met, and I thank the Universe every chance I get for aligning to that one, perfect moment that brought us together.  I have never felt as safe or as protected or as loved as I felt whenever I was in your arms._

_No matter what happened to me, please know that my last thoughts were only of you....of us....together....always....and that brought me the comfort I needed to weather any storm; including death._

_Thank you, Emma.  Thank you for letting me be a part of something so incredible and so perfect.  You told me once, 'Until death and beyond, I will always love you', and that is how I am loving you now, from somewhere beyond the stars, and I hope that, when you look into the sky, like we did on so many nights after making love, you will see me there smiling down at you.  I promise that I will be doing my best to watch over you and keep you safe, just as you always did for me.  _

_Mourn me, Emma, but then let me go. You are such a beautiful and kind and gentle soul, and you still have so much to offer to someone else.  Please don't deny yourself another chance at love or another opportunity for happiness. It may take some time, but I know that you will find her someday (or she will find you).  You'll know her when you see her, and when that happens, I want you to give yourself to her completely, just as you did with me.  I want you to take these memories and keep building that incredible, new life...just like we always talked about._

_On my computer is an email in draft.  Please send it now.  It is my Last Will and Testament and instructions for the law firm of 'Mills & Mills' regarding my estate.  They will contact you once everything is in order.  The lien on Granny's Bed & Breakfast will be paid in full, and I promise that you, and your family, will never want for anything, ever again. _

_I should go now.  I need to start my vigil.  There is a beautiful, incredible woman that needs MY protection, now more than ever._

_From beyond, I will always love you...._

_Regina_

Emma kept a closed fist against her mouth, even though it was becoming harder and harder to breathe as she attempted to control the swell of emotions that were threatening to overtake her.  Reaching to her collar, she popped the hook open, hoping it might allow her to draw more air, and her chest heaved hard as she strangled for a cleansing breath that wasn't coming. 

A few tears fell from her eyes, landing on the papers she held in her hand, smearing the ink, and Emma quickly refolded the pages and stuffed them back in the envelope.  These were Regina's last words to her, and, just like she had always done with Regina, Emma wanted to protect them. 

Unbuttoning several more buttons on her coat, Emma slipped the envelope into her inside breast pocket before pushing herself from the bed and wiping her palms over her eyes to clear her building tears.  She focused only on putting one foot in front of the other as she made her way into the study, flipping the switch to illuminate the small, wet bar. 

Emma stepped there first, grasping her fingers around the neck of a crystal decanter of scotch.  She tipped the bottle, sloshing a bit of the amber liquid out from around the crystal stopper as she placed her index finger into one of the clean glasses and carried both items over to the desk.  The crystal hummed beautifully and softly as the decanter and tumbler touched gently with each of Emma's steps. Setting both pieces onto the leather mat that covered the top of the deep mahogany desk; Emma lowered herself into the large, leather, wing backed chair. 

She took a moment to pour herself three fingers of scotch, downing them quickly, before dispensing three more.  She was half finished with the second pour when she turned left and opened the first desk drawer.  Regina's laptop lay within and Emma pulled it out, placing it on the desk and flipping up the top.  The screen brightened immediately, and Emma was met with the picture of Regina and her that had been taken at the bar after Academy graduation.  It was that picture that drove the last swallow of her second glass of scotch harshly down her throat. 

Pouring yet another half tumbler, Emma looked past the picture and focused on the only icon that was there; a shortcut to Regina's mail.  Double-clicking, she opened the application.  There was nothing in any of the folders.  It was almost as if a new account had recently been created, save for one folder 'Drafts (1)'.   Opening the folder, Emma saw the email to which Regina had referred; the subject: 'Final Instructions'.

Checking the box next to the line, Emma clicked 'Send' and it was only a moment more before her confirmation was returned.  The top of the laptop was halfway closed when she stopped, reopening it to its full display.  She worked quickly, finding the image from the screen, attaching it to an email and sending it to herself.  Closing the screen again, Emma flipped the laptop over.  The rest of what Regina had saved was none of her business, or anyone else's for that matter, and she popped open the small door on back and extracted the hard drive that she intended to place over the fire of the gas stove when she finished her drink.

Sinking back in the chair, Emma raised the tumbler to her lips as she looked at the only frame that sat upon the desk.  It held a picture of her in her Staff Sergeant uniform; the last one taken before the incident with Whale.  Immediately, his image came to her mind, only, this time, she didn't curse him.  She thanked him.  That day, the worst day of her life, had started a chain of events that had led her to Regina, and no matter how brief their time together had been, there had still been time, and, for that, Emma would always be grateful. 

As she flicked her eyes left, Emma caught sight of a small stack of photos that had been obscured by the laptop and she reached into the drawer to extract the bundle.  They were glimpses of moments in time, all remembered vividly by Emma, although she couldn't seem to recall why or by whom they had been captured.  She was glad they had been though, because every one of them told the same story of a beautiful love; gentle touches on shoulders, soft grips on elbows, smiles and laughter.  They were two women with their whole lives ahead of them and the world in the palm of their hands....just as Regina had said.

Flipping to the last photo, Emma paused.  It was the evening of her SWAT test, after they had made love in the shower.  They had made their way outside, into the quad, as twilight was falling and they faced each other, both looking at the ground, a soft smile playing at their lips.  Emma had just told Regina that she loved her and wanted to be with her always and Emma could almost feel, for a brief instant, how her heart had soared as Regina had told her the same.  It seemed like such a distant memory now.

Emma sighed as she reshuffled the photos into a stack, downing her latest glass full and pouring herself another.  She had no idea how many she had.  She didn't care either.  Her hands fumbled as she placed the stack into the inside breast pocket of her jacket along with her letter, trying several times before they were finally inserted safely.  Standing from the chair, Emma swiped her hand at the overflowing tumbler, grasping it around the top before turning to exit the room; her feet catching slightly on the carpet, and each other, as she made her way back into the bedroom.

She took a long draw of scotch as her eyes played about the room that was now lit by a single lamp and the light of a full moon that was shining brightly through the windows.  Looking up, Emma frowned.  Despite the lights of the city, there were still a million stars in the sky tonight. 

_You will see me there smiling down at you,_ thought Emma as she recalled Regina's words from the letter.

Turning her upper body quickly, Emma flung out her arm, releasing the glass which shattered into shards against the surround of the fireplace.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!?!?!? I LOVED YOU!!!!  YOU PROMISED ME!!!" was screamed at the top of Emma's lungs into the stillness of the room as she challenged the night sky, sobbing uncontrollably.

"YOU PROMISED ME!!!" cried Emma pleadingly as she fell to her knees beside the bed, wrapping her arms, again and again, into the mattress that was slowly dampening from the torrent of tears, trying to gather the remaining scent of her coveted lover.  Crawling into the bed, she grasped at Regina's pillow desperately with her arms and hands and fingers, gathering it under her, over and over, as she tried to take in the fading, familiar, comforting smell of apples and lavender, barely mumbling,

"I loved you, Regina.  Why wasn't that enough?" until she fell sound asleep with nothing more than a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish each and every one of you a very Happy Thanksgiving and safe travels wherever you may roam!


	40. I'm Done

"Men," said Commander Scarlet firmly as his team sat at attention on the benches lining the sides of the SWAT transport, "last week, we buried a distinguished officer, a friend and a member of THIS family."

Pausing, Scarlet looked directly at Emma, before finishing, "She is the last person that I intend to lose to these motherfuckers......ever again."

Scarlet redirected his attention to the other officers in the van, taking them in one at a time; the determination in his own eyes reflected in those of each of the men with him.  They sat silently, listening intently; mentally preparing for their mission.  Heavy casualties were expected, so he had asked first for volunteers.  It was no surprise when Emma's entire unit had stepped up, without hesitation.   They owed this to Mills, and they wanted it for Swan.  In fact, they were going in 'hot' with some of the most elite, well-trained and heavily-decorated officers imaginable.  It was a testament to their hatred of the Comhluadar and their love and commitment to their fallen comrade. 

"I want every one of these fuckers brought down today, and I want every one of YOU back home safely at the end of this mission.  I am tired of losing good officers to these bastards."

He emphasized his point by directing an index finger beyond the walls of the van.  Feeling the van roll to a stop at their entry point, he looked one more time around the benches.

"Good hunting," offered Scarlet with a nod of his head and a snarl of his lip as he pushed open the rear doors of the van and they readied for battle.

* * *

The officers in Emma's unit stood to both sides of a small, alley entrance, backs pressed against the wall.  They would be the first team that would enter and each person kept their eyes fixed on the door, taking deep, preparatory breaths as a single officer took his position in front of the steel barrier.  Battering ram held tightly in both hands, he watched Commander Scarlet closely while they awaited the 'go' signal.

Scarlet was crouched to the immediate left of the door frame, arm bent, index and middle finger held together in the air as he listened intently to the commands being barked through his earpiece.  A few, last orders were being given as the remaining units settled into their positions around the city.  They were all going down. Tonight.

After what seemed like an eternity, Scarlet looked up and, with a sharp snap of his wrist, pointed his fingers directly at the officer, signifying a 'go'. 

Drawing his arms back, the officer swung the 35-pound column forward strongly, a resounding clang filling the air as the lock and frame gave way and the door swung hard, hitting the steel framing and metal of the wall inside.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" ordered Scarlet loudly as he swept his arm over and over, urging the men on the opposite side of the door through the opening.  When half the unit was safely through, he followed with the men in his own line. 

The very last officer had barely made it through the door when shots began to ring out. A clattering of chairs and overturning tables could be heard as a group of unsuspecting, low-ranking thugs tried to retreat, having been caught completely off guard in the middle of a poker game.  They waved their weapons randomly, taking shots without aim, hoping to create enough cover fire to allow them to retreat.  Some of the slower men were taken out quickly by the team, with the remaining officers splitting up quickly afterwards to chase the remaining members of the Comhluadar into the labyrinthine aisles, isolated offices or dark, connecting hallways that led between the warehouses.

Emma scanned her eyes around the immense space, she wanted every one of these assholes dead and she was looking for any opportunity to contribute to that body count. She was also looking for someone in particular.  She turned just in time to see her target slip down one of the darkened passages, and she took off in a sprint across the floor.

"SWAN!" called Scarlet....but it was too late.  She too had vanished.

* * *

The hallway was almost completely dark except for a few, large industrial pendants that flickered on and off randomly as electricity short-circuited through the wiring.  The hum and hiss of the current and filaments and the dripping of water from rusted pipes were the only sounds that could be heard aside from Emma's footsteps, and she stopped every so often, straining her ears, trying to detect any signs of movement.

"That's it, Swan.  Come play with me," came the antagonizing, familiar voice.  It echoed off the walls around her, making it extremely difficult to locate the source of the sound.  Squinting into the darkness, Emma had only continued forward a few more steps when a roundhouse kick caught her square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to double-over in pain.  Almost immediately, a knee was raised hard into her mouth and nose and there was a sickening crunch as she fell forward onto the ground.  Despite the almost blinding pain, she pressed herself up quickly onto both hands.   Looking forward through tear-filled eyes, she saw the one person she had been searching for: Killian Jones.

Pushing herself to her feet, Emma holstered her pistol before bringing her fingers to her nose and twisting her hands sharply.  Another sickening crunch was heard as she reset the bone and cartilage into its original position. 

"What do you say, Jones?  Let's do this the old-fashioned way," snarled Emma as she brought her hands to her face like a boxer entering the ring.  She blew out a few times, spraying the blood that was pouring from her nose onto the floor in front of her as she watched Jones tuck his gun away as well.

"You're as dumb as they make them, Swan....but I like your style.....just remember who suggested this when I am kicking your ass," retorted Jones. 

They watched each other closely, hands raised defensively as they circled.  Bruises raised, cuts opened and bones fractured as quick, hard jabs and kicks were thrown by each; some connecting with a high degree of accuracy, some glancing, some deflected. 

They continued in this fashion for several minutes, but Jones quickly tired of their game, preferring, instead, to end the confrontation quickly, so he could be on his way. 

Lunging forward with all of his weight, Jones hoped to deliver a solid, crippling blow, but his plan backfired quickly.  Deflecting his hand easily, Emma grabbed Jones' wrist, twisting his arm behind his back and placing her hand behind his head, throwing him face forward into some of the pipes that ran along the walls.  A hollow gong was heard as his nose and mouth made contact with metal.  Momentarily stunned, Jones swung back around blindly and Emma caught him squarely under his nose with the heel of her hand, shoving upwards with all her might. Jones stumbled backwards, screaming in agony, grasping at his face as Emma followed closely, delivering a series of jabs, hooks, knees and kicks to Jones' torso, face and head.  Her lithe movements were almost automatic as she fell easily into her routine at the heavy bag.  This is what she had trained for during her countless hours at the gym.....and there was no one more deserving of this beating than Jones.

Stumbling backwards a final time, Jones fell, slumped against the cinder block wall, chest heaving, unable to pull himself up a final time.  Emma continued to stand over him, fists clenched, considering her options.  There was no one else.  No witnesses.  No one to judge.  She could do what needed to be done.  Still, she found herself hesitating.

"Still the noble one, eh, Swan?  Can't seem to shake that twinge of conscience?" he goaded.

Jones huffed a tired chuckle as he curled and licked his swollen bottom lip, bringing his thumb up to flick away some of the blood that was now trickling heavily from the corner of his mouth. He knew his end game.  If it wasn't at Emma's hand, it would be at the hands of one of the Comhluadar.

 _Better her than them_ , he thought after considering his options.  One thing was sure; Swan's way would be a hell of a lot quicker and a fuck load less painful.

Still, he didn't intend to waste his last few moments trying for some sort of redemption.  He wanted his words to hurt her; the cadet that had ended his cushy career.

"Your girlfriend truly was a fine piece of ass...." he said as he smirked at Emma blood covering his teeth.  "I told you I'd find out sooner or later..."

Emma's face twisted in rage and agony as the memories of Regina's screams that night came slamming back and she emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor, nauseated by the thoughts of what Regina had gone through, at his hands, in the last hour of her life. Emma could only hope that her final words, spoken in front of the fire, had provided Regina with some comfort in those remaining moments.

"Da sends his regards too," he finished with a full-on, sadistic smile and laugh.

"HOW!?!?" screamed Emma through gritted teeth, saliva and blood spraying from her lips from the force of her breathing. "HOW THE FUCK DID THEY FIND OUT WHO SHE WAS?!?"

"Yeah, you'd think after her being in so long, these dumb fuckers would have figured that out on their own," laughed Jones.  "That's the beauty part, though.  It was actually YOU that started the ball rolling when you got your ass kicked, very publicly, on TV.  One of them recognized you from your previous beating at the warehouse, and they couldn't help but wonder why SWAT might be sniffin' round their back door."

Jones chuckled breathlessly, obviously amused with his own story.  Coughing up blood onto the front of his shirt a few times, he drew a deep breath before he continued.

"Stupid as these fucking wankers may be, it didn't take them long to start asking a lot of questions.  That's when they called me...told me the situation...asked me to find out what I could since I still had at least a few friends on the force.....the ones that didn't kick me to the curb after you FUCKED ME OVER!!"

The volume of Jones' words had been escalating, the final few screamed in rage and hatred.  He glared at Emma as he took a few breaths to calm himself.  He wanted her to know everything.  He wanted her to feel the responsibility of Mills' death.  He wanted it to be a burden on her shoulders for the rest of her life; a fucking albatross around her neck.  Feeling that he had calmed adequately, he continued his taunting story.

"Of course, my initial thought was that it was just you, as always, being ambitious, trying to make a name for yourself, being the golden child.  Imagine my surprise when I figured out you were doing what you always did best....protecting your..." Jones chuckled softly, "correction...MY piece of ass."

Jones cocked his head and watched Emma as she kept her eyes focused on the floor beside him.  He could tell that she wasn't watching his hands as much as she was still trying to make sense of his words.  He knew there was still an unanswered question.  She'd figure it out soon enough.  In the meantime, he'd wait and watch as she struggled with her new-found guilt.

Emma's head was spinning as she considered that it might be her fault that Regina was dead.  Still, her presence would never have pointed to a second officer being in the Comhluadar's midst.  If they were as stupid as Jones had said, they would have simply guessed Emma was ambitious, at best; lucky, at worst.  Regina had never mentioned seeing Jones, nor had anyone on the Comhluadar mentioned his name in Regina's presence.  If they had, she would have told Emma and her superiors, and she would have been extracted; cover considered 'blown'.  Of that, Emma was certain.

Something wasn't adding up.  There was still a missing piece to this puzzle....

"There is no way you could have put that together on your own.  You didn't even know she was on the inside and she used an alias.  And you said, yourself, that they only called you when they needed something specific.  You weren't part of this inner circle and Regina never mentioned seeing you.   You had help....someone...something that they said.....who was it?" asked Emma almost calmly as she glared at Jones with a furrowed brow.

"Heh," huffed Jones, completely out of breath, "nice bit of detective work there, Swan.  I guess you aren't as stupid as you look....and you're right.  I had no idea it was her, until I made that one. lucky. call....."

Jones' paused for a moment before he laughed heartily in amusement.

"You get that stupid fucker, Locksley, drunk and he'll tell you anything..."

Emma's face fell and she looked down at the floor considering Jones' words carefully.  As she looked back up through her lashes, her chest heaved and her eyes carried a rage and a darkness that Jones had never seen before, and, for the first time in his life, he was truly afraid.

The conversation was finished as far as Emma was concerned.  She knew everything she needed to know.  Drawing and raising her 9mm, she pointed it directly at Jones.

"See you in hell, Swan," he chuckled with a sickening smile as he pulled his own weapon from his belt, leveling it at her.

"I'm already there," was the flat, emotionless response as a single crack resonated throughout the warehouse.

* * *

Emma was at a full run when she tackled Locksley on the docks outside the warehouse. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she knocked him to the half-rotted and splintered boards before wrestling him onto his back and pinning his biceps under her knees.  Immediately, she began wailing her fists against his face as he tried unsuccessfully to deflect the blows.

"SHE TRUSTED YOU WITH HER LIFE!" screamed Emma as a series of hard punches were thrown in quick succession, drawing blood and bruises to the surface of Locksley's skin and lips.  Broad cuts appeared, soon after, on his cheeks and forehead from the force of the blows.

"YOU CARRIED HER FUCKING CASKET!!"

Around them, officers had begun to gather.  The few men that tried to intervene were immediately turned away by the SWAT unit that now encircled both Emma and Locksley, backs turned blindly to the altercation.

"This doesn't concern you," said one of them roughly and strictly as he placed his palm on a fellow officer's chest, effectively halting his progress.

"SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Another flurry of blows rang out, the sharp crack of punches becoming more and more muted by the profuse swelling that was now overtaking Locksley's face.  His head bounced erratically from side to side, as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

After a few more moments, Commander Scarlet turned sharply and entered the ring.

"ENOUGH!" was the single word barked.

Immediately, Emma's fists stopped and her arms dropped to her sides. She jumped directly from her knees to her feet, still straddling Locksley's chest.  He cowered below her, barely able to raise his hands to his face as a feeble, useless protection from a second onslaught.....but there would be none.

"Piece of shit ain't worth it, Swan. Let him go. He's finished," said Scarlet in an almost gentle tone.

Looking down, Emma spat on Locksley's swollen, bruised and bleeding face before turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder.

“And Da?” she asked quietly.

Scarlet heaved a heavy sigh before closing his eyes and shaking his head almost imperceptibly. 

The crowd of officers was completely silent as they watched Emma step over Locksley’s broken body and walk towards the edge of the circle. As she passed, Scarlet reached out his hand, grabbing her bicep to halt her progress.

"Swan...." he said solemnly and quietly.  It didn't matter what he said; he knew would happen next.

Emma continued staring straight ahead.  She gulped hard and her lips trembled as she quietly said her next words,

"I'm done."

The distinct sound of ripping Velcro could be heard as Emma reached to her left shoulder, tearing off her SWAT patch. Slowly, she removed the ball-chain necklace that carried her badge from around her neck, placing them, one atop the other, before passing both to Scarlet.

Scarlet studied the items in his hands for a moment before releasing a sigh.

"You're a fine officer, Swan. It has been an honor and privilege to stand beside you.  Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

Emma closed her eyes and hesitated for only a moment, before raising her chin defiantly, looking straight ahead and taking her first step; never looking back and not even bothering to answer the question.


	41. Going Home

It was easy to disguise the wound.  Covered in Jones and Locksley's blood, all Emma had to do was concentrate on concealing the pain.  The adrenaline and anger helped, thankfully, because she didn’t want a delay.  She didn’t want the Paramedic’s protests.  She didn’t want the doctors and the hospitals and the paperwork.  She had made up her mind.  There was nothing here for her now.  She was done with Boston.  She was done with SWAT.  She intended to leave that night.

The limited use of her left arm and the questioning regarding the events surrounding Jones' death and Locksley's beating had delayed her greatly, but eventually, Emma made her way back to her apartment where she gathered the few things that held any importance to her now:  the picture from Academy graduation, her SWAT t-shirt, Regina's flag and badge and Regina’s grey, shawl-collared sweater were among the few items packed in a small, leather bag.  It was those items, and those alone, that she would take with her. 

Even as she focused on her work, Emma’s head swam with grief and confusion.  It felt as if the world was moving in slow motion around her and she was merely a spectator.  The image of Regina on the bed played again and again in her mind, despite her best efforts to block it out.  And that scream....that fucking scream....it would forever be etched in her memory now that she knew the true horror behind it.

As Emma stumbled from the apartment and into the darkened streets of Boston, she found it hard to catch her breath.  Clumsily, she worked her way over to the garage, falling sideways into the wall of the small outbuilding.  Sliding slowly down to the ground Emma crouched in the shadows, sobbing and pressing her hands against her ears to block the sound of Regina’s screams as she cried for a lover that would never answer.

When her head finally cleared and she found the strength, Emma stepped to the front of the garage assigned to her apartment.  Using her right hand, she grasped the handle of the door and raised it.

The yellow Bug was in the shop for repairs and it wouldn't be ready for a few more days.  It didn't matter.  There in the back, under the cover of a canvas, was Emma’s Triumph Thunderbird Storm.  Motorcycles were high on Regina's list of banned artifacts, but even she couldn’t resist this cycle.  Regina had fallen in love with it from the first day they had made love on it as it sat parked in the garage.  They had spent countless hours riding in the Massachusetts' countryside in the fall.  Closing her eyes, Emma could still feel Regina’s arms wrapped around her waist and her head leaned against her back as they drove; looking for the perfect spot to lunch or to make love.

It was too cold to ride, but it didn’t matter to Emma.  All she wanted to do is leave this place, leave behind the events of the evening, leave behind the pain and leave behind the memories.  She had to find safety and there was only one place where she knew that existed now….Storybrooke.

Emma rode for hours in the bitter cold.  Her leathers and helmet offered little warmth, but Emma’s mind was focused on the solitary goal of reaching her sanctuary.  At least the constant cold numbed the pain in her shoulder and confined the swelling to the point that she had enough use of her left hand to switch gears.  She stopped only for short respites at a few diners that were all but abandoned during the holiday season.

The few patrons that were in the diners pretended to take little notice of Emma despite the significant bruising on her face and her unconventional mode of transportation.  Folks kept to themselves.  No one trusted anyone anymore and a battered woman, or any battered person for that matter, could only mean one of two things: trouble or trouble not far behind.  Owners offered her food and coffee grudgingly.  She knew that she was not welcome, so she stayed only long enough to warm herself and down another few pills to help with the pain.

As dawn approached on the next day, Emma crossed the town line of Storybrooke.  Sliding slowly from her bike, she approached the door of Granny's Bed & Breakfast and pounded a fist against the wood.  Looking up, Emma could see the shadows of movement in the window and could hear the limping footfalls indicating the arrival of her surrogate mother.  Exhausted she sank to her knees and began to fall forward into the thin layer of snow that coated the porch.  Her eyes rolled back, and she, willingly and thankfully, allowed her world to go dark.

* * *

Emma remembered little from the coming days, only blurry images and fragments as she drifted in and out of consciousness under the watchful eye of Storybrooke physicians.  Voices without faces, faces without voices, talk of Boston and gangs.  Emma could no longer distinguish reality from dreams.

When Emma finally awoke, it was the middle of the night.  She lay still for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the lighting and to take in her surroundings.  The bells of the Storybrooke clock tower rang twice dolefully.  It was 2AM.

The hospital room was deserted.  Only a single light above the bed was on, enough to allow the staff to tend to their duties, and it cast eerie shadows on the floor and walls as the trees outside the window swayed in the intermittent gusts of the winter storm.   Emma could tell that she was dressed in the typical gown of Storybrooke hospital.  She had worn it more than her fair share as a result of her childhood altercations in those fucking foster homes.

Slowly she reached to her face.  Her eyes, nose and cheek no longer felt swollen and taut.  She was sure the bruising had faded, if it wasn’t already gone.  God only knew how long she had been there.  The only reminder of that night was a dull thud in her left shoulder.

She pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  Placing her feet on the floor, Emma pushed herself up from the mattress.  She felt like she hadn’t walked in ages.  Forcing herself to get her bearings, she dressed quickly, padding silently to the door and pressing her ear to the crack, trying to detect any signs of movement outside.  Opening the door, and sensing her solitude, she slipped into the large hallway outside of the room.

Despite the memories, there was an odd comfort being inside the familiar walls of Storybrooke Memorial.  As Emma walked, she ran her fingertips along the cement block walls between the pictures that hung to bring a sense of comfort and homeliness to the visiting families.  She stopped in front of the picture of a dark-haired woman sleeping on a bed with her back turned to the observer.  It brought forth the memory of a time that already felt so long ago, but Emma had no time to ponder it.  No sooner had the thought taken root that she sensed a presence and heard the familiar limping and shuffle of feet behind her.  The concern in the older woman’s voice was evident.

“Whale did his best, but he can only heal so much.”

Emma recognized the double-entendre immediately.  She knew the wound caused by the bullet would heal, but the scar would always remain.  Her heart, on the other hand, could be neither helped nor healed.

After a long time, the woman spoke again.

“Emma, you loved her, so we ALL loved her.  We will ALL mourn her loss.”

Turning her head slightly toward the voice, Emma choked out a hushed whisper.

“How did you know?”  asked Emma as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

“A Mother always knows....” replied the familiar voice.

Turning fully towards Granny, Emma unleashed the full fury of her emotions before walking into her adoptive mother’s waiting arms and collapsing in tears.

* * *

 

"Please repeat after me," stated the man as he supported a bible under Emma's hand, "I, state your name,"

"I, Emma Swan," began Emma firmly. She looked off in the distance, above the crowd and into the crisp Fall sky, as her left hand lay atop the bible and her right hand raised in the air beside her shoulder.

"Do solemnly swear that I will support the Constitution of the United States and the Constitution of the State of Maine," continued the voice.

"Do solemnly swear that I will support the Constitution of the United States and the Constitution of the State of Maine," parroted Emma precisely in return.

"and that I will faithfully discharge the duties the office of the Storybrooke Sheriff’s Department to the best of my skill and judgment, SO HELP ME GOD," finished the voice strongly.

"and that I will faithfully discharge the duties the office of the Storybrooke Sheriff’s Department to the best of my skill and judgment, SO HELP ME GOD," finished Emma stoically before she pulled her hand from the cover of the book and lowered her arm.  A cheer arose from the small crowd, but it brought her neither pleasure nor solace. 

It had been almost a year and her heart had yet to heal.

A few people clapped her firmly on the shoulder as she passed, offering their congratulations.  She offered a slightly vacant smile and a nod of thanks, but nothing more.  She would celebrate tonight, but her company would be Jack or Jose or Absolut; whatever managed to find her hand would be sufficient....just like most nights. 

She didn't care anymore and luckily, the town of Storybrooke would demand no more than a portion of her attention.  Nothing ever happened here...and that was OK with Emma.  She had seen enough bullshit to last a lifetime. Riding out her days with her feet on a desk held a certain appeal now, and she would be happy to take full advantage.

She barely offered a wave of thanks and goodbye as she took off on the Triumph for the isolated cabin in the woods.

 


	42. Full Circle

Still staring absently at the fire, Emma was, at last, pulled from her thoughts by a soft knock at the cabin door.  Half annoyed, yet half amused, Emma could only assume that this was Ruby, drunk enough from the evening's festivities to be unable to find her keys.

 _I am gonna to pin these keys on her like an eight-year old camper next time_ , Emma mused to herself, although, even she had to admit that her ability to find keys could be impaired under the right circumstances.

As she opened the door, Emma saw that there was, in fact, a young woman at the door, but it wasn't Ruby.   She could only see the woman's back, because she was faced away from her, tamping her boots to shake off the dusting of snow.  Despite the warm layers of clothes, Emma guessed that she was about 5'4" and less than 110 lbs.  Her dark brown hair was short but very feminine and it was layered in a way that gave a full, thickness at the crown of her head.  Emma couldn't help but furrow her brow as she watched the woman.  It all seemed so familiar....

"Can I help you?" asked Emma tentatively, still wondering what woman would be brave enough to bring themselves to an unknown cabin in the isolated, Maine woods on Christmas Eve in the middle of a heavy snowfall.

As the woman turned, she smiled and Emma caught her breath.  She couldn’t believe her eyes.

The woman's eyes were a deep brown and one was partially covered by the longer bangs that she pressed once, unsuccessfully, behind her ear.  The color of her eyes complimented her hair beautifully and they were surrounded by dark, thick lashes and a light line of mascara.  Dark eyebrows were perfectly coiffed, filled in and arched and a light, dusting of makeup covered her forehead, cheeks and chin.  She was a mirror image of Regina, save the scar that was no longer present on her upper lip.  And, in a heartbeat, Emma felt like she was back to that first day at the Academy.

When the woman spoke her voice was rich and smooth, yet surprisingly soft, and she extended her hand confidently in greeting.

“You must be Emma.  My name is Regan Mills.  I'm Regina's sister.”

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but could only manage "I…....uh.......ummm" before words completely escaped her.  At best, she mustered a very confused, yet mesmerized, look as she awkwardly extended her hand in return.

“I'm sorry," Regan breathed as she looked into Emma's green eyes, "I'm not sure what I was thinking.  It's Christmas Eve and you probably already have company.  I can come back another time....”

Emma simply stared, unable to speak or move.

Regan turned and started to leave when she heard the word that was barely whispered by Emma.

"Wait..."

Reaching out, Emma grasped Regan's ungloved hand to stop her.  A warmth coursed through Emma as soft skin brushed gently in her palm.  It was the same warmth that she had felt exactly one year ago in the calm of an apartment on a Christmas Eve.    Regan stopped.  Turning her head, she continued holding Emma's hand gently, glancing over her shoulder and waiting as Emma found her voice.

“No, please.  I-I'm sorry. It’s…It’s just that you remind me so much of Regina.  I guess I just wasn't prepared for this.....for you....for....."

Emma trailed off and drew a deep breath trying to find the right words.

"Please....Please don’t go,” was finally offered, almost pleadingly.

Regan nodded her head and turned back to face Emma.  She smiled gently as she waited for her invite to go inside.  Shaking her head to clear her muddled brain, Emma started,

"Sorry...ummmmm....please, come....come in..."

Emma released Regan's hand and stepped back, holding the door and motioning her inside before closing it softly behind.

"Let me take your coat," was offered as Emma stepped behind Regina's sister and reached around, holding the sides as Regan shrugged the coat from her shoulders.

A burgundy, wrap-around, v-neck shirt clung tightly to her shapely, toned torso.  It extended only to an inch above the belt of her low-rise, boot-cut jeans; offering just a hint of the smooth, olive-colored skin of her lower stomach.  The neckline of the shirt plunged about half way into her cleavage…sexy, but not overly revealing.  A grey, shawl collared sweater hung open and long; almost to her knees.

Emma led them over to the living area, offering Regan a seat on the sofa as Emma took her own seat on one of the leather chairs that was directly in front of the fire.  She watched tentatively as Regan looked around, unsure what to say or where to begin.  Regan spared her the agony of trying to figure it out.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get here.  I am not sure what Regina told you about me, but I am photographer and my work takes me to some of the most remote places in the world.  It's been over two years since I was in the States."

"Oh," said Emma dejectedly.  She couldn't help but be a bit put off by the fact that Regina's own sister had been too busy or 'too remote' to be able to make it back for her funeral.  Emma never had the luxury of true 'siblings'; just people that had passed randomly in and out of her life, never to be heard from again after they outgrew a family, outstayed their welcome or passed from the system, but she knew one thing: she would have never let them down like that if she had been that lucky.

"Is that her memorial flag?" asked Regan quietly as she looked at the mantle.

"Yes," responded Emma, "they would have given it to you if you had been at the funeral."  It was said in a whisper but the tone of bitterness was still evident.

"Do you think I didn't want to come?"  asked Regan gently as she looked at Emma quizzically. 

"How would I know?" spat Emma.  "She barely even talked to you or you to her.  The precinct couldn't even reach you when she died.  No one could."

"Is that what you thought?" countered Regan incredulously.  "That just because I didn't respond that I didn't get the message...that I didn't know?"

Regan took a deep breath to calm herself and stood from the couch, pacing a bit, she pressed her fingers through her thick hair several times as she chewed her lower lip nervously, finally crossing her arms over her stomach as she held her sweater tightly around herself.  This wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go, but she needed Emma to understand.

"She wrote me every day, Emma, sometimes several times a day.   Hundreds....thousands of emails over the years," she offered emphatically.  "It was the one form of communication that we always had available to us; the one that would find me wherever I was.  Didn't you ever see her writing at the Academy or in the apartment?"

Emma thought back to their time at the Academy and she could picture it clearly:  The soft glow of the screen in the evening or the middle of the night on those days when things had been particularly tough or particularly incredible; Regina sitting at her desk or on her bed, writing a multitude of words on a white screen.  Then there were the times during (and even after) the Academy when they had shared a beautiful day or evening or night. Regina might sit for hours at the computer, biting her lip, suppressing a slight smile or, sometimes, even laughing aloud as she captured her thoughts on the electronic pages.

"She told me it was a diary," said Emma coldly.

"And it was," responded Regan desperately, "except it was more than just secret words in a book that would be hidden away in some drawer.  She wanted a living, breathing person to know this beautiful love story.....YOUR story," adding in a very soft voice, "And that person was me...."

Regan took a deep breath and massaged her forehead with one hand as she continued to pace.  Her other arm kept her sweater wrapped tightly around her stomach and Emma couldn't help but notice the not-so-subtle similarities between she and Regina.  Regan's next words were more gentle, but still imploring.

"You knew her, Emma.  Do you honestly think that she wouldn't have had some sort of plan?  She knew the danger of what she was doing.  She knew that there was a high likelihood that she wouldn't make it out of this assignment alive.  She asked me long before she died not to come to her funeral, because she was afraid for you; afraid of how you might react when you saw me that day...." 

"I don't believe in ghosts," interrupted Emma.

"Really? Really?" asked Regan emphatically, “because you have been carrying one around with you for over a year now.  Do you think I didn't see your eyes, your face, when you opened that door?  She haunts you, Emma.  Her memory doesn't bring you comfort.  It burdens you every damn day, because you blame yourself for what happened, just like she told me you would."

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but she was immediately cut off.

"I know you still believe you could have saved her.  You still think that somehow this was your fault.  You think: maybe if you had stayed away....maybe if you hadn't visited as often....maybe if you hadn't followed her or tried so hard to protect her....but that was what she loved about you.  That you wouldn't stop.  She needed you, Emma...so, so much...." Regan finished quietly.

Emma looked at Regina's sister blankly and her mouth fell open slightly in astonishment.  Regan's hand flew to her mouth to cover a soft chuckle as the tears filled her eyes.

"My God," she said astonished, "you're exactly the same as she described in her letters."

Regan stood for a moment studying Emma in the firelight.  Emma had leaned forward, elbows on her knees, studying the floor at Regan's feet, head in her hands.

"Emma," sighed Regan quietly, "you have to stop blaming yourself.  Regina knew the risks of the life she lived, but being with you was more important to her than any repercussions she might face.  She knew how you would react, how you would be, so she asked me to stay away.  To give you time.  To let you heal.  But she also asked me to take care of you.  To come here when the time was right and to make sure that you were OK.  To make sure that you had gotten on with your life.  To make sure that you had moved on.  And I think you are still struggling with that...."

Regan took her seat on the leather sofa once again and put her elbows on her knees, twisting her hands together and bouncing her left knee gently as she continued to look at Emma who was still studying the floor, trying to make sense of everything she had heard and seen tonight.  The silence was broken by the soft tones of Regan's voice, once again.

"You should have seen the letters she wrote me, Emma.  God, they were beautiful," she sighed in awe. "Regina always did have a way with words.  She could paint such vivid pictures that it was like I was right there with both of you every day and night...."

Emma looked up at her quizzically and Regan couldn't help by huff a small laugh at the look on her face.

"Yes, Emma.....she told me...EVERYTHING....."

Regan paused again, becoming more serious.  Looking into the dying embers of the fire, she reached up with fingertips to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen from her eyes.

"You have no idea how she loved you," said Regan quietly as she continued to watch the flames dance low in the grate, "and that's the ironic part in all of this."

Regan huffed an incredulous chuckle, shaking her head as she continued, this time looking directly at Emma.

"Through her letters, she made me fall in love with you too.  From thousands of miles away, I fell in love with an amazing, wonderful, incredible, kind, gentle, protective, beautiful woman....but I think that's what she wanted all along, because my sister, somehow, knew that, someday, both of us would need someone to take care of us and, when that time came, she knew we would find each other."

Regan stood from the couch and took a few steps forward toward the fire.  As she did so, Emma drew herself up from her own chair as well.  They stood shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions and Emma turned her head to look at Regan's profile.  Her eyes were brimmed with tears.  Regan had done everything that her sister had asked of her, even though Emma could tell that it had hurt her greatly.  She had lost a sister and a best friend and now she stood in front of Emma, not seeking comfort, but offering consolation and bearing her soul.  What she and Regina had done together; they had done because of their love for Emma.

"I think your fire needs a bit of encouragement.  It's been left unattended for far too long," Regan stated, barely above a whisper as she nodded towards the firebox.

Indeed, Emma remembered that she had been watching the embers in the fireplace slowly die over the course of the evening, but she couldn't help but feel like Regan's words had some deeper meaning.

"Perhaps I can help you with that...." she added.  Turning her head, Regan looked at Emma.  As green eyes caught brown, Emma couldn't help but notice that they had lightened to the color of rich honey and they sparkled with a passionate fire.  Reaching up, Regan laid her palm against Emma's cheek and brushed her thumb lightly over Emma's lips.  Emma leaned her face into Regan's hand and closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I have been waiting for so long...." whispered Emma as she turned her face slightly to kiss Regan's palm. 

"I know," replied Regan softly, "And I think it's time we catch up."

"Me too," said Emma in return.

As their lips touched and fingertips pressed through dark, thick hair once again, every happy memory came flooding back to Emma; memories that Regan already had because she had lived every day with them already.  And in that moment, Emma felt her soul heal as she realized that Regina, in her own incredible way, had made certain that she had never really left her at all. 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is my tradition, I want to take a moment to extend my sincere thanks to everyone that has stuck with this story and provided so much encouragement through your comments and kudos. 
> 
> About a week ago, this Author’s Note was going to look very different. A very disgruntled reader took me to task for what they considered my insensitivity to peoples triggers, my amateurish writing and my immaturity at bringing my own personal experience and emotion into my stories. 
> 
> I intended to inform everyone that this story would be my last. I was fully prepared to lay down my pen, delete my stories, walk away and never write another word for this fandom or any other. THEN, I considered two things:
> 
> First, the amazing amount of support and encouragement that I have gotten from each and every one of YOU far outweighs the negativity of any, single voice. Special thanks to AtomicSky, ForgotMySafeWord and Pixip for being the voices of reason and keeping me grounded. You all ROCK!!!
> 
> Second, for those of you that have read ‘Learning’, you know that I have struggled to find my voice for many, many years. To walk away means that I am, once again, allowing myself to be bullied and disrespected into the painful silence from which I have fought so hard to free myself. I refuse to return there ever again.
> 
> I know that some of the scenes and situations that I include in my stories are not easy to read. Make no mistake; they are not easy to write either, but I won’t pretend that they don’t happen. I won’t shirk from sensitive subjects out of fear or some sense of obligation to protect others from the unfortunate truths that surround us. For me, walking away from writing would disrespect every person that has struggled for years just to have their voices be heard and those that have yet to find their voice. It would also disrespect those of you that are willing to listen, understand, support and take action. As such, I will put this behind me and press forward as I always do!
> 
> Unfortunately, I haven’t lighted on an idea for a next story. OUaT isn’t really giving a lot of inspiration in that regard either (and seems hell bent on squelching SQ as much as possible these days). I have been toying with something but need to figure out if I have the ability to pull it off. I want to make you all proud!
> 
> I can’t even begin to express how much your support has meant to me. There are so many talented writers posting on AO3 and I hope you’ll take the time to read, enjoy, comment and congratulate some of them on their works as well. This is such an amazing group of people and I wish every one of you the best. I hope each of you has an incredible holiday season and may the New Year bring you strength, happiness, love and luck!
> 
> PS – I welcome ANY and ALL comments (positive and ‘constructively critical’). What a boring world we would live in if we all had the same opinion. All I ask for is respectful dialogue and the recognition that we may ‘agree to disagree’ in the end. Other than that, have a go. I am never too old to learn something new and, who knows, you might very well open my eyes to something I hadn’t considered before! In turn, I may do the same. How awesome is that????


End file.
